


What I Wouldn’t Do || ChenChanHun

by boos_pledis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (some) Angst, 24/7 BDSM, Aftercare, Anal Training, Anti-Humiliation, Beta Read, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Brat!Oh Sehun, Butt Plugs, Cat/Kitty Play, Characters to be added later, Cock Cages, Consensual, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dog/Puppy Play, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominant!Kim Jongdae, Edgeplay, Edging, Embarrassment, Ex’s, Face-Fucking, Felching, Feminization, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Fluff, Freakout, Frottage, Gags, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Mental bondage, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of possible rape, Orgasm Denial, Otk spanking, Panic Attack, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Pushing limits, Reward, Riding Crop, Rimming, Rules, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Slight Pain Kink, Soft Limit, Some really adorable fluffy scenes, Subdrop, Submissive!Oh Sehun, Submissive!Park Chanyeol, Subspace, Training, Violence, Watersports, change of POV, emotional breakdown, explicit violence, flogger, hard limit, mentions of manipulation, negotiation, past flashbacks, rival gangs, scenes, spanking bench, voice play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 121,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: There’s only two things Jongdae loves more than the power trip of being the “Alpha” of his Mafia Empire: his babies.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae is on top. He built himself an empire, becoming the top, most widely known drug dealer Seoul has ever seen. Jongdae’s strong suit was persuasion, and there was always an easy way or a hard way. 

“Alpha” is what they called him, the power behind it made him crazy with some sort of high to it. He couldn’t get enough, he loved it. 

Constant maintenance of his empire was required, but he was willing to do anything to keep it up. He didn’t care who he had to kill, how much he had to brain wash and manipulate, no, Jongdae never cared about anyone or thing; he only cared about his power. 

Even the smallest slip of the tongue could get at least more than a dozen people under his gang killed in an instant. Jongdae simply replacing them with mindless, brainwashed people that would willingly work for them. 

Jongdae only trusted his longest and closest followers: Kim Minseok, his assassin and right hand man because Jongdae never got his hands dirty; and Byun Baekhyun, his spy and left hand man (Jongdae found it logical because he has two hands, no questions asked). They also happened to be his best friends and Jongdae knew he could rely on them no matter what. 

Don’t get him wrong, “Alpha” treated all his people well and fair, however, he also made sure that any talk against him was strictly prohibited and would result in instant death. He kept a close eye on them and paid attention to all moves. 

He gave them what they wanted; territory, fame, fortune, fairness, health, food, etc. He treated them right and there was no reason for their to be anything but praise on their tongues toward him. 

Jongdae is royalty to them, no doubt about it. He’s barely ever threatened by smaller gangs and _maybe_  spares them a glance, yet he does not worry. With the wave of his hand, he had the whole gang shot down and over with. Simple as that, no more threat. 

Life is peaceful in Jongdae’s territory and he plans to keep it that way as long as he can. When he needs to, he’ll find a rightful successor that will keep his image and ideals alive for his empire of drugs. 

Jongdae didn’t choose this life, however, he made the most of it while he could. Hard work, dedication, and intelligence got him to where he was now and he’d be damned to let it go. 

Of course, he hid this life behind his other job, he’s not stupid. He’s a hard working CEO of one of the biggest record labels in South Korea, raking in enough dough to cover the fact that he had quite a large sum in his bank account. And yes, Jongdae did actually work as the CEO of that label. He had very famous stars working there and he planned to treat them just as well as he treats those in his empire. 

Running a company as big as Kim Records _and_ being the biggest drug lord in the whole of South Korea took up a lot of time, but Jongdae found a way to balance the two along with a private life of his own. 

The drug lord had two wonderful pets in his life: Chanyeol, his clumsy, adorable puppy, and Sehun, his shy, bratty kitten. These were _his_ pets, _his_ babies, _his_ lovers that meant the world to him. 

They were as important to him as maintaining his empire and Jongdae was ecstatic when he figured out he could have both them and his empire. 

Minseok and Baekhyun helped him, knowing the reigns of controlling the empire just as well as Jongdae himself. It aided him in balancing out his life, giving him a chance to live it while being alive. Surprisingly, for Jongdae, it’s not as much as he thought it would be, especially since he has his two best friends beside him and helping with the empire. 

Minseok even made him choose a code name to give to the bigger clients when they did business. He choose the Chinese name Chen and made sure he thanked Minseok, because he hadn’t even thought about it when he had first start. He probably wouldn’t have thought of it until he was stuck in a tough situation. Minseok choose one for himself as well, Xiumin; Baekhyun said it accentuated his sharp chatoyant eyes which had earned him a smirk and a kiss from said cat eyed male. 

The “Alpha” was thankful for his friends and made sure they were the most rewarded out of the entire gang. Jongdae surely had enough money. 

Jongdae’s power of persuasion and charms (verbally and visually) would get him far and he knew it, but currently, all he wanted to do was go home and be with his lovers.

* * *

 

Jongdae entered his mansion, sighing in relief as he took of his jacket and removed his work shoes, slipping into his evening slippers and looking around for his submissives.

Chanyeol, with Sehun not too far behind, smiled and absolutely _gushed_ at the sight of Jongdae. “Master!” He ran down the stairs and over to his dominant, embracing him tightly.

Sehun walked downstairs, standing behind the pair as they held each other for a long, intimate period. Sehun, though not as vocal about his feelings, felt excitement as well at the sight of his dominant.

The shorter male laughed and embraced Chanyeol just as tightly, feeling all the love Chanyeol honed inside him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered sweetly into his ear.

“I missed you too, Chanyeol.” 

After a gentle stroke over the top of the head,  he released Chanyeol and turned to Sehun. The youngest of the three was blushing as he held his arms out expectantly with an impatient pout. 

Chuckling gently at Sehun’s bratty behavior, Jongdae embraced his second lover just as intimately. Sehun closed his eyes and squeezed a bit tighter once he felt the instant comfort and safety wash over him. 

“I missed you as well, Sehun.” Jongdae declared, the statement blasting chills down his back and sparks down his spine.

“Were you good boys for me?” Jongdae asked after pulling away from Sehun. The pair of younger submissives nodded. “Great.” He gently gripped their chins, affection pouring from the simple gesture, and looked over both of their features. No traces of lying could be found and Jongdae hummed approvingly before walking pass the two.

Without order, they followed, watching Jongdae as they were lead to the bedroom they usually hold their scenes in. Also known as, Jongdae’s chambers. Sehun and Chanyeol have their own rooms, sometimes for punishment or sometimes simply for when they needed or wanted space to do anything they wanted.

Jongdae climbed onto his King size and adjusted himself so he was relaxing on top of the fluffy, silk covered pillows. 

Chanyeol and Sehun stood next to the bed, waiting for permission to get on 

With a devilish smirk, Jongdae analyzed the two. 

Sehun wore his kitty gear; black kitten ears sprouting from his raven hair, sharp liner made his eyes appear more chatoyant, a butt plug snuggled deep into his hole with a thin cat tail attached to it, and a black collar hung gently around his pale neck with a small gold heart, _Sehun_ engraved in black cursive writing. Only the best for his Sehunnie. Aside from the gear, Sehun only wore a black shirt that was too big for his smaller frame. It revealed his pale collar bones and fell just short of his mid thigh. Jongdae knew Sehun well enough to know he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.

On the other hand, Chanyeol wore his puppy gear; a floppy eared headband was hidden underneath Chanyeol’s messy red hair, the puppy dog ears being the only thing showing on the top of his head, he had a butt plug of his own with a dog tail poking out of it, he wore no make up but drew a tiny paw print on the farther part of his cheek, nearing the end of his eye, a similar black collar was latched around Chanyeol’s neck, gold heart with an etched _Chanyeol_ in black ink just like Sehun’s. He wore a brown oversized shirt also, wearing short, grey boxers underneath his though.

Jongdae watched as they squirmed underneath his gaze; Sehun more than Chanyeol. Chanyeol licked his lips and shifted his weight, not minding Jongdae’s hungry gaze. Sehun, however, wiggles a bit, biting his lip and scratching at his nails. Shyness dusted his cheeks and Jongdae found the youngest utterly adorable. 

“Chanyeol, come here.” Jongdae called for him, the submissive visibly brightening and moving forward. He got on the bed and sat in front of Jongdae, sitting on top of the comforter with his legs shifted to the side. He waited for the next instructions. 

Sehun’s stare practically pierced through the two as Jongdae gave the next command for Chanyeol to obey. “Suck me off.” He said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his half hard dick. 

The submissive obeyed quickly, taking Jongdae into his mouth and licking around him eagerly. He fit into his role of puppy with how excited and energetic he was for most things.  

He was messy when it came to sucking off his master, but that was because Jongdae liked when he was aggressive with it. It ultimately gave him more pleasure and if that meant the sub had to get a bit messy, then he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t mind. 

Saliva dribbled down his chin as he pushed himself to take all of Jongdae, Jongdae’s small groans persuading him to continue and get him to be even louder. 

Jongdae moved his gaze to a furiously blushing Sehun, knowing he wanted in on the action. He was waiting for him to whine and beg, he just had to wait long enough. 

Turns out, he didn’t have to wait long. Sehun began closing his legs, his thighs tight against each other as he watched them. “Daddy...” he whined softly, bouncing in his spot a little and biting down on his already pink lip. 

But Jongdae pretended not to hear, only thrusted once into Chanyeol’s mouth with a louder moan and his hand gripping Chanyeol’s red hair. He thrusted a couple more times and found himself shivering at a particular movement of Chanyeol’s tongue. The dominant grunted and thrusted once, twice more.

Sehun broke. “Daddy...” he sounded whinier than last time and was way louder compared to the first time. He drew Jongdae’s attention on to him. “Daddy, please...” he whimpered, pawing at the hem of his shirt as his own hard cock became visible against the material drowning him.

Jongdae stared as Chanyeol kept working, releasing soft groans before speaking to the whiney submissive. “Please what, Sehunnie?”

The youngest submissive opened his mouth to answer, however, he was interrupted by the loud _ping!_ of Jongdae’s cell phone. While Chanyeol continued to suck him off and Sehun waited impatiently, Jongdae picked up the phone and checked the notification. It was a text from Minseok, him and Baekhyun were coming over and were about five minutes away if he was accurate in his calculations with Minseok’s type of punctuality. The guy was almost _too_ good to be this bad. 

“Oh, would you look at that? Minseok and Baekhyun will be here in five minutes. Looks like I don’t have enough time to get you off, Sehunnie, unless...” Jongdae trailed off teasingly. 

Sehun already knew what Jongdae was leading to so he just did it himself. He got on his knees and whimpered, lacing his fingers and shaking them together. “Please, Daddy, please, let me get off. I-I can touch myself or-or you can just quickly jack me off, please, master, please daddy, please!” Sehun pleaded and cried out for his master, pouting and squeezing his legs tighter together. 

Jongdae thought he should be a little merciful, stop teasing his baby and just give him what he wants. He had been a good boy today, even if he had gotten a tad impatient. 

“Okay. Come here, baby.” Jongdae said, Chanyeol sucking more insistently and the dominant feeling that familiar pull deep in his core. 

Sehun got on the bed, leaning in and waiting for something. Jongdae kissed him, fires of passion igniting his skin, electricity coursing through his veins, he felt alive, lust driven. All that was on his mind was Sehun and getting himself off. 

He reached inside a drawer as they kissed, tongues tangling and teeth clashing with a mess of lips and saliva. Jongdae pulled out something that was just out of view from Sehun’s line of sight. He kept the younger sub busy as he thrusted into Chanyeol’s mouth, pumping his hips up and down.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Chanyeol swallowed Jongdae’s release and was given the permission to jerk himself off for a job well done on Jongdae’s cock.

Sehun anticipated his own release, didn’t even think to look at what Jongdae had in store for him.

Jongdae pressed a kiss to his mouth before breaking out in a wicked smirk and Sehun was alarmed, something was wrong. A click and the sound of a lock made him look down. 

His hard erection was placed in a cock cage, it  squeezed him tight and he felt the urge to cum grow stronger. But he couldn’t, cause his cock was locked away in a stupid cock cage. And who knows how long Jongdae will make him wear it!?

Sehun whined. “No, Daddy! Please! Please!” He was basically sobbing, his hands gripping onto Jongdae’s strong arms . “Please, I’ll be a really, really good boy, I promise.” His voice cracked, tears shining in his eyes and leaking down the sides. 

“Shouldn’t have been impatient, now should we, Sehun?” Jongdae pet his head, hands pushing some of the hair back and through Sehun’s hair as he cried lightly. 

Chanyeol came with a choked cry, his hand working himself through the orgasmic state as his cum splashed onto his chest. He panted and fell back on the bed. The giant puppy let out a sigh of relief and smiled, his eyes closed as his blissed our body relaxed.

Sehun was insanely jealous, but he knew he shouldn’t have been a brat, he just couldn’t help it. He doesn’t have any patience, never did. The only way he’ll ever get it, is by suffering through these times - these _punishments_ \- and following Jongdae’s every command. He’ll only get better at following the rules if he just takes it. 

The youngest submissive wiped his eyes and sniffled, his sobs now small yet harsh whimpers. Sehun nuzzled his head into Jongdae’s shoulder, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

A loud noise came from down stairs, a good indication Minseok and Baekhyun were already inside as they usually were. Jongdae picked up his phone and his assumption was proven correct once he saw the message that said the two were inside already. They must’ve been too busy with each other to notice the noise his phone makes whenever getting a message. 

Jongdae stood and righted himself, fixing his hair and clothes before turning to his lovers. “Join us downstairs when you’re at least a bit more presentable.”

Then he left the room. Sehun and Chanyeol could only watch after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Sehun. Quick talk with Minseok and Baekhyun. Activities happen near the end.

Sehun has always been shy. Especially the first time he met Jongdae.

Jongdae owned his features like he _knew_ he was _that_ handsome. His face was just unbelievable. A sunny smile constructed by the sun itself shone bright against the sharp appearance of his face. His eyes two crescents as he laughed at what one of his friends said to him, the laugh angelic yet hardy. It was boisterous and joyous, it was enough to make his heart flutter furiously as he approached the counter of the small yogurt shop he worked at.

A violent blush beat at his cheeks till they were visibly scarlet and Sehun stutter out the line he was taught in training. “H-Hello, h-how are you?”

The handsomest man Sehun had ever seen and his two nearly equally as handsome friends placed their cups of yogurt on the weight scale. Said handsome man smiled at him. “I’m good. Thank you for asking. And how are you?”

Sehun’s automatic response was to shrug one shoulder and mumbled out an “I’m doing fine.” He pressed a couple buttons on the cash register and gave them the total of their items.

“That’ll be seventeen dollars and sixty four cents.” He could barely look up, he was too afraid he would get lost in his dark, alluring eyes.

He was handed a platinum black credit card and suddenly felt even more inferior in the presence of the man. Handsome _and_ rich? Sehun couldn’t help but rush through the transaction, not wanting to ruin anything with his poor hands. He slid it back to him along with the receipt, murmuring out a, “Thank you, come again soon.”

“Could you write your number on the receipt-“ Sehun looked up fast enough to see the man’s eyes shift from his face to his name tag and back before adding “-Sehun?” Damn it, he was trapped.

The gaze pinned him in place and Sehun unconsciously held his breath. His cheeks glowed with shyness as Sehun moved and processed slowly. He looked at the receipt and with a shaky hand, wrote down his number in his messy, scribbly hand writing along with his name in case the guy forgot.

With a confident smirk from kittenish lips, the man took the receipt and his card. “I’ll call you.” He winked and turned with friends, exiting the yogurt shop.

“You’re so shameless, Jongdae.” One of his friends said, no doubt rolling his eyes at his behavior.

Sehun eavesdropped.

The handsome man - _Jongdae_  (god, even his name was perfect) - scoffed and looked at the shortest male. “Like you didn’t grab yourself a handful of ass on the way in, Minseok.”

Anyone could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied, “How could I not? You know Baekhyun’s ass is irresistible.”

“Plus, what would Chanyeol think about you getting another guys number?” The guy, who Sehun assumed was Baekhyun, spoke up.

Sehun looked away when Jongdae took a last glance at him but continued to listen to what he was saying. “I don’t think he’ll mind.”

Sehun shivered at the drop in his voice and watched the three leave. Did he already have someone? Was it a guy? Is that whoever that Chanyeol person they mentioned is? His boyfriend?

Those questions plagued his mind as he got back to work, worrying his bottom lip the entire time. All Sehun knew, was that he really hoped Jongdae contacted him soon.

* * *

Eventually, Sehun had been introduced to Chanyeol after talking to Jongdae for a while. Him and Jongdae had already kissed and everything and Jongdae was open with him. Told him about Chanyeol and how Chanyeol wants to meet him and potentially become his other lover as well. Sehun was open to it, though he had to admit to himself that this was a little weird.

He was dating a man who already had a boyfriend that he very much loved and was not afraid to admit it as well. But there was something about him that Sehun couldn’t resist, yet he didn’t know what it was. He just knew he was willing to do a lot for him, including meeting his boyfriend.

Sehun couldn’t help but take in the beauty that was Chanyeol. His voice was deep and smooth with a slight rumble to it and he finally understood how Jongdae could like two people at once. He really likes, dare he say,  _loves_ , Jongdae, but feels an strong attraction towards Chanyeol.

It had to be the bright, clumsy smile that drew him in, then the eyes, nose, lips. Chanyeol looked perfect, especially with his messy hair and casual clothing. Sehun couldn’t help his blush in front of the other two men.

They were a really good match. Jongdae the short, fierce dominant and Chanyeol his taller, yet smaller submissive. Sehun didn’t think he would feel so inferior standing next to those two. Chanyeol had a confidence that fit into Jongdae’s, however, it wasn’t the prominent, slightly arrogant confidence that Jongdae carried around with him. The confidence was subtle, but it said that Chanyeol was more proud of being Jongdae’s submissive, than how he looked or what he was wearing.

Sehun wished he could hold the same confidence. He barely had self confidence though, so how did he expect to fit into their dynamic as well as they fit each other?

“Sehun.” A cautious touch to his hand, broke him out of his trace.

“Huh?” Sehun looked at Jongdae’s hand holding his own and then gazed at Jongdae. “Sorry, what were you talking about?” He shook his head a bit to regain focus on the topic.

Jongdae let out a small laugh, squeezing his hand while illuminating the room with his bright features. “We were talking about how excited Chanyeol is to meet you. You should’ve seen him, it was quite adorable.”

Chanyeol blushed a bright tomato red and looked at Jongdae, embarrassment clear on his expression. “Dae...” he whined, biting his lip gently as he turned his gaze anywhere that wasn’t Sehun.

“Really?” Sehun was surprised at this confession. “Wait, why? I’m nothing special.” He said, almost like a reflex to such a complement made by someone who was quite literally perfect.

Jongdae gave him a scolding look. “Don’t put yourself down like that, you’re very special. That’s why we’re here with you now.”

Chanyeol nodded along to Jongdae’s statement. “Yes, you are really gorgeous and from what I heard from Jongdae, you seem even more dazzling inside than you are outside.” This time, Chanyeol stared into his eyes. The puppy dog eyes grabbed him and held him there, Sehun left utterly speechless.

No one has ever said anything like that to him. He’s had a few boyfriends before, but they were all dicks and a bit too preoccupied with complimenting themselves to take a glance at Sehun.

And there it was again, the blush beating up his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He coughed a bit and looked away. “Th-thank you, uh, really. No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“I don’t understand how. You’re very pretty, baby.” Jongdae cooed at him, sliding over in the round booth so he and Chanyeol were now closer to Sehun.

“Very pretty.” Chanyeol agreed, smiling at him.

Yeah, Sehun wasn’t sure he’d survive these two that were seemingly filled with endless compliments. Albeit, he couldn’t help the fuzzy warmth he felt in his heart at the compliments.

“Thanks.” He coughed again, biting his lip.

“Do you like this place? Yeollie picked it out. He wanted this date to go really well.” Jongdae switched the subject, his eyes judging the area surrounding them.

Sehun analyzed the private room Jongdae had rented out for the evening. The lights were extravagant chandeliers, the table made of a nice red stained wood, the booth made of smooth material and framed by dark velvet.

Does he like it? How can he not? The meal itself probably cost more than Sehun makes in a couple months.

The youngest nodded. “Yes, it’s really nice. Really, really nice.”

Chanyeol cheered to himself, smiling wider than he had the whole night. “I’m so glad you like it!” He bounced in his seat a bit, which brought out Jongdae’s beautiful smile.

They talked the rest of the night. Well, mostly Sehun and Chanyeol, Jongdae staring at them as well as inputting his own opinion every now and then. Sehun felt himself getting more and more attracted and attached to Chanyeol the more they talked and it didn’t take long for him to become situated in a life that included both of them.

* * *

BDSM. 

Sehun didn’t know much. Just that it included things like hitting someone and even going as far as cutting them, making them bleed. It scared him, the idea of Jongdae and Chanyeol being into something that...gory.

However, he had been thoroughly reassured that no, Chanyeol and Jongdae were very strongly against the idea of making anyone bleed. They explained how BDSM included a variety of things, not just pain. Sehun relaxed a bit more once they explained in detail.

Different types of scenes, different types of kinks, different types of people. It all depended on what you liked and what you preferred. Sehun was okay with that, it didn’t sound so bad.

He was put into training once he gave full consent, a quick ramble about how he was certain he would like to try it out with them and begging them to let him try.

That’s how he found out about pet play, through Chanyeol, who frequently decided on pet play when given the choice. He explained it to him in simple terms: dress up as an animal, act the part, get completely wrecked by master, as he was told to call Jongdae from now on. He was also told that this was a twenty four hour thing, happening all the time, constantly all day, every day. It was new, but Sehun felt okay with it, it felt good knowing that he now had a dominant who was going to care for him.

Even the word _dominant_ just made it seem all the more official. It made him feel safe and secure, made a new sensation capture the edges of his mind and vision. It was nice, soft, warm and wrapped him in a tight hug of compassion and sincerity. All his senses were overridden and a calm, soothing euphoria coursed through his veins. He had only gotten a little taste of it, but from that small sample, he could tell that he’d want more as soon as he could get his hands on it again.

And Sehun grew into his role of Jongdae’s kitty cat. He was still learning and in the training stage as Jongdae liked to call it. His impatience and brattiness was something he still needed a lot of work on, but he embraced it a bit.

Whenever Jongdae gave him what he wanted, _rewarded_ him for good behavior, he was wrecked in the most magnificent ways, yet somehow found tranquility in that headspace - what was it called again - oh, when he fell into subspace (at least that what he heard Chanyeol call it). But, whenever Jongdae got mad and he received a punishment, he would _break_ him down, then build him back up in a way that helped him grow as a submissive, helped him take away something from the lesson he was taught.

And that’s what landed him with a cage around his almost painfully hard erection. Sehun didn’t _beg_ like Jongdae wanted him to, he whined like a _brat_ would. He had bounced on his heels, squeezed his legs together like the pressure would give him relief, rushed his words while speaking to his master.

He got punished for it. He tried to ignore it as he got decent, slipping on some sweatpants, fixing his oversized shirt so he wasn’t showing as much skin and pushing his hair back to look a bit more presentable like he was told to.

Chanyeol has gone down a bit sooner, so there was no surprise when he saw the taller situated between Baekhyun and Jongdae as he hopped down the stairs. Sehun had hope his device wasn’t showing through his pants, the sheer embarrassment of having it on him with Jongdae knowing it only managed to make the cage tighter. He prayed they wouldn’t look down. 

Minseok sat on a separate seat, an empty space beside him. Sehun perched himself next to his Hyung and wrapped himself around the older.

The eldest in the room turned to him and smiled. “Hello there, angel.” He reached up and pushed the younger’s hair back, pulling him closer, and cuddling him.

Sehun looked right at him as he spoke, his eyes trained on Jongdae as he whined to his beloved elder friend. “Hyung, Dae is being mean to me.” He pouted and the sad, kicked baby animal look he was giving him was totally helping his claim.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes as Minseok gave him a scolding look. “Jongdae,” his voice held warning, he really cared about the youngest, “don’t be mean to my poor Sehunnie. He’s just being himself and deserves all the kindness and love he can get.” He stroked his hair, minding the kitten ears on his head.

Baekhyun and Minseok had always known about Jongdae’s BDSM life style. Hell, they are probably more invested in it than Jongdae.

Sehun basically purred, snuggling deeper into his Hyung’s hold and promptly ignoring the stare down he was receiving from Jongdae. His cock throbbed in its cage and suddenly he felt more subconscious about it. He hugged Minseok tightly to himself, the elder running a hand through his hair.

Baekhyun giggled. “Careful there, Hyung. Someone’s not too happy about you clinging to the baby kitten over there.” He nodded his head over at Jongdae as he rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Jongdae simply sat there, legs crossed as he let Chanyeol cling to his side. His eyes were black holes of dominance, his stare alone sucking Sehun in by force. “He can do no wrong in your eyes, Minseok. But I am teaching him what is expected in this house and that no bad behavior will go unpunished.”

Sehun gazed at Jongdae from under his lashes, blinking innocently as he held onto his eldest Hyung. He only curled closer as Minseok took a glance at him. Minseok smiled at him, cooing once again. “You have yet to say something untrue, Jongdae.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Jongdae asked, moving his hand up to run it through Chanyeol’s fiery red hair. Chanyeol leaned into it, but made sure he was hugging Baekhyun to him tight enough. The kindhearted male knew how much Baekhyun loved being held or hugged.

“Business.” Baekhyun spoke up from his spot squished against Chanyeol. His face was serious and he gave Jongdae a look that told him it was something of greater significance.

God, he _hated_ that word. Every time they said business, it just flipped a switch in Jongdae. Suddenly, he wasn’t as light and airy and happy, he grew solemn and almost uptight.

Their master snapped his fingers, glancing between Chanyeol and Sehun. “Boys, upstairs now.” It was a strict order and neither Sehun nor Chanyeol would disobey it.

It wasn’t like they didn’t know the basics of what they were going to talk about, Chanyeol and Sehun both knew what Jongdae _really_ did for a job. He’s the King of his drug empire. They knew that. But Jongdae always kept them separate, saying they shouldn’t know, that they were too precious to himto allow them to enter that kind of life style.

Jongdae was kind and caring and loving and considerate, only punishing when punishment was called for. He could and would never put Chanyeol or Sehun into harms way. Harm could barely come to them, Jongdae was too protective of them to ever put them in harms way.

But there was still the possibility. At least that’s what he constantly told them. Even if he does have the maximum security to keep them safe, even if the harm would have to survive the top and best trained killers, even if it has to go though the merciless hands of Baekhyun and Minseok and even Jongdae for that matter, it was never one hundred percent guaranteed and that’s what really got to Jongdae.

So Sehun and Chanyeol left the room as asked, but not before Minseok stopped Sehun. “Wait a second there, Sehunnie, come give Hyunggie a big hug and kiss.” Minseok held his arms open, his smile warm and inviting. Sehun did as asked, giving Minseok a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He couldn’t help the faint blush of embarrassment as he returned the wide smile and made his way back over to where Chanyeol was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

“Come on, Chanyeollie! Where’s my hug and kiss?” Baekhyun pouted, holding his arms open as he waited for something that wouldn’t happen. Chanyeol just chuckled and shook his head, leading Sehun upstairs and into his room.

The two just cuddled up to each other, Chanyeol petting his hair and kissing his head every now and then. It was calming and allowed Sehun to relax and rest before his inevitable fate.

* * *

Sehun stirred a bit once he felt a hand running through his hair, however, the fingers felt different. They were smaller, not as thick as Chanyeol’s but not dainty. The hands felt soft and gentle. He opened his eyes and looked up, a glare contrasting the feel of the hands pushing through his hair. 

A hand suddenly gripped onto it, pulling his head up and breaking him out of his sleepy haze. He let out an “ah!” at the harsh tug, not expecting it after just having napped.

“Oh, baby, I think it’s funny how much you like to antagonize me in front of my friends and think you can get away with it unscathed.” Jongdae said, his lips pressed to Sehun’s ear and his words leaving a sharp whisper.

The younger whimpered, wondering where Chanyeol was. He must’ve slipped out, under Jongdae’s instruction, while he was asleep.

“So I’m mean, aren’t I, Sehun? I’m just the mean dominant that does things to his submissives with no fucking reason, huh?” Jongdae spat, his grip only tightening in his hair. “Don’t worry, little kitty cat, you’ll get to know just how mean I can be.”

The older moved and pulled out a key, pulling Sehun up so he could push his pants down. He unlocked the chastity device attached to his hard dick. Sehun felt a sigh of relief bubble up in his throat, but there was anxiety for the punishment he had yet to endure. He also couldn’t deny the slight spark of excitement that shot through his chest.

Jongdae pulled Sehun along with him, throwing him over his knees none too gently. He let out little noises as he felt himself being manhandled by his master.

“Master, I-“ he was cut off.

“Count.” Was all he instructed. Unexpectedly, a loud smack was heard and pain seared Sehun’s plump ass. His mouth dropped open and hung there as the sting lingered behind. “I said count!” Jongdae’s words dripped with a venomous tone.

“O-one...” Sehun whimpered out, anticipating the next smack of his hand.

Pain struck him once again, although it hit him in a different spot. The hand used held no mercy, striking him once, twice, thrice more till Sehun was belting out _two, three, four..._

“Five!” Sehun bleated, his eyes squeezed shut as he got lost in the sensational pain. The bite from his hand remained in his sore buttocks and Sehun could feel his hard member pressed up against Jongdae’s thigh, aching, _begging_ for attention.

The same hand that had inflicted the pain upon his backside now grasped his weeping dick, and moved swiftly, with the intent of bringing him close. So close to the edge, he awaited the fall.

Moans and mewls of “Daddy” and “Please” slipped from his swollen lips, indents left from his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He pushed his hips into Jongdae’s precum covered hand - for an easier slide - approaching the beautiful pulsing of his persistent release.

“Daddy, please let me cum, please, please. I’ve been a good boy for you, really I have. Please.” He whined to his master, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“You know what Sehunnie? I don’t think you have.” Jongdae replied.

Not persistent enough, however, as Jongdae clutched his erection securely. He was held back from his release, utter disbelief apparent on his face and sobs escaping his mouth as gripped a handful of the bed sheets and a a handful of Jongdae’s thigh. His erection was painfully hard, flushed red and almost gushing precum, the head nearly transitioning into a purple-ish color.

“Look at you, begging to cum like the whore you are. How you manage to make such an elegant creature so slutty and dirty will never cease to amaze me, Sehun.” Jongdae spoke as he continued his torture.

 _Several_ times, several times Jongdae edged him, close to pushing him of that cliff of ecstasy but never giving him that final, feather light tap to send him soaring off into the depths of euphoria that was his release. 

Yet _again_ , he was brought to the edge. Jongdae was sucking his dick, tongue rubbing against the head and underside of it, finding some of Sehun’s most sensitive spots. He tongued the slit, humming and moaning exaggeratedly to push him close, making sure he was on the verge of coming. Sehun expected him to stop, to pull off at the last second, but he didn’t. He sucked him so hard that Sehun couldn’t help but cum, regardless of whether it was with or without his permission.

He shouted and arched his back, thrusting into Jongdae’s mouth as he came and felt relief flooding through him. It had to be over since Jongdae let him cum...right?

Jongdae held the bitter liquid of Sehun’s release in his mouth, taking off his shirt so he could spit it out into the fabric. He threw it on the ground. “Bad kittens like you don’t deserve to have their daddy swallow their release, now do they?” Jongdae questioned. He placed his hands on Sehun’s now sensitive length and pumped quickly.

Oversensitivity shot a twinge of pain through his genitals and abdomen. He whimpered and tried to move his dominants hands off of him, however, Jongdae didn’t stop. No, he kept going and trapped his hands above his head so he couldn’t resist.

“Master, Daddy, please! No, no, please stop!” He pleaded desperately.

It was painful to say the least and Sehun started to sob. Jongdae was ruthless, he didn’t stop even after Sehun pleas grew louder and louder. He pumped and pumped and pumped and pumped, Sehun’s soft member growing hard again and Sehun releasing once again. His voice was loud and he was moaning, but they were forced outside

“Ah!” He practically screamed, kicking his legs so he would stop.

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted, Sehunnie!? Didn’t you want master to make you cum? Master’s feeling particularly generous right now and you’re rejecting it?” Jongdae was angry, moving faster as anger spurred him on.

Sehun writhed. “No, I-I can’t take it!” He rejected again.

Jongdae wasn’t too happy about it. “You said you wanted this Sehunnie, you said I could get you off. It was _you_ who said I could do this. And now that I am, now that I’m granting _your_ wish, you choose to repay me by saying _no_? You’re such a bad boy.”

But no, no, no, Jongdae wasn’t done with Sehun though. Sehun squirmed and jerked harshly away from Jongdae’s touch until his fight faded away and there was nothing else he could do but beg him to stop and weep.

He twitched every now and then, his cock twitching with interest involuntarily every time Jongdae touched him. His balls were drawn up and needed time to recover from his latest orgasm, however, he assumed that recovery time would not be coming any time soon.

Finally, after he had forcefully came for the fourth time, Jongdae made him hard once again with his mouth and then locked the cock cage on him once again. Sehun never thought he would be so happy to wear it again.

“Now, tell me everything you’ve done wrong, Sehun. Then _maybe_ I’ll forgive you.” Jongdae sat back, his legs spread and leaning back on his arms for support. Sehun couldn’t help but notice his masters raging boner, but decided to ignore it as he thought of how much stimulation he had in one night, how he was given too much stimulation in said night.

“I-I was impatient and whiny and rude and a brat. And-and I said things about master that wasn’t true. I-I’m sorry.” Sehun felt tears in his eyes, thinking about what would happen if Jongdae didn’t forgive him. All he thought was how he didn’t want to be on punishment anymore.

He curled in on himself protectively, staring at Jongdae with sorry, watery eyes. Sehun bit his lip, waiting for Jongdae’s response.

The anxiety bit and nipped at his stomach incessantly, his breathing already uneven but growing more uneven as he thought about the possibility of Jongdae saying no, that he wasn’t. The silence was practically eating him alive and he didn’t think he could take it anymore.

Sehun burst into tears, sobbing and whimpering pathetically as he looked at his master. He sat up and gazed at Jongdae, before moving his gaze to the bed.

“Please, master, I’m - I’m truly, truly sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I - I promise to be a good boy from now on. I’ll be such a good boy, please forgive me, please.” He bowed his head and placed a shaky hand on his leg. He knew he wasn’tsupposed to touch his master without permission, but he just needed to feel him, needed to know that regardless of the punishment, he still loved him and cared for him all the same. “I - I love you.” He replied weakly, that being all he could say to his dominant in another attempt to get Jongdae to forgive him.

A hand ran over his hair and pushed it out of his wet face. Sehun looked up, his eye were hopeful and Jongdae finally gave him what he wanted.

“No more crying, baby. I love you too, I forgive you, Sehunnie. I forgive you so stop with the tears and come here.” Jongdae said, his hand caressing the side of his face and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears.

Sehun moved on shaky limbs but eventually managed to crawl into Jongdae’s lap. He hugged him and took deep breaths, feeling Jongdae’s sweet nothings seep into his pale skin and course through his veins to his brain where they could be processed and turned into endorphins to calm him and make him happy.

“Such a good boy for me, baby. Such a good boy, you did so well, you took your punishment so well for me, Sehunnie.” Jongdae murmured into his neck, pressing light, butterfly kisses to his skin and smiling in his neck. “I love you so much, my lovely kitten.”

The younger simpered and nuzzled his nose into his dominants hair, closing his eyes. It was so nice to be held by him, loved by him, _praised_ by him. He cherished time like this, snuggling up to Jongdae.

Sehun thought it was a bit pathetic, but he started feeling the weight of subspace creeping into his vision and mind at the simple gesture. It only laid on thicker as Jongdae kept going.

Sehun let Jongdae do what he did best: care for him and shower him with love and attention.

Jongdae took him to the bathroom, setting him on the free space next to the sink. He ran a bath, making sure to add some bubble bath because he knew how much Sehun loved the childish wonder that was bubbles. The older made sure he kept a hand on Sehun’s thigh and caressed it a bit or would kiss him as the bath filled so he wouldn’t drop.

Soon, he set his baby kitten in the bath and started washing him up, beginning with his hair. Sehun let his head lull back, Jongdae massaging the shampoo into his scalp really well. He rinsed, conditioned, then began washing his body up with the body wash sitting on the bath tub ledge.

The dominant drained the tub and wiped Sehun down with a towel, drying his hair once his body was dry. He brought Sehun along with him, picking out some of the bigger sized pieces of clothing in Sehun’s closet and pulling it over his head after putting some boxers on for him.

Jongdae could tell Sehun was in subspace; giggly, happy; blushing, touchy. All the signs were there and he just hoped he could keep Sehun in it until he fell asleep. There is nothing worse than Sehun going through sub-drop. That was the only time he was allowed to be a brat and whiny and impatient since he really had no control over it. But Jongdae didn’t feel like dealing with it, only wanted to have a nice nap after a tiring punishment session.

Sehun was put down to rest and immediately closed his eyes, the action involuntary but much needed. He felt Jongdae’s arms wind around and felt sleep swallow him whole, breathing steadily and granting the subspace permission to control his mind and drown him into the soft, fluffy haze of dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is longer than I originally planned. Also, A.C.E. is having a comeback and Donghun now has an eyebrow piercing?!?!? I’m shook. But back to the book, next is Chanyeol’s origin story and probably some more activities ;) 
> 
> I also just wanna thank those that have commented so far! I didn’t think people would be this interested in something I wrote but I’m totally glad you’re into it! When you’re someone like me, words impact you a lot and your words of kindness and encouragement help me move forward in my plans with where this is going! I hope I can convey all the tags and characters well and continue to please (and maybe even surprise) you throughout this book! Thank you again!
> 
> One more thing: Minseok is leaving in two days and I’m literally crying, like I love him so much and idk what I’m going to do with myself over the next two years. But I’ll highly anticipate 2021 and we’ll be there for Minseok when he comes back! Exo-L’s will always wait!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and so are Kudos! Do either as much as you like! :) 
> 
> Follow my Twitter (if you want) : @heart_xiu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Chanyeol and Smutty scene at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the archive warning in the beginning, then I changed it because I changed my mind. If not, disregard this message.

Chanyeol remembers the first time he saw Jongdae.

He was flawless and held a certain grace, a certain _elegance_ that awed him to no end. The short man walked with a purpose and exuded a confidence that could not be matched; it was almost arrogant, like he _knew_ his confidence would go unchallenged. It didn’t seem to faze him though, he continued on with his business without hesitation or regret.

Chanyeol had been working at the Dragon’s Tail, the local BDSM dungeon in their town. His job was to help the dominants learn what ways they liked to pleasure subs and be pleasured by subs as well as learn what toys they could use and important terminology. Basically, he slept with the newer Doms whenever they scheduled an appointment. He liked to call himself an “interactive teacher,” just to make the job seem more appealing than it actually was.

It wasn’t that Chanyeol didn’t like the job, it was okay. Certainly a more than decent way of income and most times pleasurable for himself, however, it wasn’t what he’d expected himself to be in as a line of work.

His co-worker, Baekhyun, was flirting with his boyfriend who had brought along the man of Chanyeol’s dreams. The tallest of them all had specifically remembered Baekhyun being peppered with kisses as Jongdae met his gaze.

A simple smile played on the shorter man’s lips, a devastatingly gorgeous display of the man’s presumptuous personality. Chanyeol felt his heart rate bump up, throbbing so hard against his rib cage, he was afraid the man would either hear it or see it pound out of his chest. He licked his lips, but no matter how many times he commanded his eyes to glance away - even for a _goddamn second_ \- he couldn’t remove his eyes from the sumptuous being right in front of him.

He pulled a breath in and pushed out, _too_ quickly, the taller male was sucked into the chocolate pools of Jongdae’s feline eyes. They weren’t as feline as Minseok’s, however they were feline enough to match the kitten lips that graced his face.

The man approached him, ignoring Baekhyun and Minseok’s heated make out session and instead giving all his attention to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to do with it; sweat - that wasn’t there before - collected and coated his soft palms, his breathing coordinated itself to match the pounding organ in his rib cage, a great deal of heat rushing south. Not only did this man radiate a large amount of confidence, he also carried around a significant amount of sex appeal which he displayed knowingly, yet nonchalantly.

“Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Minseok and Baekhyun’s friend, Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae introduced himself, his lips holding a friendly yet sly smile. His small hand was held out in formal greeting, though their was nothing formal about the look he was receiving.

“Park- uh - Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol’s words threw themselves out of his mouth as he spoke, a cluttered, nervous jumble eager to escape.

Jongdae hummed, nothing deep or masculine, but light, airy and playful. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Baekhyun has mentioned you a couple times and your...” Jongdae assessed him, his eyes scanning Chanyeol head to toe, “...position here. I, for one, haven’t been here in quite a while, but now that I’ve met you, I’ll definitely be dropping by more often.”

He was straight forward. Chanyeol could deal with that, he had to if he was going to be seeing that face more often. “O-oh, is that so?” The taller gulped. He found himself to be truly pathetic at the first impression he was giving. Chanyeol wasn’t awkward and shy, he was outgoing and happy. Why couldn’t that Chanyeol be here now?

“Yes,” Jongdae responded, showing his pretty teeth as he found amusement in Chanyeol’s responses and reactions. “I’d actually like to set up an appointment now.”

“Uh, that’s Baekhyun’s job, he usually makes the appointments.” Chanyeol said, his cheeks coating in a violent red as he thought about just who he was going to request for the appointment.

Baekhyun broke away from his aggressive attempts to suck his boyfriend’s face off, disheveled and whiny. “Really, Dae? Why can’t you let me kiss my boyfriend in peace?!” He huffed but moved away from Minseok and went behind the counter. He typed quickly, annoyed with the extra task he’d been given. “When?”

“Today, as soon as possible.” Jongdae replied, staring at Baekhyun with a calm expression.

“With who, how long?” Baekhyun asked and typed something in.

Chanyeol bit his lip. Vicious butterflies of nerves tore at his insides as he anticipated Jongdae’s reply. Was it him? He really hoped it was him.

Jongdae glanced at Chanyeol, let his eyes linger for longer than what could be considered a glance, then looked back at Baekhyun. “Park Chanyeol. Let’s say, two hours.”

Baekhyun tapped it in quickly. “Perfect. Are there any special requests for the worker?” He looked up and raised an eyebrow, his hands in ready position over the keyboard.

“All the toys and stuff are already in the room, correct?” At Baekhyun’s nod, he shook his head. “Then no.”

Chanyeol hadn’t been ready.

***

Damn straight Chanyeol hadn’t been ready. No, he hadn’t been ready to have the _fucking of his life._

Jongdae was obviously experienced with knowing all the terminology along with knowing the correct use for all the toys in that room. He had basically spelled it all out for him. Well, that, and just by the confidence he had in the bedroom, one could tell that he wasn’t there to mess around.

He couldn’t believe it and just after one session, it changed Chanyeol’s views on his job. Of course, after one session, he couldn’t help but want more and more of Jongdae, and not just the physical aspects of a relationship.

Hell, on the pay he made by having a session with Jongdae alone was more than what he made in a week max. The man was _rich_ , probably richer than rich, but _rich_ nonetheless.

No more could Chanyeol sit through most of his sessions having sex with other Doms that could, in no possible way, match up to the mind blowing amazingness that had Chanyeol _crumbling_ with want and never ending attraction.

Before some of the Doms were inadequate and in desperate need of more practice, but every now and then there would be one that was pretty good and almost met his expectations. However, Jongdae destroyed all that. Now even what Chanyeol used to consider the best Doms he served or taught were stuck in the inadequate category.

Jongdae had wrecked him beyond repair. The only medicine being Jongdae coming back and having more sessions with him.

Two things had happened: Chanyeol had to start enduring the lessons with his other clients because unfortunately, this job was his only way of surviving, however, Jongdae did come back, multiple times in fact, and definitely made up for what Chanyeol had been lacking in lately.

Then there was this one session that stood out from the rest and completely rocked Chanyeol’s world.

He was waiting on the bed and playing with the hem of the sheet on the bed. This time, Jongdae has requested that Chanyeol be dressed when he arrived, so he was. He was dressed in a loose shirt and shorts, his legs curled up under him. Usually during their sessions, Chanyeol was allowed to wear whatever, whether it be he’s clothed from head to toe or completely naked. The requested had scared Chanyeol, plucked one of the strings of his heart a bit too harshly.

So he obeyed the request like he would with any other client, now waiting with an annoying nervous jitter that kept him from sitting still.

Eventually, the smaller male walked through the door, closing it as he smiled sweetly towards the nervous giant on the bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, close to Chanyeol, who was fidgeting restlessly. He placed a hand on Chanyeol’s knee, soothing the action till it ceased to exist, and began stroking the limb tenderly.

“No need to be nervous, Chanyeol. I just came to talk.” Jongdae said, chuckling softly at the obedient nod he received from the younger. “It’s nothing bad, baby boy, I promise.”

Chanyeol thought he would be used to it, the nicknames. After all, almost all his clients gave him a pet name for the sessions they had and he had never felt affected by them. Hell, he’d probably been called “baby boy” way too much by a particularly frequent customer.

But there was just something in the way Jongdae said it. It was _deliberate_ , not given to Chanyeol by accident, no, given to him for the purpose of praise; nowhere _near_ a slip of the tongue. Whenever Jongdae spoke it in that delicate tone of his, Chanyeol felt like he was just given permission to bathe in ambrosia - the drink of the gods - and soaked in all the enriching minerals. His lips burned from where Jongdae had kissed him and murmured the name into his mouth, his skin vibrating, tingling with all the want and pure attraction inside his body.

 _God, what the hell did Jongdae do to him_?

“Come here, Chanyeol.” Jongdae patted his lap, Chanyeol, like the slut he was for him, quickly complied and practically lunged to take the spot before the air could occupy _his_ new, designated spot.

Jongdae made his gaze more stern. “Now, I’m going to talk and you’re gonna listen until I’m done, baby boy, is that clear?”

“Yes, Jongdae.” Chanyeol verbally responded, knowing how much Jongdae preferred being answered verbally.

“Good.” Jongdae leaned over and left a kiss on Chanyeol’s impatient lips. “Well, to start off, I hope you’ve seen just how attracted to you I am, Minseok keeps saying I’m ‘whipped’? If I’m using it correctly. And, going off my own assumptions and observations, I think it’s pretty obvious you are attracted to me.” The younger’s ears flushed vibrant red at the tips. “So, I’m here to propose something.”

Jongdae allowed silence to take up the space that was once occupied by his words, thinking of the best way to relay his thoughts to Chanyeol. “I’m gonna be completely honest with you, Chanyeol. I want you all to myself and I would love if you agreed to be my boyfriend.”

Silence greedily took up the space as it saw opportunity, lingering as Jongdae waited for Chanyeol’s answer.

It was a complete shock. Chanyeol definitely did not think the young, gorgeous million, probably, billionaire would be asking him out. He had to admit that yes, the intimacy level between him and other clients was very different compared to Jongdae, and he did know Jongdae on a deeper level (he asked Baekhyun to tell him everything there is to know and he also knows a lot from the left over time they’ve had in some - most - of their sessions). He didn’t know how to respond. It was unquestionably a yes from him, but at the same time he couldn’t believe this was real.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t do anything just to please this man, to make sure he was happy, to keep him going and supported endlessly. Being with Jongdae would probably be the best thing to ever occur in his life and he gladly accepted the responsibility with open arms and a euphoric smile.

But reality seems to set it right as he’s stuttering out a yes. He’s got more than half of the word out of his mouth already but he stops as dark reality crushes his ray of hopeful and giddy light that was Jongdae. “But,” he found himself saying, “what about my job? I wouldn’t be able to find a new job so soon and I wouldn’t be able to make my rent, let alone buy groceries-”

“You can come live with me.” Jongdae was quick to reassure his doubts. “Or if you’re not comfortable with that so soon, then I can pay your rent and for all the food you need. Any costs, I can cover it.”

Chanyeol blushed at the gesture. “No, no, I can’t- no, that’s too generous. I would never take advantage of you like that.”

But Jongdae shook his head with a determined persistence. “It’s not taking advantage of me if I’m offering it to you. You can repay me by being you and making me happy. That’s all I need from you and it’s certainly enough for me in exchange for the money.”

“But Jongdae-” Chanyeol tried to reject the idea, however, Jongdae was quick to interrupt.

“Please, Chanyeol. Anything you need, I can supply it. I really want to be with you.” Jongdae confessed, biting his lower lip.

Chanyeol sighed and thought it over quickly but either way for him, it was still an immediate yes, regardless of whether he would end up homeless or not. “Okay, okay. I’ll be your boyfriend, but I have to fill out my resignation and finish out the last of my appointments. Can you wait about a week for me before we become official?”

***

The day Chanyeol was free from his job, he headed right over to Jongdae’s house with an urge to spill the news. He was barely keeping it in check.

Throughout the week, Chanyeol had visited Jongdae’s large mansion because he had been moving in with him. It was _huge_ , he almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The exterior was beautiful, but once he got inside, he couldn’t help but compare it to how he viewed Jongdae; really, _really_ pretty on the outside, but even more gorgeous on the inside. It was like the building had represented Jongdae as a person.

He entered in the passcode, driving in with his dirty, old car. He felt a bit ashamed to drive on such a nice, clean drive way, the wealth and glory of the house definitely making him feel much more mediocre and mundane.

After parking out in the front, he walked up to door and knocked. His fist connected with the expensive wood, but the door was already open, the little knock pushing it back and revealing its secret.

 _Why would the door be open?_ he thought, biting his lip at the strange happening. Knowing Jongdae, he wouldn’t have ever left the door open. He’s too big on safety and all that to have “accidentally” left the door open.

A panicked clench overwhelmed his heart, his mind racing against his increased heart rate. He moved carefully inside, looking around and analyzing the disarrayed area. Paintings ripped through, the slice easily identified as the doing of a knife. Anything glass was shattered and scattered on the ground, making it dangerous for even those with shoes to walk over. The walls were stained with a deep red color that resembled a substance Chanyeol had hoped it wasn’t.

It was a mess. Chanyeol knew he should’ve turned back, knew he should’ve followed the sensible part of his mind that told him to turn around and call the police, however, he had to make sure Jongdae was okay and not -

He stopped himself before that thought could cross his mind. Jongdae was a strong and assertive man, there was no need to worry about him, he could take care of himself. Still, the worry creeped over his chest and settled, planning to stay for a while.

The tall male swallowed past the lump in his throat, reminding himself to breath as he walked further into the house. It was quiet, as expected, yet, it was _too_ quiet, _eerily_ quiet. So quiet, he could feel the tension and abnormality in the air. His lungs pushed air in and out in its automatic process, but felt the repetitive process speed up as he stumbled deeper into the house.

A foul stench crept up on Chanyeol’s unsuspecting senses, capturing him in a choke hold and making him flinch. He coughed and steered away, from it, but that’s when he caught sight of what caused the treacherous smell.

His eyes widened and his body shook with terrible tremors, his chest tight in anxiety and fear. His jaw dropped in shock and he held his breath.

There, on the floor of the dining room, laid a dead man. He was face down in the white carpet that lead to marble floors, the blood desperately trying to escape the clutches of the ground rug but failing in the end and soaking in deep. His body was stretched out, like he had been in mid-run when he was injured and fell down. Injured very severely, fatally.

Chanyeol felt a whimper claw its way out of his throat as he turned away from the dead body, his own body rigid with fear. He wished Jongdae was there to protect, but he suddenly remembered why he had to continue. He had to find Jongdae and make sure he was alright. Those feelings trumped any others and Chanyeol, after gathering himself for a moment, continued to wander in further.

Voices alerted him to life beyond the room he was in, however, the walls were made so thick that he had no way of telling if one of them was Jongdae or not. But does he take the risk? Or does he turn away?

 _Jongdae wouldn’t turn away,_ he thought to himself as his body pulled him in the direction of the murmuring voices. He took a deep breath and dared a glance behind the wall he claimed as his hiding place. The scene itself, however, wouldn’t allow him to look away.

His lover stood there, his face blank, almost _bored_ ,as he held a gun to what Chanyeol assumed was an intruder. The man held at gun point was shaking like a leaf, his eyes blown wide as he faced Jongdae. Jongdae was staring at him, but it wasn’t a regular stare, it wasn’t even a glare, he was staring into his soul with hard eyes. His face expressed boredom, yet his eyes, they told a completely different story. Jongdae was angry - no - he was _livid_.

“You think you can come into my home and try to kill _me_? You can’t do that.” His tone was like a bat of acid, each word dipped in to burn its victim alive. “You can’t do that,” he echoed himself, “You can’t do that!” He yelled.

Chanyeol had never seen him like this, never seen him this _deadly_. He cursed the shiver that shot down his spine; he wasn’t sure what it had meant, if it was good or bad.

“I’m the Alpha and I _hate_ when little runts think they can take out the big dog.”Jongdae replied to the silence of the shaking man. “You actually,” he let out a scoff and a chuckle, “you actually thought you could win with your bravery and courage and aggression. But let me tell you something,” he paused theatrically, basking in the terror of his victim, “I’m a cold, calculated, unforgiving killer.” Then he shot him in the head, like he was being merciful and taking him out of his misery.

The shot rang out, rang harshly in Chanyeol’s ears, rang so much that it echoed throughout the mansion that Jongdae owned. There was silence for a bit before he heard the click on the guy and watched as Jongdae tossed the gun next to the body.

“Come out, Chanyeol.” Jongdae said, gazing down at the now dead man. Chanyeol froze. _He knew?_ “Chanyeol, I know you’re there, step out, I won’t hurt you.” 

And Chanyeol, not being one to defy authority, stepped out, his whole body trembling and his eyes filling with tears. Now he’s in trouble.

Jongdae turned to him. He stood tall, stern and his eyes were filled with flurries of emotion. How did he always manage to make Chanyeol feel smaller? “So, now you saw who I really am. What I really do. The real question is: what are you gonna do?”

Chanyeol didn’t know what he’d do. He was torn. Should he be scared? Should he look for the comfort in the Jongdae he does know? He was stuck. So, he did what he had done before when things got hard for him: he ran.

He turned swiftly and ran out of the house, never looking back. If he had, maybe he would’ve caught the broken hearted expression on Jongdae’s face.

***

When Chanyeol was just a small child, he had developed this habit of hiding under his blanket and squeezing his eyes shut; to keep in the tears or to block his vision, he was never sure.

Ever since then, especially when he hit the terribly rough patches in life, he would hide under his blanket and close his eyes like he was that little kid again. The monsters couldn’t get him, but there was no stopping his mind. It would race with anxiety and fear and uncertainty, slowly killing Chanyeol.

He thanked God that, even though he moved most of his things to Jongdae’s place, he still left some in the apartment. He didn’t have to be moved out till Thursday so he still had a couple days to spend in it. Although, he didn’t know what he would do once those days were up.

He had been holed up in his apartment for a couple days now, not a trace of light to be seen except that of the talkative TV. He’s had no contact with the outside world, his phone having died the morning of the second day. He didn’t bother to plug it in, he could live without interaction.

Through these couple of days, Chanyeol has cried, wallowed in his pity party, thought hard about what he’s going to do when he’s forced to face his problems, and finished a couple tubs of ice cream. And yet, he still has no idea what to do with himself or the whole Jongdae situation.

Currently, he was sitting on his couch, covered by his protective blanket and staring at the TV. He’s watching Spongebob, but he’s unsure of what episode it is since his mind is tangled with thoughts. He’s not absorbing anything from the yellow sponge laughing on TV and he hates how he can barely pay attention to anything because of the constant thinking. It’s really starting to get on his nerves.

A knock shocks him back into reality and he feels his heart swell with hope and dread for who is standing behind the door. Is it him? He perks up, afraid to ask who’s there and yet feeling the urge to spit out the words.

“Chanyeol?” He hears Baekhyun’s voice through the thin wood of his apartment door. He deflates. That’s not who he not wanted it to be.

Chanyeol curled back into his blanket. “Go away.” He managed to say loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

“Come on, Yeol. If you don’t open up, I’ll kick the door down.” Baekhyun threatened.

He really didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment...but knowing Baekhyun, he would actually kick the door down if he had to. With a heavy heart, he got up and opened the front door, letting Baekhyun step in. If he had blocked the door way and tried to get him to go away, Baekhyun would’ve just pushed his way like he so shamelessly did all the time, so he found no point in fighting.

After closing the door, he sat down and looked at his best friend as he sat down beside him.

“What the hell is up? You haven’t answered my texts or calls and by the looks of Jongdae-” Chanyeol flinched at the name, “-oh, what happened between you two?”

Chanyeol swallowed past the lump in his throat. “A lot.”

“A lot? What’s that supposed to mean? Chanyeol, what aren’t you telling me?” Baekhyun asked, but Chanyeol remained silent. “Well...whatever it is it can’t be that bad- ”

Chanyeol snapped. “Well, you’ve never seen the man you love shoot someone in the head!” He slapped a hand over his mouth and looked away, finally getting it out after holding back for so long. It was like he was finally admitting it to himself, to his hurting heart.

“That’s what you think.” Baekhyun has snorted out. But his voice was shaky and nervous, even cracking in the middle of the statement.

Chanyeol looked up at the older male. “What?” He asked in a shocked whisper, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock.

Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair in frustration, teeth tugging at his bottom lip before he met Chanyeol’s gaze and spoke softly. “Look, Chanyeol; Jongdae, Minseok, and I are in a gang. And not just any gang, the top gang in Seoul.”

The taller male couldn’t comprehend what his best friend was saying. He licked his lips and looked away, trying to make sense of it.

“It’s different. We were forced into this life, we didn’t have a choice. Once you’re in, you’re in and there’s no escape. They kill you before you can even think about leaving.” Baekhyun was completely serious, his stare intense as he continued to look at Chanyeol while explaining. “Jongdae grew to like it and I can’t lie, it’s not as bad of a life as you would think. But there’s so much more to it that you don’t know and that I can barely explain. The only person who could really explain it well would be Jongdae.

You said, I didn’t know what it was like to watch the man I love kill someone. But you are so wrong. I’ve watched Minseok kill more than one person with his bare hands because that’s what he was trained to do. Hell, I’ve probably killed more people with my bare hands than Jongdae. Those guys that were there, they tried to kill him. So he was left with no choice but to kill them.” Baekhyun sighed and looked away, leaning back against the couch. 

Chanyeol took sometime to process. He had realized that they were intruders and even heard Jongdae retell their plans. But it wasn’t the actual killing that scared him, it was the signs of no remorse or guilt for killing him as well as what he said before he shot the man.

“All I’m saying,” Baekhyun continued when Chanyeol stayed silent, “you haven’t called the police yet, so there’s obviously a part of you that’s somewhat okay or willing to accept what happened. Like you said, you love him.” He actually hadn’t realized he said that but now that he thought about it, he actually did say it. “So, give him a chance to explain it to you, and he’ll most likely just let you go if you don’t accept it. And that’s all I can do to convince you. Just know, he’d never, in his years of living, let you get in harms way.”

All the younger could do was watch as Baekhyun stood up and smiled a gentle, small smile. “Take sometime to think about it, and I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship in anyway, but if it does, then I totally understand and will remove myself from your life.” His smile faltered as he spoke before he walked out, as simple as that. The taller listened to the click of the door shutting and swallowed, he had a lot to think about.

***

Chanyeol knocked on the door, nerves eating at him as he waited for someone to answer. He was wringing his fingers and attempting to get rid of the nervous energy, however, it didn’t seem to work as he kept squirming in his spot.

Finally, the door opened. Jongdae stood there, his eyes half lidded and sleepy as he yawned. His hair was a mess atop his head yet still managed to make him look even hotter. He was wearing low hanging pajama pants, enough to see the sculpted “v” of his waist line, and his shirt was pulled up, revealing a toned stomach. His heart fluttered at the puffiness in his cheeks and how swollen his hot pink lips had gotten, most likely from moving around. God damnit, why did he have to be so _attractive_?

His heart stuttered as he made eye contact with the beautiful human, the other male’s eyes widening in surprise and sudden alertness.

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae was caught off guard and his eyes began darting around in nervousness of his disheveled appearance. “Um, what are you doing here?” He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hand, finally bringing his eyes back onto Chanyeol’s chocolate brown ones.

“Well, Baekhyun, he came to talk to me. He explained some of the situation and I-I thought I should come over here and give you a chance to explain.” Chanyeol broke the eye contact this time, looking down at his feet in slight embarrassment.

It took him a moment to respond, but eventually Jongdae said, “yeah, yeah. Come on in.” He opened the door wider and Chanyeol stepped in. Jongdae closed it and locked it after him, guiding him to the couch.

It was like the invasion never happened. Everything was cleaned up and replaced safe for a couple paints that had been one of a kind. Instead, new paints hung in their place. The walls were pure white again and once they passed the dining room, he noticed the white, pristine carpet, like he hadn’t watched deep red blood soak into it.

Confusion took over his expression when he saw the messed up blanket and pillow on the couch. “Did you, did you sleep on the couch last night?” He looked over at Jongdae, tilting his head a bit in question.

Jongdae rubbed the nape of his neck as he nodded. “Yeah, the bed felt kinda empty so I just slept there. It’s not as comfortable as it looks.” He chuckled to himself nervously. “Um, let me clear this stuff.” He rushed over and took the blanket and pillow away, moving out of sight for a bit before coming back with the couch cushions. The shorter male placed them on the couch before gesturing for Chanyeol to take a seat with a sheepish smile.

Chanyeol sat down after awkwardly returning the smile, placing his hands on his knees. Jongdae sat a couple inches away from him but it was close enough for Chanyeol to still feel the warmth radiating from him.

“Well, I guess, I’ll start off when I was younger. About - what was it - 7? 8? Around there I was introduced to the gang and started training.” Jongdae started then looked at Chanyeol. “You know about the whole gang part right?” Chanyeol nodded. “Good, then you know about Baekhyun and Minseok. They started at the same time as me, we trained and grew up together. They’re like brothers to me. We’ve been through a lot together, life and death situations.” He let the silence take over for a bit as he thought.

“I used to hate it. It sucked, training constantly, working for my father like I was some sort of worker instead of his own son. Then my father died.” Chanyeol felt his heart clench in concern for the older male. He was about to apologize but Jongdae beat him to it. “You don’t have to apologize. He was a bastard and if anything, he deserved to die. I don’t miss him.Anyway, I had to take over when I was 16 turning 17, at first I didn’t like it because I didn’t know what the hell I was doing, but with Minseok and Baekhyun, we worked together and were able to navigate our way through it.

Eventually, I started having the power trips. The ability to have control over people got to me, but I vowed to never be like my father, who ruled with an iron fist. Sure, I’m still ruthless and cold and inflict fear upon my subjects so they won’t rebel, but I treat them fairly. I give them what they want, lord knows we make enough money with the business we have. Through the years people outside and inside of the gang have tried to kill me unsuccessfully, of course.” Jongdae bit his lip as he thought about what to say, Chanyeol continuing his silence.

“You see, Chanyeol, whether you accept me or not, I’m going to stay the way I am. I have no choice anymore. Being apart of this gang and being someone as important as the _leader_ , I always have a target on my back. No matter where I go, no matter where I am, I’ll always be hunted. But, I will kill with no remorse, though I’m not the one to kill most of the time, that’s Minseok’s job. They have to come for me first, but once they do, it’s a suicide mission.” Jongdae finished, looking at Chanyeol with a serious and determined expression.

“Wow. You’ve been through a lot.” Was all Chanyeol could think to say, biting his lip as he thought about it all. He let it settle and soak in. He felt like he should’ve been afraid, but he wasn’t, he knew Jongdae wouldn’t do anything to him.

“Chanyeol, I love you.” Jongdae stared at him, very serious, very determined. He didn’t know if his heart could take it. “I want you to know that if you still decide to be with me, I will never let you fall into harms way. No matter what, no matter the circumstances, I will keep you safe.” He caught the twitch of Jongdae’s hand, unsure of what it meant. “But if you decide you don’t want anything to do with me, then I’ll get you a new apartment and find you any job you want and then I’ll be out of your life forever. No one will come after you, you’ll be completely fine.”

Then there was silence. It ate at him, the air filled with tension and uncomfortableness. Chanyeol was thinking it over, thoughhe didn’t know why, he knew what his answer was going to be. He turned his eyes down, his fingers picking at the stitching of the couch cushion. He took a deep breath then met Jongdae’s eyes, but he got a shock when he connected with them. Contained in the deep irises of rich brown was genuinely concerned and almost pleading, they reveal Jongdae’s emotions and Chanyeol was utterly certain about his answer once he spoke the words.

It was quiet and soft, so soft that Jongdae thought he heard wrong. “I accept you.”

Jongdae immediately perked up. “You-you mean it? You’ll stay and be with me? Even after everything?” Chanyeol nodded with a growing smile at Jongdae’s reaction.

The next thing he knew, lips were attached to his and hands were cupping his face softly. He relax into it, closing his eyes and indulging in the sweetness that was Jongdae. Slowly, Jongdae removed his lips from Chanyeol’s and murmured gently against the rose petal pink lips, “I’ve been wanting to do that ever since you stepped inside.”

Chanyeol laughed and pressed another kiss to Jongdae’s talented mouth. “I really missed you.”

“Me too,” Jongdae responded quickly. “You’re all I’ve been thinking about these past few days.”

“Yeah? I couldn’t get my mind off you either, Dae.” Chanyeol muttered and kissed him again.

Jongdae groaned and bit his lip. “God, I love when you call me that.” Then he smirked; that stupidly hot, arrogant smirk. “But I love it even more when you call me master.” 

Chanyeol suddenly felt breathless. “Oh really? ....Master.” He breathed in his mouth, receiving a dirtier kiss than before.

“Really, baby.” Jongdae settled for another kiss, this time stealing all the breath from Chanyeol’s lungs. 

Yeah, this was definitely where he was supposed to be.

***

Then they met Sehun. Actually, it was Jongdae who met Sehun and reported back to Chanyeol.

At first, Chanyeol didn’t know how to react to the news. He didn’t know that Jongdae was into those kinds of relationships, but now that this had come up, Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to do about it. He has been in threesomes before, but he’s never actually tried to be in a romantic relationship with more than one person. He wasn’t sure how it’d work out.

Was he supposed to say no? Say he was uncomfortable? Say he was unsure? Become possessive over Jongdae? Get jealous? He was utterly confused about what he felt towards the situation. 

Well, that was until he met Sehun. He had seen pictures and Jongdae had talked animatedly about him which did peak his interest, but the moment he met Sehun, he finally understood what kind of impact he had on Jongdae.

He was perfect, to say the least. His black hair hung down, not enough to cover his eyes but enough to hide some of his forehead. Sehun held a certain shyness to him and he seemed quite anxious when it came to making eye contact for what he considered to be too long.

During the whole date, Sehun had a bright blush decorating his delicate cheeks. It was adorable and Chanyeol found he couldn’t get enough of the sweet younger.

The taller had watched him kiss Jongdae, the blush glowing scarlet yet a happy, almost goofy smile pinned itself to his lips once they pulled away. Chanyeol wanted one too, he grew impatient and eager to finally get his kiss from him. Jongdae had to coax him a bit for he was like a shy animal warming up to a new person. But eventually Chanyeol was able to plant a soft kiss against his rosy lips.

It was electric. Bolts of electricity made his body thrum with a simmering attraction, physically and emotionally. When he pulled back, he had been stunned, his lips numb from the shock of it all.

And this is what Chanyeol reminisced on as he watched his two lovers sharing a kiss. By the movement of their lips, Chanyeol knew he was murmuring to him, maybe a command, maybe a praise, maybe a tease, he wasn’t sure. He just waited patiently for his turn.

Before he knew it, Sehun was nodding to Jongdae and then approaching Chanyeol. He got on his knees in front of Chanyeol with a tiny smile, his hands smoothing over his thighs. He started kissing on them, sucking and licking and biting, it felt nice. The small nips would contrast with the soothing actions of his tongue and Chanyeol sighed at the youngest’s ministrations. 

Sehun bit at his thighs, suck on the areas then wait for the blood to rush to the surface before he ran his velvety tongue on it. He marked him, though sweet and satin, it was possessive. Chanyeol absolutely loved them, couldn’t wait to admire them after. But for now, he enjoyed it, letting out soft sighs and moans, some of them Sehun’s name as he weaved a hand into his hair and tugged a bit.

The younger made it to Chanyeol’s underwear and spared him a glance before tugging his half hard cock out of it. He gave a kittenish lick to the tip then moved further up so he was suckling on the tip to coax it to full hardness.

Chanyeol groaned out loud, his eyes moving up and suddenly landing on Jongdae. The older man watched leisurely, his eyes on Chanyeol’s face with a smirk gracing his kitten lips. 

“Praise him.” Was all he said. There was no argument from Chanyeol as he felt his dick enveloped in the heat of Sehun’s mouth.

“God, Sehunnie, you’re so good.” Chanyeol groaned, feeling the younger take him more and more into his mouth. “Such a good boy for Jongdae and I.” Sehun whined and sucked harshly, wanting to please the other submissive.

The vibrations traveled up and brought Chanyeol immense pleasure, so much that he whimpered a bit himself and bucked shallowly inside. He tried to control his thrusts but found the restrain incredibly hard to do, he wondered how Jongdae always managed to make it look easy. “Ah- y-you’re a good boy, aren’t you, Sehunnie? My good boy, so good baby. You’re taking me so well,” He egged him on. It encouraged Sehun, tonguing along the sensitive underside of Chanyeol’s cock. 

“Fuck his face.” Jongdae ordered Chanyeol, his eyes on Chanyeol’s dick as it disappeared into the void of Sehun’s petit mouth. “He can take it; can’t you, Sehunnie? You can take it like the little fuck toy you are.” 

Sehun whined and nodded his head, a mess of saliva and precum on his chin as he prepared himself. He gripped onto Chanyeol’s deliciously thick thighs and adjusted his aching knees against the hardwood, pulling back before sucking a bit more and waiting for it. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, thrusting his hips sharply into Sehun’s mouth. The latter choked and gagged, but his moans were enough to tell he was enjoying this. He swallowed and continued sucking as Chanyeol thrusted into the heat, the familiar pull in his core making him cry out in pleasure.

“Oh, Sehun, you’re doing so, so well for me! You’re so good!” Chanyeol panted, thrusting faster and pulling out slower in an attempt to feel the rough drag of Sehun’s lips on his member.

His mind was a mess, clouded by pleasure. He thrusted more, but had to slow down before he came. “M-master. C-can I cum, p-please?” He begged, thrusting into Sehun’s hot cavern that was taking him, _oh_ , so well.

Jongdae took his sweet time deciding, faking a thoughtful expression before a mischievous smirk curled onto his kitten lips. “No.” It was said so simply; Chanyeol could do nothing but obey, biting his lip to gain a bit more control over his urge to cum and trap in the whimpers from being denied his ultimate high.

“Look at you, Chanyeol.” Jongdae began to tease, wanting to torture the submissive to see if he’d crack. “It feels so good, right? Having Sehunnie’s hot, tight lips around your cock. So wet, so hot, so overwhelming.” He was forcing him to pay attention to the sensation of Sehun’s mouth and unfortunately, for Chanyeol, it was working. His core tugged down, building. “Feeling him tongue the slit of your cock, letting him taste your precum like it was the only thing he’d need to survive-” Chanyeol mentally cursed when Sehun began following the actions that Jongdae was describing. So this is what he planned. “Watching as it disappears deep into his mouth and hits the back of his throat, striking the place that makes him choke and moan at the same time. _God_ , almost makes you wanna cum, huh, Chanyeol?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol shouted, barely holding on to it. He didn’t know if he could take much more. Sehun’s mouth felt too good and there was too much stimulation for him to be holding back this long, but he knew he had to wait until Jongdae gave him permission. 

Sehun was _engulfing_ his dick in its glorious entirety. He pulled off for a couple seconds to take a deep breath before diving back in, but it was enough for Chanyeol to see just how painfully hard he was. The head was engorged, so much flowing to the tip that it was a painful purple while the rest was a furious red. It spat copious amounts of precum that Sehun ingested when he swallowed around, leaving saliva in his wake.

“But you can’t.” Jongdae pouted mockingly. “Not until I say so.” Chanyeol wondered how long that would be.

The youngest submissive tongued along the sensitive ridges underneath the head, Chanyeol squeezing his eyes shut as he whined out moans and groans. His cries of pleasure almost didn’t reach Jongdae, almost left him unaffected.

Chanyeol could feel his climax approaching and the last thing he wanted to do is orgasm dry. At this point, he was sobbing and very desperate. “Please! Master, please, _please_ let me cum!” He cried out, gripping tightly onto Sehun’s hair.

Sehun felt tears rimming his eyes and a couple tears ran down, his head continuing to bob mercilessly as he closed his eyes.

Jongdae waited a bit, staring at Chanyeol’s desperate expression. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and lips pulled back as moans and groans slipped out, a bit of drool trailing down the sides of his red bitten, swollen lips. “Cum.” Chanyeol obeyed immediately.

His orgasm pushed him hard off of that cliff of euphoria, his eyes rolling back and vision turning white as he came _hard_. He screamed and twitched, hips pumping up into Sehun’s mouth as the youngest milked him dry and swallowed every bit of his release given to him. 

Chanyeol fell back and panted sounds of relief as he squirmed from Sehun’s mouth on his now oversensitive member. Sehun pulled off just in time, his chin a mess of cum, precum, and saliva.

As Sehun and Jongdae took care of each other, - which made his cock twitch in interest - Chanyeol curled in on himself and closed his eyes, resting after such an intense orgasm.

It didn’t take long for Sehun and Jongdae to finish because he felt the bed dip with weight in front of him and behind him. He reached out and held onto the person in front of him. He caressed the skin, figuring out it was Sehun because of how lithe his body was. His arms tangled around the youngest as he felt Jongdae’s toned body behind his. The older rested his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s, his breath relaxed and ultimately helping Chanyeol relax into them. 

Jongdae muttered praises to his boys, loud enough so that both of them could hear his promises to clean them later and just how much they had pleased him that night.

Chanyeol sighed happily and let sleep carry him away, his mind at peace with the knowledge of Jongdae’s satisfaction and praises for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @heart_xiu :)
> 
> Hope that you liked it and possibly surprised you! I had to rewrite a couple scenes before I thought it was good enough to post. Don’t forget to leave me a comment! I really appreciate the support from the comments! I read them all and feel so touched, they literally keep me going! But also, thank you too those who also leave kudos, I’m glad you like it as well. I hope can continue to surprise and make content that you like/love!
> 
> (So I’m going to be honest here: there’s probably gonna be more smut than there is plot, but I’ll try to include more plot because maybe it’ll spice it up a bit. This book is supposed to be more about exploring BDSM and what not through ChenChanHun.) (Also, tell me in the comments if you want like a couple bonus chapters of Minseok and Baekhyun or maybe just a short story, I don’t know.) 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it! And don’t forget to leave kudos if you want! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun tells Jongdae about something important, Jongdae and Chanyeol help him forget. Jongdae deals with another problem at “work”.

Jongdae blinked his eyes open, resembling that of a sleepy kitten as he slowly awoke from his sleep. He sighed and the sound was filled with content because of the seeping warmth traveling into his pajamas.

After laying there for a few minutes, he gradually got himself into a sitting position and looked at his sources of warmth.

Chanyeol was up against his side, his arms still hanging loosely around his waist. His face was puffy - most likely from moving around in his sleep - and his hair was unkept as well as untamed. He was drooling a bit, it trailed down his smushed cheek. His mouth wasn’t open wide, but it was open enough to let significant amounts of air make its way to his lungs.

Sehun, on the other hand, was a bit less disheveled. His hair flopped down into his eyes and he had some red dusted over his cheeks. His mouth was closed and his face was peaceful, undisturbed. His body was curled up against Jongdae’s side, making him appear much smaller than he actually was. He kind of reminded Jongdae of a baby, which, in his eyes, he would always be.

Although hesitant to leave, Jongdae eventually got up, but not without leaving feather-light kisses on Chanyeol and Sehun’s foreheads. He went to the bathroom; using the toilet, brushing his teeth, and washing his face to wake him up a bit more before heading downstairs.

He decided he’d cook breakfast for his two submissives, knowing they would be hungry the moment they woke up.

The feline-like man worked on making nice breakfast omelettes for his lovers. He took his time, finding tranquility in each slice. Jongdae always found solace in cooking and even on the days when he didn’t need the comfort, he found a calmness like no other in the art of making food. Maybe it was weird, but he didn’t mind, it was a hobby that actually kept him interested.

Wandering around the kitchen must’ve took longer than he thought it would because before he knew it, Sehun was coming downstairs.

Though Sehun is usually the last to get up, it was no surprise to Jongdae that he was up now and Chanyeol was most likely still asleep. They did tire him out quite a bit the night before with their scene. It was intense and Chanyeol needed the rest; he handled it so well, Jongdae couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest at the memory of it.

Sehun made his way over to Jongdae, arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.

“Good morning, my beautiful Sehunnie.” Jongdae greeted him, flipping the omelette to allow even cook time to both sides. “Did you sleep well?”

A hum rumbled through Sehun’s chest in agreement and his arms tightened around Jongdae’s middle. “Yeah, I slept fine. Did you, Daddy?”

Jongdae shivered. Sehun was sleepy and mumbling, but the way he called him “Daddy” still managed to have an effect on him and this time it was the delicious shudders traveling down the expanse of his spine. “Of course I did, especially next to my two lovely boys.” He replied, bringing a hand up to pat Sehun’s head lightly. “Go set up the bar please, I’m almost done, baby.”

Sehun whined a bit and Jongdae could feel his pout, which only earned the youngest a pinch on the side. “Don’t be like that, go.” Jongdae commanded, not as lightly this time.

The younger grumbled and rubbed his side with a pout as he left Jongdae to set up the table as asked. He pulled out cups and plates and silverware before arranging it neatly, like Minseok had taught him that one time at the Christmas party.

Jongdae moved over with the cooked omelettes he’d put on a disposable plate and scooped one onto each plate with a spatula. He placed the skillet back on the stove and turned off the heat, then pulled out some juice.

“Orange juice, kitty?” Jongdae questioned, glancing back. 

Sehun shook his head. “Milk.” There was the smallest glint in his eyes, but Jongdae caught it and couldn’t help the small smirk that quirked onto his lips.

He grabbed the milk for Sehun and juice for himself and Chanyeol, who, by his calculations, should be coming down anytime soon. 

After pouring drinks, Jongdae and Sehun settled next to each other, their legs touching for good measure. Jongdae expected some kind of conversation to start, but as the silence continued, he grew curious as to why Sehun wasn’t saying anything. Though, maybe Sehun expected him to start the conversation? He would try nonetheless.

“Sehun, my love, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Jongdae asked, taking a bite of his omelette. _Too much salt_ , he judged.

However, the reply to his question never came, Sehun continued to take small bites. Jongdae’s brows furrowed and was a bit thrown off by his unanswered questions.

“Sehun?” He nudged the younger with his elbow, Sehun turning to him with a bit of surprise on his face.

“Y-yes?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow at his submissive’s behavior and wondered what was wrong with him. Sehun’s cheeks dusted over with a light pink as he looked away from his dominants intimidating gaze.

“Come here, baby.” Jongdae patted his lap and leaned back, waiting for Sehun to obey. He did, as expected, and Jongdae pulled him close, gripping his chin and tilting his head down so they were making eye contact. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun squirmed, blushing more as he continuously glanced away from Jongdae. “I, um...a-at work, there’s-there’s this g-guy. He started as a customer and started coming frequently, but lately, he hasn’t been buying anything, he just comes in and talks to me.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrow again. “You think he has a crush on you?” Jongdae questioned him, scanning his facial features. Sehun looked uncomfortable.

“I would, but...he’s kinda weird. He asks me, like, invasive questions and flirts blatantly and it makes me feel very uncomfortable. But it’s not just that.” Sehun shook his head, his eyes settling on something behind Jongdae’s head. “I’ve seen him outside of work, following me wherever I go. I can-I can feel his eyes on me and it makes my skin crawl.”

Jongdae’s expression turned solemn. “What kind of ‘invasive questions’ does he ask you?” Although the atmosphere was terribly serious, Jongdae could feel Sehun shaking and decided to rub his back in hopes of calming him down.

Sehun’s face glowed and the tips of his ears became inflamed as he remembered one of the more specific questions he was asked. “Well, he-he once asked if I liked water sports for a scene or not. I never told him I was into BDSM. But I also remembered, Chanyeol had asked if I could bring Baekhyun something that morning, you know, to the BDSM dungeon in town.”

The older male sighed. “Okay, Sehunnie. Minseok’ll take care of him for you, alright? I’ll put him on it right away, okay? Everything with turn out fine, Sehun. Daddy’s gonna take care of it, gonna take care of _you_. Okay, baby?”

Sehun nodded. “Okay, Daddy.” Jongdae leaned up, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s pouty lips and caressed his face gently. “Master?” Sehun murmured against his dominant’s lips. Jongdae hummed. “Can you make me forget? Just for now?” His whisper was a desperate plea and Jongdae wanted to comfort him anyway he could.

If that was to make him forget, then so be it.

* * *

 

Chanyeol had joined them once they stumbled upstairs together, having just walked out of the bathroom. He smiled at the two that welcomed him with open arms. 

Jongdae gave him a kiss and ruffled his hair affectionately before turning back to Sehun. “Go strip and lay down on the bed, whatever position you prefer.” He pressed a kiss to the youngest submissive’s lips and sent him on his way to the bedroom.

The eldest took Chanyeol aside, grabbing his hands in his own. “I don’t know if he’s told you yet, but it looks like he has some sort of stalker. But don’t worry, I’ll have Minseok take care of him.” Chanyeol, after getting over the initial surprise, nodded.

“Okay.” Chanyeol agreed and he stepped forward, leaning down so he could receive a kiss from Jongdae. It was reassuring and he squeezed Chanyeol’s fingers before tugging him along.

“For now, we have to help Sehunnie forget. He’s in a very vulnerable state and I have an idea, just follow my lead.” Jongdae explained.

They entered the room with fingers intertwined, Jongdae feeling a small pang of sadness at the look on Sehun’s face. He had followed Jongdae’s instructions and was lying on his back, looking down into his hands with a frustrated expression painted across his beautiful features.

“Oh, my baby,” Jongdae said, tugging Chanyeol over and both of them sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It’s hard, isn’t it?” His voice was soft and gently, like he was actually talking to a baby. “Scared of the bad man, aren’t you?”

Sehun nodded and sniffled a bit, looking like he was trying his hardest not to cry in front of them. Tears shined in his eyes and eventually he looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to stop crying.

“Don’t do that, Sehunnie.” Chanyeol spoke up this time, his hand coming up and tipping Sehun’s head to the side so his tears would spill out.

“It’s okay, baby. Chanyeol and I are gonna make it all better.” Jongdae’s voice was calm and seductive, his hand moving up and into Sehun’s hair. He pushed it through and leaned down, pressing his lips to his cheek in a delicate manner.

“I love you so much, Sehunnie, I’d do anything for you.” Jongdae kissed his lips, moving down to his neck. He sucked and licked and nipped and sometimes bit down completely.

Sehun moaned under the ministrations, listening to Jongdae’s tender words. Then Chanyeol joined in.

“We’re always gonna be there for you, Sehunnie, you’re perfect.” Chanyeol whispered, picking up his legs and pressing a kiss to his ankle. 

A trail of kisses was made up his leg, taking a couple pit stops at his thighs. The taller bit down on the tender flesh and he watched as red bloomed at the surface of the skin.

“You’re so important to us, Sehun.” Jongdae murmured, his lips hovering over Sehun’s pink, flushed chest and moving slowly towards his dark nipples.

“You complete us.” Chanyeol said, moving onto Sehun’s inner thigh and sucking more hickeys. He wanted some to last so he sucked harsher than usual and made sure it was almost a purplish colors.

Sehun was leaking all over his stomach, his dick hard and curved. It looked delicious to both Chanyeol and Jongdae. However, though unusual, Sehun didn’t whine, he just lived in the moment, letting Jongdae and Chanyeol worship his body and compliment him. 

“God, who wouldn’t adore you and your beautiful body?” Jongdae groaned, tugging on one of his nipples. That certainly drew a whine from Sehun.

Chanyeol sighed as he finished sucking at his thighs, licking up his hipbones and nibbling there. He purposefully avoided his dick but Sehun made no protest.

“C-Channie, M-master, I-I’m slipping,” Sehun started crying again as Chanyeol and Jongdae kept feeding the vulnerable, emotional side of him.

Jongdae knew full well what he meant when he said he was ‘slipping’. Whenever Sehun started feeling the effects of subspace, he would always announce it, though Jongdae could find out easily through some identifying factors. However, the dominant found it endearing and encouraging. If Sehun didn’t like it, he sure as hell would’ve told Jongdae by now.

Jongdae wiped a few of the tears away and kissed the trail of tears on his cheeks. “Baby, you’re being so good for us. You’re being such an obedient boy for Daddy and Channie.” He praised, his hands moving to caress his sides and face and wherever he could reach.

Chanyeol added to the praise and Sehun ate it all up, just taking it, but it didn’t do anything to stop his tears; in fact, the tears started rushing out in quick spurts. “Yeah, Sehunnie. All out and pretty for us. We love you so, so much, Sehunnie, you’ll never know it.”

The dominant glanced down at the youngest’s raging hard on. He was so fucking hard and Jongdae has yet to add stimulation. He felt the urge to tease him about it, but suppressed it for the time being. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything close to anti-humiliation and Jongdae wanted to treat Sehun just this one time.

“I’m so proud of you, my lovely, lovely baby.” Jongdae whispered into his ear as Chanyeol showered kisses and love bites all over his abdomen. Sehun shivered, his moan mixing with a small cry. Tears continued to fall. “You give me so much and make me feel so good,” Jongdae stroked his cheekbone, feeling the perfect structure of it.

“I-I do?” Sehun asked, his voice watery and shaky as he looked at Jongdae.

Jongdae smiled and planted a kiss on his lips then his cheek. “Of course you do, baby. Even if you are naughty sometimes, you take everything I give you and it always makes me so happy. You’re _my_ baby.” Sehun smiled through his tears, the salty tears sliding down and making a mess of his face.

Chanyeol kissed up Sehun’s neck and finally made it, leaning down and pressing a sloppy kiss on Sehun’s small, petal pink lips. “You’re mine too. We may both be subs, but you’ll always be our boyfriend, no matter what.” Chanyeol assured him, wiping away tears on the opposite cheek and pressing a gentle kiss underneath his eye.

Sehun wept pathetically, having no strength whatsoever to even wipe away the tears. He let Jongdae and Chanyeol do it for him since they didn’t seem to mind.

The oldest leaned over and laid a kiss on Chanyeol’s pliant lips before murmuring something to him. “Move him onto his stomach, I’m gonna take him from behind. I want you to keep praising him, get him to break down.”

Jongdae watched as Sehun allowed Chanyeol to flip him onto his stomach and maneuver them. Chanyeol spread his legs open and laid against the head board, supporting Sehun’s upper body weight while Sehun’s knees were propped up and pushed his ass out in the air. Sehun leaned against him heavily as Jongdae got behind him. 

Jongdae stroked his hand down Sehun’s back, feeling the younger relax into the position. Before Chanyeol began to praise Sehun, Jongdae asked, “Do you need any preparation, baby, or can you take it without?”

It took some time and a bit of coaxing from Chanyeol, but eventually, Sehun replied, “W-without.”

The dominant patted his ass gently. He leaned down and left small, fluttery kisses around his winking hole. It clenched and unclenched, clearly begging for something to penetrate it. Jongdae just couldn’t help himself and ended up dipping his tongue inside for a quick taste. It was soft and warm and Jongdae moaned at how good Sehun tasted.

Chanyeol praised Sehun as Jongdae continued his movements. “You’re taking Daddy so well, Sehunnie. You’re being so good.” He stroked Sehun’s hair back, leaving a tender kiss on his cheek.

Jongdae pulled his tongue out and grabbed the lube, using his hand to apply a generous amount on it. He lined himself in and entered in one quick thrust, listening to Sehun’s loud gasp and moan.

He set a slow pace at first, Sehun whining but not attempting to move back or say anything about it. “Look at you, Sehunnie, you’re pleasing Master so much. You don’t understand how much we treasure you.” He heard Chanyeol say, and watched as Sehun moaned, a couple more tears slipping out.

“Would you just look at our baby, Master. He’s so good. Such a good boy. You are irreplaceable.” Chanyeol whispered to him as Jongdae sped up his pace.

The inside of Sehun was hot and velvet, at least what could be felt through the slick lube on his dick. He could feel the muscles, how they twitched and clenched around him. He felt _amazing_.

“You feel amazing, baby.” Jongdae groaned as he started pounding into the youngest. The movement jolted Sehun towards Chanyeol but he was able to keep him still for the most part.

Chanyeol pressed a couple kisses to the apples of his cheeks. “Listen to him, you’re making him feel so good.” Sehun nodded, moaning and mewling and crying and drooling all at the same time. He clenched around Jongdae once, dragging a deep, rumbly, and very _sexy_ moan out of his dominant.

Jongdae plunged into him, dipping deeply into his tight heat only to pull out and push back in. He knew where Sehun’s prostate was, but he purposely fell short of it to tease him a bit since he didn’t before.

Chanyeol’s praises, Jongdae’s and Sehun’s mingling moans and groans, and skin slapping against skin was all that filled the room. The room smelled like sex but none of them minded.

“You’re so beautiful, so _gorgeous_.” Chanyeol pushed away the hair that was in Sehun’s face, looking into his unfocused eyes.

Sehun looked completely wrecked. His eyes were glazed over, his chest, cheeks, and ears flushed with scarlet, his hair was disheveled and the tears were just flowing nonstop. He was filled with overwhelming emotion from all the praise and compliments he received from his boyfriends. His body was shaking. He was just waiting for Jongdae to hit that one special spot that would make him feel-

“Ahh!” Sehun screamed once Jongdae hit his prostate, the thrust strong and purposeful. It punched the air out of him and his cries were silent as he heard Chanyeol’s constant praise. He didn’t know if he could handle it anymore.

Jongdae groan once he hit Sehun’s prostate, the velvety wall clamping down on him for a second before allowing him to hit the spot once again. The dominant just kept going, ramming into it and feeling himself getting pulled closer to the edge.

“Sehun, cum for me, baby. Be a good boy and cum for me.” Jongdae rasped out and Sehun did as told, falling off the edge with a silent scream as he orgasmed and leaned heavily on Chanyeol.

The oldest, on the other hand, was still going, moving as fast as humanly possible and finally, _finally_ reaching his own release. It felt so good, spilling into Sehun and watching as Sehun convulsed with pleasure. He pulled out and sat back, panting as he watched Chanyeol pet Sehun’s head and kiss him softly.

“Switch with me, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol obeyed, leaving a kiss on Sehun’s lips one more time before getting behind him as instructed. Jongdae was now holding Sehun’s leaning weight and he kissed his head. “Eat him out.”

Chanyeol was more than willing to. He pulled the cheeks apart, the hole leaking with Jongdae’s still warm cum. The submissive pressed a kiss to the puckering hole and smiled when Sehun let out a hum of content. He was still sensitive so Chanyeol took that into consideration as he started eating him out. 

Jongdae watched as Chanyeol licked into Sehun, his eyes closed and moaning as Jongdae realized he was feeling the niceness of his tongue against the velvety inside of Sehun. He moved his eyes to Sehun, who was panting still and whining a bit, the tears all dried on his face.

“Such a good boy, Sehunnie. That feels good doesn’t it? I’m very proud of you, taking me like that.” Out of the corner of his eyes, Jongdae caught movement, and his eyes moved to Sehun’s now twitching dick. It wasn’t hard, the twitch was definitely from interest in what Chanyeol was doing to him. “You like when Chanyeol eats my cum out of your ass, don’t you?”

Sehun was so out of it, Jongdae was unsure whether or not he’d get an answer without intervening. He gripped his chin lightly but firmly, pushing his head up so Sehun was looking at him. “Yes or no, Sehun, answer me.” 

The youngest whined but did as told. “Y-yes...”

“Yes what?” Jongdae pushed him, knowing if he worked hard enough, he could say the whole thing. 

His cheeks flushed darker. “Yes, I-I l-like when Ch-Channie eats y-your cum o-out of m-my ass.” Sehun moaned when Chanyeol rubbed against his prostate. It was only a delicate touch, but he felt it more than one would think.

Jongdae smiled, it was bright and happy and proud. Sehun made him proud. It swelled in his chest and he had to let Sehun know. “That’s my baby! So precious, you’ve made me so proud, Sehun. You’re so good to me, I love you so much. I’m so proud, you’re doing so well.”

Chanyeol pulled away from Sehun’s hole, though he could feel the hesitance it had as he did. He left another kiss on his smooth ass cheek and smiled again.

Jongdae looked up and started pulling Sehun up into his embrace, patting the bed beside him for Chanyeol to come sit by him. Jongdae cradled Sehun, who curled into him, tired and sticky with dry cum and sweat.

“Don’t think I forgot about you baby boy,” Jongdae murmured, gripping Chanyeol’s chin and pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulled back and petted some of his hair back before smiling at him. “I’m proud of you too. Taking care of Sehunnie like that, such a good boy.” Chanyeol couldn’t help the stains of pink on his cheeks as he smiled back.

“Come on.” Jongdae said, getting out of bed while carrying Sehun. “Let’s go get you two cleaned up.” Chanyeol followed as Jongdae started up a steaming shower after sitting Sehun on the bench inside of it. Chanyeol sat on the bench as well, snuggling up to Sehun.

Jongdae knew Chanyeol didn’t get off this time, so he gave him a blow job while ordering him to not let Sehun slip out of subspace. He did not want to deal with Sehun having a tantrum again like that one time he dropped hard.

Chanyeol got pleasured, then pampered by Jongdae along side Sehun. He washed their hair, rinsed, washed their bodies, rinsed, then did it all to himself before just letting them sit under the warm spray. Jongdae whispered praises to them, smiling and giving them kisses or pats and rubs of affection to keep them happy.

Eventually, they got out of the shower and Jongdae dried them off and helped them towel their hair. He kissed their heads and picked up Sehun, nodding as a gesture for Chanyeol to follow. He sat Sehun down on the bed and Chanyeol sat next to him, comforting and kissing him in his headspace while Jongdae got them all clothes.

Jongdae dressed himself before coming out and pulling on an oversized shirt over Sehun’s head and some boxer briefs as well as pulling an oversized hoodie over Chanyeol’s head - knowing he preferred hoodies - and some briefs.

After getting in a comfortable position, Jongdae took Sehun into one of his sides and Chanyeol in another. He petted both of their heads, the hair soft and sliding through his palms like it was meant to be. With one more kiss to each of their heads, Chanyeol and Sehun fell asleep. Jongdae made sure to be the last asleep, wanting to know his boys were peaceful before he found his own peace in the dark void of sleep.

* * *

 

Jongdae stalked in front of the group, his face stone cold and eyes glaring viciously. Minseok and Baekhyun stood by his sides and ready at Jongdae’s command. 

“Who is the leader of this faction?” It was a minor faction within his own gang he was confronting; they were on the latest run and somehow, Jongdae ended up missing almost half of his shipment he needed for the other client.

“Me, sir.” A man stepped out. Jongdae gave him a once over, _brave_ , he assessed, _maybe too bold._

“So,” Jongdae started, sighing as he ran his icy glower over the rest of them, “would you like to explain to me why _half of my shipment_ is missing?” He dug his gaze into the man’s eyes, peering into his soul. 

The man hesitated. “I don’t know, sir...” he trailed off. Jongdae wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

“You don’t know? Really? Well, looks like we have something in common. Cause I don’t know either.” Jongdae smiled coyly and turned around. He walked a bit before facing the man again. “But you see, it’s much more _dangerous_ that I don’t know. I really don’t know, however, there is a chance that one or more of you may know, including you. So here’s how it’s going to go.”

Jongdae walked up to Minseok. “Call in the extermination team, we might not find our rats.” He murmured to him.

Minseok nodded curtly. He whistled loudly and the extermination team marched in, surrounding the group of people with their guns at the ready to fire.

“Someone better step up and snitch by the count of ten, or die.” Jongdae said, no remorse in his voice. He didn’t take kindly to people that steal from him. “Baekhyun, count it.”

“ _Ten_.” Baekhyun glared at the group, walking down and looking into each and every one of their eyes. He brought a hand up and touched one shoulder of a man with a straight face, his eyes giving away nothing.

Minseok turned a bit, muttered in English to the teams ear pieces. He turned back, his hand on his gun as he glanced at Jongdae, who held his own cold, hard expression.

“ _Nine_ ,” Baekhyun said, loud enough for everyone to hear in the silent room but low enough to be considered a bad whisper. He slid his hands over the arms of a blonde eyed male.

“ _Eight_.” Baekhyun jabbed his finger into the cheek of the dark eyed, dark haired girl. He scampered behind a man and whispered loudly, “ _Seven_.” He licked the guy’s ear.

Jongdae had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Baekhyun could not be more dramatic. He guessed he also couldn’t find a better time to tease and make Minseok jealous than now. It was ridiculous but he honestly didn’t care as long as they got this over with. 

“ _Six_.” Baekhyun said, blatantly staring at one guy’s clothed dick. He reached out and felt it up, making a face before moving on.

Jongdae could feel the heavy gaze Minseok had trained on his mischievous boyfriend. He shook his head and focused back on the crowd.

Baekhyun went behind a girl, tracing a finger down her neck and watching as she shivered. “ _Five._ ”

He skipped around, stopping in front of a girl with dark hair and reaching out to pet it with his head tilted to the side. “ _Four_.” He pouted at the girl before moving over to a really tall guy. The man towered over him and poked at his hard stomach, making a satisfied look at the hardness. “ _Three_.”

The smaller male sauntered around placing both his hands on the shoulder of a blonde guy and a blonde girl. “ _Two_.” Baekhyun said, pushing forward and looking at both of them. He weaved between the last two, not touching either and he stood right in line with the last man before closing his eyes. With a hint of excitement in his tone, Baekhyun breathed out a “ _One_!”

Gunshots resounded throughout the warehouse and everyone that Baekhyun touched in one way or another, was on the floor, dead. Each one had a gunshot wound to the head and those that had survived, looked around in horror and relief.

“Man! What a rush!” Baekhyun exclaimed, smile wide as he walked back over to Minseok and Jongdae. “Guess those mannerism classes weren’t a huge waste of money.” He shrugged.

Jongdae looked at those who remained alive, less than a third of the faction. “The rest of you aren’t off the hook. You’ll be interrogated and will have to work up the ranks in proof of loyalty to me.” He turned to Minseok. “Minseok, have the team escort them to the other rooms. Start interrogations right away.”

The shorter male whispered the command in English again and then turned back to watch as his men escorted them to the other room. The room was empty then and it was just the three of them.

Jongdae turned to Minseok and Baekhyun, watched them interact for a bit just so he could calm down a bit. He was still angry that people were starting to take more risks and he needed a way to end it. 

Baekhyun smiled up at his boyfriend. “Can I have a kiss, Seokkie?” He asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Minseok’s neck.

“Definitely not.” Minseok said, his gaze heavy and directed into Baekhyun’s crazy one.

The younger pouted. “Oh come on, baby, I just want one.” He puckered his lips a bit, waiting for it. 

Minseok presses a finger to his lips. “You know damn well why you’re not getting one. We’ll talk about this later.” And with that he let go of Baekhyun and turned to Jongdae. “So, you said you had something to tell me after this.”

“Well, first of all, I wanted to say that was a good idea. Telling them to kill whoever Baekhyun touches in English, I would’ve never thought of it and killed them all. And Baek, that quick analysis was pretty useful.” Jongdae praised, his smirk showing that those were only some of the reasons they were his left and right hand men.

Baekhyun shrugged and Minseok nodded. “Might as well keep some of them. We could use them in the lower ranks anyway, need to get more recruits anyways. Anyway, what else did you want to tell me?”

Jongdae nodded and ran a hand through his hair in a stressful manner. “Sehun’s got a stalker. He’s been making Sehun uncomfortable, he visits his work place often. I want you to track him down, follow him, and end him.” He was dead serious.

The eldest in the room raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s bothering my Sehunnie? Oh, they’re going down.” He said and the determined glint in his eyes let Jongdae know he would not be disappointed.

Baekhyun scoffed. “And you got mad at me for making you jealous.” He rolled his eyes. 

Minseok smirked. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and gripping his chin. “I said something. You said and did something. Trust me, I’ll show you how jealous I am.” He whispered the last part to him. Baekhyun shivered and appeared breathless from what Minseok just said.

It was Jongdae’s turn to roll his eyes. “Let’s go interrogate these people before you end up mauling each other in front of me.” He sighed and walked off in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve never really drawn out smut this long. Umm...tell me what you think in the comments! I love reading them and appreciate every last one and same goes for the kudos. I’ve got ideas now, so expect more plot. (Wow, I actually thought of one :) ). I put off two projects which are both due tomorrow, so that’ll be fun finishing up. 
> 
> Next chapter will be sort of like a bonus chapter, I guess(???), not totally sure, I mean, it adds to the plot so, yeah...it’s Minseok and Baekhyun and I think (not totally sure yet) that it’ll be in Minseok’s POV. Smut will happen, just so you know. I’ll leave some warnings about the kind of smut because it’s...different than what you think but I don’t think it’s too surprising. 
> 
> Hope you’re having a good day, I gotta finish my homework so bye for now and I’ll be back with another chapter pretty soon!
> 
> Follow my Twitter if you’d like: @heart_xiu 
> 
> See y’all later :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Baekhyun fight which interfere with their performance out in the field. Punishment ensues. Minseok attempts to deal with Sehun’s stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Minseok’s POV but shifts to Baekhyun’s then back to Minseok’s. (It just kinda happened.)
> 
> Warning: Water sports is included (unsure if it counts as water sports so I’m just gonna include this here to give you a fair warning), along with feminization of anus, it’s kinda crude. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Minseok rolled his eyes. Baekhyun was getting on his last nerve and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control his words. He was bitching about whatever and he was really yanking his chain.

He couldn’t even remember how the fight started or what it was about but Baekhyun was mad because Minseok was trying to tune him out. Baekhyun always got pissed off when Minseok didn’t listen to him when they were fighting.

“Are you even listening to-”

Then Minseok ended up snapping at him.

“Can you just shut the fuck up already?!” Now Minseok was angry, his glower ten times worse than when the fight started.

Baekhyun was seething and he was clenching his teeth. “Ugh!” He basically screamed, the noise high pitched and full of fury.

“Look, I told you to leave it alone, so shut the fuck up about it.” Minseok’s voice dripped with acid as he stared down at Baekhyun.

He didn’t see it coming. He wondered how he was so blinded, but he didn’t know until it had already happened.

A hard smack was delivered on to his right cheek, the sound bouncing off the walls and stabbing him right in the heart. His jaw clenched in anger, he was furious, the sting from his cheek only adding fuel to the angry fire.

Baekhyun always struggled with anger issues and he had eventually gotten better at restraining the urge to hit, but there was always those certain times where he couldn’t control it. Minseok understood - with his line of work, he kind of had too - because he was the same except with his venomous words.

The younger looked like he regretted the action, having awkwardly pulled his hand back, but he wasn’t backing down;

Minseok would know.

“You-” Baekhyun’s voice broke and wavered, but he cleared his throat and said, “You won’t talk to me like that.” He was determined and his eyes were hard, but Minseok could tell he was breaking.

Even with the flaring annoyance and anger in his chest, Minseok held his tongue. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would say something he’d regret so he stayed silent.

Silence held the room hostage as Minseok and Baekhyun stared each other down. The regret and shame show clear in his eyes in which Minseok was glaring into deeply. But Baekhyun was too prideful at the moment to put down his guard and Minseok could see that just as clearly.

So Minseok walked away, stalking into the bedroom and sitting on the bed as he waited for the anger and irritation to fade away.

* * *

They were called in for a mission and Jongdae had informed him how deadly this guy was. Minseok thought about his words, biting his lip. They would need to work together if they were going to get him.  

It had only been a couple hours so they still held a bit of hostile feelings towards one another but it was more of a waiting contest to see who’d crack first.

They were all ready and left the house. The car ride to the facility they were told to meet at was tense and filled with silence. Minseok wondered if he should say something, be the bigger person in the situation, but he had no idea what to say so he remained quiet. Baekhyun also remained silent and nothing was resolved.

Apparently, neither of them realized they would have to communicate during the mission to make sure it carried out safely. However, Minseok could tell Baekhyun was too in his head.

“Baekhyun.” Minseok said, but the latter didn’t respond, didn’t even spare him a glance. “Baekhyun.” He still didn’t listen. Minseok walked over and gripped his arm, harder than intended but it certainly got Baekhyun’s attention. “Look, if this mission is going to happen safely-”

Baekhyun yanked his arm back and glowered at Minseok. “I don’t even need you for this mission. It’s one guy, I can handle it by myself.”

“Jongdae called us both here, he’s a deadly killer-” Minseok tried to explain to his angry lover but he just wouldn’t listen.

“I said I can handle it!” Baekhyun snatched a couple guns from the trunk and ran off, fully intending to prove he didn’t need Minseok.

Minseok swore and closed his eyes, needing to calm down. Not only was he a little pissed off at his lover for still being mad, but he just ran off by himself and Baekhyun doesn’t have as much training as he does. Baekhyun could take care of most with what he knows, but there’s always some that know how to counter and overwhelm.

He grabbed a gun and shoved it in his back holster after loading it. Then he realized: none of the guns Baekhyun grabbed were loaded and since he was still mad, he probably won’t notice till it’s too late.

The older male slammed the trunk and took off in the directionBaekhyun left. He looked left and right before entering the building, somehow still quiet as a mouse in his state of panic.

Baekhyun wasn’t trained in hand to hand combat or even close range fighting, so he was left with the disadvantage as the guy they were assigned to specialized in all sorts of fighting categories.

He stepped on the wood floor, cringing as a loose board creaked a bit. Minseok took in a deep breath, scanned his surroundings, and entered further into the house.

The house was old and worn down; the perfect hide out. No one would suspect it. Dusty pictures hung on the walls, red carpet lined the halls and the wall paper peeled towards him. It seemed to be untouched for years. For some reason, the house made him feel unsettled.

 _Where are you, Baekhyun?_ Minseok thought in worry as he took the gun from his holster, turning a corner quickly and assessing the area. He put his arms down but held the gun at the ready. The room was empty and full of old things, but they weren’t as dusty as the things out in the hallway. His eyes looked around and he checked all the places someone could be hiding in.

Once he deemed it okay, he strode out of the room only to be startled by a loud thud that came from upstairs. His eyes widened and he broke out into a sprint, it had to be Baekhyun. He rounded corners into different hallways till he found one that lead upstairs.

Minseok internally cursed himself for not memorizing the lay out of the building before coming here with Baekhyun. He usually would, but the situation with Baekhyun occupied his mind so much that he forgot. 

 _God, we came in almost completely blind_ , Minseok scolded himself and Baekhyun for being so reckless. They definitely know better than this.

He searched the second floor, thanking god that it was only a two story house or else, they would’ve been in real trouble.

Room after room after room, Minseok searched everyone of them, making sure the dangerous man wasn’t hiding in any of them before quickly moving on.

No wonder the target chose this house, there were a lot of damn rooms and it’s hard to locate anyone or anything unless you’ve studied the layout of the house. It felt endless and Minseok was moving as fast as he could to clear each room and look for Baekhyun. As he looked through each one, more and more panic clenched around his heart.

He was not about to loose his boyfriend to a fucking murderer, he didn’t care if the motherfucker was deadly; when you messed with Minseok, he was fucking deadlier. His eyes were wide and extremely alert, as well as his ears, as he searched for his boyfriend.

There was no more sounds and Minseok was growing more desperate, praying to whatever being would listen and help him through this. He _needed_ to find Baekhyun, he had too.

His heart raced as he still came up fruitless each time. This was terrible. _What if-what if Baekhyun was-_

No. Minseok refused to think about anything bad happening to Baekhyun. It was his jobs to protect him and he would be damned if Baekhyun died. As one of the top and deadliest assassins in the business, this was really one of his lower points.

A sound of distress made its way out of his throat as he scanned through every room. He would call for Baekhyun, but years of training showed him that revealing yourself to the enemy could only mean worse things happening to your comrade and Minseok was not going to put Baekhyun into any danger.

Then he found him, and the scene only made him feel furious.

The target was choking Baekhyun and Baekhyun was clawing at his hands while smacking him in the face, his hits and grasp only getting weaker as his face went from red to purple. Baekhyun was choking to death and whimpering as he desperately tried to escape.

Minseok almost saw red. If he wasn’t gripping onto the last bit of control and sanity, he would be even more deadly and unpredictable. He stepped in the room and shot the target in the arm, the man shouting in surprise and removing his hands from Baekhyun’s neck. He heard Baekhyun gasp a loud inhale and cough but he focused his attention on the man holding his bleeding arm.

Suddenly, the target turned his head to the left and Minseok followed his gaze to a gun near Baekhyun. The man reached for it, his fingertip barely skimming it as Minseok aimed and fired multiple rounds.

The guy died instantly, Minseok made sure of it. He knew with each bullet he at least hit parts of the frontal lobe, parietal or temporal lobe, and occipital lobe. Enough to kill him and ensure he stayed dead, maybe even overkill.

Baekhyun was turned over coughing as he managed to catch his breath. His face was still red but thankfully it was purple anymore.

Minseok rushed over, sliding next to his boyfriend and turning him over. He brought him closer and cupped his face. “Are you okay, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun was still panting but nodded. “Now I am.” His voice was raspy and cut out every now and then, but Minseok could still understand him. “I’m sorry.”

“You better be.” Minseok said, he wasn’t going to take pity on him, he’s going to let him have it. “That was reckless! God, that was so fucking stupid of you, Baekhyun! I get you were still mad at me, but you almost just fucking _died_! I almost had a fucking heart attack when I couldn’t find you!” He was livid that Baekhyun would risk his life like that. “I can’t fucking believe you!”

Baekhyun bit his lip and Minseok could feel the shame and regret seeping out of him. “I’m sorry.” His voice cracked and cut out but Minseok could make out the apology. “I know it was stupid and I know I was being stubborn. It was really wrong of me to do that to you.”

“Hell yeah it was.” Minseok agreed, leaning down and resting his forehead on Baekhyun’s. “But you’re safe now, and that’s all that matters.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and brought his hands up to Minseok’s hair. He sighed as he held onto the dark locks of hair and finally caught his breath.

“Does you’re neck hurt, baby? Do you wanna go see the doctor?” Minseok asked, carefully stroking the hair on the back of his neck.

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head slowly. “Surprisingly, he didn’t damage anything, it’ll just bruise and be sore.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, Minseok. I’ve had enough neck injuries to know when I need a doctor. Now, help me get up so we can get out of this god forsaken place.” Baekhyun stretched his hands up and Minseok pulled him up like told to do.

The older looked around and found a handkerchief and a bottle of water which would be put to good use. He grabbed both and poured the water on the man’s hands to get rid of Baekhyun’s skin cells on them just in case anyone found him. He scrubbed at them and emptied the water bottle, nodding to himself before looking at Baekhyun and signaling to him to start heading out.

He shoved the handkerchief in his pocket and disposed of the water bottle in the dusty old trash can on the way out.

They got in the car and Minseok started driving away from the scene. “Hey, text Jongdae and tell him we completed the mission. We’re not going to check in to the warehouse.” The warehouse was where they ran everything. There was actually multiple warehouses that Jongdae owned and used, but this was _the_ warehouse, one of the most important ones.

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked, but did as told and texted Jongdae.

“We’re gonna go home, and I’m gonna punish you.” Minseok said, his eyes hardening as he kept his gaze on the road. A smirk danced across his lips as he saw Baekhyun’s eyes widen out of the corner of his eye. 

Baekhyun gulped audibly and tried to protest. “But...But I’m hurt and it could make the injury worse.”

Minseok glanced at him through narrowed chatoyant eyes. “Don’t worry, what I’m gonna do to you has nothing to do with your neck. You won’t escape this punishment Baekhyun. It’s gonna happen regardless.”

The tone of Minseok’s voice was enough to send a shiver of thrill, excitement and slight fear climbing down his spine. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what too anticipate, but maybe that’s what made it so exciting.

* * *

Minseok started the punishment by making Baekhyun drink glass after glass of water, until Baekhyun’s stomach bloated a bit and he was full off of it. 

He brought Baekhyun around and sat down on the couch. “Kneel in front of me.” Baekhyun did as told, getting on his knees and placing his hands in his lap as he looked at Minseok.

Minseok sighed, it was a depressing, unsatisfied, stressful one. It worried Baekhyun. “I’m so disappointed in you today, Baekhyun. Not only did you have an attitude with me, but you were reckless and ignorant of the situation at hand. You could do _so much better._ And yet, you didn’t.”

Baekhyun hates disappointing Minseok. That’s when he’s most ruthless, but he also prefers to be praised than scolded. He didn’t like that his mistakes were being called out. His eyes moved to his hands in his lap.

“And look at you now!” Minseok said, his voice filled with a wonder as to why Baekhyun’s eyes had moved away from his. “Disobeying. You know the rule, you look at me when I speak to you.”

“Please, Hyung, forgi-” Baekhyun was cut off.

“I don’t care. You’ll wait till _I’m_ ready to forgive you, not the other way around.” Minseok spoke harshly and glared. Baekhyun quieted himself instantly. “And there you go again! Speaking out of turn!” Minseok placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed, a tall tale sign Minseok was frustrated and disappointed.

“Listen good, Baekhyun, I won’t repeat myself. If you can refrain from getting hard, I let you off of this punishment. But if not, there is no way you’ll be off the hook. In fact, I think I’ll extend the punishment to the rest of this week, if you fail me again.” Minseok told him, no sign of mercy on his structured face. Just disappointment.

Baekhyun hated that look on his face. Hated disappointing his dominant boyfriend. His heart pounded as he wondered what he’d have to face. He could already feel the fullness of his bladder and couldn’t help but think that drink the water was the actual start of the punishment.

Minseok stared at him. “I know what you’re thinking about. You don’t like the fact that I’m disappointed in you. You don’t want it to be like that, you’d rather me be behind you, destroying your little boy pussy, huh?”

 _Shit_ , Baekhyun thought as his dick twitched in interest at Minseok’s words. He tried to distract himself, think of something else, but he ended up fantasizing about Minseok behind him. He started growing hard as he tried desperately not to think about it.

“Imagining me licking into it, shoving my tongue deep inside of you and hitting your special spot.” Minseok continued, and god, did Baekhyun imagine it alright. The older groaned. “I can almost _taste_ you now. And you know what I love about you? The fact that you make so much noise when being pleasured. It’s so sexy and turns me on _so much_.” His tongue peaked out of his mouth to wet his lips and Baekhyun could feel himself slowly hardening more and more.

It was so hard to ignore Minseok, Baekhyun whimpered as his hole started clenching around the air as if Minseok’s tongue was actually there, pushing into him and-

He shook his head, trying to take deep breaths and not get so freaking turned on. But Minseok just kept _talking_ , “I’d fuck you so good, baby. So fucking good and if you hadn’t injured your neck, I might’ve even taken you right then and there. Can’t you imagine? I would’ve pounded into you so hard, wrecked you so much you’d be _drooling_ and _whining_ and _begging_ for me.”

Well, Baekhyun was whining. His dick was growing harder by the second and no matter what, he couldn’t stop it. Minseok was playing a dirty trick on him, he knew Baekhyun would get hard no matter the circumstances. He could probably say Baekhyun’s name with only a hint of teasing or in a very slightly sensual way and Baekhyun would already be half hard. It was totally unfair.

Not only was he getting rock hard, but he could feel the pressure building in his bladder and the position he was in was definitely not helping him.

“You wouldn’t be able to walk for a week if I would’ve had my way with that cute little pussy of yours.” Baekhyun whined and whimpered more as he felt his hole winking along with his twitching and hardening dick. “All of that would’ve happened after you sucked me off and, if you were good enough, I would have blown you too. And I know you love my blow jobs. My tongue messing with your slit and swallowing around you while you thrusted down my tight, hot throat.”

Baekhyun let out a cry at the imagery of the scene, his hips moving on their own accord as he searched for pleasure. This resorted to him humping the air but to no anvil.

Minseok let out another disappointed sigh. “You just keep failing me, keep disappointing.” He shook his head with almost disbelieving eyes. Baekhyun whined, his head hazy. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t.

“Come here.” Minseok patted his lap and Baekhyun was confused but obeyed. He moved so he was straddling the older, his dick accidentally brushing against the fabric of Minseok’s shirt. He moaned and tried it again, but Minseok caught his cock in a tight grasp and squeezed a little too hard. Baekhyun yipped in pain, Minseok removing his hand as he commanded. “Don’t move.” His chatoyant eyes pierced Baekhyun’s. “You will stay still until I tell you you can move.”

Baekhyun didn’t think - no, _knew_ \- he wouldn’t be able to hold it in for long. The pressure in his bladder was too much for him to handle but he was suppressing it as much as he could.

He knew why Minseok was doing this to him, it was so he would feel ashamed and embarrassed and ashamed and embarrassed he was.

The dominant male picked up the TV remote and turned it in, basically ignoring Baekhyun’s existence as he silently suffered.

Minseok turned the channel to the news. They were doing a one hour special on...the beach and all it’s great attributes. It also included how to save the environment and what not, but Baekhyun could only focus on the sound of the water and how much it made him want to pee.

It was cruel of Minseok to do that too him and if it wasn’t for the small twitch of the corner of Minseok’s lips, he wouldn’t have known it was purposeful.

Baekhyun whimpered. “Shut up.” Minseok said, voice void of any emotions yet cold and icy all at the same time. Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip and felt the control over his bladder slowly slipping away.

The sound of the waves were pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but not the good edge, the very bad edge that would only get him more disappointed sighs and looks. He didn’t want that at the moment, he wanted Minseok to kiss him and smile and caress him.

His bottom lip trembled as he realized his control was almost completely gone. At any moment, he would pee on Minseok. Baekhyun felt tears sliding down his cheeks and he stifled a sob at the thought of Minseok being disappointed in him.

The older man shifted his gaze onto him and stared for a bit before saying, “You can move now, Baekhyun.” And Baekhyun listened, he scrambled away to get to the bathroom but he seemed to have moved too fast before he ended up on the floor, face down. He didn’t hit the floor too hard and it barely hurt, mostly in his neck area, but the wrong spot was pressed and before he knew it, he was peeing on himself.

It was warm and it pooled underneath him and Baekhyun was unsure why, but he started sobbing and shaking while lying in his own piss. It was truly embarrassing.

His cheeks were warm and before he knew it, Minseok was swooping him up in his arms. “I’m gonna have to clean that up, so you gotta survive a couple minutes without me.” He murmured to Baekhyun and partly for himself.

Baekhyun held on while whimpering and crying to himself, sad that he failed his Hyung. He was set down on the bathroom sink as Minseok started a bath for him and added some soap bubbles.

The younger felt really vulnerable at the moment, so when Minseok tried to walk away, he grabbed onto his arm tightly and cried more at the thought of Minseok leaving him alone.

Minseok approached him and grabbed his face, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Baby, I need to go clean up the mess you made. I will be back as soon as I can. Let me go.” Baekhyun slowly, but surely loosened his grip then released him, wiping at his tears shamefully.

Minseok left and Baekhyun sat there, sniffling and thinking about why he was punished. He knew he’d have to apologize later and say what he did wrong. He also realized that he never apologized for...for putting his hands on Minseok. It was uncalled for and felt bad but never found the time to apologize and eventually ended up forgetting.

His older boyfriend walked back in and turned off the bath water. Minseok picked up Baekhyun and stood him up, helping him ease into the warm bath.He began washing him in silence.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as Minseok massaged his scalp with his skilled fingers. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re sorry. But what are you sorry about?” Minseok asked, tugging some of the hair back so the soap didn’t drip down his face. 

“Everything.” His voice cracked. “For being reckless, for disobeying you, for-for hitting you when we were fighting earlier today.” Though his eyes were closed, tears slipped out and dropped into the cooling bath water.

Minseok hummed. “Well, you’re punishment is still not finished, but you’re apology only helps you. Thank you for realizing and being strong enough to apologize to me.” Minseok leaned down and pressed a fluttering kiss to his temple. 

“I’m gonna try to control myself. I know it’s bad that I hit you, I don’t mean to, I just get so angry and...” Baekhyun scrunched up his face and Minseok stopped him.

“Baby, don’t get yourself worked up, okay?” Minseok dunked his hand in the water to wash off the soap and smoothed out his scrunched up face. “Just relax. Don’t dwell on that, it’s in the past and I’m over it. We’ll work on it later, but for now, just calm down.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath and let Minseok continue to take care of him.

Rising out the younger’s hair, Minseok made sure not to get any soap in his eyes. He finished cleaning up soon and helped Baekhyun dry off and put on his clothes.

“We’ll discuss your punishments for the rest of the week later, okay?” Minseok told him as he tucked the younger into their bed sheets. “I’ve got to go do something, so I want you to rest for now and I’ll wake you up when it’s around dinner time.”

The younger nodded and sighed, snuggling into the sheets. “Okay, but I need a good bye kiss.” Minseok leaned down and planted a lingering, gentle kiss on his lips before getting up and walking out of the bedroom door and closing it behind him. 

* * *

Minseok has all the information on the male that was bothering Sehun. He was going to get this son of a bitch, no matter what. No one, and he means _no one_ , messes with his baby Sehun.

He walked to the cafe with the knowledge that it was Sehun’s evening shift and the guy would probably be there. This creep wouldn’t last for long, Minseok was definitely going to take care of him. Sehun was too fragile to be exposed to such a thing. He simply needed to be protected and Minseok would be damned if he let this continue.

The older male rounded the corner and entered into the shop, making eye contact with Sehun, who’s eyes widened suddenly before returning to their normal size. The younger moved over to his manager and told him that he was taking his break right then and there.

Minseok sat at a table and waited for Sehun to join him, which he did shortly.

The younger male spoke first. “Hey, Hyung.”

“Hi, Sehunnie.” He greeted with a wide, gummy smile.

“How was your day?” Sehun asked, his cheeks blushing a bit as he reciprocated the smile with a small one of his own.

Minseok’s smile faltered but he made sure it was still big. “It was very...eventful, baby. What about you, how was your day?”

“It’s been pretty good. Dae told Chanyeol and I about the party he’s holding with other clients. He said we actually get to go!” Sehun bounced in his seat like an overexcited toddler and Minseok embraced his childish joy with a warm smile.

“That’s great, Sehun! I can’t wait to see you there! Although, I’ll probably let Baekhyun top me for that.” He murmured the last part to himself and smirked a bit at the thought of Baekhyun being the dominant. They didn’t switch very often, but enough for it to be a good part of the routine between the two. And when Baekhyun topped, he became one hundred times hotter.

Sehun nodded but his smile started to fade as he looked over his shoulder, then he gazed downward and seemed a bit paranoid. The joy had dissipated. “Hyung...he’s-he’s staring.”

Minseok looked back and met the eyes that were making Sehun uncomfortable. He returned his gaze back to Sehun. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got this. He won’t be bothering you after I’m through with him.” Then he stood abruptly and turned around.

The man was trying to leave but Minseok narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t get away that fast. Minseok followed him out of the door, looking around and spotting him as he weaved through the crowd to his left.

He followed each step, weaving his body through the crowd as well. He bumped into others but continued to push through despite knowing it was rude. Usually, he would apologize but he just didn’t have the time.

The creep started moving faster, even unsafely crossed the road at one point just to get away from Minseok. Of course, Minseok followed him because getting this guy was far too important. He moved in front of a couple cars and almost started shoving people out of his way as they started getting more in the way. 

He worried the guy would get away and he would be back to bother Sehun. He couldn’t let that happen. If Minseok let’s him get away, he’ll feel bad, for not being able to catch the stalker with the abilities he honed and for allowing the guy to come back and bother him. Sehun didn’t deserve that.

Except, there was something very wrong. The man had turned the corner and Minseok, as expected, followed after him. He entered the dead ended alley way, however, the man was nowhere in sight.

 _Where did he go?_ Minseok thought with a panicked mind. _How did he get away so fast?_

This man was no ordinary stalker. There was something fishy about the situation and Minseok just knew it from the start. His profile was too vague. Not vague enough to be completely noticeable, but vague enough for someone with Minseok’s intellect to realize its wrong. 

If Minseok’s assumptions were correct, this guy was more than he lead on to Sehun and most likely dangerous, so Minseok and Baekhyun and Jongdae would have to come up with a solution quick before he physically got to Sehun and did something that might hurt them all in the process. 

He pulled out his phone and called Jongdae. Once the ringing stopped and he could hear Jongdae breathing, he wasted no time. “Jongdae...” he felt nervous butterflies and gulped, breathlessly whispering, “...we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Minseok is very...crude and vulgar with his language during the punishment, but I couldn’t help myself, it’s just how I imagined him being with Baekhyun. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for being a bit later than usual, I was slacking a bit throughout the week which did not help me during the weekend so yeah. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked this chapter and Minseok and Baekhyun (I know I did ;) ). I appreciate each and every comment and kudos I get so don’t be afraid to do either! <3
> 
> If you would like, follow my Twitter:  
> @heart_xiu 
> 
> Also, I have a Chemistry Common Final tomorrow so I have to go study more than I already have and Jesus Christ, wish me luck! I think I’m gonna need it. 
> 
> Hope you anticipate the next chapter now that I actually have a plot in mind! (Will also add a character so yayyy, more exo members!) 
> 
> 감사합니다! 사랑해요! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Sehun get ready, shenanigans ensue in the car once Jongdae arrives, the party goes a different direction than anyone expected, and we’re introduced to a new character.

Chanyeol did Sehun’s make up. It wasn’t anything extravagant, however, it did catch the eye. A black winged liner made his eyes appear more cat-like and the strip of gold lining it made them glow mysteriously. The simplicity of the make up yet outstanding look left Sehun in awe.

Jongdae’s party started in less than an hour and he said he’d be there by eight o’clock sharp to pick them up so they could head to it. Apparently, but not surprisingly, Jongdae has other houses and he’s hosting the party at one of them. He calls it the Party House because that’s where he holds all types of parties.

Their dominant never totally explained what type of party it was but Sehun and Chanyeol were specifically instructed to put on their most provocative clothing and wear enticing makeup. It gave them an idea of what it could possibly be, but Sehun nor Chanyeol wanted to assume it’d be a certain way.

Sehun dresses up in a shirt that revealed his collar bone and contrasted his pale skin. It was a dark red color which he though was pretty “provocative”, at least, would get him some attention. The shirt fell just above the waistband of his high waisted black shorts, the ones that Jongdae had once commented on. The ones that reminded him of how hard he got fucked when Jongdae whispered, “those make your ass look fucking delicious.”

The youngest bit his lip as he felt his slightly hard cock poking out in the shorts, silently willing it away. Now was not the time, there was still a party to get ready for.

Sehun admires Chanyeol from afar. Chanyeol wore the jeans, the ones that Jongdae always slapped his ass in whenever he wore them. His shirt was a tank top that showed off his muscles that gave him even more radiant sex appeal, though the black collar with his name engraved on it did reveal that he was owned. He wore his puppy head gear as well, which blended in with the beautiful brown of his eyeshadow. Somehow, he managed to rock the light brown with his dark brown eyes. 

The older then called him over. “Come over here, Sehunnie.” Sehun couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he stumbled over to Chanyeol. His boyfriend smiled and took his hand in his. “Why are you blushing?”

“I-I,” he shrugged a shoulder sheepishly, “it just happens?” He pouted unconsciously.

“You’re cute.” Chanyeol said and tugged him closer. He opened one of the cases for one of the collars and slipped it over his head to rest it gently on his pale neck. The black contrasted with the white of his skin and sat beautifully against it. He picked up Sehun’s kitty head gear next, which had been conveniently placed in front of him, and set it upon his head gingerly. “Such a cute kitty cat you are.”

Sehun blushed at the praise, releasing a sound relative to a scoff. “Thank you...” He trailed off awkwardly.

The kitten head gear really completed the youngest’s outfit and he honestly couldn’t wait till Jongdae got home. He’d probably get a surplus of kisses along with Chanyeol because they looked _that_ good.

Sehun glanced at the clock and sighed. A whole fifteen minutes until Jongdae arrives. It wasn’t that long to wait, but Sehun being Sehun and his impatient self, it would seem like an eternity.

He looked around the room, in search of what, he wasn’t sure. He wanted time to speed up so he could see his beloved dominant boyfriend, but it seemed that time would continue on its own decided path without acknowledgement of Sehun’s feelings.

Then a question came to mind. It was a really random question, but it had the potential to spark up a conversation to pass the time.

“Yeollie? Can I ask you a question?” Sehun looked at Chanyeol, who was tossing his hair around a bit.

“Of course, Hunnie.” Chanyeol turned and faced him, squeezing his limp hand.

“Do you know any of Master’s ex lover’s?” Though it was a random question, Sehun was genuinely curious about the topic. Jongdae never told him about such topics, but, then again, Sehun has yet to ask him.

Chanyeol got a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered the question. “I don’t personally know any of them, no, only what Jongdae has told me. And as far as I know that’s only been one person.”

Sehun caught that as a surprise. “But he’s like-like, a god! How come he’s only dated one? He could have anyone, why only one?”

It didn’t make sense to Sehun. Sehun saw most of the hungry stares - male and female - that Jongdae got on a daily basis when he was out and about. He gets it, maybe feels a bit possessive, but he fully understands. If Jongdae wasn’t his already, he would probably flock to him like a moth to a flame. 

Jongdae was just so attractive and his charming personality only made him more good looking, it almost wasn’t fair. His smile challenged the sun and his half crescent eyes faced the moon, he was perfect, especially when he was happy. Too beautiful for him to only have dated one person. 

“Well, he told me its more quality than quantity. And apparently there was only one person of quality before we came along.” Chanyeol shrugged. “At least that’s what he told me.”

“I don’t know where he got quality from...” Sehun mumbled to himself, but not low enough because Chanyeol scoffed. 

“Don’t talk about yourself that way, Hunnie.” Chanyeol scolded, bringing a hand up and cupping his face while gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sehun’s smaller lips.

Suddenly Sehun felt pain in his butt cheek and pulled back with a yelp. “Ow!” He exclaimed, pouting at the stinging, blooming pain in his ass. “Why?” He whined.

Chanyeol held a playful smirk but his next words were very serious and true. “Jongdae would want me to snap you out of it. You’re a beautiful baby to us and we don’t want you degrading yourself. Ever.” He gave Sehun’s ass a pat before planting another kiss on his lips. 

Sehun rolled his eyes, but let it go and got back to what he really wanted to talk about. “Whatever happened to the Jongdae’s ex?”

“That, I don’t know.” Chanyeol gave him a slightly apologetic look and half smile. “Why don’t you ask him? The worst he can say is no, right?”

“Right.” Sehun agreed, nodding slowly to himself as his eyes wandered and he lost himself in thought. 

* * *

Jongdae had showed up on time in a fancy limousine, dressed in a tux that spoke for itself. 

It was tight enough to show the slightly built and toned body of Jongdae, but allowed room for him to breath and move as he wished. Sehun shamelessly stared at him, Jongdae’s figure too compelling to look away.

He couldn’t believe that man was his. Or, to be totally honest, he couldn’t believe that he was _owned_ by such a man.

Once they started the drive to the party, Jongdae rolled up the visor and moved Chanyeol and Sehun closer to him. He began to shower them in praise.

“Look at my babies. You both look so beautiful tonight, god, I don’t know how I’m gonna keep all the grabby hands away from you.” Jongdae smirked, his hand running up and down their backs.

Sehun _purred_ at the touch, almost like he was actually a cat. He watched Chanyeol shudder with delight and realized that this drive may not be long enough if he was guessing what Jongdae had in mind correctly.

“Chanyeol, your skills never cease to amaze me.” Jongdae complimented the other submissive, checking over Chanyeol and Sehun’s face to exam the second oldest’s handiwork.

Chanyeol blushed and gave a sheepish smile. “Thank you. It’s really nothing...”

“Oh don’t be so modest, baby boy. This is artistry at its finest, though you both look splendid with and without makeup.” Jongdae continued to almost tease. He turned to Chanyeol,scrunching his nose at him and then Sehun to pinch his cheek gently.

“Absolutely adorable and absolutely _all mine_.” Jongdae’s eyes revealed his mischievous thoughts and possible intentions for this car ride. 

Sehun anticipated these actions and hoped that they would be carried out in the duration of the ride. He bit his lip and grew red (again) from the affection. He loved it, receiving all this affection and love and attention from his dominant.

“Channie, Sehunnie, I need you to promise me something before we get there.” Chanyeol and Sehun gave him their undivided attention. “Because you two are too goddamn _gorgeous_ and this party will be filled with horny men, you two need to stay beside me the whole time, no matter what, unless I say you can spread out a bit and stay within my vision. Okay? You can promise me that, can’t you babies?”

Sehun nodded as Chanyeol replied verbally with, “Yes, master.”

Jongdae turned to Sehun with an expectant eyebrow raised, it told Sehun to speak and speak he did. The words came out stuttered and Sehun internally rolled his eyes at his verbal clumsiness. “Um-uh, I-I promise, D-Daddy.” He lowered his head as the blush beat at his cheeks for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Despite the embarrassment of the stumbled over promise, Sehun felt a finger lifting his chin and he met Jongdae’s dark brown eyes. He held the gaze with his shyness still intact, getting lost in the deep swirls of chocolate. Jongdae smiled at him, a nice, fond smile and Sehun found himself smiling back.

“Good.” Jongdae finally said, leaning forward and leaving a light kiss on Sehun’s forehead then giving Chanyeol a kiss on the lips.

There was a small period of silence as they enjoyed the smooth ride there before Sehun broke it with a curious question.

“Master.” Jongdae raised his eyebrows in question. “What kind of party is this? You never really told us.”

Jongdae took a thoughtful minute. “It’s a play party. A party where people like us, socialize with each other in many ways. Some people do that by talking, switching partners, and/or getting intimate with each other.” He explained.

Sehun grew beet red. “You-you would-”

“Before you can even say that, _no_ , I will not be switching either of you for anyone else, you’re _mine_ and only mine.” Jongdae interrupted, his eyes growing impossibly darker. “I’m possessive, I don’t share what’s mine.”

Chanyeol let out a small laugh, smiling widely at Jongdae. On the other hand, Sehun was blushing like mad and internally squealing like a high school girl in his head. He loved when Jongdae got possessive, it was one of the things that made Sehun feel his cock hardened. Like now for example.

Blood rushed down south and his cock started hardening. It wasn’t too big, but the shorts were so revealing that it was easy to tell he was aroused. He cursed internally and hoped Jongdae didn’t notice.

“Well would you look at that, baby boy. Our little baby Sehunnie is getting hard. And look how cute it is.” Jongdae cooed, Sehun’s face heating up in humiliation. Jongdae moves his hand and flicked the erection, sparking pain and pleasure through Sehun.

“Ahh.” Sehun moaned, his face contorting as he moved to shield his erection from Jongdae’s wondering hands.

Jongdae snapped his fingers, the sound sharp and sudden. Sehun froze, bringing his eyes up to gaze at Jongdae’s serious face. “Put your hands by your sides, keep them there.” His voice was void of emotion. 

Sehun did as instructed, his hands splayed on the nice velvet of the car seat. He bit his lip and watched as Chanyeol peaked out from behind Jongdae. Jongdae suddenly turned to him, smiling at his lovely baby boy. “Chanyeol, be a good boy for Daddy, and go get me the butt plug.” Chanyeol nodded and Jongdae made a big show of kissing Chanyeol roughly.

The youngest bit his bottom lip, his fingers curling into the velvet. He wondered what Jongdae had in store for him, he was surely getting impatient but he didn’t want to be punished for whining so he kept quiet.

Chanyeol went over to the little compartment that Jongdae pointed out to him and opened it, pulling out one that he saw fit. He slid back over and handed it to their dominant.

“Thank you, Channie. Come on,” Jongdae patted his lap and Chanyeol climbed on, blushing a bit as he tried to bite back a smile. Sehun could tell he was loving the attention but didn’t want to show it. However, if it were Sehun, he would’ve relished in it, shown it off.

Jongdae gripped Chanyeol’s chin and brought him down for a sloppy kiss. Sehun could see how their mouths molded together and how easily their tongues slid against each other. He tugged gently on his own bottom lip, feeling his dick harden second by second as he watched.

Chanyeol moaned into Jongdae’s mouth as Jongdae slid his hands down to rest and press at his hips. He pressed them down into his own and Sehun directed his gaze as their hips created a rhythmic friction that Sehun knew must’ve felt great.

Everything escalated quickly and Jongdae as well as Chanyeol had just barely pulled their pants down enough before Jongdae was shoving his thick member into Chanyeol’s willing ass.

“Uh!” Chanyeol exclaimed at the sudden intrusion. He pushed his head into the crook of Jongdae’s neck as he started riding him.

Sehun really, _really_ wished that was him. He wanted to feel Jongdae’s large cock inside him, wanted to make the sounds Chanyeol was making but he knew he had to be a good boy. Although, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold in his own sounds.

His hands curled into the velvet fabric of the seat and he watched the duo intensely as Chanyeol rode himself to orgasm. Sehun moved his eyes over to Jongdae’s handsome face and let it linger on the face he was making at Chanyeol. He was slack jawed, but whenever Chanyeol got him to hit just right, he’d clench his teeth and his eyes would scab over him hungrily.

Sehun wanted it to be him. Wanted to have Jongdae stare at him with so much _want_ and _desire_ and _hunger_. Thinking about all these things is probably what made him release the loud whine. He felt the urge to slap a hand over his mouth, but resisted, knowing it might provoke Jongdae even more. He kept his hands glued to the seat as Jongdae turned his head and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly before returning his gaze to Chanyeol, who was just about going crazy on Jongdae’s dick.

“So pretty, my gorgeous baby boy.” Jongdae praised and bucked up, reaching deeper inside Chanyeol and making the submissive almost shout out in ecstasy. “You’re riding me so well, doing so well, like I knew you could. Does it feel good, Chanyeol? Answer me.”

Chanyeol was panting and continued to roll his hips, feeling the delicious drive of Jongdae inside him. “Ye...yes! M-Master! Please, _please_ , let me cum.” He cried out as he rode Jongdae’s dick to oblivion.

“Cum, baby boy, cum for Daddy.” Jongdae sounded cool and collected as he prodded against Chanyeol’s prostate. He took him in his hand and helped him reach that most pleasurable state, catching most of the messy cum in his hand.

Chanyeol choked on his yelp and went limp as his body twitched in pleasure. Jongdae rolled him off gently and brought up his hand for Chanyeol to lick.

He did, weakly, but it happened. Chanyeol ate his own cum off of Jongdae’s hand and looked at him as Jongdae placed his hand around himself and squeezed to stop his release, edging himself.

Sehun watched it all. He wondered what Jongdae would do to him, if he would do anything to him. The youngest looked down and slid his hands over the seat, praying that Jongdae would give him some attention, even if it was bad.

Once Jongdae finished with Chanyeol, he leaned back and patted his lap while looking at Sehun. “Here, whiney boy.” Sehun winced, he’d hoped Jongdae didn’t really register that.

But he did.

Sehun followed his instructions regardless. He got off the seat and sat in Jongdae’s lap, moaning lightly as Jongdae’s erection rubbed against his own.

“Can I slap you, baby? Is that okay?” Jongdae whispered in his ear, needing full consent before he continued with the scene. They had briefly went over the topic before but Jongdae wanted to be totally sure before he continued it with Sehun.

Sehun nodded. “Yes, Daddy, that’s okay with me.” He replied, looking into Jongdae’s eyes to let him know. 

Jongdae gave a small smile and left a small kiss on his cheek before taking a moment to get back into the scene. He was rough and manhandled him into the desired position. His pants were shoved down and Jongdae pulled him closer, taking no time and pushing himself inside the tight heat that was Sehun’s hole.

Sehun shrieked as he was suddenly invaded. It didn’t hurt too much since he was used to such rough treatments, especially from punishments. He held onto Jongdae’s shoulders and took a minute to adjust.

The dominant male raised a hand and gripped Sehun’s jaw in a harsh manner, making the youngest look at him. “God, you’re so impatient, Hunnie.” Jongdae shook his head, scoffing at the audacity of his submissive, _his_ _pet_.

Sehun whined at the sharp thrust of Jongdae’s hips, whined and tried to pull his hand out of his grip. Sparks of arousal spread through his lower half as it was stimulated and he couldn’t help but find this tougher side of Jongdae very attractive.

Jongdae growled. “Don’t be such a _brat_.” He emphasized his words more by driving into Sehun, using him like he knew he could.

But Sehun just couldn’t help himself. He rolled his hips into Jongdae’s as Jongdae plunged deep inside of Sehun’s walls. Jongdae smacked Sehun’s right cheek that sent Sehun into a moaning frenzy, moving his other hand to smack his ass. 

The sound of skin against skin and the intoxicating scent of Jongdae began to overwhelm him as he felt Jongdae squelch in and out of him. Jongdae worked himself inside of Sehun and hit his sweet spot multiple times to counteract every time he smacked Sehun on the face.

Sehun was enjoying it, riding Jongdae and being used felt so good as well as the mixing pain. The hit wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but it wasn’t light enough for it to feel weak and pointless. There was a strong point to it, Sehun knew that.

“For a brat, you’d expect them to be more high maintenance. But no, you actually enjoy being a dirty slut, don’t you?” Jongdae said as he plunged deep into Sehun and grinded up into him. It reached a whole new spot in Sehun and he cried out. “Yeah, you like being my dirty slut. And no dirty slut of mine deserves to act like they have a right to be bratty, because they don’t.”

“ _Uh_ -” The small noise was punched out of him and he held onto Jongdae’s shoulders so he didn’t fall. “Daddy, can...can I please cum? Please?”

“No.” It was a curt response and Jongdae was serious. Sehun whined again and Jongdae growled once more. “You’ll cum when I say you can, _brat_. Don’t whine to me, _I don’t care_. You’re my sex toy and I’ll do whatever _I_ please.” He spoke aggressively, striking his cheek once again. 

Sehun held back his awaiting release, but that cliff wasn’t too far away when he looked in the near future. He prayed to the lord that he’d get the chance to release.

Jongdae grabbed his chin and delivered a harsh kiss to his lips, shoving his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. The force of the kiss was bruising but Sehun didn’t mind as long as Jongdae was the one dominating it.

“I’m going to cum inside of you, once I’ve started then you can cum, got it?” Jongdae said, giving short, powerful thrusts as he searched for his own pleasure. Sehun anticipated it, the moment his mind would melt with pleasure pain as Jongdae slapped his face and ass. Jongdae even began pumping his cock. “You’re lucky I’m even coming inside you, I could’ve came inside Chanyeol and left you to sitting there, only watching. Maybe that’s what I’ll do next time. Make Chanyeol feel good and make you watch the whole time. Cause remember, bad boys don’t get rewards like Daddy’s cum inside of them.” Sehun knew he was contradicting himself, but he could only pay more attention to the cruelty of his words and get even _more_ worked up.

Finally, _finally_ , Jongdae came inside of him. It sent him overboard and moaning loudly with his own release, Jongdae catching it all on his hand as to not make a mess of either of them. He slumped against Jongdae, much like Chanyeol had done.

Sehun jolted and moaned when he felt something smaller, but still big enough, penetrating his sensitive asshole. Jongdae had a smug smirk on his face and that’s when Sehun remembered the butt plug Chanyeol had pulled out earlier.

“You’re gonna walk around with that inside of you, and the reminder of what it feels like to have Daddy’s dick and cum inside you because you might not be feeling it for a while.” Sehun could barely register what Jongdae was saying, but clung onto him even tighter at the mention of not feeling that for a while.

“Here,” Jongdae pushed his hand into Sehun’s face, but Sehun turned his head away, whining at the smell of the warm cum. He didn’t want to lick it off.

Jongdae scoffed and laughed at Sehun’s almost predictable behavior. “Such a little brat.”

Oh, how Sehun knew he’d be getting a punishment later on.

* * *

 They arrived at the house an hour later, bringing the trip to a grand total of two and a half hours. It didn’t seem to long, however, with all the “activities” that went on during the time.

The butt plug was snug in his ass, but whenever Sehun shifted the wrong way, it would send tingles of pleasure through his lower half and he’d have to stop himself from moaning out loud. For the most part, he could ignore it, however, he was still wary and cautious about the way he moved.

They exited the car and Sehun was shocked for a moment. 

The house itself was really big and Sehun found himself wondering if it was the same or a bigger size then the house they lived in with Jongdae.

The house was located in a remote area, surrounded by a small clearing and a lot of forest. Sehun found fear in the surrounding darkness, but stayed with Jongdae and Chanyeol till they got inside. 

Once they got inside, they were shown the bar, the socializing area, and the public play area as well as the private rooms. Sehun has asked Jongdae if they could linger around the public play area, wondering if he would see his Minseok Hyung and Baekhyun. They seemed like the type of people to be into that kind of stuff, at least that’s what he assumed.

While the other places were well lit with glittering lights, the public play area totally transitioned to dimmer ones to set the mood. Sehun could feel it, the type of transition.

It smelled like sex, but it hit Sehun shockingly hard and he needed a moment to adjust. It was weird that he was so affected because he’s smelled it before, but not as much as in there. And once they got closer to the public stages, they could see why. 

Couples of all kinds, male and female, male and male, female and female were all up their either punishing their partners with teasing or fucking the life out of them.

Sehun has never seen anything like it and though he was an adult, he felt like he was a bit too young to be witnessing all of this. All the people at the party were at least twenty eight and up while Sehun was still only twenty four. It’s not much of a difference, but in a situation like this, it sure makes it seem like a big difference.

It also turns out, Sehun was right.

Baekhyun and Minseok were on stage, on one of the beds set up with the sheets messed up from how hard Minseok was gripping them. Minseok was in the doggy position with Baekhyun stationer behind him. It surprised Sehun a bit that this time Baekhyun was topping him - not that he doubted the elders skills, he just seemed so submissive to Minseok, it made it hard to imagine - then he remembered what Minseok had mumbled to himself at the restaurant that one time and it made more sense to him then.

Albeit, they were his friends, he couldn’t help his attention being drawn to the scene they were doing.

Baekhyun was going hard and fast and anyone could tell there was no stopping him when it came to screwing Minseok so _hard_. He was impaling him with his impressively sized dick and expertly moving his hips up and down and side to side to reach new angles inside Minseok. He drove into him without remorse and the slap of skin was louder than he would imagine.

Minseok was noisy in bed, apparently - which was yet another shock of the night. He was yelling and moaning and groaning loudly while Baekhyun fucked him at his desired pace. He was praising Baekhyun, encouraging him to move faster and harder and reach deeper. “Yes, baby! Ugh! _Come on_ \- ah! Yes! Right there, baby, right there!” His voice raised in pitch whenever Baekhyun hit that one spot Minseok wanted. “Fuck me, Baekhyun. Fuck me like the man you are! _Destroy_ my ass, be _selfish_! _Wreck_ me like I _know_ you can.” He was egging him on, feeding Baekhyun’s ego a bit. 

Somehow, Minseok still managed to be in control of Baekhyun and boy, was Baekhyun ready to listen.

Baekhyun let out a helpless cry and cursed as he followed his every instruction. “Come on, Baekhyun, make me _cum_ for you. Be a good baby and make me cum before you.” Minseok continued with his praise, having a pretty stable state of mind even though he was being fucked into oblivion.

The strain was evident on Baekhyun’s face but he kept going, and managed to plunge even deeper to continue hitting that sweet spot inside of Minseok.

Sehun couldn’t look away, not when he was getting to the good part. Watching his friends fuck was definitely not what he meant to do, but he was here now and the scene was too _compelling_ , too _intense_ to look away from.

When Minseok started getting incoherent, it became clear that he was close. “Baekhyun, I’m so....I’m so close! C-come on, baby, take me!” He still managed out before he lost the ability to speak and his senses overloaded as he inexorably reached his point of climax and came all over the white sheets of the bed they were on. 

Baekhyun’s cry was choked and mangled as Minseok clenched around him so deliciously tight. He almost had no choice and ended up coming inside Minseok not too long after the eldest had released.

Sehun watched as they stilled and rested in their spots. Baekhyun was slumped over Minseok and Minseok was holding his stance pretty well, despite how furiously his arms were shaking. The older of the two managed to roll Baekhyun onto the bed and ended up laying beside him. For a couple more minutes they laid there before cleaning up and retrieving their discarded clothes.

Workers that were working the event rushed over and immediately prepared the bed for another scene with the toys and everything.

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Sehun stood there and waited for the couple to come for stage so they could greet them. Jongdae walked to the staircase, with Sehun and Chanyeol astride him, and greeted the two as they came down. 

“Quite a performance you two put on up there.” Jongdae spoke first, grabbing the others attention.

“Hey! When did you guys get here?” Baekhyun asked as he put his arms around Minseok. 

“Not too long ago. The ride was pretty long.” Chanyeol replied this time, smiling at his best friend.

“Oh, well, for the small part that you caught, did you at least enjoy it?” Minseok smirked out his question.

Jongdae nodded. “Of course we did. What an intriguing pair you make.” He commented. “Although, I do think someone liked it a bit too much.” Jongdae’s eyes landed on Sehun and then trailed down his body, stopping at a certainly prominent part.

Baekhyun and Minseok followed his lead, staring at Sehun’s tented erection. The youngest closed his legs and covered his face in embarrassment. He didn’t even realize he had gotten hard from watching them, though he doubts that Jongdae and Chanyeol both don’t have at least a small one from watching as well.

“Sehunnie, you’re such a naughty little baby, aren’t you?” Minseok teased further and Sehun pouted behind his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and whining a bit as his Hyung’s laughed joyously.

“Okay, let’s leave my baby alone.” Jongdae said and pulled Sehun into his side, caressing his waist to aid him in calming down. It was subtle, but Sehun caught the possessive “my” in that sentence. “Why don’t we go grab something to eat and drink? I bet you two need it.”

Minseok and Baekhyun nodded in agreement and the five of them took off towards the food and drink area which just so happened to be located after the hall of private rooms.

Sehun got a weird feeling in his stomach, it was unsettling. He felt like he was being watched and unintentionally slowed down as the rest of the group continued forward. He looked around the hall way, taking cautious steps forward.

He gulped down the lump in his throat, his breathing coming a bit quicker as he wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way. It reminded him of how he felt at his job whenever that guy was around-

The youngest was about to voice his concerns, but suddenly, a hand clamped itself over his mouth tightly and dragged him into one of the rooms. He struggled to get out a clear sound so that maybe one of his friends or boyfriends would hear him and save him. But his attempts were in vain. No one heard him. He was dragged inside.

It was dark in the room and Sehun was still in the disembodied hands. His release from the stranger was that of a shove from a standing to a sitting position on the bed. He wanted to scream but the fear caught his throat and gripped it, leaving him with wide eye. Plus the walls of this house had to be thick, no one would hear him anyway.

The stranger stayed in the dark but his eyes were open, which helped to reveal them as well as the slowly receding moon light shining through the window.

It was those eyes. They were immediately recognizable and it only took Sehun a couple minutes to process who they belonged too. He froze in fear, gulping passed the lump in his throat.

“Y-you...” Chills settled over his arms as the man stalked closer and revealed his full form in the moon light. It was him, the guy from the cafe.

He smirked. “Yeah, that’s me, babe.” His voice was low and resonated deep in his chest, chilling Sehun to the bone. Sehun backed himself up on the bed as the man prowled closer to the edge. “Boss never said I couldn’t have fun with you before I kill you.” The man lunged at him and Sehun let out a scream as he jumped off the bed and ran for the door.

Sehun grabbed the handle and he managed to twist it and pull a bit before his dreams of escape were scattered. The door was pushed closed by a hand and Sehun paled.

This was it. He was going to be raped and then killed here.

His eyes filled with tears as he was turned around and pressed up against the door by a larger, repulsive body. He wanted to give up, get it over with as quick as possible. But there was something in him, something that _just wouldn’t let him_.

He couldn’t give up. If he gave up, he might never get to see Jongdae or Chanyeol ever again. He had to fight, Jongdae and Chanyeol would’ve, so he has to persist and do the same.

The man’s hands roamed and groped in places that made Sehun feel terrible. He pushed at the hands and started smacking at anywhere he could hit.

“Help!” Sehun screamed as loud as he could. “Somebody, please help me!” He was terrified but continued his violent ministrations in an attempt to escape from the scary man’s grabby hands.

The strong male only got angry. He slapped Sehun across the face and Sehun exclaimed in pain but still pushed at his shoulders and called for help.

He was getting frustrated, he was getting no where and the guy had started kissing his neck. Sehun felt the urge to throw up, but he almost did it when he felt the man pull down the shoulder of his shirt and kissed there a bit.

Sehun had to get out. He almost missed the tears falling down his cheeks and landing on the man’s clothing, he whimpered and tried wiggling out of his grip. It wasn’t working, nothing was working and it fucking sucked!

Then it struck him. It really only happened in the movies, but he had to at least try, it might be his only way out.

He took a deep breath and wiggled a bit more, before lifting his knee in a quick strike to the groin. He thanked god for his sharp knee bones and pushed at the man’s shoulders while he was down. The man fell back onto the floor and Sehun took that at his chance.

The young male flung the door open and sprinted for it, hoping he can outrun the man with a head start.

He pushed passed people and shoved some out of the way, but he couldn’t find them, any of them. He glanced back and saw the man scanning the crowd. He kept running and looking around for Jongdae or Minseok or Chanyeol or Baekhyun, just _someone_ to help him get away from this fucking psycho.

His mind was going a mile a minute and he was still crying, basically sobbing as he tried so hard to find one of them. His heart raced and he was starting to freak out, looking around as the sheer panic and terror set in.

Sehun trembled fiercely, his breathing quickened as he looked for an escape at least. He couldn’t be dragged back in there with that man, he didn’t want to die, he was too young.

His mind was in distress and he brought a hand up in his hair. He couldn’t _think_! Everything was moving too fast and he’s pretty sure the man had already spotted him in the crowd. It was hopeless, he wouldn’t be able to find them, he’s surrounded by clueless people but none of them would try to help him, they’d just run for their own lives. 

Sehun let out a pathetic sob and turned his head, watching as the man headed towards him with a heated glare. He certainly was going to die if he got caught by the man.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Sehun said and started running again, shoving his way past. Where the _fuck_ were they? And why the _fuck_ was this guy so _persistent_?!

“Sehun!” And there it was! That beautiful, angelic voice of Jongdae. He turned to him and let out another terrified sob.

The younger male ran to him quickly, and gripped onto his shoulders tightly with quaking hands. “J-Jongdae! P-please! Help me!” He practically screamed, moving behind him and clutching desperately. “He’s gonna kill me!”

Jongdae looked at his baby, his clothes messed up, cheek swollen from the slaps, tears streaming down his face. The horror, anguish, and distress was clear in his expression and at that moment, Jongdae decided the bastard would pay. “Minseok!” He shouted, his head whipping to the side to look at his assassin.

“I got him!” Minseok yelled back, directing his gun at the man and shooting not once, not twice, but thrice at Sehun’s attacker. 

People ran at the sound of gun fire and the place was empty in the span of two to three minutes as they all fled to their individual cars and sped away.

Jongdae blocked his sight and for that, he was grateful. He pulled Sehun’s face into his shoulder and Sehun cried, falling apart in Jongdae’s arms. He shook like a leaf and Jongdae held him close, whispering to him to help calm him down. “It’s okay, my angel, it’s alright. I’ve got you, you’re safe with me, Hunnie.”

Jongdae moved him over to a couch and sat him down, standing in front of him and cradling Sehun’s head on his stomach while he cried. “You’re okay, angel. You’re okay, no one will hurt you.”

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun called the elder and Jongdae tried to move a bit so he could at least see Baekhyun, but Sehun clutched onto him and let out whimpers and whines at the attempt. He felt like Jongdae was trying to walk away and he did not want that to happen.

Minseok then came over and swooped down. “Hey, baby. You gotta let go of Jongdae now, Baekhyun really needs to talk to him.” His voice was soft and tender and comforted Sehun.

Sehun turned his head, his lips on a sulky pout as he shook his head. He couldn’t let go of Jongdae.

“Baby, I can’t take no as an answer. I swear, I’ll be right here to protect you while Jongdae talks with Baek, okay?” Minseok assured him and carefully pried Sehun’s hands off of Jongdae. Jongdae was eventually able to get out of the grip and he walked over to Baekhyun, who pointed out something.

“Look at the tattoo.” Baekhyun pointed out, loud enough for Sehun to hear.

Sehun looked at his stalker’s dead body and checked out the tattoo that Baekhyun mentioned. It was a silver gray cross with a green serpent wrapped around the bottom part, the cross melding with the snake and turning its tail silver gray.

As far as what it meant? Sehun wasn’t sure. But it seemed to have meant something to Jongdae as his eyes shined with recognition.

Bad or good? Sehun didn’t know that either.

* * *

As the red dot disappeared for the screen, he grew more and more furious. “Why the _fuck_ do you guys _suck_ at your jobs?!” He screeched in an outrage. 

He stood up and couldn’t stop himself as he swiped all the technological devices off the desk, breaking all of it on the marble ground.

He screamed and grabbed his gun. He turned towards the entrance that was surrounded by guards and began shooting each and every one of them in the head.

The shots echoed off the walls of the small room and he held no remorse as he smiled cruelly and wickedly at the last man as he shot him dead. He set the gun down and approached the pile of dead men, stepping over them and walking out into the living room.

“Clean it up!” He demanded of the guards outside the room. In a fearful rush, they contacted a cleaning team and began dealing with the situation as best they could.

He sighed and put a hand over his face as he slumped onto the couch. He was _thinking_. He needed to think, needed to allow himself to get in the head space.

The sound of a cup alerted him that someone had come into the room. “Sir, you can’t keep killing your guards like that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Seo!” He lashed out at him, grabbing the cup of alcohol that his butler had set on the table. He picked it up and chugged the contents of it.

“Sir, they’re getting harder to replace. And frankly-” The Butler tried, but he was interrupted.

The man slammed the cup down and growled. “Don’t be frank with me, Seo.” He said, getting up and stomping over to his bedroom like a petulant child. “I’ll get to him, watch me.” 

And with that he closed the door to the room that smelled like death and was filled with deadly thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are just so great. I can’t- :’ )
> 
> Ooo, a new character. Things got intense quick, didn’t they? Not just with the scene where we figure out Sehun has a small pain kink. Hmmm...more things coming your way :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate all the kudos and comments I’ve been getting so far! They only motivate me more so don’t forget to press that kudos button and leave me a comment! (Also, big thanks to reoccurring commenters, you guys are awesome and help me so much!)
> 
> Finals are next week and then I’ll be free. All I can say is, thank god! Once I finish all my finals, I’m just gonna write my little heart out and figure out what I’m going to do with my life for the next couple of months. Hopefully they’re productive things. 
> 
> Hope your guys’ day is good and I hope your upcoming week goes well! Thank you again for reading and I’ll catch you next week with another chapter! Bye for now! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of beginning smut, past run-ins, drinking and punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This changes to Minseok’s POV in the middle and not as much smut as usual (unless you count the punishment as smut though it’s not very smutty to me) 
> 
> Also, there is a Korean American OC in here and I know Asians don’t have blue eyes, but the blue eye gene was dominant and it just happened, so we’re gonna deal with it. :)
> 
> Last thing, sorry bout the end note, they just keep getting longer and longer but it’s whatever lol. 
> 
> Okay, now- enjoy!

“Ah! Master!” He moaned and his mouth opened wide as he shot his hot, thick load down Jongdae’s throat. The dominant accepted the present graciously and milked him for more, sucking his submissive till he started squirming with oversensitivity.

Jongdae pulled off of Chanyeol, licking his top lip sensually as Chanyeol watched him through sated eyes. He moaned again at the predatory gaze he was receiving and took the finger Jongdae slipped into him mouth. It tasted like his cum; bitter, salty, still warm.

His master smirked at him and remained on his knees. “Baby boy, you’d better hurry up or you’ll be late to work.” He teased. 

Chanyeol was out of it, so it took him a couple moments to realize what he’d said. “Oh...” the disappointment was clear in his voice, “...well, what about you? Don’t you want me to get you off?” His eyes landed on Jongdae’s hard, thick erection, staring at the outline that strained against his boxers.

“Nope.” Jongdae put it simply. “I’ll take care of it myself. Go get ready.”

The submissive pouted a bit at that, but he leaned forward and kissed Jongdae on the lips, tasting remnants of himself on the dominant tongue. “Thank you, master.” He murmured into his mouth, letting the kiss linger before pulling away. He tucked himself away with a small flush of his cheeks and headed to the bathroom.

If he had known waking up with morning wood would lead to that, he would’ve start making sure he had morning wood. Jongdae was an expert at giving head and it was an honor to have an experienced mouth such as Jongdae’s on his cock.

As instructed, Chanyeol got ready and headed out to his car, but not without kissing Sehun’s head gently as he slept and Jongdae giving him his goodbye kiss for the day.

He exited the mansion and got into his car, taking a leisurely drive to his new job. The route was scenic and calmed Chanyeol, helping to regulate his breathing and plastering a small smile on his face.

After Chanyeol quit his job at the Dragon’s Tail BDSM dungeon, he immediately set on a search for a new one. Of course, Jongdae being his generous self told him that he didn’t need to get a job because he would take care of everything. He’d buy him anything he wanted, just hand over his credit card mindlessly. However, Chanyeol didn’t like that idea. Though he knew Jongdae had more than enough money to support them, he didn’t just want to _take_ all his hard earned money even if he said it was okay with him. He wanted to earn some himself, use his own hard earned money and buy himself what he needs.

But Jongdae being Jongdae also didn’t listen to Chanyeol’s request of not buying him random gifts, for he would buy anything that Chanyeol’s eyes lingered on for too long. And if Chanyeol refused to accept it, he’d sigh and make this sad face, even go as far as pouting if Chanyeol was being too stubborn. So, Chanyeol being Chanyeol accepted the gift and thanked him. Jongdae would always brighten up at his words and give him a long, rewarding kiss.

Chanyeol made it to work with three minutes to spare and just by the look of the parking lot, he could tell it would be a slow day.

He headed inside once he locked his car and clocked in, greeting a couple of his coworkers with his usual friendly smile. With that, he started his shift behind the cash register, sitting there in boredom for hours at a time without a clue of the special visitor he had yet to see.

* * *

He got to his car, unlocking it as he grabbed the door handle to get in. Arms landed on either side of him and with a confused expression, turned around to find out who they belonged to. He glanced at both the arms before finally flicking his eyes up to the person’s icy blue ones. Icy blue ones he remembered vividly, the ones that stared straight into his soul. 

Bile crawled up his throat and threatened to choke him, shivers of fear climbing up his spine. His eyes widened and he began moving as close to the car as humanly possible. Chanyeol was about ready to shit his pants.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Chanyeol.” Seoyoon’s voice spat acid.

It was dark outside and Chanyeol had a right to be fearful for his life. Seoyoon used to hurt him really badly, so bad, one time he was hospitalized. That was how he escaped, by freaking out once he saw Seoyoon holding his hand once he woke up. He had been escorted out of the room by nurses at Chanyeol’s reaction, Seoyoon’s eyes having held a promise as he was taken out.

Chanyeol had known that he needed to get away from him. Told the hospital and police everything, begging, screaming at them to protect him from the one that was supposed to love and protect him.

Of course, because of his luck, Chanyeol assumes, Seoyoon had been able to evade the police and not be seen again. Eventually, the case had died down because they couldn’t find him and there were more important cases out there. Chanyeol never forgot, but he did decide he needed to stop dwelling over the past and start making a better life for himself.

Seoyoon had made his life a living hell, but Chanyeol grew from it, though he never grew from the instant fear struck inside of him at the sight of the guy.

“You-you...” Chanyeol could barely speak, he was so scared. But he knew he had to do something. He took a breath and collected as much courage as he could scrounge up, “your violating the restraining order. I could call the police and have you arrested.” _Could I though?_ That’s what Chanyeol wondered as he was locked in the cage of Seoyoon’s arms.

Seoyoon burst out laughing as if Chanyeol had just told the funniest joke in the universe. “God! Someone as pathetic as you couldn’t do _shit_ to me! You know, you’ve always been a terrible liar Chanyeol. I _know_ you. And you, you’re _nothing_ but a _weak_ , _pathetic_ excuse for a person. You think you can stand up to me? How you’ve grown brave.” A stinging slap was delivered to his cheek and it definitely hurt like hell, just how he remembered it. “Don’t worry though, _Yeollie-ah_.” The words were taunting, mocking. Seoyoon slapped his other cheek, leaving behind a red hand print. “I’ll put you back in your place.” There was a dramatic pause and Chanyeol shrunk under the glowering blue eyes, his eyes watering and tears beginning their descent down his pale yet fiery red cheeks.

“Bye bye, baby.” Seoyoon pierced him with his eyes one last time, calculating the fear he had instilled in him before smiling a charming smile. Seoyoon walked away, but Chanyeol heard the words repeat themselves over and over again in his head, the promise behind him striking him worse than the slaps.

Chanyeol quickly got in his car, locking them immediately after and took off from that damned place. Tears were streaming down his face as he finally got far enough away from the scary man. He stopped at a light and leaned back, letting more tears run down his face.

He _hated_ him. After all this time, he thought he finally got away from him and then he just walked right back in. Why did he do that!? _How_ did he do that? God, it just wasn’t _fair_! He thought that chapter of his life was over, why did he come back to torture him more?

Chanyeol wanted - no - _needed_ to forget and he knew the place that could.

Once the light changed, he took off. Chanyeol drove to the place in mind and parked on the street, knowing he had to let Jongdae know that he’d be home late. He picked up his phone and dialed his boyfriend, listening to the rings as he cleared his throat. Jongdae didn’t need to worry about him, he was already swamped up with the guy that tried to rape and kill Sehun. Stressing him out more wouldn’t help any of them.

“Hey, baby boy.” Came Jongdae’s voice over the phone. Chanyeol schooled his voice.

“Hey, Dae. Um, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be home later because I’m getting drinks with, uh, Baekhyun and Minseok at Blazer’s.” He lies through his teeth, feeling a bit guilty but brushing it aside.

“Oh, okay. But please be home by ten. I know Baek and Seok are there, but with the person who set out to hurt Sehun still out there, I’m not willing to risk it. Also, don’t get too drunk, okay? Having you disoriented will help no one.” Jongdae asked (read: commanded) his submissive.

Chanyeol swallowed pass the lump in his throat.“Okay, Dae. I promise not to drink heavily and to be home on time.”

He could hear his dominant’s soft and fond smile. “Good. Thank you for checking in, Channie. I love you.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features at the words. “I love you too, and tell Sehunnie I love him and will see him later.”

“I will.” Jongdae agreed. “See you later, my gorgeous baby boy.”

“Bye.” And he hung up. He felt a bit better after talking to Jongdae but it wasn’t enough to forget.

Chanyeol got out of his car and entered the bar, sitting on a stool and ordering a couple shots of vodka. He promised to not get too drunk, but he still plans on getting drunk till he forgets about the whole situation. 

The bartender set two shot glasses in front of him, each filled to the brim with strong alcohol. Now that Chanyeol thought about it, he probably looked really sad with his red cheeks and puffy face from all the hits and crying. He sighed and sipped at the shot glass, attempting to move his train of thought on to anything else.

The burn of the vodka helped but not enough, maybe this was a bad idea on his part. If he really wanted to forget, he should’ve just asked Jongdae to fuck him or something.

And there it was, that little flare of guilt in his system. The flare was flicking wildly and being licked by the winds of sadness, making it grow bigger and stronger.

As Chanyeol spiraled deeper into his thoughts, he felt his shoulder poked at, turning his head to look at whoever it is.

There stood a man with a pretty smile, looking down at him. His skin was tan, his light brown locks an attractive mullet. The man was handsome and his eyes spoke for him, giving off a playful vibe.

“Hi. Uh, my boyfriend and I,” the man nodded to another man on the other side of him. Chanyeol glanced at the other man before returning his gaze to the first attractive male, “well, we noticed you looked a little bummed and were wondering if you’d like some company?” The man offered nicely.

The man’s boyfriend spoke up after him. “Where are your manners, babe? We should introduce ourselves.” Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m Yixing and this is Kai.”

 The male known as Yixing was very handsome as well. His dimpled smile lit up his face and his eyes danced with genuine happiness. His black hair was a bit more tamed than his boyfriend’s, in an updo with gel to hold it up. 

They were a pretty pair and Chanyeol looked between the two. Could he trust them? Jongdae told him to be careful around strangers...but they just seemed so nice and he didn’t feel anything bad from them.

“I can sense hesitance,” Kai spoke first, his smile only growing wider. “It’s just an offer, don’t feel pressured, hottie. Do what you want.”

By the nickname, Chanyeol assumed that they were looking for something more than companionship. “Um, I’m in a relationship. I can’t offer anything more than friendship.”

“Okay, you caught us.” Kai chuckled. “We were here for a bit more than friends but that’s okay, we can just talk. You look really lonely.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Yeah, you can join me. Some company would be nice.”

“Great.” Yixing said, sitting next to him while Kai sat on the opposite side of Chanyeol. He flagged down the bar tender. “Can we get some shots of your hardest drink?” The bartender nodded and got the shot glasses.

“You don’t have to drink this with us. Unless you would like to try,” Kai assured him. “Yixing and I have high alcohol tolerance so we usually like to go for the heavy stuff.”

Chanyeol hummed in interest. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try, but one or two would probably be best for him. “Yeah, I’ll try a little bit I guess.” He finished off his two shots of vodka and watched as the other shots arrived.

“Just loosen up a bit, ‘kay? You look really tense. I think these will help.” Kai picked up a shot glass and handed it to Chanyeol. “But be careful, it hits pretty hard.”

The red haired male took the glass and licked his lips in slight anticipation before quickly downing the hard alcohol.

And he wasn’t kidding when he said it hit hard.

* * *

Baekhyun sloppily kissed down Minseok’s back, driving into his asshole as Minseok held himself in the doggy position for Baekhyun. 

“You like this, don’t you, Hyunnie? You taking charge of my ass, drilling-” Minseok’s dirty talk was interrupted by the ringtone he’d set for Jongdae. “Keep going.” He demanded as he reached over, moaning a bit as he answered the call. “Hello.”

“Hey, are-” Jongdae paused before asking, “are you two fucking?”

“Yeah, - _ugh_ \- why?” Minseok said, biting his lip so he wasn’t constantly moaning into the phone.

“What about Chanyeol?” Jongdae’s tone was extremely worried.

Minseok’s eyebrows furrowed. “What about - _oh fuck there!_ \- Chanyeol?” His arms collapsed but he still kept his ass in the air. Baekhyun muttered a ‘what’ at the mention of his best friends name but kept going.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you guys go to Blazer’s with him?” Jongdae questioned. To Minseok, it sounded like he was pacing.

“No. We’ve been home all night. Why?” Minseok felt Baekhyun stop and grab their dicks to stop both of them from coming. He glanced back and Baekhyun nodded towards the phone while mouthing ‘finish up’.

“He told me he went to Blazer’s with you and Baek. I told him to be back by ten and it’s already ten thirty.” Jongdae’s voice grew increasingly worried.

“Yeah, we haven’t seen him all day. Look, Dae, I’m pretty busyright now-“ Minseok started but was cut off.

“Yeah, I get it.” Then he hung up.

Baekhyun dragged Minseok’s hips to his own, his own eyebrows furrowed. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not totally sure. But let’s finish here before we worry about that.” Minseok dismissed it, biting his lip as he desperately wanted his orgasm.

That seemed to be enough for the younger because he shrugged and began entering him, both moaning as he sank in and fucked him face up this time.

* * *

Chanyeol stumbled out of the bar, barreling into the wall and holding on as he attempted to make it to his car. He sighed and held his head. His head felt ten times heavier than usual and it was not helping with his attempts at walking.

He was whining because he didn’t want to be in this state anymore. He wanted to feel normal, he knew he shouldn’t have gone to the bar. 

But he had Sehun to worry about, Chanyeol wouldn’t want to burden his older dominant boyfriend. A trained killer was much more deadly than an abusive ex boyfriend.

He should feel better now, but he didn’t. He only felt sadness, his heart heavy because he wanted to feel protected, specifically by Jongdae. But he should be able to handle this on his own, it was _his_ past so _he_ should deal with it. No one else.

That alcohol was really messing with his head. His eyes wouldn’t focus and he kept seeing triple of everything, including when a man in a suit approached him.

He kept calling out his name and looked really familiar but Chanyeol just could put his finger on it. He was taken to a car by said man and sat inside where there was soft, dark red velvet underneath him. Now that he’s thinking a bit, he’s in a nice limo.

Chanyeol was feeling up the velvet underneath him, the touch and feel of it reminding him of another time, though he was unsure what was happening in that time.

Eventually, his head started lolling to the side and he blacked out. He tried to grasp onto alertness to pull him out of it, but it slipped away too quickly and he was out.

* * *

Chanyeol blinked his eyes open as he was being dragged inside by the butler. He groaned and started stumbling along as he was brought to the living room. 

Jongdae came into his line of sight and Chanyeol sobered up a bit more at the look on his face. Jongdae was worried and angry, but Chanyeol could tell he was mostly angry. He gulped a bit as they rested him on the couch.

The dominant seemed very close to bursting with anger, but held back accordingly. Chanyeol hung his head in shame, he could barely think about anything, let alone what he did wrong that night.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae turned to him, “how many drinks have you had?”

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol mumbled, turning his head to the side as his cheeks burned with shame.

“Look at me, Chanyeol, and speak up.” Jongdae’s voice was demanding and there was anger seeping into his words. “How many drinks did you have?”

Chanyeol turned his head the other way, still unable to make eye contact. “I don’t know.” He said a bit louder this time.

Jongdae was getting fed up, he could hear it. “Park Chanyeol, I just told you to speak up and look at me. So speak up and fucking look at me!” He yelled.

Chanyeol frowned as tears rimmed his eyes. He didn’t like being yelled at by his dominant. “I’m sorry...” Still, he didn’t look at Jongdae, he couldn’t.

An irritated sigh left Jongdae’s lips and Chanyeol could feel the disappointment. “Why-!”

“Dae?” Sehun came down the first couple of steps, rubbing his eyes since he had just awoken from his beauty rest. “Why are you yelling? What’s going on?”

Jongdae let out an even more frustrated sigh. Then he looked at Chanyeol’s profile. “I’m going to take Sehunnie upstairs and put him to bed, think about your answers for when I come back down here.” With that he took off up the stairs, guiding their other boyfriend back to bed and murmuring to him quietly and quickly.

And boy, did Chanyeol think. He thought about why he was out there in the first place, thought about the anger and worry and disappointment that he instilled in Jongdae, thought about how he only wanted to feel protected regardless of whether there was a more dangerous threat than his ex.

But he couldn’t. Chanyeol didn’t want to be selfish; that one guy at the party almost _killed_ Sehun! It was more vital they pay attention to the person who ordered the assassination than some guy Chanyeol had a bad past with. 

He sighed and wiped at his pathetic tears. After what he made Jongdae go through, he didn’t deserve to cry.

Footsteps alerted Chanyeol of Jongdae’s returning presence. Chanyeol took a quick glance but kept his eyes down, still too ashamed to make eye contact.

Chanyeol heard movement and suddenly his chin was tilted up and facing Jongdae, who was squaring in front of him. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Chanyeol. It’s not best to talk to you in this state and my yelling probably made it worse. So for now, I’m going to take you to bed.”Jongdae released his chin and stood up, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him up.

Chanyeol followed the movements, standing up and using Jongdae as support as they made their way upstairs.

Jongdae sat him down on the edge of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom for a second before reappearing with a glass of sink water. “I didn’t think of getting water downstairs so here, drink this.” He knew why, it was late and Jongdae was tired, he couldn’t blame him. Chanyeol took the water and downed it, realizing just how thirsty he was. 

The dominant male took the cup from him and handed him a pair of pajamas which he helped Chanyeol put on. Chanyeol was laid down next to Sehun and Jongdae, after changing himself, climbed in as well. 

“Chanyeol.” The sleepy sub hummed to let him know he was listening. “I love you. Get some rest but know, your punishment starts tomorrow.” 

Chanyeol didn’t totally register what Jongdae told him, but he murmured out an “okay” and an “I love you too” before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jongdae, though he let Chanyeol rest for a couple days in recovery, had been showing Chanyeol less attention. He still let him know that he loved him and everything, but he was less affectionate, only said it, didn’t show it. 

Chanyeol knew he deserved it and knew it was part of his punishment. He hung his head in shame everytime he saw Sehun snuggling up to Jongdae and Jongdae reciprocating the action. He knew that if he did that, Jongdae would continue to sit there, unbothered and ignoring Chanyeol’s attempts at getting his attentions.

Jongdae has only been giving his attention to Sehun, that included being sexually active in the next room. Oh, did he mention he even slept in a different room now? Well, he does. And he can hear _everything_.

Whines, moans, groans, grunts, even the use of toys in the next room. They were _that_ _loud_ and it was driving Chanyeol crazy. It drove him even more insane when he got hard, but knew he couldn’t touch it, if he did, Jongdae would know. Whether through supernatural powers or just being that good at seeing through him, Jongdae _would_ find out, no matter how well Chanyeol tried to hide it.

So Chanyeol was in for a bit of a shock when Jongdae came inside his room and ordered him on the ground in front of him.

“Down.” Jongdae put it simply, standing by the foot of the bed and waiting.

Chanyeol complied immediately, getting down on his knees with his hands behind his back and tilting his head down in submission.

“Alright, here’s what going to happen: Sehun’s going to go to the other room. I’m going to set up and you will remain in this position until I tell you to come to my room, understood.” Chanyeol nodded. Jongdae gripped a fistful of hair and yanked his head up harshly, glaring deep into his eyes. “You reply to me verbally, bitch.”

“Y-yes, master.” Chanyeol whimpered, holding his menacing stare.

Jongdae released the hair and turned, exiting the room. Chanyeol kept his head down, sighing as he held the position. If Chanyeol even moved one inch, Jongdae would either extend his punishment or make it worse.

He sat there and anticipated what was to come. With Jongdae, it varied, but what Chanyeol did was really bad, so it would most likely be harsh.

His anticipation blocked out his aching knees that were pressed into the hard wood floor. They screamed for him to move, but he resisted and continued to obey his dominant.

Chanyeol had no concept of time, so what was probably ten minutes seemed like ten hours to him. He bit his lip to restrain from looking at the door as time ticked by slowly. His fingers twitched from holding the position, but he quickly reigned in control of everything while ignoring the slight itch on his nose.

Jongdae came back eventually, the padding of feet giving him away. “Follow me.” Chanyeol made to stand up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder pressing him down. “Don’t think you have the privilege to stand. Bitches like you crawl after their master.” Jongdae turned and walked out, and, like commanded, Chanyeol crawled after him on hands and knees.

He was brought into Jongdae’s room and he scanned the area.

Items sat on the bed but he couldn’t see what they were, he could only make out that two of them had handles. Directly in front of him, placed in the center of the room was a spanking bench with hand and ankles cuffs.

Chanyeol would assume he was getting spanked, but Jongdae can get pretty creative at these times, he just wondered if it was one of those times.

“Go get on the bench.” Jongdae said, his back to Chanyeol as he looked over the items on the bed.

The younger submissive hesitated for a moment before crawling over to the bench and draping himself over it. He blushed at the exposing position, his dick twitching in a dark anticipation for what was to come. He was already starting to grow hard at the options running through his mind and it was truly pathetic that he was turned on by this. It’s a _fucking_ punishment!

Jongdae strolled over to him and bent down, starting to attach the cuffs to his wrists. It was a quick process, Jongdae expertly wrapping and securing them. They were tight but not tight enough to hurt Chanyeol in any way.

He moved behind him and did the same to his feet. Then he got up and moved over to the bed, where Chanyeol could hear him picking out some things.

The dominant came back over and stood behind him. Chanyeol swallowed as he wondered what Jongdae was going to do next. He clenched his butt unconsciously, almost to protect it from getting hurt too badly just in case Jongdae tried to give him a surprise slap.

Instead, the older male leaned over and suddenly Chanyeol’s vision was black. The cloth used was thick and silky, tied around his eyes to deprive him of the sense. His heart rate spiked as his other senses heightened.

“Breath.” Came Jongdae’s voice from beside him. He jumped, but followed the order. He could _feel_ Jongdae standing next to him, _feel_ the hostile feelings directed towards him.

“So, Chanyeol, tell me, how many drinks did you have last night?” Jongdae asked, his tone filled with venom.

Chanyeol took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “About f-five or s-six shots b-but it was really hard alcohol.”

Jongdae laughed, it was low and quiet yet deep and almost scary. Chanyeol suddenly felt a sharp pain on his ass to which he yelled in surprise. Jongdae wasn’t laughing anymore. “Why did you even go to the bar if you were alone?” Chanyeol gasped. “What? You didn’t think I would figure out. Imagine _my_ surprise when I call Minseok and find out you lied to me.”

He used a flogger, Chanyeol could feel it as the pain blossomed across his ass. “So, you gonna tell me why the hell you went out drinking?”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He couldn’t be selfish, he just _couldn’t_ tell him about his ex. Sehun’s issue is more important and he wouldn’t let his personal problem get in the way of that. His tone fell flat and he answered. “I just felt like it.”

This time, Jongdae really laughed. Disbelief invaded his tone as he scoff after calming down his laughter. “I can’t believe the audacity you have, you little bitch.” He spat, hitting Chanyeol’s ass twice as the submissive hissed in pain. “Still going to lie to me?! Even after everything you’ve done _already_?!”

Silence occupied the air for a couple seconds as Jongdae processed everything. Chanyeol could feel him thinking about why he would do all of this. But he wouldn’t tell him, he’d stick out even if it meant extended punishment.

“I’m going to give you one more chance: why did you go to the bar?” Jongdae’s voice held no patience, it was hard and cold, chilled Chanyeol to his bones.

However, Chanyeol still had the courage to lie. “Because I wanted to.” 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Jongdae exhaled loudly, the disappointment clear in his voice. Chanyeol’s eyes watered, he didn’t want to upset him but he was doing it all for Sehun and that’s what made it worth it. “A lash for every fuck I gave that night. Count.”

“One!” A loud smack resounded through the room. “Two!” Chanyeol grunted from the sheer force of the flogger coming down on him. “Three!”

And they kept going like that, surpassing _ten_ , _twenty_ , _thirty_. The smacks were loud and Chanyeol had started yelling, shouting, _pleading_ though the numbers for it to end. Tears had been streaming down his face for quite a time now, but Jongdae was ruthless, he just kept going. His arms and legs strained against the restraints as he wished to move away from the painful experience.

“Thirty - ah! -” Chanyeol couldn’t finish the number, he was in so much pain.

“Come on. Thirty what?” Jongdae asked, bringing down the flogger once more. He was starting to encourage him because he knew he was starting to push at the limit of what Chanyeol could take. 

“Thirty eight! Chanyeol cried out, panting and drooling as his ass _burned_ and _screamed_ for it all to stop. “Thirty-nine!” Another lash. “Forty-!” He screamed, feeling the flogger hit one last time then it all ended.

He panted loudly, his body going limp as he cried and willed the pain to stop or at least calm down a bit. The pain was _searing_ and even the air made it feel hotter than it was.His ass was no doubt as red as a cherry and it was definitely going to be sore the next day. Hell, it was probably going to be sore _that night_.

Chanyeol listened to Jongdae moving around, he was grabbing something else. Chanyeol only hoped it would be anything that brought more pain to his ass.

Jongdae was in front of him now, he could feel him. He sniffled as he felt something touch his right cheek. Chanyeol stiffened a bit.

“Let’s take a minute to think about something. Something _completely_ random.” Jongdae paused, pressing the item into his squished cheek. A riding crop; it was the end of a riding crop. “Let’s think about dear old Seoyoon.” Chanyeol swore he stopped breathing for a second. “Yeah, let’s think about him. What he used to say, how he used to _hit_ you.” Jongdae did this on purpose; he _knew_.

The end of the riding crop moved off of his cheek, only to come back down and slap him in the cheek. Pain bloomed along with red.

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open. “Did he use to hit you like that?” Jongdae question, then landed another hit on his other cheek. “What about that?”

He walked closer. “Did he always tell you no one loved you? That you were a good for nothing little bitch?!” Jongdae raised his voice and started landing hits on Chanyeol’s face and exposed, unmarked body.

With the black covering his vision, Chanyeol couldn’t help but envision that it was Seoyoon again. Seoyoon’s punches landing on his body and leaving nasty bruises in its wake. It was him, he was there! No one to save him. Only exposed to Seoyoon’s heart shattering words and harsh kicks, punches.

His breathing accelerated and Chanyeol sobbed, yanking fearfully at the restrains he was trapped in, in an attempt to protect himself like he had to before. 

“ _Pathetic_...” Spat the angry voice of his ex. 

“ _Worthless_...” It all came back to him.

That day...

 

_Chanyeol was huddled on the ground, arms covering his head._

_Seoyoon wouldn’t let up any time soon and he could tell. He coughed out blood as he desperately called for him to stop hurting him._

_“Please! No-no please! Stop it! It hurts, please don’t! Seoyoon! Stop it, stop it!” Chanyeol screamed, trying to curl up, but he couldn’t because Seoyoon was kicking him in his mid-section._

_“Keep my name out of your mouth! You deserve this! It’s all your fault!” Seoyoon bent down and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up forcefully._

 

_Chanyeol was too weak to fight back but he was still screaming at the pain. He was pretty sure his insides were bleeding and a rib or two was broken. He sobbed, but none of it affected Seoyoon. He was simply heartless._

_A second too late, Chanyeol’s gut wrenched in warning, but Seoyoon’s hand has already made it to his throat. It squeezed tightly, the intention to kill behind it._

_Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he moved his hands to Seoyoon’s arm. He was being choked to death. But he was still fighting._

_He dug his nails into the arm, clawed harshly at it, even breaking the skin and attempted to pry his fingers off. But he couldn’t and he was losing fight._

_The hand never loosened it’s deadly grip and Chanyeol’s mind grew fuzzy, invading black blocking his vision._

_Then it was dark..._

 

“Quail!” Chanyeol screamed his safe word, harshly yanking at his restrains and everything stopped.

Jongdae did it, broke him down. Chanyeol was sobbing and screaming, panicking as he couldn’t get out of the restrains. His breathing was dangerously fast and Jongdae worried he might pass out.

The blindfold was off and Chanyeol was now faced with Jongdae. The dominant pushed his hair back and cradled his face, speaking to him softly. “It’s okay, baby. I’m right here, look at me. _Look_ at me. You’re safe.”

Chanyeol was still struggling as he looked at Jongdae, his breathing calming back down to its normal rate. He whimpered for him. “Jongdae, please.” He was full on sobbing. It was so sad. Tears falling faster than he could stop, heart wrenching sounds pulled from his chest, body _quaking_ with such a force it worried Jongdae.

Jongdae stood up and began removing the cuffs from his hands and then his ankles. Once they were all off, Jongdae pulled Chanyeol off of the bench and gathered him in his arms. Chanyeol is much bigger than Jongdae, but that never hindered the smaller male. He took it in stride and picked up his boyfriend, moving over to the bed.

He sat down and let Chanyeol rest in his lap, the younger clutching him tightly as if he’d disappear if he wasn’t. Jongdae stroked down his back gently and whispered to him gently. “Let it all out, Chanyeol. It’s okay, I’m right here.” 

And that’s just what Chanyeol did.

He sobbed all his ugly faces and tears and let it all out. The fear, the anger, the frustration, the trauma. He got it all out in Jongdae’s warm, safe arms. Everything he felt, even the ones he felt at the moment. He was still in pain, his ass occasionally sending a sting coursing through his pain receptors and his cheeks stung a bit as well. Blows that had been delivered to the rest of his body had eventually become a dull ache but he was still very much aware of them.

After a decent amount of time was spent weeping, Chanyeol was able to calm down enough for Jongdae to set him down and get him a pair of soft pajamas. Specifically Jongdae’s pajamas because the dominant knew it would make him feel better.

Chanyeol had to put them on himself - though he wanted Jongdae to do it, he went along with it - as Jongdae traveled downstairs and grabbed some water from him.

Chanyeol was emotionally drained, exhausted, and thoroughly dehydrated, but he knew he had to talk about it with Jongdae. What happened and the punishment needed to be discussed if things were going to get better.

Jongdae came back shortly, holding a couple bottles of water for Chanyeol to drink. He handed one to Chanyeol and sat the rest down. He took a seat next to his younger submissive.

Chanyeol downed the water to replenish himself and sighing at the refreshing feel of the water traveling down his dry and scratchy throat. He grabbed another water bottle after finishing his first and took a couple gulps before finally bringing his attention to Jongdae.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Jongdae asked, wasting no time.

The younger played with the water bottle in his hands and watched the water swish back and forth with the motion. “Seoyoon came to visit me after work. He smacked me around a bit and said some harsh things, but he never verbally threatened my life. But his eyes, there was a promise in them, a promise to-to hurt me worse than he did that time.” He bit his lip. “How-how did you know he got to me?”

Jongdae, who was already seething in his seat, breathed for a moment, then answered. “I knew it had something to do with him. When you think about him, and sometimes even talk about him, your voice makes you sound dead inside. The tone you used during the punishment told me everything.”

“Oh...” Chanyeol trailed off. He didn’t know Jongdae paid that much attention to him. “Well, after that, I didn’t want to go home, so I lied to you about going out with Minseok and Baekhyun. At first, I was going to follow your orders, it really wasn’t my intention to disobey. But I meet some people and they offered me to have drinks with them, but they drank the hard stuff. After my first shot with them, I stopped thinking about how big of an impact it had on me.”

Jongdae nodded and took a moment to think. “My real question is: why lie? Why didn’t you tell me that Seoyoon approached you?”

“I didn’t want to be selfish. Sehunnie almost died at that party and you’re still looking for the guy who sent the assassin. I didn’t want you to take away the work efforts for me. Regardless of what I know Seoyoon was non-verbally threatening, that’s exactly what it was, non-verbal, meaning it’s not totally confirmed.” Chanyeol explained, glancing up at his older boyfriend.

Jongdae looked at him and shook his head. “Chanyeol, listen to me very carefully. Your problems are as important as Sehun’s and always will be. I have more than enough people to take care of both problems. You and Sehun will always be equals, neither one is more important than the other. Even me, I may be your dominant, but you hold the true power. If anything, both of you are above me and I prefer it that way.”

Chanyeol was a bit shocked to hear those words, but he accepted them nonetheless. He knew Jongdae wouldn’t say anything he didn’t mean so he took it.

“These punishments, I did them all for a reason, baby. I ignored you because I wanted you to feel how I felt when you blatantly ignored my orders and got wasted. The flogger was for all the concern and worry I felt when you weren’t home and was found shit-faced by my driver. The blindfold was to make you feel the flogger more than you would with eyesight. The riding crop, well, once I found out about the whole Seoyoon situation, I thought it would be enough to remind you of how he hit you. Especially with the blindfold on. It was my intention to break you down because if I didn’t, I knew you wouldn’t have told me anything.” Jongdae broke down the reasoning behind each punishment. They were all significant and played a role in the lesson of the punishment as a whole.

Chanyeol soaked it all in. “...does-does that mean it’s over now? I-I really miss sleeping in the same bed as you and Sehunnie and doing scenes with you both and being included in the snuggles...” His voice was soft, delicate, fragile and if he had anymore tears, he would certainly start crying again.

Jongdae smiled widely and opened his arms invitingly. “Come here, my gorgeous baby boy.” Chanyeol’s lips broke out into a breath taking smile and he moved onto Jongdae’s lap, biting his lip to contain the hiss of pain.

“I’ll rub some lotion on it in a bit, okay?” Jongdae promised which caused Chanyeol to nod and try his best to ignore it.

The dominant male caressed his face and cradled it gently, Chanyeol relaxing into the hold and closing his eyes. Jongdae brushes back some hair and brought down Chanyeol’s face to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. 

A small knock on the door interrupted them and they both looked over to find a sleepy Sehun rubbing at his droopy eyes in comfy, oversized pajamas.

“What’s going on?” He asked before yawning widely. It reminded them of a kitten yawning, absolutely adorable.

“Just come here, Sehunnie.” Sehun followed Jongdae’s instructions and walked over, sitting on his other leg and holding onto him while resting his head in the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I love both of you so much.”

“I love both of you too.” Chanyeol said in agreement, planting a kiss on Sehun’s puffy cheek and Jongdae’s lips. 

Sehun murmured his agreement, mumbling out a quick, “love you both...” before going to sleep. 

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Sehun stayed like that for a while, comfortable in the position they were in. It was warm, safe, content, and had a nice homey feel to it.

Chanyeol felt like he could stay like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter right here! Lots was revealed, lots happened and yeah...it’ll add to what I have planned later on. I might make the next couple chapters have more fluff bc I realized that was a lot of angst and I need Jesus so yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope it satisfied you for now! Comments and Kudos help me a lot so hit that button and leave me a comment! 
> 
> Also, I realized how much I miss Minseok bc I ended up taking a break during this chapter to watch the Young & Free MV as well as the small interviews with Xiumin and Mark. Man, it’s been hard but he’ll come back and we’ll be waiting! 
> 
> And Kyungsoo enlisted! Omg, I was shocked and sad bc we have another one gone, but I feel like he made the right decision bc once they get it over with it’s over with. I have faith that they’ll make it back a-okay so I’m cheering them on and waiting for his and Minseok’s return! 
> 
> God I love Exo so much :’( We’ll make it! Exo and Exo-L forever! <3 
> 
> See you guys next week with another chapter! Thanks for coming back to this fix by the way, I really, really appreciate it! Till next time! :)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae gets called out to work, he goes - violence and little xiubaek moment - , comes back and fluffiness happens.

Jongdae _adores_ his babies. They’re all his, and only his. His heart pounds with love and affection, his coos and praises filled with the utmost compassion and tender care.

He’s selfish when it comes to them, holds on, _clings_ to them whenever he can. He yearns to pour his attention into either of those pairs of dark brown eyes. Or even better, both! 

Lungs constricting, heart racing, palms reaching to desperately cuddle not one, but the two of them. His body ached with how much he loved them, ached with physical _pain_. God, it was overwhelming, but it felt _so_ _good_.

Jongdae trailed his eyes up to Chanyeol’s face, taking in his pretty collar bones, plush lips, full cheeks, rosy apples of his cheeks, glittering brown eyes, thick eyebrows and red hair. If he believed in the Greek Gods, he would’ve completely agreed that the goddess of beauty herself sculpted Chanyeol out of the finest, most beautiful possessions in the flourishing flora and fauna of nature.

Sehun wasn’t far behind with his stunning features that were carefully created by the universe itself. Took the stars so they could shine bright in his eyes, a piece of the moon so his skin glowed, parts of the milky way to smooth over what would be his skin, the color just right, the tiniest burn of a nebula to give pigment to his lips, life forced into his lungs once the universes’ project to make a perfect human was over.

Jongdae felt inferior by the presence of such beauty, such superb beings, however, they were _his_ now and no one else would ever have them. Chanyeol and Sehun, of their own free will, chose to be with _him_ , allowed him to be their master, their dominant, their _daddy_. And to hell with him if he wasn’t going to be the best they’ve ever had.

They were both asleep at the moment and Jongdae stroked his hands over their sides, Chanyeol shifting a bit and Sehun humming while leaning into the touch. 

His phone blared loudly with the tune of a song as Minseok’s ring tone. He cursed as he watched Chanyeol’s face contort at the disturbing sound, him being the lightest sleeper out of them all.

Jongdae reached over and took it into his hands. He contemplated answering. It was either Minseok updating him on some of the deals going on, Minseok calling to tell him something went wrong, or Minseok telling him that they was a great success and all their deal partners showed complete allegiance to Jongdae and his empire.

The ringing stop and Jongdae - without care - realized it had probably sent Minseok to voicemail. He moved to put it back when it blasted with noise a second time. 

Annoyed, he pressed the answer button and held it up to his ear. “What?” He bit, not caring if it was Minseok on the other end. 

“Hey, what’s with the attitude, Dae? I haven’t even said anything yet.” Minseok complained, probably rolling his eyes as Jongdae suspected.

“Why did you call me? I’m relaxing with my boyfriends.” Jongdae snapped back.

Minseok sighed into the phone. “Well, there’s a couple of deal partners that are reluctant to sign the goddamn document. They asked to talk to you, in person.” He heard Minseok mumble under his breath, “though I can’t see why with that snappy attitude.”

It was Jongdae’s turn to roll his eyes. “I heard that.”

“Good.” Minseok replied without hesitation.

“ _Anyway_ , did you try threatening them?” Jongdae asked as though it was the normal thing to do.

“No. But they wouldn’t take us seriously unless you were here, even if I can beat you in any type of combat.” Minseok responded.

Jongdae scoffed. “Now you just sound like Baekhyun.” He released a harsh breath, the irritation and annoyance lingering after it. “Fine, I’ll be there. Give me fifteen.” He hung up and turned his gaze to Chanyeol and Sehun, who were still sleeping soundly at his sides. 

He didn’t want to leave them, he really didn’t, but he knew he had to. With Seoyoon and _him_ (Sehun’s stalker’s boss) still on the loose, it was important he had all his dealing partners swear their allegiance to him and sign the contract.

The contract was fairly simple. No fine print, no hidden penalties, it was all crystal clears. It stated that if they betrayed Jongdae in any way, talking to the enemy, even maintaining _eye_ _contact_ for a second too long, he would kill them and their loyal followers without hesitation.

Now that he thought about it, he reflected back on the tattoo he saw on Sehun’s assassin.

It had been quite a long time since Jongdae saw that marking. The marking reminded him of so many good memories, but they were all ruined by the treacherously bad memories he made with _him_.

Jongdae never told Chanyeol or Sehun about him. Maybe briefly touched over the period of time every here and now, but never went into full detail and discussion about it.

Jongdae _knew_ who hired the assassin. He could go as far as saying he knew him like the back of his hand. 

If only he did hurt him or betray him, then maybe he would still be here.

He shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about the ‘if’s’ cause they were way past that. The past happened and Jongdae could never forget it or forgive him. It just wouldn’t happen, never would.

It still hurt him. The betrayal, the emotional _and_ physical pain he was caused.

But now? Now, _he_ was targeting his babies, the one true loves in his life. The two people who make Jongdae vulnerable and it wasn’t for that reason that he was going to protect them, it was because he loved them dearly and will always love them.

Chanyeol and Sehun mean the world - no - the universe to him. To lose them would be like loosing two parts of his heart, of himself, of his soul. He can’t lose them or live without them, Jongdae doesn’t know what he’d do without them.

Just thinking about the possibility of Jongdae failing...well, let’s just say it wasn’t an option. It couldn’t be.

Jongdae shimmied out from between the two the best he could without waking them up. But that didn’t work apparently as Sehun and Chanyeol lifted their heads to look at their older boyfriend. It was kind of sad, especially since he was a drug lord with an entire empire built upon secrecy.

“Where are you going, Dae?” Chanyeol asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jongdae found it awfully adorable.

“Yeah,” Sehun added with a pout, “I thought you were gonna stay with us, Daddy?” Another cute face was thrown at him and Jongdae found the tempting reluctance to leave them.

“I’m sorry, my lovely babies.” Jongdae replied, walking back over and planting kisses on their foreheads. He place a hand on each of their heads, stroking the locks of soft and silky hair. “I have to go to work, they called me for something very important.”

“More important than us?” Sehun questioned. Jongdae knew what he was doing and he was not going to fall for it.

“You know that’s not a fair question, Sehun. I should punish you for it, but I’ll let it slide since I woke you up.” Jongdae tugged on the youngest’s hair in a reprimanding gesture. “This is for your safety.”

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to say something, but seemed to keep quiet. Jongdae caught the look. “What is it, my love?” He slid his hand to cup Chanyeol’s cheek but the submissive only turned red and avoided his insistent gaze.

Chanyeol shook his head. “It’s nothing, I just...I get worried when you only mention our safety.” He sighed and bit his lip.

“Do you not think I can keep you safe?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow, a bit appalled at response.

“No! No, no, no, that’s not what I meant at all!” Chanyeol shook his head frantically with wide eyes. “I-I just meant that I want you too be safe as well! I know your fully capable of keeping us safe!”

“Thank you for your concern, baby boy, but I’ll be fine. Your safety is my top priority.” Jongdae dismissed, caressing his soft cheeks.

The submissive leaned into the touch. “I know you want to keep us safe, but what if something happens to you? Then how will you keep us safe?”

Jongdae really appreciated Chanyeol’s concern but he saw no reason for it. “Minseok and Baekhyun will protect you. And even then, the people that work for me will also fight to keep you safe. I have a lot of trained fighters-”

Chanyeol let out an exasperated sigh. “Stop dismissing it.”

“But there’s no need for in the first place, Chanyeol, I only need to-” Jongdae was interrupted again.

“Just please! Please stay safe...for us.” Chanyeol protested, calming down a bit since he knew he didn’t have to shout.

“Please...” Sehun tagged on weakly with worry as well.

Jongdae looked between the two of them, realizing how important it was to them. He sighed softly. “Okay, only for you, my precious babies.” He stared at both and received content smiles from both.

Chanyeol’s smile was wide and toothy, radiating with happiness. “Thank you, Dae.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Sehun said after Chanyeol, his smile so wide his eyes turned into two crescents.

The dominant smiled fondly at his younger boyfriends. He leaned forward and gave Chanyeol a lingering kiss on the lips before pulling Sehun towards him and doing the same. He loved feeling their lips on his but unfortunately he had to pull away from both of them and get ready. 

With hesitance, he ruffled their hair and gave them each another peck on the lips before finally walking away to get ready.

* * *

Jongdae arrived late, though he didn’t really care. 

He walked into his warehouse and spotted Minseok who was - not surprisingly - pressing Baekhyun to the wall and kissing the life out of him. He rolled his eyes and tried to mask the disgusted look on his face. They always loved putting on a good show.

Jongdae tapped Minseok on the shoulder and waited, knowing he’d pull away then sneak in a few more kisses before turning around.

Baekhyun was too dazed to realize who was behind his boyfriend and Minseok was murmuring to him, hand on his ass and squeezing a pattern into it. He was out of it.

With one last squeeze of Baekhyun’s ass cheek, Minseok schooled his expression and turned around. He faced Jongdae and nodded. “You’re late.”

“Whatever. Just show me who I have to talk to.” Jongdae scoffed.

Minseok looked to his right and pointed.“Those two. Stubborn asses and hard headed, I’d be careful.”

Jongdae scoped out the dealers. They’re people he’s dealt with before. If they get too problematic, Jongdae will probably do what he does to other gangs that go against him, he’ll just kill them. 

Jongdae sauntered forward and put on his ‘business smile’. “Gentleman, hello.” One grunted, the other nodded in acknowledgment. “So what problem did we run into with the contract?”

“Why do we have to cut off deals with the Silver Snake clan? They’ve never done anything to me.” The first man spoke, crossing his arms and glaring a bit. Jongdae didn’t appreciate it.

“Silver Snake helped me with some serious shit. And what authority do you have to make us cut ties with them? You haven’t helped me at all.” The second gang leader complained, his face stern.

Jongdae took his time to study them. The first one looked like he’d cause problems, but the other one looked like he could possibly be persuaded. He could already tell that the first one wasn’t as opened minded as the second and he’d most likely be forced to kill him once he made his threat.

“It’s in the name, their snakes. First they’ll help you, lure you into a false sense of security, then bam, they shoot you while looking you in the eye.” Jongdae unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and pulled it aside to show the bullet wound he got. It was years ago, but it felt like yesterday.

The wound was closed, but the patch of skin was different from the rest. It stuck out and it was right on top of his heart. The bullet had stopped a couple inches near his heart, Jongdae was lucky to be alive. He thought he was going to die, thought he was going to escape the nightmares that haunted him, but no, he lived and the wound served as a reminder.

Jongdae thought it looked weird and stuck out too much, but he never let his insecurities stop him from getting naked when in bed with Sehun or Chanyeol. He got over it. Plus both boys never seemed to mind it, so he didn’t feel any insecurity with them.

“They...they did that to you?” Asked the second man, who was staring at the scarring over the wound.

“Yeah.” Jongdae fixed his shirt and buttoned it back up, sighing “The difference between my gang and the cold hearted serpents is that I only kill you if you betray me in any way, shape or form.”

The first man - big, tough, and burly - scoffed and shook his head. “How do I know you got it from the Silver Snakes? Maybe you’re just lying to get us on your side.” 

Jongdae hummed. “Well, I can tell you for sure, that, no, I am not lying, but you can choose not to believe me. So, tell me gentlemen, will you sign?” 

They both took a second to decide, but then the second one decided to follow through and walked over to the other table with the contract on it. He signed his name and gang name then signed it another time, completing the allegiance to Jongdae.

“And you, sir?” Jongdae looked to the first man, raising an eyebrow and waiting patiently for his response.

The first man scoffed a laugh and shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think I will.” Like he said, problematic.

Jongdae heaved a sigh as he watched the man swiftly pull out a gun and point it to his head. He kept his face blank. The burly man smirked, as if he was winning. Jongdae let out another sigh, they never learn.

“Don’t move.” Jongdae heard the man instruct. 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “Sneaky little son of a bitch, aren’t you? Okay, I won’t move, I’ll let you think that you’ve won.”

“Shut up!” He shouted, his mouth drawing back in a snarl.

“Ooh. I’m terrified.” Jongdae mocked him.

“I said, shut up!” He repeated himself, yelling louder and clicking off the safety.

“Sure, I’ll be quiet...” Jongdae trailed off and let his eyes wander around his warehouse for a couple moments before bringing them back to the other male. “...until you realize my men are no longer behind me.” His kittenish lips quirked up into a smirk.

The man looked up and couldn’t spot Minseok nor Baekhyun who were behind him just a couple seconds ago. His eyes widened and returned his eyes to Jongdae in time to see his smirk before the gun was kicked out of his hands.

Baekhyun sweep kicked under his feet once he got the gun out of his hands, the man falling onto his back and grunting as he connected with the hard floor of the warehouse.

Minseok climbed on him and waved before shoving his trusty dagger into the side of his neck and twisting it. He pulled it out and watched the man bleed, basically choking to death on his own blood. His eyes remained wide even after he took his last breath and Minseok sheathed his dagger, moving off of the dead man.

Baekhyun pulled Minseok into a kiss by his hips and smiled at him after it. “That was hot, babe.”

Jongdae watched the couple being gross - per usual - after the kill. He let them have their little moment since they did just save his life, though he knew he wasn’t going to die.

Minseok’s head had been tilted down and he smiled at Baekhyun through his lashes, swiping underneath his chin delicately before turning to Jongdae. 

“Call the clean up team, I don’t want it to start smelling.” He ordered then turned to the second man who had witnessed everything. Oops, he almost forgot he was here. “You’re free to go till I need you again, we’ll be in touch.” The man only nodded and bowed in respect to Jongdae before speed walking (read: running) out of there.

Jongdae collected the contract and rolled it up, walking over to Baekhyun and handing it to him. “You know where to put this.” He pulled two keys out of his pocket, showing them both to Baekhyun. “Key to my office. Key to the safe. And I swear, you fuck Minseok in my office, I’ll rip off your balls.”

Baekhyun smirked and winked at him as he took the keys. “Sure thing, Dae. You know you can always trust us.” 

“You’re already making me regret it.” Jongdae sighed and shook his head. “I’m going home. I’m gonna make it up to Yeollie and Sehunnie since I couldn’t be home with them all day. Treat them extra special.”

Baekhyun lost the smirk and smiled at him. “You’re really good to them, Dae. I’m glad you have Chanyeol and Sehun to love and let love you. It was hard seeing you closed off for so long before.”

Jongdae’s lips lifted into a fond smile. “Well, from the moment I saw either of them, I just knew it was meant to be, that they were meant to be mine.”

“Good. You deserve happiness. Now go home and take care of them, they probably miss you like hell.” Baekhyun said, shoving his shoulder playfully.

Jongdae nodded. “I will, and don’t think I don’t mean my threat.” He glared at him a bit before smiling and turning around, exiting the building.

Baekhyun’s eyes were on him and soon Minseok joined him. “What did you guys talk about?” Minseok asked curiously.

Baekhyun glanced at his boyfriend. “Oh you know, just have to drop off the contract at his office, no sex in his office, and how he should go home.”

“Hm...what were his specific words about the sex thing?” Minseok looked up at him and moved closer so he could wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

“‘You fuck Minseok in my office, I’ll rip off your balls.’” Baekhyun quoted Jongdae, looking down at his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him too.

Minseok smirked with a playful glint in his eyes. “Well, I love these balls,” Minseok grabbed Baekhyun’s full package, the latter grunting in pleasurable surprise, “so we’ll have to not do that. We can work around it.” Then Minseok pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Jongdae entered his mansion once the driver dropped him off, walking in and looking around to see if either of his boyfriends were downstairs. 

He found no signs of life, so he headed upstairs, continuing his search. 

Eventually, he found both of them inside his room. Chanyeol was snuggled up in the blanket with a book and Sehun was on his stomach in one of Jongdae’s extra large sweaters playing a game on his phone. They both looked up at him when he opened the door. 

The oldest smiled at them, walking over and scooping up Sehun then Chanyeol in a bone crushing hug. His sun-crafted smile makes the room brighter and Sehun as well as Chanyeol felt happier.

“Hello, my babies.” Jongdae greeted them happily.

“Hi, Daddy!” Sehun spoke up first, very happy his boyfriend was finally home. 

“Hi, Dae.” Chanyeol greeted in reply.

“So you’re home for the rest of the day, right?” Sehun asked, hoping it was true that they could spend their time with Jongdae. 

Jongdae nodded and hugged them tighter. “Yes, my lovely boys, we get to spend the rest of the night together.” He pulled back enough to look at them. “I was thinking we take a bath together and then eat some take out with a movie? Does that seem alright?”

“Yes!” Sehun agreed immediately, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from his older boyfriend. 

Jongdae laughed and pulled back. “Calm down there, Sehunnie, we’ll get to it. What about you, Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, of course!” And he as well received a kiss from Jongdae.

“Good. Now, my loves, let’s get in the tub.” Jongdae released them and headed towards the bathroom with the two at his heels.

The dominant turned on the water and made sure it was warm enough before plugging it and letting it fill up. He added in some soap bubbles because he wanted to see if maybe he can get his babies into subspace to make this whole experience way better.

“Strip and I’ll be back in a bit.” He ordered them and the boys immediately followed the commands.

He walked out and went into the closet. Jongdae grabbed a yellow oversized hoodie with some black sweat pants, a large black shirt with red and black plaid pajama pants, and a fitted shirt for himself with green sweat pants. He hoped it would help with the subspace idea.

He grabbed a couple towels and went back into the bathroom, Chanyeol and Sehun already in the spacey bathtub.

Jongdae set down everything and rolled up his sleeves, getting on his knees beside the bathtub and grabbing the cup that was sitting on the side. He scooped up the water and slowly poured it on Chanyeol’s head first with a quick warning of ‘close your eyes’.

He paused when Sehun whined loudly. Jongdae turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, my beautiful Sehunnie?”

“You’re supposed to be in here with us.” Sehun whined. “You said we would take a bath, as in all of us.”

Jongdae sighed lovingly. “Yes, love, I did. I’ll join you, just let me take care of you before I get in.”

“No.” Sehun whined more, pouting. “Please, Dae, we really want you in here.”

The older heaved a breath and nodded. “Okay, baby. If it’s what you want, I’ll oblige. It’ll be a bit hard to maneuver but we can manage.”

Jongdae stripped down to nothing and stepped in the tub, getting behind Sehun and sighing at the warmth of the water. It was very relaxing. 

He patted himself on the back for getting a large enough bathtub so Sehun and Chanyeol could be side by side. Jongdae put his knees up and had his boyfriends lean back on his legs, so he could reach their hair. 

He grabbed the cup again and drenched Sehun’s hair so that it was just as wet as Chanyeol’s. Grabbing the shampoo, he poured it in his hand and put it in Sehun’s hair. He began massaging it into the scalp.

“Listen to my voice baby,” he whispered into his ear, attempting to coax him into subspace, “just relax, I’ve got you. You’re safe with me and if you wanna float up into that warm fuzzy place, go ahead. Don’t resist, baby, it’ll be alright, I’m still here and I’m with you.”

Sehun’s breathing calmed down, closing his eyes before a calm, relaxed smile slipped onto his face. Jongdae watched as all the tension slipped away from Sehun’s body. He probably entered subspace. Jongdae finished massaging his scalp and rinsed it out, the soap falling into the water and causing Sehun to slip further.

“Alright, Sehunnie, hold on a minute while I move onto Chanyeol.” Jongdae scratched his scalp a little bit more, very lightly and Sehun was compliant, nodding. 

Chanyeol had been entertaining himself with the slightly soapy water, playing with it and staring into it with a relaxed expression.

“Hi there, my baby boy,” Jongdae whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, “we’re gonna see if we can get you into subspace, Alright?” Chanyeol nodded and closed his eyes. “Okay, love, just relax into my hold, I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He got the shampoo once again and scrubbed it into his hair.

With Chanyeol, it would take a bit more persuasive talking but Jongdae knew just what to say. “You’re so soft, my precious baby boy. Fuzzy and warm, give into to it, it’ll protect you just like I am. You’re safe, relax, let it slip away. Let it all slip away, love.”

All the tension slipped from Chanyeol’s body, Jongdae reached over and lightly scratched at his scalp. He leaned over and whispered, “I’m still here, baby, just give me a couple more seconds.”

Jongdae rinsed out his hair and watched Chanyeol relax further, his hand pushing through the red hair. He pressed a kiss to their foreheads and smiled, stroking down both of their stomachs. He slid his legs down and pushed back, pulling Sehun and Chanyeol’a pliant bodies with him so they were sitting on his lap.

“Do you feel good, my babies?” Jongdae asked them, rubbing circles into their tummies.

Chanyeol nodded, but Sehun smiled lightly and replied with, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Well, I’m about to make you feel even better.” Jongdae moved his hands to their soft dicks, starting to stimulate them.

Sehun and Chanyeol both started moan, Chanyeol’s loud and breathy while Sehun’s were silent or high pitched. It turned him on, Jongdae biting his lip as he got them to full hardness. Chanyeol started bucking into his fist and not too long after, Sehun started too. 

“There’s my good babies. You only belong to me. So good for me, so incredibly good. I love you both so much,” Jongdae praised, knowing it made them go deeper and deeper into subspace. 

It didn’t take long for Sehun and Chanyeol to reach a point near their pleasurable climaxes. But Jongdae didn’t want them cumming just yet so he held their erections at the base to edge them, which ended with a whiny Sehun and a surprisingly whiny Chanyeol.

“Calm down, my loves. I’ll get you there, just hold on for me.” Jongdae whispered, kissing Chanyeol’s shoulder then Sehun’s.

Jongdae began playing with the slits of their dicks simultaneously, watching as pre-cum released into the water. He moved his hand quickly up and down their cocks while flicking his wrist every now and then for added pleasure.

Sehun thrusted into Jongdae’s fist, shaking the water and spilling a bit over the side. Chanyeol bucked up as well, more water start to come out of the bath.

“Settle down, boys. If you spill too much, I’ll stop.” Chanyeol and Sehun immediately slowed their thrusts, but didn’t stop them completely.

Chanyeol moaned loudly and gripped the edge of the tub. “M-master please, please let me cum.” He whined a bit, thrusting up into his fist.

“Can I cum, Daddy? Please?” Sehun followed Chanyeol’s example, clutching the edge of the tub as he felt that familiar knot form in his belly and pull.

Jongdae thought about it for a second. “Since you’ve both been so good for me, I’ll let you both cum on the the count of three. Okay?” He received nods, his boys growing louder as he sped up.

“One.” He started by playing with the slit, sending shock wave after shock wave of pleasure through his boyfriends.

“Two.” Jongdae jerked them off faster and moved his hand up and down their shafts quicker than before.

“And...three.” He watched as Sehun and Chanyeol released in the water, Sehun whining loudly and Chanyeol moaning very loudly as well. He milked them through it, pumping until his hands were batted away because of the incoming oversensitivity.

Sehun and Chanyeol leaned back against him, sated and blissfully aware that they can curl back into Jongdae’s chest. They didn’t care that the water was dirty and cooling, they just wanted to be with their dominant while satisfied and feeling safe and warm and fuzzy in subspace. 

Jongdae petted their hair back then moved his hands to wrap around their waists and rub their stomachs. “My gorgeous babies, we have to get out now, okay? The water is dirty, so help me out, my loves.” Chanyeol nodded, but Sehun whined and shook his head, pouting his lips and resting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae sighed and brought his hand up to stroke back Sehun’s hair and rub down his back gently. “Baby, please help me, we have to get out of the tub. I’m treating you and Channie today and I don’t wanna end up giving you a punishment instead. I’m trying to let this go, Sehunnie, please cooperate. Okay?” Jongdae tilted his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Sehun’s lips, which helped him pull a sound of agreement from the youngest.

Jongdae got out first and helped Chanyeol out of the bath before helping him sit down on the toilet seat. Sehun waslighter than Chanyeol so Jongdae picked him up and set him on top of the counter.

The dominant had been ignoring his almost painfully hard erection, but he was taken by surprise when he felt a hand grip it and start pumping. He moaned and looked at Chanyeol, who was giving him an innocent smile as he tugged Jongdae off.

“Baby boy, you don’t have to do this, I-I’m supposed to take care of you.” He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist.

“No, m-master, please let me. I wanna.” Chanyeol wasn’t typically whiny, but in subspace, he could get that way.

Jongdae just went along with it. “O-okay.” He lost his composure since he was taken by surprise, but at the moment, he didn’t care.

He knew Sehun needed to be touched and loved before he started dropping, so he guided Sehun’s face to his and kissed him passionately. So Chanyeol wouldn’t feel left out, he used his other hand to pet his hair and stroke his face, alternating between the two.

The eldest thrusted his hips into Chanyeol’s hand, shoving his tongue into Sehun’s mouth and he moved his hips faster. He wanted to get off as quick as possible so he could get back to taking care of his boyfriends.

They continued like that for several more minutes before he came into Chanyeol’s hand with a gasp. He pulled away from Sehun and leaned down to Chanyeol, giving him a kiss while murmuring, “So good, baby boy, you’re so good to me.”

Chanyeol smiled at the praise as Sehun took his boyfriend’s cum covered hand, licking off all the cum since he never got to touch Jongdae that way.

Jongdae smiled and gazed at Sehun as he cleaned off Chanyeol’s hand. Sehun swallowed it all and Jongdae wipes a bit off his chin before pressing his thumb into his mouth. Sehun obeyed the silent order and licked off the cum on his finger, sucking even just to please their eldest boyfriend. Jongdae pulled back his thumb and kissed Sehun, “You’re very good to me as well, Sehunnie.”

He pulled back and looked between them for a bit, a hand on each of their faces and caressing their cheeks lovingly. 

* * *

Their stomachs were full as they laid back into the couch, watching the living room TV as the movie played. 

Jongdae was in the middle and Chanyeol as well as Sehun leaned into him, snuggling and cuddling up as best they could. Chanyeol had slipped out of subspace fairly easy quite a bit ago, but Sehun was still in subspace. 

“Daddy?” Sehun spoke up, his head in the junction of Jongdae’s neck and shoulder. 

“Yes, baby?” Jongdae answered, his hand petting the youngest’s hair. 

Sehun snuggled closer to him. “Thank you.” His voice was a small whisper and Jongdae smiled, chuckling softly.

“You’re welcome, baby. I know I don’t do this often but-” Sehun interrupted him.

“No, no, not about just this, about everything. You and Chanyeol loving me and accepting me into the relationship, even though you loved each other way before I came in.” Sehun said, his arms moving around Jongdae’s waist.

Sehun in subspace wouldn’t be talking this much, or thinking this much. “When did you drop out?” Jongdae looked at him.

The youngest let out a small giggle. “When you were feeding me, but I didn’t want you to stop, so I just pretended the rest of the time.” 

Jongdae laughed with a bright smile. “You are a sneaky little baby, you know that?”

Sehun nodded. “Yeah. But what I said before is true, thank you for all of it.” 

“You know it would’ve happened regardless.” Chanyeol spoke up this time, moving his head off of Jongdae’s shoulder to look at Sehun. “Jongdae had too much love to give and you balance us out, Sehunnie. I thought I would be jealous, but I wasn’t, especially when I first saw you. _This_ was meant to be. _We_ were meant to be together.”

“Though I hate for it to sound this way, Chanyeol and I were incomplete without you. There was something missing and once I found you, I just knew _you_ were what we needed the entire time.” Jongdae spoke truthfully, his hand moving up and down Sehun’s back.

Sehun smiled fondly at the two of them. “I love you, both of you. So, so much.” 

“I love you too, Sehunnie, and I love you as well, Chanyeol.” Jongdae replied, looking between them with a loving look.

Chanyeol leaned over and gave Sehun a kiss before moving onto Jongdae and kissing him on the lips too. “I love both of you very, very much.” 

“We are equals.” Jongdae said, planting a kiss on Sehun and Chanyeol’s forehead. “I may take care of you most of the time, but we are equals. I’m not above you in any way and I hope you know that. Even if I say it just to tease you, it’s not true. The three of us fit and work together and it’ll remain that way until I die and even then we’ll still be in love.”

“Okay, okay, enough sappy stuff already, I might die.” Sehun rolled eyes. “It’s too sweet, I’m cringing so hard.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow with a slowly growing smile. “Oh really? Does this make it better?”

At first, Jongdae was confused because nothing happened. Then Sehun jumped and squealed before breaking out into fits of giggles. “Wait! No! Wait, please stop!” He laughed, trying to move away but Chanyeol only crawled over Jongdae’s lap and situated himself near Sehun, continuing to tickle him.

Jongdae smiled and laughed as he watched them play around. “Dae! Jongdae, please, please help me! I can’t - ah! - I can’t take it!” Sehun whined as laughs and giggles were forced out of him. 

“Yeollie! Yeollie, please, stop!” Sehun was pushing at Chanyeol’s hands, wriggling furiously to get away. “Okay! Okay, I’ll be good! Please!”

Chanyeol eventually stopped and took Sehun’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his smiley lips. “So, it wasn’t too sweet, now was it?”

Despite being tickled, Sehun smiled at him. “No, no, definitely not.”

“Good, you little brat.” Chanyeol teased him.

Jongdae just watched the interaction and thought about how no one would take this away. If anyone wanted to take away their happiness, they would have to go through his dead body.

He promised to them in that moment, that he’d protect this love and this happiness, because it’s what Chanyeol and Sehun deserve after everything they’ve gone through in life.

They deserve the world in Jongdae’s eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s late. :((
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it! I thought this chapter should be fluffy bc the last one was pretty heavy so yeah. Don’t forget to leave me a comment and maybe some kudos if you’re feeling generous ;) Both of them are highly appreciated and keep me going! 
> 
> I got my period yesterday and my life is not okay because my uterus just thought ‘hey, why don’t we amp up the painfulness of the cramps of someone who can’t swallow pills for shit?’ So I had to figure out how to swallow the nasty ass pamperin and turns out momentary panic bc you taste it a little bit helps :D
> 
> But I will not let it hinder me in writing the next chapter (my period lasts seven days) ! I’ll get it to you and we will see what happens next time. 
> 
> Last couple things: stream Leo’s (Vixx) new song - and album -, stream Sf9’s new song, and follow me on Twitter if you’d like: @heart_xiu
> 
> Thanks for coming back to read this chapter, sorry again that it’s late, and hope to see you come back for the next chapter! Till next time :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun asks for advice for Minseok and Baekhyun, goes home, makes conversation with Jongdae, experiments in another category of BDSM, and a little surprise POV you probably aren’t expecting.

“So what brings you over to our humble abode, Sehun-ah?” Baekhyun asked, basically draping himself across Minseok’s body.

Sehun bit his lip. He was still in his work uniform since the yogurt place was only a ten minute walk from Minseok and Baekhyun’s condo. (Though he did wonder why they didn’t at least have a house since they’re almost as rich as Jongdae). He wasn’t sure if it was the right time to talk about something as private as this, but he needed some advice before he dived head in with Jongdae and possibly even Chanyeol. 

“Um,” Sehun swallowed pass the nervous lump in his throat, “well, I was, um-scrolling through the internet and accidentally pressed a link...” he trailed off, his cheeks growing a hot red and seeping into the tips of his ears.

“And the link lead you to...?” Minseok continued, his hand caressing Baekhyun’s hip and side.

The mere thought of the website he was brought to had his cheeks beating a violent scarlet. “The link took me to a-a porn site.”

Minseok spoke slowly as if he was trying to calm a frightened animal. “Okay, and that includes us because...?” 

Sehun’s mind raced as he shrunk from the embarrassment. “Well, it was a very...kinky website and it had something that made me feel...aroused.”

“What was it?” Baekhyun went for the kill, not finding the problem in speaking so carelessly. Minseok scoldingly smacked the patch of skin revealed by Baekhyun’s slightly bunched up t-shirt. The latter yelped and pouted with a whiny, “What?” 

“Um, I forgot the name of it but it was-someone was-they were.” Sehun sighed in irritation. He just wanted to let it out. “The, um, dominant was p-peeing on his submissive.”

Minseok’s lips purse and even though Sehun knew Minseok would never judge him for it, he still felt that bit of anxiety whispering about how he was being perceived at the moment. “Alright. I still don’t understand what we have to do in this.”

“You guys are a pretty kinky couple, at least from what Jongdae tells me. And I know you’ve done a lot of things that have to do with BDSM-” Sehun was interrupted.

“He’s trying to say-” Baekhyun was abruptly cut off by Minseok’s hand.

The eldest in the room sent his younger boyfriend a glare. “Let Sehun speak for himself. He’s a baby, but he’s big enough to get it out on his own, so shush.”

 _Shit_ , Sehun thought, _I totally thought Baekhyun was gonna be able to finish that sentence for me_. He took a deep breath. “I want to do what I saw with Jongdae but I wanted your advice before I told him about it because I knew you guys might have some experience with whatever it’s called and was hoping you would share your experience with me?”

Minseok smiled his caring and friendly smile. “Okay then. Let’s start with the name of a dominant urinating on their submissive. It’s called watersports, or sometimes referred to as a ‘golden shower’.” Minseok began the explanation. “Baekhyun and I haven’t done it in a while, but I can remember the times we have done watersports. It’s more for Baekhyun’s sexual gratification than my own, but anything for my baby Baekhyunnie, isn’t that right, love?”

Baekhyun blushed at the attention but smiled nonetheless and nodded. Sehun found it oddly adorable with how openly affectionate and loving they were with each other.

“Yeah. If it makes you aroused and it’s something you choose to try, definitely discuss it with Jongdae.” Minseok added. “Babe, why don’t you explain what happens?” 

“Well,” Baekhyun sat up, his voice animated with excitement, “usually Minseok Hyung dirty talks about it to me then we go to the bathroom and we get in the tub and he just...lets loose. Sorry, I don’t know how to explain any better than that.”

Sehun nodded, processing the older males explanation. “Can you-explain why it makes me feel so...aroused?”

“That’s hard to say, there’s different reasons for different people. I personally like it because it’s another way for Minseok to claim me as his, kind of like how a cat claims it’s territory.” Baekhyun made a face after he said that. “That sounded a bit weird but you get what I’m saying right?”

Again, the youngest nodded and looked down into his hands. “Are there any other reasons that you know?”

“Um...” Baekhyun took a moment to think. “It’s a good thing for humiliation play, it’s warm and it could make them feel safe, there’s a plethora of reasons, it just depends on the person.”

Minseok nodded. “And I suggest you do it in an enclosed area like the bathtub or the shower because it’s very messy. I’m pretty sure Jongdae at least knows about it, I’m not sure if he’s ever experimented with or experienced it.”

Baekhyun bit his lip in thought before adding. “Chanyeol might’ve as well, since he worked at the dungeon. I know he knows about it because I tell him everything. Also, Chanyeol’s had some dominants in the past, he’s probably done it before.”

Sehun forgot his boyfriends had way more experience than him, it made him shrink in his seat a bit. He only knows what Jongdae’s done to him and what little he’s found on the internet or the exaggerated information he saw in _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

However, Jongdae did tell him he was willing to do anything that Sehun found out about and such. He also told him not to be shy when it came to asking to experiment with certain things, though he tended to stall a bit when it came to what he wanted and especially if it had to do with something as embarrassing as this.

“Whatever your overthinking over there, baby, don’t.” Minseok broke him out of his stream of thoughts. “Jongdae’s gonna figure out that you want to tell him something anyway, so you might as well ask him straight out.

He was right. Sehun knew it, Baekhyun knew it, and Minseok knew it. Jongdae was good at assessing Chanyeol and Sehun and could easily tell if something is stuck on their mind. It would be best if Sehun just asked, drawing it out would just add to his embarrassment.

“Yeah. Thanks Minseok Hyung and Baekhyun Hyung. I really needed this.” Sehun thanked them gratefully. 

“No problem, Sehun-ah.” Baekhyun smiled at the youngest.

Minseok, however, got up, brushing Baekhyun off effortlessly, which earned him a scoff and a glower to the back of the head. “You’re very welcome, baby.” The eldest hugged him and Sehun returned it. Sehun kissed his cheek lightly as Baekhyun got up once Minseok released him.

“We’ll see you soon, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun walked to show him out.

Sehun turned to leave but stopped in tracks. Minseok noticed immediately.

“Something the matter, baby?” Minseok placed a hand on the younger male’s shoulder gently.

Sehun gave his Hyung a sheepish smile. “Well, I, uh, need a ride home if it wouldn’t inconvenience you?”

* * *

Sehun waved bye to Minseok and Baekhyun before entering the mansion. He walked in and was greeted with a peaceful picture of Chanyeol and Jongdae sleeping. 

Jongdae was sat up on the couch with a book in hand that was laying to his right. His other hand rested on top of Chanyeol’s hair, the red haired male passed out on their dominant’s lap.

Sehun ambled through as quietly as humanly possible. But it was all thrown out the window when Jongdae woke up. “Sehunnie? Is that you?”

“How did you-?” He was going to ask but then remember that his boyfriend was a mafia boss and highly trained at that, he’d been trained his entire life so Sehun shouldn’t even bother. “Uh, sorry for waking you.” 

Jongdae shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Come here, baby.” He gestured for Sehun to sit next to him once he moved his hand that still clutched the book. Sehun obeyed. “Say, how did you get back here?”

“I got a ride from Minseok Hyung and Baekhyun Hyung.” Sehun said, cuddling up to his dominant the moment his butt touched the couch cushion. He looked up at him. “I had to talk to them about something anyway.”

“You know, it’d be so much easier if you just let me buy you a car.” Jongdae offered.

Sehun sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “No, you’re not buying me a car.”

“First, watch the attitude,” Jongdae glared down at him for a bit, “second, it would be better that way.”

“Dae, you know I’m saving up for one. I’m not sure exactly close to the price of a decent car, but I wanna earn it myself. I want to work hard to buy and maintain a car.” Sehun denied again.

Jongdae raised a challenging eyebrow. “So how are you going to drive it once you buy the car?”

Sehun furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“You plan to buy the car once you save up enough, right?” Sehun nodded. “Well, you can’t drive the vehicle until you can pay for the insurance. Your pay check by itself might not be able to cover the first insurance payment so you’d have to wait about two weeks till you have enough. Insurance is getting expensive nowadays.” Jongdae’s argument was strong, Sehun didn’t even think about the cost of insurance. On top of that, he’d have to pay for gas. It’d be hard to cover it all.

“But...” Sehun whined a bit because he couldn’t think of anything to demur Jongdae’s argument.

Jongdae chuckled softly and smirked.”What about this? I buy you the car because you’re my baby, then you make me proud and show me you’re a big boy by paying for insurance and gas all by yourself. Hmm?” He cradled Sehun’s face and squished his cheeks, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Sehun thought about it. “I-I guess.” He stuttered his answer, still uncertain about it. “I just-I feel bad for using your money like that, it’s yours. You don’t have to spend it on me because I’m your boyfriend.”

“Sehunnie.” Jongdae’s face grew serious as he maintained eye contact with him. “I’m not doing this because I feel it as an obligation on my part. I know I’m good to you and that I’m treating you right. I also know you won’t leave if I don’t continuously spend money on you. I _want_ to do this for you, i really do.”

Sehun was silent. He only stared into Jongdae’s deep brown eyes as he thought.

“But...” Jongdae started again and sighed, glancing away. “...since you really don’t want me to buy you a car, what if I give you one of my older cars. They’re all kept in good condition and work perfectly fine.”

“I’d feel much better just doing that.” Sehun agreed, nodding his head.

“Okay.” Jongdae smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. “If it makes you happy, baby.”

“Yeah.” Sehun felt his face heat up at the fondness in his voice. 

Chanyeol woke up in that moment, picking his head up to look between Jongdae and Sehun. A flash of recognition shone in his eyes before he laid his head back down. “Hello,” He yawned out.

Jongdae smiled widely, his eyes squinted into beautiful crescents. “Hello, my baby boy.” He pushed some of Chanyeol’s hair back and away from his eyes.

Sehun giggled. “Hey, yourself, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol turned over so his body was facing the couch and his head was facing Jongdae’s stomach. “So what are we talking about?”

Jongdae opened his mouth to tell him about their previous conversation but Sehun beat him to it. “Actually, I wanted to ask if we could do something tonight.”

Their dominant turned to the youngest and Sehun shrunk a bit. His eyebrow was raised in surprise as he looked at his boyfriend. “Oh, really?”

“Um, yeah. I-I thought we could try something new...uh,” Sehun paused. _Don’t scare yourself out of it, Sehun, come on_ , he thought, taking a small intake of air before finishing the sentence, “watersports, actually.”

For the second time, Jongdae was surprised. “You _know_ what watersports are?”

“Yes.” Sehun answered quickly. That earned him another questioning look. “ _Yes_ , Dae, I know what watersports are. I went to Baekhyun and Minseok’s house to talk about it because I also needed them to give me a ride home.”

Jongdae hummed in consideration. “Okay, if you really want to baby we can give it a try. What about you, Yeollie? You gonna join us or sit this one out.”

“I’ll sit this one out. I think a one on one lesson would be best for Sehun to learn and experience. Plus, I’m really tired and don’t feel like getting messy.” Chanyeol denied, shaking his head and closing his eyes again.

“Okay. Sehun, baby, I want you on your knees at the foot of my bed, already stripped with hands behind your back and head down, while I put this one to sleep.” Jongdae ordered as he got up and assisted Chanyeol to his room.

Sehun got up and kept Jongdae’s order in mind as he followed up the stairs with them. 

That familiar acceleration to his heart made him realize just how nervously excited he was to be experimenting with his trusted dominant. 

* * *

Sehun followed Jongdae’s instructions the best he could, his knees pressed into the hard wood as his kept his hands crossed behind his back and his chin tucked into his chest. 

The cool air brought shivers and goose bumps to his pale skin, Sehun doing his best to calm his racing heart.

Jongdae could go about this two ways. He could come in and humiliate Sehun, which would indeed make him aroused, or he could praise him, which would also leave him aroused. Though Sehun found himself leaning more towards the humiliation than the praise.

He wasn’t sure. There was just something about the way Jongdae talked to him; _taunting_ , _dirty_ , _coy_ , it ignited something in Sehun.

But regardless of the degradation or humiliation, Sehun _loved_ being torn apart mercilessly by Jongdae then put back together and cared for by Jongdae too. It was just the way he knew that even though Jongdae was tearing him down bit by bit, he could always trust that he would be repaired. The underlying, subconscious trust and dedication is what made it alright in the end.

Sehun’s knees began to ache as he remained in that position and he wished he could’ve stretched out his neck since the base of it was starting to ache as well. 

The anticipation and alone time in his thoughts had his cock half hard and ready for Jongdae. His fingers twitched as it grew uncomfortable to just sit there with his half hard and also aching erection. It was red and Sehun thought about all sorts of things Jongdae would do to him in this experimenting time. He wondered what was taking his older and dominant boyfriend so long, almost his whole body was aching from holding the position.

The door opened and shoe-clad footsteps entered the room. Sehun’s excitement spiked as he closed his eyes, waiting for Jongdae to do _something_. _Speak_ , _hum_ , _tease_ , _anything_ ; Sehun wanted - no - _needed_ him to do something.

 _No speaking out of turn, Sehun, just be patient_ , he attempted to coax himself through it and not end up in punishment. He was barely able to hold back the whine that had built up over time, it was apart of his bratty nature to let his impatience be known.

“I’m surprised you haven’t whined yet. You’re usually not this good.” Came a low voice from a part of the room he can’t see.

The bed creaked under the weight of Jongdae. “Come here, baby.” Sehun looked up and looked at where Jongdae was pointing to. 

It was a spot right next to him and Sehun held no hesitation as he got up and sat down next to Jongdae, gazing into his dominant’s beautiful eyes.

Jongdae’s brow furrowed with an intense glare directed into Sehun’s eyes. “Did I say you could look me in the eye?”

Sehun immediately looked away, his eyes downcast and cheeks inflaming a light pink. “S-sorry, Daddy.” 

“Speaking out of turn too? God, I thought I trained you better than that Sehunnie.” Jongdae shook his head.

Sehun’s dick grew harder and stood up more, curving into his stomach. His heart rate increased. In a different type of scene, Sehun wouldn’t usually get called out for apologizing but he wasn’t complaining about it.

In response to Jongdae’s degradation, Sehun whined, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He felt so hot and his cock twitched at the mere thought of Jongdae sitting right next to him.

“Pathetic. Getting hard while I’m telling you what you did wrong?” Jongdae noticed his cock twitching. “What are you thinking about that’s making your cock twitch like that? Did you actually think you were going to get something from me?”

Sehun whined more.

“You’re such a brat.” Jongdae spat, almost as if he was disgusted at the behavior. “You’re being such a bad boy, Sehunnie. You’re acting like an ungrateful bitch and Daddy doesn’t reward ungrateful bitches with his cock.”

Sehun wanted to talk, but he didn’t want to be called out for speaking out of turn again. He glanced up into Jongdae’s intimidating glare then returned his eyes to his lap where he clutched his hands together.

“Oh, _now_ , you’re waiting for permission to speak? What happened to before?” Jongdae was met with silence. “Speak, bitch.”

“P-please, Daddy, please do something to me. I-I _need_ you, I need you _so_ _much_ , it _hurts_.” Sehun pleaded, whimpering out the words to his dominant.

Jongdae laughed. “You...want _me_ to _pleasure_ _you_? So now I have a _selfish_ , ungrateful bitch?” The dominant male scoffed. “Who the hell taught you to be this way? It certainly wasn’t me.” An exhausted and irritated sigh left Jongdae’s lips. “I guess I’m just going to have to show you what selfish, ungrateful bitches receive when they disrespect their Daddy.” 

Sehun kept his eyes facing his lap, wondering how Jongdae was going to get to the watersports. He really wanted to know what it felt like, wanted to feel what kind of new pleasure sensations he’d experience when Jongdae finally let him have it. His cock twitched once more. Jongdae notices.

“Filthy, selfish, ungrateful bitches with filthy cocks belong on the floor, where it’s just as dirty as they are.” Sehun wasn’t sure if that was Jongdae telling him to get on the floor or- “Get on the floor, bitch before I do it for you, and you don’t want me to do it for you.” That was definitely Jongdae growling at him to get on the floor.

The younger obeyed and got on the floor, his head down. His red blush traveled from his cheeks to his neck to his chest, the embarrassment being eaten up and converted to pleasurable energy that was sent throughout his body.

“Get in front of me.” Jongdae watched as Sehun shuffled on his knees to get in front of his dominant. “At least you can still follow simple commands.” He scoffed in amusement. “You’re lucky I haven’t started smacking you around like some others would, though I might if you keep acting up.”

Sehun stared into Jongdae’s socked feet. The socks were black and thin enough for Sehun to see just how bony Jongdae’s feet were. It wasn’t scary bony, like if Jongdae were starving himself; in fact, it gave them structure and made them look better compared to the condition of others feet. And suddenly, a socked foot was caressing his curved erection.

There was no time to find the strangeness in having a foot touching his erection, pleasure was being shot up his lower half at the touch. This was the first touch bestowed unto Sehun’s aching, rock hard dick and it made his breathing uneven.

“Look at you, I bet your close, huh?” Sehun was. He was embarrassingly close to cumming for the first time. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes, Daddy, I-I’m close...” Sehun whimpered our silently.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “I couldn’t hear you. Say it again.” 

“Y-yes-” Sehun was interrupted.

“Nope. Louder. Again.” Jongdae glared down at him.

“Y-yes! I’m close, Daddy, so close!” Sehun moaned out to appeal to Jongdae.

“You’re as pathetic as you are dirty.” Sehun could hear the smirk in his voice. The younger whined and bit his lip, holding his hips down so he didn’t rut against the foot providing him stimulation.

“If only you had listened to me and remembered the rules, then maybe I’d be fucking into your tight hole. You’d take it like the bitch you are. But, like I said before, dirty bitches don’t get Daddy’s dick.” Jongdae teased. Sehun glanced up and caught a glimpse of Jongdae massaging and squeezing himself through his sweatpants.

Sehun couldn’t hold back the moan elicited from his throat at the sight and thus, lost control over his hips, thrusting and rutting into the foot that was moved away too quickly.

Jongdae snatched his foot away from Sehun’s dick. His face was a mix of disgust and disbelief. “So I have this small urge of generosity towards you and what do you decide to do? You attempt to take advantage of it. I can’t believe you. I try to be nice, but because you couldn’t control your selfish urges, you took advantage of my small gift.”

“N-no, Daddy, I-”

“No? Did you just say no to me? Are you saying that I’m lying? That I’m the one in the wrong?” Jongdae asked incredulously.

“I’m in the wrong! Daddy, it’s me, it’s my fault! I’m sorry!” Sehun apologized, the loss of stimulation breaking him out of his ruts and thrusts and humps. 

Jongdae shook his head. “Ungrateful bitches, don’t deserve any part of their Daddy.” He paused before a wicked smirk grew on his kittenish lips. “Except the dirtiest part of their Daddy.”

The dominant male stood up and grabbed Sehun by the hair, Sehun following after the harsh tugs to his hair. He stumbled on his feet into the bathroom with his dominant and was pressed into the wall next to the bathtub. 

“You’re gonna get in the bathtub and lay down on your back and wait for me.” Jongdae said, then, unexpectedly, kissed Sehun roughly.

It included a lot of teeth and lips, but Sehun didn’t care by the time he could barely tell who’s tongue was who’s. The kiss was sloppy, uncoordinated and Sehun absolutely _loved_ it. It was the first affectionate thing Jongdae has done to him and he was indulging in it as much as he could.

When the dominant pulled away, Sehun chased after his lips, whining when he couldn’t catch them in another heated and passionate kiss. “Couldn’t help myself-” Jongdae murmured, his mouth close to Sehun’s, “you’re just too cute.”

Sehun was thoroughly surprised. Jongdae rarely broke out of character when they were doing a scene or playing. It only let Sehun know how much he affected Jongdae even when he was barely doing anything to the older.

Jongdae lightly shoved Sehun towards the bathroom and watched as the younger climbed into the tub. 

Sehun sat down and scooted down so he was on his back and exposing his cock along with his tight hole. He was hoping the exposure would make Jongdae so aroused, that he would fuck him and wreck him and _use_ him.

He bit his lip and looked over, watching his dominant take off his pants so he was only in his boxers and a shirt.

The elder stepped in and smirked. “Look at you, thinking that you’d look so delectable that I couldn’t resist fucking into you. A conceited bitch you are, Sehunnie. I must say.” Jongdae licked his lips, deliberately or not? Sehun will never know. “But do you think Daddy will still want you even after you become a messy bitch?” 

Sehun whined, bucking his hips and really wanting Jongdae at the moment. He just looked so _fucking hot_ and so _goddamn_ _sexy_. He didn’t know how much longer he could go.

“Answer me, Sehun.” Jongdae snapped.

“I-I don’t know.” Sehun whimpered out, his lips pouting unintentionally.

Jongdae let out an amused puff of air. “We’ll see then.”

The dominant took out his cock and aim it at Sehun’s stomach and aching genitals. His bladder was full from all the water he drank right before the scene started and when he felt the pressure, he was sure he’d be able to fulfill Sehun’s fantasy.

The older male let loose, his warm piss spraying over Sehun’s stomach and furiously red dick.

Sehun moaned loudly at the warmth spreading over his porcelain skin and arched his back. It was an intense warmth but warmth nonetheless and Sehun felt his climax approaching. The moment the powerful stream of wetness hit his cock, it was just enough stimulation to push Sehun over the edge.

“Ah!” Sehun wailed in ecstasy, his cock squirting cum onto his thighs and stomach. He couldn’t quite catch his breath as the constant stream died down on his cock and helped him work through his orgasm.

Jongdae hummed as he watched his boyfriend coming undone by such little stimulation. He was still hard and his erection throbbed as he watched his boyfriend getting off. 

The younger male eventually came down from his high and was able to calm his breathing. He suddenly remembered his dominant and realized he came without permission.

Quickly, Sehun scrambled to his knees and faced his dominant’s dick. He swallowed the bit of drool collecting in the corner of his mouth, before quickly swallowing down his dominants length. It tasted salty and bitter from the after taste of urine on Jongdae’s cock, but he ignored it and tried not to think about how Sehun hummed around him, pushing his head all the way to Jongdae’s patch of course hair. He lubed it up with saliva and pulled back a bit, so he didn’t choke.

He pulled sounds out of Jongdae and the older male thrusted into his mouth but let Sehun take control. 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to get Jongdae to cum down his throat and he swallowed all of it like the good boy he wanted to be. He licked around the tip and made sure to get it all.

Jongdae sighed and pulled Sehun’s head away from his cock, pushing his hands through his hair and looking down at him. “I’m punishing you for coming without permission.”

“But Hyung...I swallowed?” He tried to get out of it, biting his lip as he looked at his older boyfriend.

“I know it was a distraction, baby. Nice try.” Jongdae leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Stay in here while I clean out the bathtub. I’ll start the shower once I’m done and then we’ll get you cleaned up, my baby.”

Sehun nodded and closed his eyes for the mean time as Jongdae got everything ready. His body relaxed significantly as he let the touches take him to a nice, warm, fuzzy, and safe place.

* * *

The man paced, a glass of wine sat in his hand as he thought through everything. _How am I going to get to Jongdae_? He thought to himself. 

“Are you just going to keep pacing back and forth and back and-” his colleague spoke slowly with an effortlessly raised eyebrow.

“Shut up, idiot!” He snapped. He stopped pacing and downed the rest of his drink. “I was thinking.” 

His friend scoffed. “I know. I could hear it from a mile away.”

The man pounded his feet against the ground and made whining noises like a petulant child throwing a tantrum for not getting what he wanted. “You’re not making this any better!” He pouted and whined. “Come on! I can’t think of anything!”

“What if we got to him through his friends, then his boyfriends?” His friend offered, taking a sip of his own wine. “Three, two, one...”

“ _I got it_!” The man smiled widely. “I’ll get to him through his friends and then his boyfriends!”

His friend gave him a bored look and, with a sarcastic tone, commented, “Wow, I wonder what inspired this sudden stroke of genius idea.”

The man smiled. “I know, it’s like, once I’m under too much pressure, I finally come up with something. Though I’m not surprised it’s a really good idea, I tend to do that.”

His friend rolled his eyes. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“You’re just jealous that I had a good idea - no - an excellent idea and you didn’t.” The man gave him a smug smile. “I’m thinking we should start off with Minseok. He’s the slightest bit closer to Jongdae.”

“And how do you know that?” His friend narrowed his eyes.

The man sighed and stared into his empty glass. “He once was mine. He’s just...forgotten about it, but that’s why I’m doing all of this. I’m getting all the influences out of his life, that way he’ll listen, come to his senses, and then get back together with me.”

“I-I don’t mean to rain on your parade, but, don’t you think that’s a bit of a stretch?” His friend brought up the concern.

“No, why would it be?” The man was genuinely confused as to why he would think that.

His friend just shook his head with a sigh. “No reason.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that taste of reality at the end wasn’t too bad >_<
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated and I love receiving and reading them. Thank you to those who have commented and gave kudos, they have kept me going! (hurtbae, I love your comments a lot, thanks for being one of my best and biggest supporters <3) 
> 
> Honey (by Lay) is great, Zimzalabim (by Red Velvet) is great, Wave and Illusion (by Ateez), and RPM (by Sf9) is great. I highly recommend you check them out and stan! 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Don’t forget to share the love and leave some kudos as well as a comment! 
> 
> Become my mutual on twitter :D @heart_xiu !!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, don’t forget to come back for the next chapter and have a wonderful night, evening, day, or morning :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol, Jongdae and Sehun chat for a bit, then it gets a bit smutty, and Kai and Yixing invite Sehun and Chanyeol out for the the night.

“Come here, my loves.” Chanyeol heard Jongdae call once he came down the stairs.

The oldest male moved to sit on the couch before the spaces next to him were occupied by Sehun and Chanyeol. Their heads rested on his strong shoulders, Chanyeol nuzzling into it with his cheek and Sehun rubbing his head into his shoulder.

“Well,” Jongdae started, his hands rubbing Sehun and Chanyeol’s back, “I have a deal to monitor tonight. Minseok and Baekhyun will be taking care of it, I only have to be there.”

Chanyeol was confused; during times like these, Jongdae never said anything. He would speak silently through his eyes and facial expression, it was always clear enough for Chanyeol and Sehun to understand.

“Why are you saying so much about this?” Chanyeol questioned, his eyes showing concern. 

Sehun huffed out a breath in agreement. “Yeah, you usually don’t say anything.”

Jongdae nodded. “I know. But ever since I figured out that blabber-mouth Baekhyun tells you,” his stare was received by a sheepish Chanyeol, “I thought that I might as well start giving you updates and informing you a bit more than before.”

Sehun leaned forward and looked at Chanyeol, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Baekhyun’s been telling you _everything_ and you never told _me_?” He pouted in offense.

Jongdae chuckled. “You don’t need to know the details, baby. Usually, it’s either boring, or gory. You’re just our small baby and my pretty little baby doesn’t need to be exposed to such things.” He cooed at Sehun, cupping his cheek gently and running a thumb under the smooth skin of his eye.

“So, what else do you want to update us on?” Chanyeol asked.

“I’m still dealing with the attacker situation from the party. I know who’s in charge of that gang, they’re not as big as mine, but the intellect that person holds, it makes them that much stronger. But that’s why, as of late, I’ve been making so many deals and trades. With more collective knowledge, from outside sources, it makes us that much stronger.” Jongdae said, his expression and tone solemn.

Chanyeol and Sehun nodded, understanding how serious this threat is to Jongdae. 

Pondering how the other side acquired such a knowledge, a knowledge big enough to make Jongdae worry, Chanyeol bit his lip. Chanyeol nor Sehun were informed about who this enemy was, not even Baekhyun was willing to release such information to them. He may be a blabber mouth, but he’s not stupid.

Jongdae turned his head left and right, inspecting, analyzing his boyfriends. He saw right through them. “Sehun, I can see that you understand, but Chanyeol, you’re thinking, questioning.” Chanyeol nodded slowly. “Take this advice: don’t question it. The less you know, the safer you are, Yeollie. That goes for you too, Sehunnie.” Jongdae warned rather ominously.

But Jongdae knew better. He knew it and so did Chanyeol.

Chanyeol would only continue to process and digest and _question_. Eventually, he’ll make it to the truth, or at least be as close as he can get. It’ll only be a matter of time.

“I’ll be going to a club tonight with Minseok and Baekhyun as well as some of my men disguised as clubbers. I’m hoping the deal will go smoothly, but it might take a bit of...persuasion, which could take a while.” Jongdae replied to the silence, breaking Chanyeol out of his thoughts.

Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend. “You won’t get hurt, right?”

Jongdae smiled and turned to his baby boy. “Yes, my baby boy. I won’t get hurt. I’ll be fine and we’ll be together again soon. All of us.” He glanced at Sehun and pulled them both closer, hugging them and pressing a kiss to the tops of their heads.

Sehun looked up at Jongdae. “How are you always so sure?” Chanyeol couldn’t see his facial expression, but he imagined it to be genuinely curious from the tone of his voice. 

A glint settled in Jongdae’s deep, dark swirls. It was smug, arrogant, _powerful_. “Well, you see, Sehunnie and Chanyeollie, my babies,” a dark chuckle tumbled from his chest, “I’m _just that powerful_.” His smirk was a bit unsettling, but that’s what made Chanyeol’s cock stir to life.

This behavior completely caught Chanyeol off guard, but, undeniably, it was very, _very_ sexy. This Jongdae was darker, still loving, but more dark, like an inky black streaked over the sunshine yellow that illuminated his soul.

Jongdae’s smirk eased its way back into a smile and he glanced between his two lovers. “Know, that when I say, I won’t get hurt, I _won’t_ get hurt, my lovely babies.”

Chanyeol nodded and so did Sehun, the pair a bit too breathless to respond verbally.

The red haired male wasn’t sure about the youngest, but he could feel his boner forming, half hard and already aching for something to be done about it. He bit his lip and nuzzled into Jongdae’s shoulder a bit more, opening his mouth to speak. However, he didn’t get a word out before a another voice beat him to it.

“Daddy,” Sehun spoke first, Chanyeol leaning over to look at the youngest. He was biting his lip and looking a bit needy and desperate. Either Jongdae would reject it or eat it up, Chanyeol nor Sehun were sure. “I’ve got a little problem and I’d like you to take care of it please?”

Jongdae’s kittenish lips curled up into a smirk. “Oh, and I see that, Sehunnie.” His eyes were aimed down, glued to Sehun’s half hard dick. “Come here, baby, since you asked so politely. You can ride my thigh.”

Not gonna lie, Jongdae has great thighs. Compared to others, they are on the slimmer side, but they were still thick enough to ride and grind against. They were gloriously thick and made Chanyeol’s dick grow at the mere mention and sight of them.

Sehun mounted Jongdae, each of his thighs on both sides of one of Jongdae’s own. The younger moaned as his erection pressed into it and Jongdae settled his hands on his waist.

Just by the sight, Chanyeol could _feel_ the pressure of Jongdae’s strong, toned thigh pressing against his now fully hard boner. He bit his own lip and watched, his hands clutching the fabric of his shorts.

The youngest set his own pace, humping Jongdae’s leg into oblivion. Every now and then he’d stop to grind down, then he’d continue humping and rubbing and bouncing like his life depended on it. Occasionally, Jongdae would hitch his leg up quickly at the same time Sehun would push down and Sehun would release a loud, high pitched moan.

Jongdae completely ignored Chanyeol and Chanyeol knew why. Jongdae wanted Chanyeol to be his good little boy and ask politely for Jongdae to supply him with sexual relief. But Chanyeol didn’t want to ask just yet, he wanted to watch Sehun get off first. He’d get more of a sweet orgasmic relief that way when Jongdae did eventually get him off too.

“Wow, baby boy, I’d thought you’d give in by now.” Jongdae said, Chanyeol’s ears paying attention while his eyes watched Sehun. Jongdae never removed his gaze from Sehun, his smirk prominent as he brought his knee up and bumped his erection. “Why are you torturing yourself?”

Chanyeol dug his teeth deeper into his lip, unable to answer his master’s question. His mouth was dry and a lump remained stubborn even he tried to swallow passed it in his throat.

Sehun was _so close_. His breaths were getting faster and faster, the fabric of his sweatpants confining his growing erection, his moans only grew louder and pitchier and Chanyeol knew he was seconds away from coming.

“Cum for me, Sehunnie.” Jongdae spoke low, deep, and demanding. Enough for Sehun to finally explode in his pants and writhe in an orgasmic heaven, moaning out a couple more times as Jongdae helped him ride through it.

Sehun slumped against him, caught his breath and was delicately moved from his thigh to his side where he could lean against him and cuddle up. 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to burst, but he remained stubborn.

“If you wanted denial, I could’ve easily given you that, baby boy.” Jongdae said, turning his head and bringing his fingers up to guide his chin. Chanyeol now faced Jongdae, his expression a mixture of desperation and pain. “What do we say, baby boy?”

“Please, Dae-master! Master, please...” Chanyeol begged and whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

Jongdae chose his words carefully, took a second to think about how to respond. Chanyeol could see the cogs in his brain working, ticking cautiously and meticulously. “Please...what, Yeol?”

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat, also effectively wetting his dry mouth. “Please...” He whispered out desperately, “...please, master, make me feel good.”

Again, it was silent as Jongdae thought, _processed_ Chanyeol’s pleading words. It took time and with every second passing, Chanyeol felt his dick ache and ache and ache till it became almost painfully hard.

“Please...” Chanyeol whispered once more.

Jongdae’s kittenish lip curled up into a wicked smirk, his eyes filled with mischief. “Oh, my poor, gorgeous baby boy...” His fingers brushed under his chin and against his cheek, Chanyeol closing his eyes and leaning into the soothing touch, “...No.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flicked open, wide and broken. Even Sehun got up from where he had almost fallen asleep with an alarmed and confused look. 

“It was you who decided to deny yourself, and now,” his smile is power-tripped and mischievous, “I’m helping you.” He huffed and scratched lightly underneath his chin as if he was a cat. “Are you not grateful for my kindness, baby boy?” He spoke slowly and his smile faded away, his eyebrow raising.

Chanyeol’s words caught in his throat until he got a grip and replied. “N-no, I-I’m very grateful.” He swallowed thickly. “Thank you, master.” He whispered and willed his aching boner away.

Jongdae’s smile returned. “That’s my good boy.” He brought his hand up and patted Chanyeol’s blushing cheek twice before checking the time on his wrist watch. “I must get going, my loves. But I’ll be back later. Text me if either or both of you go out so I know.” With that, he kissed Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s lips then stood up and walked upstairs to dress properly.

Sehun slide over, pushing his arms around Chanyeol and pulling him into his side. “Let’s go get you a cold shower, you’re gonna need it.”

Chanyeol pouted a bit but nodded. “Yeah.” He heaved a sigh, nuzzling into Sehun’s side as he stared pitifully at his untouched, _still aching cock_.

* * *

After Chanyeol’s shower, he was drying his hair when he got a text. It was a loud ping that made him perk up like a meerkat.

Chanyeol doesn’t usually receive texts. He only really gets them from Baekhyun, Jongdae, or Sehun, but he knew Sehun was in the other room and he doubted Baekhyun or Jongdae would be texting him while doing business, so he wondered who it could be.

He walked out of the bathroom and picked up his phone that rested on his dresser. He was a bit taken back by who was texting him, but read and answered the text nonetheless.

 _ **From Kai**_ : _hey, chanyeol! yixing and i were wondering if you wanna join us for some clubbing tonight, it’ll be fun :D_

 _ **To Kai**_ : _yeah sure_

Chanyeol thought for a second before glancing at Sehun. “Sehunnie?” He called to his younger lover.

Sehun looked up and raised an eyebrow with curious and innocent eyes. “Yes?”

“Uh, I have these friends that are going clubbing tonight, do you wanna come with?”

“Hell yeah!” Sehun sat up and agreed, his face splitting into a beautiful smile.

Chanyeol smiled back. “Start getting ready, I’ll tell them.”

His phone buzzed in his hand, alerting him of another text.

 _ **From Kai**_ : _great! we’ll be at the blue light tonight, next to the bar at around 8_

 ** _To Kai_** : _i’m gonna bring my boyfriend along...that’s okay, right?_

He didn’t expect to get a reply so fast but he did and was elated with the reply he got.

 ** _From Kai_** : _of course! we’ll see you both at 8! can’t wait to meet him!_

Chanyeol set his phone down and began getting dressed. He picked out a pair of dark jeans with a loose fitting shirt as well as a watch he got from Jongdae to pair with it. It wasn’t as expensive as what Jongdae wore, but it was expensive enough (though Jongdae said it wasn’t).

He had learned to accept gifts from Jongdae and just appreciate it because he knew it made Jongdae happy.

It always made Jongdae happy when he could spoil and pamper his babies because he believed they deserved the best.

They were still trying to teach Sehun that, but the younger was unbelievably stubborn and they just needed to get it through his head that it was out of love that Jongdae did this. This also included helping Sehun believe that he’s worth it and he’s good enough to be with Chanyeol and Jongdae. 

Both of them, Chanyeol and Jongdae, have witnessed the small moments of doubt Sehun has. They’re not as prominent as he used to make them, they’re more subtle now, but they still notice. It’ll be an offhand comment or a small add in and it hurts both Jongdae and Chanyeol to hear him, so they’re working hard to change his outlook on himself.

Chanyeol heard a small whine coming from the other room, so he exited the closet and looked over at Sehun. 

The younger was attempting to put on eyeliner but ended messing up with huffs and whines. Chanyeol smiled and walked over, taking the eyeliner pencil out of his hands gently.

“Do you need help, Hunnie?” Chanyeol asked, holding his hands now as his younger boyfriend blushed, pouted, and nodded. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got you.”

He removed all the eyeliner off of Sehun’s eyes and started fresh, pausing to take Sehun’s face in his hands. “Don’t be so pouty, Hunnie, we’re gonna have fun. Be excited.” He leaned forward and kissed him, Sehun returning the peck graciously. “You’ll be okay.” 

Sehun nodded and Chanyeol began doing the eyeliner for him, smiling as Sehun followed what he told him to do. He finished quickly and cleaned up where he smudged it a bit before turning him to the mirror and showing him his hand work.

Sehun smiled. “Thank you, Yeollie.” He turned his head and kissed his cheek.

“No problem, baby.” Chanyeol replied and put away the eyeliner pencil.

Once they were done, Chanyeol lead Sehun to his car and took off towards the Blue Light Night club.

* * *

When they arrived, Chanyeol lead Sehun over to Kai and Yixing, who just so happened to be having a moment together. 

Kai and Yixing were in the middle of a heated kiss and Chanyeol as well as Sehun tried to hide their blushing cheeks as Chanyeol tapped Kai on the shoulder.

The brown haired male pulled away and turned to look at Chanyeol and Sehun. His face spilt into a pretty smile and he faced them completely. “Hey, guys! I’m so glad you could make it!”

“We’re glad you invited us.” Chanyeol responded, smiling back at the ball of energy that was Kai. “Um, this is one of my boyfriends, Sehun, meet Kai and Yixing.” He pointed to each one as he named them.

Sehun gave a shy smile and wave. “Hi.” He greeted them.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Sehun. I’m not surprised you’re so handsome, I mean, Chanyeol does seem to have taste.” Kai said, watching Sehun blush under his gaze. 

“Th-Thank you.” Sehun stuttered in reply, his eyes only glancing up to meet Kai’s eyes every now and then. 

Yixing spoke up this time. “I’m sorry, but you said boyfriends? You have another one?”

Chanyeol forgot he hadn’t told them. “Yeah, Sehun and Jongdae, but he couldn’t make it this evening.”

“O-oh, well, that’s a bummer.” Yixing added. “You should invite him out with us if he’s free next time.”

“I definitely will.” Chanyeol assured.

“How about we get this party started? Drinks on me!” Kai jumped in, flagging down the bartender. “I’ll take a cape cod, he’ll take a cosmopolitan and whatever those two are having.” He gestured to Chanyeol and Sehun.

Chanyeol answered first. “Just two cokes.” 

Kai pouted at them when the bartender walked away to start their drinks. “Awe, come on. Nothing alcoholic?”

Chanyeol shook his head and scrunched his nose a bit. “I drank too much last time and do not need a repeat. I’ll be safe tonight.”

“Awe, what about you, Sehun? You don’t wanna get a little loose tonight?” Kai persisted, giving a slight mischievous smile.

Sehun shook his head. “Sorry, but I’m not big on alcohol.”

“Mm...damn, I guess it’s just you and me, Xing.” Kai leaned back into Yixing.

Yixing placed his arms around his waist. “It’s alright, baby. We’ll still have a great time with them.”

The bartender placed all four of their drinks and Chanyeol began sipping at his. Kai basically downed his in a couple gulps and Sehun drank about half of his. Yixing stirred his and then took a drink.

“So, not to be invasive or anything, but, is Kai your real name?” Sehun questioned. “It sounds very Western to me.”

Kai finished his mouthful and answered. “I have people call me by Kai because I didn’t like them using my real name after something...someone happened.”

“Oh, well, sorry for asking.” Sehun said.

“No, no, don’t be sorry. It’s okay to be curious.” Kai was relaxing, easygoing and gave Sehun a reassuring smile.

“So what do you guys do for a living, if you don’t mind me asking?” Yixing joined in.

“I work at a clothing store, it’s nothing too big, Jongdae takes care of everything mostly because he wants to so I just let him.” Chanyeol replied.

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, I do too. I work at the yogurt shop not too far from here.”

“I think I’ve been to that place once or twice before. You guys sell good yogurt.” Yixing chuckled and Sehun joined in.

“What about you? What do you two do?” Chanyeol piped up with the same question.

Kai smiled. “Well, we run a dance studio together and teach dance classes. We were both trained in different types of dancing so we hold a whole variety of different classes throughout the day. All ages. We’ve got different levels as well.”

“Wow, seems like you have it all figured out.” Sehun insisted.

Yixing shook his head. “Some days it’s hard to figure out schedules and other things. We’re just trying our best and making it through one day at a time.” He concluded.

Chanyeol settled his hand on his boyfriends shoulder. “Actually, Sehunnie, here, used to dance all the time. Still does every now and then.”

“Really?!” Kai started with raised eyebrows and an excited smile. “You should totally come down to the studio one time. You too, Chanyeol. It would be so much fun. I’ll send you the address later.”

“O-okay, why not?” Sehun replied.

Chanyeol nodded. “Definitely, we’ll be there.”

Yixing smiled this time. “Great! But I think we need to test out those dance skills on the dance floor. Come on!” He grabbed onto Kai’s hand and pulled him along.

Chanyeol looked at Sehun. “You wanna go?”

Sehun smiled and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Sehun lead the way to the dance floor and Chanyeol followed him, watching a predatory glint appear in his previously shy boyfriend.

The music was loud, but the DJ had taste, which helped Chanyeol settle easier on the dance floor. Sehun lead him through simple dance moves so Chanyeol could keep up.

There were sweaty bodies everywhere and Chanyeol as well as Sehun tried their best to keep to themselves, maybe acknowledging Kai and Yixing every now and then who seemed to be in their own little world. Sehun smirked at Chanyeol and moved against him, his arms going around his neck so they could rock together.

No alcohol was in their systems, but the emotional rush he got was enough to loosen him up and take him higher. He went with it, let the beat and rhythm and melody take ahold of his clumsy limbs and guide him through it along side Sehun.

Worries that swarmed his mind were no longer there, just pure happiness and relaxation. He smiled widely and pressed his head against Sehun’s, feeling their hips touch and sway together in time.

Sehun reciprocated the smile, no doubt glad that Chanyeol finally got it right. Chanyeol’s arms were snaked around his waist, making it easier to match the left and right movements.

They were in their own world, breathing each other’s air, eventually leaning in close until they’re teasing each other with the ghost of lips on lips. They’re so close and smiling as they only grow _closer_ and _closer_ , and draw _nearer_ and _nearer_.

Their bubble was burst once someone bumped into Chanyeol’s back, making him stumble on his feet and fall into Sehun, who miraculously caught himself and Chanyeol. Sehun pulled him back up before turning to the person that bumped into them.

“Hey-!” He cut himself off when the person turned around. Chanyeol and Sehun’s eyes widened and mouths dropped open in surprise.

Baekhyun stared at them with a weird look. “Chanyeol, Sehun...what the hell are you doing here?”

“We were-” Chanyeol was interrupted by Kai and Yixing.

“Hey, guys, we saw what happened, are you okay?” Yixing asked, eyeing Baekhyun warily.

“Yeah,” Sehun said. “Uh, Kai, Yixing, this is our friend, Baekhyun.”

Yixing nodded and smiled, Baekhyun reciprocated with a wave and a charming smile of his own. Kai smiled at him as well, but when Baekhyun looked at him, he gave him a weird look.

“Have I...have I seen you before somewhere?” Baekhyun asked, his eyebrows furrowed and analyzing. 

Kai’s smile faltered and he shook his head. “No, I don’t think so...”

“Oh...okay.” Baekhyun said, glancing behind himself before looking back with a wide smile. “Minseok’s coming over here.”

“Ah!” Kai yelped and hid himself in Yixing’s chest. 

Chanyeol, Sehun and Baekhyun looked at him in alarm, as well as Yixing, who wrapped his arms around Kai tightly. 

“Baby, what is it?” Yixing asked, petting Kai’s back gently.

Kai’s response was muffled. Yixing replied for him, apparently being able to decipher the muffled jumble of words. “He said he saw a bee enter the door. He’s deathly allergic.”

Minseok approached them and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “Hey, babe. Everything good?” He looked at everyone else and his eyebrows furrowed just like Baekhyun’s did. “Chanyeol, Sehun, why are you two here?”

Yixing tapped Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Hey, we’re gonna get out of here. Kai’s worried about the bee since we can’t see it. We’ll talk to you and Sehun later, alright?” Chanyeol nodded and since Sehun heard, he nodded as well.

Yixing exited with Kai tucked into his chest until they were out of sight. Chanyeol felt bad that they had to leave so suddenly but knew it was for the best, he didn’t want to see Kai get hurt or at risk of being hurt.

“Um, well, we were with our friends that just left, but what are you guys...” Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Th-this is the club the deal is happening in?”

Chanyeol’s eyes looked around because if Minseok and Baekhyun were here, then that means Jongdae was somewhere in the vicinity as well.

His eyes scanned the sea of people and it was only when he made it to the VIP section when he connected eyes with his furious boyfriend. He gasped and Sehun looked at Chanyeol. “What is it, Yeollie?”

“Master...” Sehun furrowed his eyebrow but followed his gaze to the VIP area and landed on Jongdae, who caught his stare just as much as Chanyeol’s.

Jongdae rose a finger and gestured for them to come over. Chanyeol glanced at Sehun before grabbing his arm and pulling him along, over to Jongdae, over to their master.

When they made it, Sehun and Chanyeol weren’t allowed entry. Most likely because they looked like non-rich club goers, so Chanyeol was unsure how they were supposed to get to Jongdae.

“They’re with me.” The guard turned and looked at Jongdae, who only raised an eyebrow, before the red rope was removed out of their way and Chanyeol along with Sehun were heading towards Jongdae. 

He was still mad, but in the attire he was in, he looked insanely rich and powerful. Probably to scare the ones he’s making a deal with.

Chanyeol bit his lip and sat down beside Jongdae, Sehun following his example.

“No, stand before me.” Jongdae’s voice was low, livid, commanding. Chanyeol and Sehun scrambled to obey, their heads down. 

Chanyeol kept his head down, swallowing nervously as his eyes traced the lines of his shoes.

“Why the fuck are you two here? Did you-did you follow me?” Jongdae asked, glaring at both of them. 

“N-no, Dae-” Sehun tried to gasp out.

“That’s Daddy to you.” Jongdae snapped.

Chanyeol and Sehun blushed, they weren’t used to using that name in public and it was embarrassing. Though neither could deny the throb of interest in their crotches. 

“Daddy, it was pure coincidence. We just went out with friends, that’s all. They wanted to bring us here. We-we didn’t know you’d be at this exact club.” Sehun explained rapidly, his head still down as his cheeks beat with a deep red.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “You never messaged me about your whereabouts.”

Sehun gulped. “We forgot. It was a careless mistake.”

“And where are these friends you speak of?” Jongdae spat, though his tone seemed to have simmered down a bit.

Chanyeol spoke this time. “They had to leave a couple minutes ago, master. But Baekhyun can vouch for us! He saw them, met them too!”

“No need, however, once you saw Baekhyun and Minseok, you should’ve known immediately to leave the club.” Jongdae voice was firm but no longer angry and Chanyeol heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Well, you see, Daddy, we didn’t-” Sehun was interrupted once more.

“No excuses.” Jongdae was stern.

“But, Daddy-” Sehun tried again.

“ _No_ excuses.” Jongdae repeated.

“Daddy-” Once more, he was cut off.

“ _No_ , Sehun-” Jongdae was cut off this time.

“Well, if you’d let me get the goddamn sentence out, you would know we saw Baekhyun then Minseok and spoke very briefly and then you caught us! We met Baekhyun on accident!” Sehun burst, his eyes glaring and filled with irritation.

Chanyeol was in shock. Sehun has never had an outburst so bad. He cussed _and_ yelled _and_ gave him an attitude. They were dead meat.

If Jongdae was livid before, he was most likely _enraged_ by now. His face was red and his breaths were audible, like a bull huffing upon the sight of the red caped conquistador. His jaw was clenched tightly and there was a very prominent vein in his neck that pulsed harshly.

Jongdae stood up, composed as ever and directed his glower on both of them. “I have a deal to conclude. And once it is over, we will go home and I will punish the both of you as I see fit, do I make myself _clear_?” He spoke between bared teeth, unsure if he would be able to contain his anger if he didn’t.

“Yes, master.” Chanyeol answered, quietly.

Jongdae turned to Sehun and Chanyeol watched as he grabbed Sehun’s chin roughly and made the youngest look at him. “I said, do I _make myself clear_?” 

Sehun winced and let out a small whine. “Yes, Daddy.”

The eldest let go of his chin and turned, fixing his jacket before stepping out of the VIP section.

Chanyeol released a breath and watched his boyfriend. He moved and sat down on the velvet seating, grabbing Sehun’s hand and pulling him down with him.

“Sehunnie, _why_ would you do that?” Chanyeol hissed at his boyfriend, glancing over to where Jongdae now sat at the bar. His gaze was set on something else, it was intense and set onMinseok, who was talking to another man.

“I don’t know.” Sehun replied, looking away from Chanyeol.

“No,” Chanyeol persisted, “you _do_ know. Why did you do that, Sehun? You know better than to speak to him like that.”

“He was...he wasn’t letting me explain. We didn’t have the _time_ to do what he wanted us to do. Sure, we knew what to do, but we didn’t get time to think and high-tail it out of there. So, it’s unfair for him to not let me explain.” Sehun said, biting his lip as he looked over Chanyeol’s features.

Chanyeol nodded. “Okay. If you feel that it is unfair, then we will talk to Dae and find fair ground.”

Sehun sighed. “Okay. I also have to apologize, I should’ve waited to explain...”

The older chuckled. “Yeah, but it’s okay, Sehun. It’s just something we’ll have to deal with and-”

Gun shots interrupted the conversation and Chanyeol reacted immediately, getting down on the ground and pulling Sehun down with him, down into him as a way of protection.

People screamed as Chanyeol closed his eyes and held Sehun close, pressing his head into his neck and waiting for there to be more rounds. After a few minutes, Chanyeol risked a look up and when he did, he did not expect to see what he did.

Minseok was on the ground, a police officer dressed in casual clothing pinning him to the ground and cuffing his hands. 

He wasn’t fighting against it, but he was glaring at the other man he had been talking to previously. The man that is now _dead_ and _bleeding out_ on the floor.

Baekhyun was being held back by Jongdae, a hand on his shoulder. He pulled him back and whispered something into his ear before Jongdae was looking at Chanyeol and telling him to come over.

Chanyeol pulled Sehun up and they walked over to Jongdae, Chanyeol releasing Sehun into Jongdae’s arms and going over to his best friend.

He embraced Baekhyun, the latter shaking as he held on tightly. “Yeol, what are we gonna do? If they-if they get anything on him-”

“They won’t.” Chanyeol said, as reassuring as he could possibly be. “They won’t. He’ll be fine, you’ll be fine, everything will be fine.”

Chanyeol looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Minseok, who was looking over his own. Something in his eyes held no promise, but there was hope and that’s what Chanyeol based his words off of. Hope. 

“ _We’ll be fine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one on twitter who reached out to me (you know who you are) thank you, I appreciate it and you helped motivate me to write this! Btw, I’m still on Twitter: @heart_xiu 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hoped you liked it! They just keep getting shorter and it’s bc I’m dragging out this and am still coming up with ideas. I wanna make this book longer than I’ve done before so I’m gonna make it work! 
> 
> I appreciate all the love and support give and if I haven’t told you enough (sorry, ik it’s annoying), it really motivates me to think of ideas so I can drag out this story. I also like receiving it :D so (if you want) show me some love in the comments and leave some kudos if you haven’t already. 
> 
> Hoped it surprised you a bit and that you’re anticipating the next chapter! Hold on to your hats ladies and gents, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride. :))
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> P.S. I’m really gonna miss DO, his song was beautiful and his personality was just another thing that made EXO so unique. I can’t believe we have to let him go too, but I have faith he’ll be fine and that our love will keep him and Xiumin going! EXO & EXO-L together forever! We’ll be waiting for them with open arms at the end! (I added this in later bc it was late and I totally couldn’t think of anything for this note until morning when I watched his music video - though I did end up watching a goodbye DO video last night so...yeah. Sorry)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun watches Minseok get arrested, Minseok gets interrogated and has to stay at the police station longer than he wanted, a new person is introduced, Minseok returns after a little bit more interrogation but sees someone he never thought he would ever see again, Baekhyun and Minseok smut bc it’s xiubaek duh, and Baekhyun brings up a topic he talked about with the other person that came to visit.

Baekhyun watched the whole thing go down.

The man was supposed to bump into Minseok to commence the deal, however, he ended up running into Minseok as well as Baekhyun.

He made a face of annoyance and gazed at Minseok as he began speaking to the man, kissing him on the cheek before glaring at the guy and walking to where Jongdae sat.

The older didn’t even hear what Jongdae said because the discussion seemed a bit too heated than how it was supposed to be going. Worry ebbed its way into his features as he stared shamelessly, only glancing away when someone would yell in drunken laughter or slam a shot glass on the bar.

Baekhyun studied the other male. His shirt was half tucked in and half tucked out, almost like he thought it would make him look better. He’s not going to lie, the man was moderately attractive, but even though he towered over Minseok’s small stature, Minseok was by far the most handsome out of the pair. 

The guy seemed reckless, from his posture to the way he hid his weapons. Baekhyun could make out the outline of his gun underneath the part of his shirt that was left out and the outline of compact daggers underneath the flap that was supposed act as a pocket.

It was painfully obvious and Baekhyun knew that Minseok had already spotted all the weapons on the man, probably even some Baekhyun hadn’t noticed quite yet.

Minseok and the other man began glaring at each other and before Baekhyun could react, the other man had already pulled out his gun and shot. Baekhyun and Jongdae got off their chairs and cowered as if he had been scared by the shot like all the other patrons at the club.

Baekhyun looked back over and his eyes widened as the man re-aimed and targeted Minseok, however his boyfriend already had his gun aimed at the man and shot without hesitation.

The man stumbled back and fell, bleeding out as he did. It was an instant death, Minseok shot him in the heart. 

Baekhyun was ready to get up, grab Minseok, and go, but he was held back by Jongdae and when the younger nodded in Minseok’s general direction, he looked back. 

There he laid, stomach down on the ground with his cheek smushed into the dirty club floor and someone hand cuffing him. Two other people, a man and a woman, stood near them, holding out their badges to show that they were police.

They were in casual club clothing and Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. Were they undercover? Did someone tip them off? And if so, did they know what Minseok and the other man were there for?

He got up with Jongdae’s help and then moved to go over there, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. He gave a questioning glance before shooting a concerned look at where they were pulling up Minseok roughly. 

Chanyeol and Sehun walked over to them, their eyes filled with as much worry as Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun headed for his best friend once he released Sehun into Jongdae’s arms, Chanyeol wrapping his arms tightly around Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shook like a leaf, trying to calm down his racing heart. “Yeol, what are we gonna do? If they-if they get anything on him-”

“They won’t.” Chanyeol replied with a reassuring tone. “They won’t. He’ll be fine, you’ll be fine, everything will be fine.”

Baekhyun heard him pause and felt his heart skip a couple beats as he bit his lip. He dug his teeth in, anxiety and nerves nipping at his mind and letting doubts fill up the unoccupied spaces.

“We’ll be fine.” His younger friend told him, giving him a tight squeeze. His tone was no longer reassuring, it was certain and determined. However, it only made him feel a bit better.

“What’s gonna happen to Minseok-Hyung?” Baekhyun pulled away when he heard Sehun’s voiced concern. His eyes were going for Sehun but instead they stopped on Minseok’s form being forcefully pulled out of the club.

Their eyes connected and Minseok held it until he was forced outside. Those chatoyant eyes were trying to tell him something, but Baekhyun couldn’t think of what.

It was only when Jongdae replied to Sehun’s question that he could tear his eyes away from the doorway. “He’ll be fine. Minseok is smart, he won’t allow himself to be caught. Everything should run smoothly and if they don’t, we’ll figure out something and get him out.”

Baekhyun thought about all the resources they had access to and it seemed to do the trick because his mind finally calmed down a bit.

He sighed and stared longingly at the door, his heart yearning for his dearly beloved.

* * *

Minseok sighed as his hand cuffs were taken off and he was locked in the questioning room with another detective. 

“Not to sound rude or anything, but don’t I get a phone call?” Minseok asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

“Yes, you do. You want it now?” The detective replied. “Are you sure about that? Cause once you use it, you won’t get another.”

He almost rolled his eyes. “I know, detective. Yes, I’m sure. I want it now.” 

The detective nodded and got up, knocking on the door and it was opened. He whispered to one of his colleagues. Soon enough, the man on the other side of the door nodded and Minseok was waved over to come out and use a phone.

He got up and walked through the door, the detective hot on his heels and the officer in front of him cutting his eye at him over his shoulder. 

Minseok shook his head at their antics. Did they really think he was stupid enough to run off while he wasn’t cuffed? That would only make him look more guilty and Minseok wasn’t guilty. It was merely self defense and nothing more.

They made it to the phone and Minseok sat down on the chair, picking up the phone. The dial tone rang in his ear as he thought for a moment, before finally dialing his boyfriend’s phone number.

It rang and rang and Minseok grew a bit impatient, wanting to hear his boyfriend’s sweet voice as soon as possible.

Baekhyun was the only person - besides Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Sehun - that he spent most of his time with, so being separated for so long took a bit of a toll on him. (Note that it had only been about an hour or so since they talked).

“Hello?” Came Baekhyun’s voice over the receiver. 

“Baek? Baby, it’s me, Minseok.” He smiled a bit at the sound of his voice.

A gasp came through the phone before he replied with, “Minseok, baby, oh my god, I miss you so much. Are you okay?”

“Of course, I’m fine, babe. It will probably take a day or so to get out of here, but I’ll be out soon, I promise, baby.” Minseok glanced at the officer staring at him, who quickly looked away.

Baekhyun whined. “But baby, I don’t know if I’ll survive that long without you.”

“Oh really? Why is that so?” Minseok asked, raising an eyebrow to himself in interest.

“I need my Hyung.” He could _hear_ Baekhyun’s pout. “Who’s gonna kiss me and tell me I look good? Say dirty things to me and make me horny in public? Fuck me so good that I won’t be able to walk?”

Minseok’s cock jumped to life and twitched in his pants. He took a deep breath and tried to laugh it off. “You’ll survive, baby. Hyung will be back before you know it. Plus, you know you look good, I don’t even have to tell you that.” 

Baekhyun scoffed into the phone. “Well, it sounds better when you say it, regardless.”

Minseok chuckled and felt his body yearn to even just hold Baekhyun a bit more. “I’ll try to get it over with quickly, just for you, baby, okay?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun sighed. “I love you, Minseok. So, so much.”

“I love you too, my baby Baekhyunnie. I’ll see you soon.” Minseok responded, his heart breaking as he was signaled that his time was almost up. “I’ve got to go, Baek. So, be a good boy for Hyung and don’t touch yourself _anywhere_. Am I clear?” He saw the officer’s cheek go pink at his words and he winked mischievously at him, making the man’s cheeks paint themselves darker.

Baekhyun released a shuddering breath and Minseok could imagine Baekhyun shivering in pleasurable anticipation. “Crystal.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Baekhyun. Bye, beautiful.” Minseok sighed his goodbye into the phone, wishing he had more time. 

“Bye, baby.” Baekhyun said and it took all the power in Minseok to hang up on his boyfriend. 

He couldn’t help but sigh again as he was lead back to the room he was originally locked in with the same detective from earlier. Minseok sat at the table, leaning back and lacing his fingers lazily.

The detective started out by pulling his phone out and turning on voice memos, speaking the date and time as well as who he was.

“May 5, ten twenty-seven, Detective Jung.” He took a moment before speaking again. “So, what’s your name?”

“Kim Minseok.” Minseok spoke low and thought through each of his answers.

“So, Minseok, what were you doing at the club?” Detective Jung was beating around the bush and Minseok knew it.

Minseok sighed again and closed his eyes as he replied. “I was out with my boyfriend and best friend for a good time.”

“Hmm...really? What did the victim of tonight have to do with it?” He raised an eyebrow.

The short male scoffed a laugh, but played along. “He bumped into my boyfriend and I without apologizing. I was talking to him to tell him he shouldn’t be so rude.”

“So tell me your side of the story.” Detective Jung leaned back in his own chair, listening patiently.

“He bumped into me, I told him to watch where he’s going and apologize and he didn’t like it apparently. I was talking calmly but he only pissed me off more, then he pulled his gun on me, missed and I pulled out mine and took a shot before he could re-aim. It just so happens that it was an instant kill.” Minseok explained, shrugging.

“You don’t seem very remorseful.” Jung replied with a cocked brow.

Minseok scoffed and made a face. “Why would I be remorseful if the fucker was going to kill me first? I don’t take chances.”

“Let me rephrase,” Jung shifted in his seat, “you didn’t seem fazed at all, even when he tried to shoot at you.” 

“Well, you haven’t been through the shit I’ve been through, that I’ve seen. I learned how to handle myself and I only kill for self defense.” Minseok narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

Jung hummed, his face blank. “And what kind of shit have you been through?”

Minseok laughed a bit. “I don’t know about you, but I’d definitely be a little fucked up in the head if my father beat my mother, brother, and I almost every day. Then just so happened to pull out a gun and kill her then point it at you. Oh wait,” Minseok gave him a smile, “it did happen to me. Good thing I was able to get the gun away from him and shoot him because he started coming at me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Jung replied, his expression full of pity.

“You didn’t kill her. Just answering your questions detective.” Minseok shrugged nonchalantly, his heart aching a bit at the mention of his lost loved one. “Listen, detective, I was defending myself. I don’t take chances because the next victim after me could’ve been my boyfriend and I wouldn’t ever risk his life like that. I got lucky and took that god given chance, I do what I do to survive and keep the ones I love alive.”

Detective Jung nodded. “I think that’s enough questioning for now. We’ll get back to you after we look at the video cameras and finish questioning witnesses.”

Minseok pursed his lips. “And how long will that take?” He just wanted to go home. 

“If you’re as innocent as you claim, tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow night at the latest.” Detective Jung replied before exiting the room.

Minseok, finally left alone, couldn’t help but think that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up, keeping his eyes closed as his arms searched the bed sheets. 

He raised his head in confusion when he didn’t feel another figure next to him in the bed. Then he remembered what happened and sighed.

No wonder he felt like shit, though he did get three hours of sleep, he hadn’t slept deep enough to the point of actually sleeping. He slept better with Minseok next to him and he was so used to it that it threw him off when he had to go to bed. It was also because he didn’t get to have sex with Minseok. They usually have sex at least once a day and because Baekhyun couldn’t cum, he wasn’t able to rest peacefully.

Now that he thought about it, that was kind of pathetic, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted his boyfriend to come back and hug him and kiss him and compliment him and fuck him into oblivion.

Baekhyun sat up and thought for a moment. The doubts were back, and they were eating his brain alive. 

He used to struggle with really bad anxiety, but Minseok took care of him and it eventually didn’t affect him anymore. He had been off his medication for years, but Minseok had insisted that he kept a back up bottle of pills just in case. He wondered if he should take some but decided against it.

His anxiety wasn’t that bad right now, so he would take it if it got worse. 

There was a knock on his front door and Baekhyun ran over to it, in hopes it was Minseok that somehow got released earlier than expected.

However, when he opened it, he was in for a bigger surprise than expected.

“Junmyeon!?” Baekhyun practically shouted, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

Junmyeon smiled at Baekhyun’s surprise. “Hey, Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon: Minseok’s little brother and one of the best hackers in the gang. It’s probably, _literally_ been forever since they’ve seen each other.

“Oh my gosh, uh, come in, it’s been, like, forever since I last saw you.” Baekhyun’s surprise was still evident but he accepted the hug Junmyeon trapped him in because it wasn’t a real visit from Junmyeon if he didn’t hug you.

“So, uh, why are you here?” Baekhyun asked, his face showing genuine confusion.

Junmyeon looked a bit sheepish. “Well, I heard that Minseok got arrested. Word spreads fast.”

Baekhyun hummed and looked down at his feet. “Yeah, he did.”

“Hey,” Junmyeon stepped closer, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s arm, “everything will be just fine. Don’t worry your little head about it. He’ll be back before we know it.” He tried to reassure him but Baekhyun could only sigh and half heartedly nod.

“Uh, would you like some tea or something?” Baekhyun asked in an attempt to change the topic.

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, thank you though. Um, I was wondering if there was anything you might need me to do.”

Baekhyun smiled and shook his head. “No actually, uh, I don’t need you to hack into the police station.” 

Junmyeon laughed. “I’m that obvious, huh?” Baekhyun nodded. “Well, you can’t blame me, I’m a hacker and I’m always looking for a reason.”

“Minseok didn’t do anything wrong, it was self defense. They’ll see that from the footage at the club and from the witness reports.” Baekhyun explained, walking over to the couch and patting the spot next to him once he sat down.

Junmyeon hummed. “Good, so I guess this visit was kind of pointless then.”

“No. It wasn’t. It’s better than leaving me to my own thoughts.” Baekhyun responded. “Plus, Minseok missed you a lot, he would want you to greet him once he’s out.”

Junmyeon nodded. “Yeah, I miss him too. It’s been a long time but we’re both always busy with gang work that it gets in the way. Alpha’s got me in the Janggok division.”

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head. “I forgot everyone called him that.”

Junmyeon gave him a weird look. “What do _you_ call him?”

“By his name, duh.” Baekhyun answered, a smirk gracing his beautiful lips.

It looked like Junmyeon’s eyes were about to pop out of his head. “Are you insane? How are you not dead yet?”

“You seem to have forgotten that Jongdae is also my best friend. I’ve known him since forever, there’s no way I’m calling him Alpha.” Baekhyun scoffed. “I don’t even know why he chose that nickname.”

“You got a special privilege. I’d watch out if I were you, he might take it away.” Junmyeon warned.

“Even if he did, there’s no way he can make me call him that. And he can’t get rid of me, I’m one of the best, most elite he’s ever had.” Baekhyun gloated, his smirk big and prideful.

Junmyeon smiled and nodded. “I bet you are, Baek.”

There was a silence that filled the air before Baekhyun broke it. “Are you hungry by any chance? I’m starving.”

The older male nodded. “Yeah, I could eat.”

Baekhyun got up and went to the kitchen, Junmyeon following along and leaning against the counter. “I can make some rice and heat up some of our left over bulgogi from a couple days ago. Does that sound good?” 

Junmyeon nodded and Baekhyun got to work, preparing rice for the cooker and heating up a pan to warm up the seasoned and marinated meat. 

“You know, if you want,” Baekhyun started randomly, “I could talk to Jongdae and see if he’ll move you to our division. Only if you want to of course?” He glanced back at him, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I’d love to. Janggok is a nice place, but I just got out of a relationship and it ended really bad. I think moving to another place would help me get over it.” Junmyeon admitted and agreed.

Baekhyun looked back at him. “I’m so sorry, Jun. I forgot you even had a boyfriend, it’s been so long.” He walked over and embraced him tightly.

Junmyeon sighed against his shoulder but smiled. “It’s okay, Baek! I’m fine, really. We weren’t meant for each other so we ended it, I’ll move on eventually.”

“Still, it must be so hard.” Baekhyun responded, pulling back and looking at him. “Don’t worry, Junnie, I just know you’ll find the perfect one for you. I can feel it deep in my bones.”

The elder laughed. “You’re so funny, Baek. But I’m not worrying about myself at the moment, I’m wondering when you and Minseok are gonna take the final step.”

“What...what do you mean?” Baekhyun asked in confusion as he went back to the stove and turned the heat down to a simmer while the rice finished cooking.

“I mean, when are you and Minseok Hyung going to get married?” Baekhyun froze at Junmyeon’s words.

“Mar...married?” Baekhyun repeated and Junmyeon nodded.

Junmyeon smiled. “What? Haven’t you thought about it? You guys have known each other and been together for so many years! It’s almost confusing as to why you _aren’t_ married yet.”

Baekhyun stared down at his feet. “I-I don’t know...”

“So you’re telling me, you never at least _thought_ about it or _talked_ about with Minseok?” Junmyeon came back, his arms crossing as he raised an eyebrow.

Baekhyun bit his lip. “Yeah, we’ve had little chats about what our future would be like and of course, I’ve thought about it.”

“Okay. So don’t you think it’s time you sealed the deal?” Jun replied.

“I mean, I don’t know.” Baekhyun replied. “I’d want to know what Minseok thinks about it.” 

“Let’s not think about Minseok’s feelings, let’s think about yours.” Junmyeon said, walking closer and resting a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “What do you feel?”

Baekhyun took a moment to think, taking a deep breath before saying, “I want to. I really, really want to.” He looked up at Junmyeon, who was giving him a knowing smile. “But...same sex marriage isn’t legal in Korea.”

Junmyeon broke down into laughter, holding his stomach and dying right there in front of Baekhyun as if he made the funniest joke he’s ever heard. It took a bit for him to calm down, but he finally did after a while of Baekhyun staring at him like he was crazy. He took a deep breath but still let out giggles in between his words. “And since when...did you care about things being legal or not?”

Baekhyun gave a chuckle. “Yeah...yeah, you’re totally right.”

“So do we have ourselves a wedding?” Junmyeon asked, the excitement seeping into his tone.

“Well, we have to see what Minseok thinks or feels...but yeah, I think we have a wedding on our hands, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun broke out into a wide smile, grabbing Junmyeon’s hand on his shoulder. He tried to hide his bubbling excitement at the thought of marrying his one true love, but it was just too much to contain and the two ended up squealing like twelve year old girls. 

* * *

Minseok ate the food given to him, making a face at the tteokbokki that had been sat in front of him. Definitely home made, but Minseok only liked this meal when Baekhyun prepared it because he always made it right. Just perfect. 

This one was too...soggy, for lack of a better word and Minseok kept making faces as he ate it, almost as if he was in pain.

“Kim Minseok.” It was detective Jung again, greeting him curtly with a nod. 

Minseok gave him a look of boredom. “Can I leave now?”

Detective Jung chuckled. “In a bit. I have a couple more questions for you.”

“Oh, joy.” Minseok responded sarcastically. 

“We can get this over with quickly if you cooperate.” Detective Jung replied and brought out his iPad. “Here’s the video of you and the man.” 

Minseok looked at it and watched the clip of him and the man talking, the man pulling out the gun, missing the shot, and Minseok killing him.

“One question, if you really were talking to him about bumping into you and your boyfriend, why did your boyfriend walk away?” Detective Jung asked.

“Well, my boyfriend doesn’t talk about things like that, I do. He didn’t stay around because I was speaking to him. We work like that, have an agreement to let him fight his battles and let me fight my battles at times where it may not concern us both.” Minseok explained.

Detective Jung nodded. “Okay. Why did you pull out your weapon instead of trying to fight the gun away from him while he was vulnerable? I mean, you certainly had the chance.”

“Like I said, detective, I don’t take chances and I’m not stupid.” Minseok replied, getting annoyed with his questions.

“No need to get hostile, Minseok. I’m simply asking you questions.” Detective Jung said, leaning back and setting the tablet down.

Minseok’s eyes narrowed. Jung was trying to play his feelings, get him to admit something or let something slip. But he wouldn’t, Minseok is a trained assassin, he knows how to control his emotion.

“It looked like your little boyfriend might’ve been able to tell you something we couldn’t see. If you look at the angle of the camera, we can’t see if he was telling you something or not.” He assumed.

Minseok scoffed. “He was kissing me on the cheek. There’s no crimes against that.”

“Or maybe, he knew the guy and you two staged this who thing?” Jung said.

“I stick by the truth. My boyfriend kissed me on the cheek, the man pulled first and therefore, I killed him in self defense.” Minseok replied, leaning back.

Detective Jung stared at him, took his time to carefully analyze him. Then he sighed and pulled back. “You’re free to go, Kim Minseok. There are no charges, your gun, phone and anything else taken from you will be returned at the front desk.” Jung said and got up, walking out and Minseok was quick to follow.

Minseok walked out and smiled, walking over to the front counter. He waited patiently and happily for his things. 

The desk lady was denying access to the man in front of him. The man looked familiar and Minseok tried to piece it togetherbut he just couldn’t.

The man turned from the lady in frustration and in that moment they made eye contact. Minseok’s eyes widened as he moved up while the man just looked down and sped walked out of there.

It was _him_ , he was really here. He was so close, but Minseok couldn’t risk attacking him in a police station of all places.

Why was he here? Did he know Minseok had been kept here and tried to see him or get in to mess with something? Suspicion crept in his mind, Minseok glancing back to see that he was gone.

Should he follow him? He won’t be able to get out fast enough to tail him.

The lady returned all of his belongings and wished him a good day, Minseok giving a smile in return. 

He immediately dialed a phone number and listened to the ring of it, waiting for Jongdae to pick up.

“Hello?” Came an oddly breathless Jongdae.

“Dae, this is important, but...why do you sound so breathless?” Minseok asked. Well, that was until he heard the annoyed whine of Sehun. “Are you having sex right now? With Sehun?” 

“Yeah. Paybacks a bitch, huh?” Jongdae’s smirk was prominent in his tone. Sehun whined again, way louder this time.

Minseok made a face. “Ew, this is horribly disgusting. I should sue you for forcing me to listen to child pornography.”

“Sehun - _yes, baby, ride me, ride Daddy so good!_ \- isn’t a child-” Minseok interrupted him.

“He’s my baby, of course he’s a child.” Minseok said. “Anyway, I saw him.”

Jongdae grunted into the phone. “Saw who?” A whine from Sehun made its way through the phone but Minseok tried his best to ignore it.

“ _Him_.” Minseok said, if Sehun was that close, he didn’t want to say the name in case Jongdae didn’t want them to know. “I was walking out of the station since they just released me and he was arguing with the lady at the front desk.”

“Who - _yes, Sehunnie, doing so good for Daddy, baby_ -?!” Jongdae exclaimed.

Minseok whispered the name, a name he thought (and wished) he’d never utter again. “ _Jongin_.”

* * *

Baekhyun had fallen asleep hours ago after letting Junmyeon crash on the couch. 

It was only around 6 when he’d fallen asleep, but there was something about squealing that really took a lot out of it. Plus, he barely got any sleep last night so it was easier for him to rest then.

A weight on the bed woke him up at first, but he thought it was Junmyeon so he kept his eyes closed and snuggled further into the blanket.

“Baby?”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open, and he looked at the person who said that nickname. He turned his head, the image of his boyfriend sitting next to his still horizontal body. 

“Minseok-Hyung?!” He sprung up and scooted over, collapsing into his boyfriend’s open arms. 

“Hey, baby.” Minseok said, holding his boyfriend in an awkward position but dealing with it nonetheless. The elder brought a hand to the back of his head, petting his hair and scratching lightly. He pressed kisses to his forehead, each one filled with love and passion for the other.

Baekhyun mumbled something into his shirt and whined when Minseok pulled him away from his body. “What did you say?” Minseok laughed, pushing some of Baekhyun’s hair back from his eyes.

“I said, you don’t know how much I’ve missed you.” Baekhyun repeated, bringing his own hand up and tracing the smooth skin of Minseok’s cheek. 

“I missed you more.” Minseok responded, leaning into Baekhyun’s hand.

“Nuh-Uh, you couldn’t have. I missed you so much it hurt.” Baekhyun replied, pouting to prove his point. 

Minseok mockingly pouted at him. “I missed _you_ so much it hurt.” He pulled Baekhyun back into his chest and squeezed him in a tight hug.

Baekhyun’s head was now resting on his shoulder. “Do you wanna know what I thought about while you were gone?” He whispered into his lover’s ear.

Minseok turned his head so his lips touched his ears. “And what _did_ you think about while I was gone? Hmm...?” Minseok pressed a small kiss next to his ear.

“How much I missed you at first. Craved to hug you and give you even the slightest peck, tell you I love you.” Baekhyun replied.

“You’re acting like I went on a suicide mission.” Minseok chuckled, biting and sucking at the spot he kissed before.

The younger sighed. “Then, I started thinking about your dick. How much I wanted you and that monstrous thing down there.” Baekhyun had maneuvered his hand down, reaching low enough to squeeze Minseok through his pants.

The elder twitched in his pants, growing harder each second he felt his boyfriend’s hand resting there. “Huh? Really? And what did I do in this fantasy?”

“You praised me for not touching myself, but you spoke so dirty to me while doing it. Basically made myself drool.” He answered. “I wanted to touch myself right then and there but I didn’t, almost made myself orgasm with just the thought of what you would do.” Baekhyun licked his lips, biting down on his boyfriend’s ear lobe.

“Hmm...” Minseok hummed as he felt Baekhyun assaulting his ear lobe with licks and bites and kisses. “Continue.”

“You made love to me, instead of fucking me like usual. Fingered me quick and we took it nice and slow as you whispered naughty, dirty things to me.” Baekhyun whispered, squeezing Minseok’s half hardness.

Minseok pulled Baekhyun away from him. “Since you were such a good boy, baby, I think we should make that fantasy a reality.” He leaned down and kissed Baekhyun deeply. It was full of love, passion, and heart ache, the kiss healing both of the wounds in their heart for missing each other so dearly. 

Baekhyun sat up only to be pushed down onto the bed, Minseok crawling over him. “I was so good for you, Hyung.” His voice went lower and his pout was evident in his tone. 

“My good boy, such a good baby for me.” Minseok replied, scrunching his nose in a playful manner at his needy boyfriend. He removed his clothing as Baekhyun shimmied out of his pants before taking off his shirt.

Once clothes were off, Minseok moved his fingers down and stroked down Baekhyun’s smooth tummy. “You want to go to subspace don’t you, baby?” Baekhyun nodded desperately with a whine that was just as desperate. “Okay, baby, you go there, Hyung is gonna be right here with you. You deserve it for going through such a heart ache.”

When Baekhyun went into subspace, he was like an actual baby; whiny, in constant need of attention, loved to be cooed at (while being talked dirty too), even had a lisp that made his voice sound childish. It was cute and Minseok loved whenever he did go there.

“You feel good, my baby?” Minseok said as one hand caressed his boyfriend’s stomach with a light touch while the other grabbed the lube from the bedside table. 

Baekhyun moaned and nodded. “Please, Hyung, please make me feel even better.” 

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Minseok replied as he poured lube on to his fingers, warming it up before inserting two fingers into Baekhyun’s compliant hole. 

The younger squirmed but stopped when Minseok placed a hand on his stomach. Minseok pushed in and pulled out, scissoring him and pressing kisses to his neck. 

“I’m making your pussy so wet, aren’t I baby? But you love it.” Minseok said, his tongue circling a spot and sucking harshly to leave a mark.

Baekhyun whined high in his throat, tilting his head to the side. “Yes, Hyung. So, so wet, only for you.”

“That’s my good baby.” Minseok spoke gently, his teeth sinking into his throat.

“ _Ugh_...” he moaned softly, bucking his hips into Minseok’s hand.

His head was sunk into the cloudy world of subspace, his body and mind feeling so high as Minseok pampered him with all that was in his fantasy. He felt so light, so soft, so airy, but he was kept grounded with the feeling of Minseok’s presence near.

“Hyung is gonna fuck your little boy pussy into oblivion, even if we do take it slow. You would like that, wouldn’t you baby?” Minseok pressed in a third and fourth finger easily, keeping Baekhyun’s lower half steady as he prepped him.

Baekhyun arched and whined, his hands finding purchase in Minseok’s hair and his strong shoulder. His grasp was tight as he moaned at the ministrations of his older boyfriend.

Minseok winced a bit. His scalp was very sensitive and he never really liked hair pulling or tugging, at least done to himself. “Baby, baby.” He said in warning. He brought his hand up and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand to get him to stop gripping so tightly.

Baekhyun’s hand released his hair and he pulled his hand to his lips, pushing a kiss to his knuckles as he pushed his fingers in faster and hard than before. Baekhyun was just so soft and pliant, he was too cute for his own good. 

The younger whined more, arching his back and trying to move as he took what Minseok gave him. “Hyung...”

“Calm down, baby. Moan for me, let it all out.” Baekhyun started moaning and groaning, each one carrying a little bit of his soul with it. It felt _so_ good.

Minseok pulled his fingers out after a couple more minutes, deeming him prepped. “Do I need to touch you more or do you think you can come on my dick alone?”

Baekhyun was so out of it, that he could barely process the question, let alone give an answer. All he could really focus on is the constant winking of his asshole and the empty feeling that replaced Minseok’s fingers. He whined and his back bowed beautifully, squirming wildly.

“I asked you a question, baby. Answer me. More touch or my dick alone? Which will it be?” Minseok said more firmly, his hands holding Baekhyun down.

“Hyung’s dick alone.” Baekhyun’s eyes were closed and he was wriggling around a bit more.

“Hey,” Minseok started, moving closer and grabbing Baekhyun’s relaxed and now squished face. “Baby, look at me.” Baekhyun squeezed his eyes tighter and whimpered, shaking his head. “I said, look at me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun forced his eyes open and stared into Minseok’s eyes. He whined and whimpered, squirming a bit.

Minseok bent down and kissed him as a small reward of encouragement.

“Give me your color. Green, yellow, red. Now.” Minseok demanded, holding Baekhyun’s face as his eyelids fell so they were half lidded.

“Green, Hyung.” Baekhyun replied.

Minseok was a bit cautious, his hand still on his face. Baekhyun was in deep and he knew he might lose himself or get scared if he went any deeper without Minseok having him open his eyes and respond to him. He was going to monitor his baby because these risks could damage Baekhyun emotionally and he did not want that for his loved one.

“Keep your eyes open and look at me for the rest of the time. Understand, baby?” Minseok stared into his eyes with an intense gaze and Baekhyun held it well, just like he knew he could.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, Hyung, yes.”

“Good.” Minseok said and got more lube out to coat himself. He hissed at the cold temperature before he pulled himself off a bit and coated himself evenly.

He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, making eye contact with Baekhyun as he did. Baekhyun groaned and gapped at Minseok’s large cock pushing inside him. He was _so_ big and it felt _so_ good.

Minseok thrusted in, moving his hips slow just like Baekhyun explained in his fantasy. “Baby,” Minseok groaned, “it’s only been one day, how you so fucking _tight_?”

Baekhyun whined and let his head loll sideways before pushing it back so he was facing Minseok with all his strength.He watched him boyfriend moaning at the sensations of his Hyung moving inside him.

The older groan and bottomed out in Baekhyun’s, purposely missing that special spot he knew drove Baekhyun crazy. “Tell me how good it feels to have me pushing into your _wet_ , _tight_ heat, having me love you with each stroke of my hips.”

“It-It feels so good, Hyung! But, p-please, h-harder, faster.” Baekhyun whimpered and whined, pushing his hips down.

Minseok chuckled. “But that’s not part of your fantasy, baby.” He took a pause and chuckled at Baekhyun’s high pitched whine. “However, I think you’ve been good enough to get it harder and faster so I’ll do just that.” He nailed him down into the mattress, gradually building speed.

Minseok purposely pretended he couldn’t find the spot, changing angles ever so slightly as if he was looking for it. Baekhyun knew that Minseok knew him inside and out, was just toying with him in the mean time.

“Hyung, Hyung, please.” Baekhyun begged, his toes curling into the mattress.

“Please what, baby? Am I stringing you out too much? I bet you wanna cum, don’t you?” Minseok mocked his whiny tone but Baekhyun didn’t mind at all, just nodded and pleaded shamelessly.

“Please, Hyung! H-hit my special spot, please!” Baekhyun ordered more than begged but Minseok let it go.

He finally hit the spot that drove Baekhyun insane, said boy shouting and moaning at the deliciously pleasurable feeling.

“Yes! Yes, Hyung!” Baekhyun encouraged him, tightening his grip on one of Minseok’s strong shoulders. He cried out in pleasure as Minseok plunged deep inside of him, the elder fucking into him mercilessly now. 

“That’s right, baby, it feels good to have Hyung pinning you down and fucking into your pussy, now doesn’t it?” Minseok said, doing exactly as he described and pushing deeper into his as they spoke.

“Yes! H-Hyung, it feels so good! Please, please don’t stop!” He shouted, his hips moving with Minseok’s as he reached deeper than ever. Every single time he hit his prostate dead on and it drove Baekhyun absolutely crazy.

Minseok drilled him down, smirking as he made eye contact with his mewling boyfriend. Baekhyun was right on edge, and Minseok knew the right words at the right time would help to push him over. 

“Come on, baby, I know you’re close. Beg Hyung more, then maybe I’ll let you cum.” Minseok teased because what kind of sex would it be if Minseok didn’t tease him. 

“Ah! Ugh! Please!” Baekhyun spread his legs wider to accommodate his boyfriend. He focused his attention on Minseok’s speed and the feeling of his whole length pushing inside him. The stretch of his hole around his boyfriend’s wide girth made shivers climb down his spine. “Hyung, I-I wanna cum, so bad, please!” He whimpered out pathetically.

Tears gathered at the corners of Baekhyun’s eyes, showing Minseok just how much pleasure he was receiving.

Baekhyun felt so good, maybe _too_ good. He felt something wet stream down the sides of his face but paid no mind to it, just thought about the sparks of pleasure zinging through his body, making his blood thrum heavily.

Minseok could feel it, the size of his length increasing as he blood flowed down there along with the familiar tugging of his core. “Speak to me, baby, tell me what you want?”

Baekhyun cried out at the sensations. “Hyung, please let me cum, please, please!” He almost screamed in ecstasy, his hand on the sheets twisting the fabric till his knuckles and the pads of his fingers were while as well as the hand on Minseok’s shoulder.

He clenched around Minseok _so goddamn tight_ , and Minseok felt himself lose composure for a second there as he moaned at the pleasurable squeeze to his dick. 

Finally, he found the right rhythm and timed it as best he could, thrusting wildly into his boyfriend. He hit his prostate at the same time as he said, “Cum for me, princess.”

The feminine nickname sent him over the edge. He orgasmed and spasmed, coming all over his chest and even a little bit on Minseok’s defined abs. Baekhyun’s mouth was gaped open, his eyes glossing over for a bit. His scream of ecstasy was silent, but Minseok could see just how good he felt at the moment.

“Such an obedient, baby. Yes you are,” He cooed to his boyfriend as he worked him through his orgasm.

Minseok finished himself off quickly and came inside his boyfriend, groaning and grunting loudly and working through his own orgasm inside of Baekhyun’s clenching hole.

He took a deep breath and moaned as he pulled out and watched his cum leaked out of Baekhyun’s spent hole.

Minseok fought the urge to fall over and instead got up, picking up his boyfriend and taking him to the shower. He turned on the shower, giving all his attention to his boyfriend as it warmed up.

“You’re so cute, my baby. You liked when I called you, princess, didn’t you?” Minseok caresses down his arms and brought a hand up to caress his cheek.

Baekhyun nodded with his adorable pout and leaned forward. “Hyung, I want a kiss.” He complained but Minseok was quick to oblige him.

Their lips connected for a brief moment and Minseok rubbed his arms gently. “Who’s my beautiful princess?” Minseok murmured into his soft lips.

Through the fuzziness and the foggy haze, Baekhyun smiled lazily and muttered an adorable, “I am,” through a giggle.

Minseok smiled and pet his hair back, pressing a kiss to his forehead and moving it to the side so he was resting on Minseok’s shoulder.

When he thought he let the shower warm up for long enough, he moved them into it and washed them both up, scrubbing at Baekhyun’s scalp for a majority of the time since it made him completely relax and helped keep him in the head space.

Before he knew it, they were dried off and naked in bed, Baekhyun’s head resting on his chest as steady breaths streamed out his nostrils and ajar mouth.

“Minseok?" Baekhyun asked, his head still a little fuzzy from the subspace, but clear enough for him to gain his speaking abilities and processing of thoughts back.

Minseok was a bit surprised but answered regardless, “yes, baby?” He must be really tired after coming out of subspace because his words were slurred.

“Do you want to get married?” Baekhyun asked and felt his heart freeze when he felt Minseok’s fingers pause in drawing mindless shapes on his bare back.

“Married? Where did this come from?” Minseok questioned in return.

“I was talking with Junmyeon earlier, and he talked about how we’ve been together for so long and aren’t married yet.” Baekhyun turned his head up so he could make eye contact with Minseok. Baekhyun ignored the fact that he just remembered that Junmyeon was currently sleeping in their living, but also reminded himself that Junmyeon could also sleep through the apocalypse, so really there was no need to worry about him.

Minseok hummed. “Well, marriage won’t tell you how much I love you because you already know.” Baekhyun felt his heart deflate. “But if you wanna tie the knot and seal the deal, baby, I’m all for it, as long as it’s you.”

Baekhyun sat up on his chest and looked at him with excited brown puppy dog eyes, a smile breaking out on his handsome face. “Really? You’ll marry me?”

“Of course, baby. I would love to be your husband, that way there would be a band on that finger that tells any and everyone to back the fuck off cause your mine.” Minseok replied, smiling back at his euphoric boyfriend.

“I love you _so fucking much_ , Kim Minseok, my vocabulary isn’t big enough to describe just how much I love you.” Baekhyun said, as dramatic as ever.

The elder chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend lips. It was chaste, but translated all that needed to be translated. “I love you too, Byun Baekhyun, you’re my entire universe, forever and always, baby.”

They shared another kiss and Baekhyun would honestly describe that night as one of the happiest nights of his entire existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna make this quick because I’m late posting this and I have to do something rn so yeah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and were a bit surprised! Please leave Kudos and don’t be afraid to leave a comment if you wish so! 
> 
> I miss Kyungsoo and Minseok and please support Baekhyun (July 10th) and ChanHun’s (July 22nd) comebacks and show some love and support to Kyungsoo’s song, “That’s Okay” !
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter cause some drama is gonna be unfolded. I’m thinking blast to the past! See you later!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae finds his boyfriends in a compromising position, talks to them about punishment then carries out with it, then decides to reward them after. Minseok calls in the middle and things take a turn down memory lane, Jongdae feels better with the help of his amazing boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT BC I DONT WANT YOU TO GET CONFUSED*
> 
> This starts before Jongdae has the phone call with Minseok once he gets out of jail.

Jongdae woke up to an empty bed, not realizing he was all alone until he shifted and his arms locked around something that was too squishy to be a human body. His eyes moved and he looked down at the tightly crushed pillow between his toned and muscled arms.

Now that he thought about it, he realized his back wasn’t as warm, that there was no body heat soaking into his skin.

He sat up and looked at the bed. There was no one else, just him. Genuine confusion crossed his face, Chanyeol and Sehun never do this but he wouldn’t allow himself to panic about something bad happening to them until he came to the conclusion that they were no longer in the house. 

Jongdae got up and ran a hand through his hair, pondering upon whether one of them had work and the other just went along. He checked the time as he pondered on it, the clock flashing twelve.

However, as he made his way to the other rooms, his suspicions were put to rest.

It started out with a small noise, a _moan_ , Jongdae immediately recognized from the room right next to his - which just so happened to be Sehun’s. He raised an eyebrow and a new thought sprouted into his mind.

_Were his boys blatantly disobeying him and pleasuring themselves_? Jongdae wasn’t assuming anything, but he kept it in mind as he pushed the ajar door open quietly to get a glimpse at what his boyfriend’s were doing.

He was in for a surprise when he gazed inside, his eyes focused on the intense scene before him.

Sehun was in Chanyeol’s lap, kissing the living daylights out of him with his arms secured around his neck. Little noises escaped both mouths and Jongdae caught the bit of tongue action going on between them.

Though what surprised him the most was Sehun’s assertive dominance over Chanyeol, the insistent licks into his mouth and nipping on the older’s plush bottom lip.

Chanyeol let it happen, his hands clutching and grasping at Sehun’s sides in a mostly possessive way. By far, he was the one making the most sounds and responding to Sehun’s dominating touch, his cheeks dusted with a light pink hue.

Jongdae watched as Sehun trailed his lips to the smooth and unmarked expanse of his neck, nipping a bit too harshly for Jongdae’s liking.

Chanyeol may belong to both Sehun and Jongdae, but Jongdae never gave Sehun permission to mark Chanyeol andthat was definitely adding to his punishment.

Which reminded Jongdae that both boys still have punishments to serve and that he shouldn’t let this continue, but he’s wondering if it’ll escalate and if either of the them would risk breaking the rules.

“Sehun-” Chanyeol started in warning but cut himself off when Sehun rocked against his hips. His hands clamped down tightly on Sehun’s daring hips as he spoke, his eyes squeezed close as he was most likely restraining himself from retaliating with a buck of his own. “Sehun, we can’t. If Master catches us-”

Chanyeol paused mid-sentence, Jongdae having made eye contact with him. Sehun turned his head and looked at Jongdae, his eyes widening almost comically.

“Oh no, please continue. I was just starting to enjoy the show.” Jongdae smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway.

“How long have you been there?” Sehun asked as his cheeks flamed with scarlet.

Jongdae’s smirk widened. “Long enough, Sehunnie. I woke up and wondered where both of you were, only to find this.” He gestured to the two. “So how did this start?”

“Well,” Sehun started off, visibly swallowing the lump in his throat, “I-I kissed Chanyeol and then we kept kissing and since we didn’t want to wake you up, we moved to this room.” 

Jongdae’s smirk softened into a smile. “I appreciate your consideration, baby, but this seems to be getting a little intense and if I recall correctly, we have a punishment set for both of you.”

Sehun crawled off of Chanyeol’s lap and sat on the bed. “Dae,can we talk about this one?”

The eldest was a bit thrown off by the question because usually, if they wanted to talk, they’d do it _after_ the punishment, but he obeyed nonetheless. “Of course, baby.” He crossed the room and sat in between his lovers, resting his hands on each of their thighs. “What is it?”

“I-I think...” Sehun hesitated and Jongdae gave him a soft, encouraging smile. “...I think this punishment is unfair.

“Okay, and why is that?” Jongdae questioned, wanting his boyfriend to elaborate and explain.

Sehun explained for him, having pondered upon it for the night. “I wanted a chance to explain myself. But you didn’t give it to me.”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, you’re right, Sehun, I should’ve given you the chance to explain yourself. I’ll try to be better with that and I’ll start by giving you that chance now.”

“Well, we-we were out with friends and we didn’t know that was the same club the deal was happening in. By the time we ran into Minseok and Baekhyun-Hyung before the whole...incident with Minseok-Hyung, we didn’t have time to react and get ourselves out of there. It was such a sudden meeting, we were given no time to think.” Sehun replied, his eyes trained on his fiddling hands.

Jongdae hummed in acknowledgment and took it all in, every last word. “Okay, baby. But, _both_ of you are still receiving a punishment.”

Sehun and surprisingly even Chanyeol opened their mouths to protest but Jongdae held up his hands to stop them. “Before you protest, let me explain.”

The protest died in their throats, Chanyeol and Sehun’s mouths closing as they waited for Jongdae to explain, just like the good boys they were taught to be.

“Sehun, you had a great deal of attitude towards me with your little outburst and Daddy _does not_ like attitude. You were also acting like an impatient brat and I realized that you need a lot more training and this punishment will help to reinforce.” Jongdae started, his eyes locked with Sehun’s before he turned to Chanyeol and made eye contact with him. “And Yeollie, though you didn’t sass me, as the one with more experience, I expect a better and quicker reaction time to things like this.” 

Jongdae looked down and took a deep breath. “But I also want you to know that I was mad because I wanted to do everything I could to protect you and with you out in the club like that, I felt like maybe I couldn’t protect you one hundred percent of the time like I promise.” Jongdae surprised himself by confessing that, but he just felt the need to.

“You two are my babies...and feeling that doubt...I never, ever, want to feel it again.” Jongdae looked between the two. “That’s why, I need you to tell me or text me or call me and let me know where you are and where you’re going. It’s really important to me, _you’re_ really important to me.”Jongdae planted a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips and pecked Chanyeol’s just as delicately.

“I’m-” Jongdae interrupted Chanyeol before he could finish his sentence.

He shook his head. “You’ll apologize to me properly during the punishment, which will start now.” Jongdae got up and walked out, calling over his shoulder, “follow.”

Chanyeol and Sehun scrambled to obey, both hot on his heels. Jongdae smirked in amusement, walking into his room and sitting down on the bed. He pushed his legs out in a man spread and schooled his expression. “Kneel.”

Sehun and Chanyeol were on their knees in an instant, their heads down in submission. “I would praise you, but both of you have been very, very bad boys.” Jongdae said to the silent room.

“Come here, Chanyeol.” Jongdae commanded. Chanyeol moved to stand up, but Jongdae made a noise of disapproval. “You should know this by now, baby boy. Hands and knees, crawl.”

Chanyeol blushed and got on his hands and knees as instructed, crawling over to his master in humiliation. He stopped when he was in between his spread legs, resting his butt on his hind legs as he waited for further instruction. 

Jongdae moved his hand to the back of Chanyeol’s hair, weaving his fingers into the soft, red locks. He took a moment to just feel and tug a bit, staring at his baby’s red face.

Chanyeol’s eyes slipped close at the loving and affectionate touch and leaned his head back into his boyfriend’s hand. Well, that was until the hand tightened its grip suddenly and pushed Chanyeol’s head into Jongdae’s cloth covered crotch. 

The dominant male smirked darkly, pressing his boyfriend’s face into his slightly hard crotch area. He could hear the small sniffs Chanyeol was taking of his musky scent.

“Go for it, baby.” Jongdae said, tilting his head back as Chanyeol quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down, pressing his mouth over the bulge in Jongdae’s boxers. 

His tongue wet the fabric of the boxers and he sucked through the material, skimming his teeth lightly against the fabric to add to the teasing.

“Stop it.” Jongdae ordered and Chanyeol obeyed, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his master’s hard dick and licking his lips.

Pre-cum dripped from the tip and Chanyeol let his tongue hang under it, catch some and swallowing it before taking Jongdae into his mouth and sucking. He moaned around Jongdae’s thick cock and took more of him in his mouth so he could pleasure his master.

Jongdae hummed in delight at the pleasurable sensation and the heat consuming his member. His fingers tightened in Chanyeol’s fiery red hair, tugging as his boyfriend bobbed his head expertly.

Sehun’s hawk-like gaze was directed at where Chanyeol had Jongdae’s cock in his mouth, no doubt jealous of his red haired boyfriend. 

Jongdae wanted to tease Sehun, also wanted to get himself off. Chanyeol, of course, wouldn’t be coming so soon while their punishment just began, but Jongdae was going to get off in front of them. This was to get Chanyeol hard because even though Chanyeol and Sehun were _both_ skilled at giving head, Chanyeol gets really, really hard when giving it to him. Plus Sehun’s punishment is a bit more since he gave Jongdae attitude at the club. 

“Sehun, here.” Jongdae pointed at the spot in front of his leg with his free hand and Sehun complied obediently. 

The older male moved his foot so it now rested on Sehun’s mostly hard cock. He rubbed in a simultaneous rhythm to Chanyeol’s mouth, Sehun whimpering as the pleasure shot through his lower half.

Chanyeol was working his mouth as much as he could and Jongdae felt it, his hips bucking into Chanyeol’s mouth a couple times uncontrollably but giving him most of the control.

Jongdae tugged on his hair lightly. “Relax, love, Master’s going to cum down your pretty little throat .” Chanyeol whimpered around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations making the experience that much more pleasurable.

He pressed the heel of his foot into Sehun’s erection, the youngest crying out. Sehun humped against his foot and kept his clenched fists on his trembling thighs. His eyes were squeezed shut as he let Jongdae work him up with his foot. 

Chanyeol went at his own pace, which was quite fast if you asked Jongdae. He was attempting to bring Jongdae to the edge quicker and Jongdae could feel it working as that familiar pull in his stomach alerted him.

“You’re such a little cockslut, Channie. But you’re my cockslut.” Jongdae thrusted up into his mouth and groaned, biting his lip as he tried to keep his composure. “And the brat over there,” he said, through gritted teeth and upturned lips, “seems to have a thing for feet.”

Sehun whined and shook his head, “No, Daddy, I-”

“Shut up. I didn’t say you could speak, brat.” Jongdae spat, his eyes glaring intensely into Sehun’s. Sehun listened and closed his mouth, taking everything like the good boy he was supposed to be.

Jongdae grunted and felt like he was going to burst in a couple of minutes. Chanyeol could tell by the way Jongdae clenched his thighs and pushed his head down. He went down on him, Chanyeol’s nose nuzzling into the pubic hair of his master’s crotch as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he possibly could.

“ _Shit, Chanyeol_ -” Jongdae cursed before spilling his load into Chanyeol’s mouth, the latter swallowing graciously and milking his dominant for more.

It wasn’t long until Jongdae pulled Chanyeol off of him, allowing himself a moment of relaxation before he analyzed the conditions of his boyfriend’s.

Chanyeol was a wrecked mess and completely turned on if the monstrous tent in his pants had anything to say about it. Sehun was probably just as turned on, whining, moaning mess from the stimulation Jongdae gave his erection.

Jongdae tucked himself away and pulled up his pants, standing up and walking over to his closet where he kept their toys for scenes and play time.

He looked through his collection and smirked once he found the perfect thing for both of his lovers. “Chanyeol, Sehun, on the bed, hands and knees, all clothing removed.” He instructed. The rustling sound of fabric hitting the floor let him know they were following his orders. “Oh, and close your eyes. No peaking.” His voice was teasing and playful as he grabbed what he needed.

He turned around to find Chanyeol and Sehun in the exact position he had wanted them to be. Their lengths were hard and leaking and Jongdae couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for punishing them. However, he continued with the plan he had in mind, placing his toys on the bed.

Jongdae grabbed the lube out of the drawer and stationed himself behind Sehun, putting the lubricant on his fingers and warming it up before pushing them inside Sehun’s ready hole.

Sehun jolted and moaned from the unexpected intrusion, his hips moving back. Jongdae stilled them with a warning smack on the ass. “Don’t, Sehunnie.”

He drove his two fingers inside his boyfriend, scissoring them inside his boyfriend to stretch him well. He purposely missed his prostate before hitting it once for good measure. Sehun moaned his appreciation and Jongdae kept up the teasing pattern for a couple minutes.

After working up to four fingers inside Sehun, Jongdae pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from the younger male. He shushed him with another slap on the ass.

He lubed up the butt plug that he had previously sat on the bed and easily pushed it inside of Sehun, who’s jaw dropped at the stinging pleasure of having an extra large butt plug inserted inside his ass.

Jongdae grabbed for the chastity cage that he had sitting right next to the butt plug that was now inside Sehun. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and looked at them, letting them jingle.

Sehun must’ve recognized the sound of the keys because suddenly he was saying, “No, no, Daddy, please don’t. I don’t want it, please, no Daddy-” he pleaded but his protests were ignored as Jongdae wrapped it around his dick and locked it on. “No!” He whined and made a face at the feeling of his hard dick trapped and squeezed in the cage once again.

“What do we say, Sehunnie?” Jongdae said, slipping the keys into his pocket.

“Th-thank you, Daddy...” Sehun muttered. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Jongdae raised an eyebrow, his hand squeezing the flesh of Sehun’s ass. 

Sehun audibly gulped. “Thank you, Daddy.” He replied.

Jongdae rubbed his soft cheeks and smiled.  “You’re welcome, baby.” 

Jongdae moved over to Chanyeol and repeated the process. “Your eyes are still closed, right, Yeol?”

Chanyeol nodded and replied verbally. “Yes, Master.” 

“Good.” Jongdae said as he plunged three fingers deep into Chanyeol’s hole without warning after lubing them up properly. Chanyeol could take more and was much more disciplined than Sehun, so he expected that this punishment would go a bit smoother for him.

“Ah-!” Chanyeol startled a bit and pushed back onto his fingers before stilling himself instantly, knowing he’ll get scolded.

Jongdae set the same agonizing pattern with his fingers inside Chanyeol till he felt he was thoroughly stretched for the butt plug. He pulled them out and reached for the plug, the plug matching the one currently inside Sehun. He spread the lube over the plug and swiftly fed it to Chanyeol’s hungrily winking hole.

Chanyeol gasped, Jongdae smirking at the sound. He grabbed the cock cage and encased Chanyeol’s dick inside of it just as he had done to Sehun. He locked it with the key and put it back in his pocket.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Chanyeol beat him to the punch, “Thank you, Master.”

Jongdae got off the bed. “Until I decide otherwise, you two will stay in this room with these toys on or inside you. I will bring you food and water and I’ll come and get you once I decide this punishment is done. Okay?”

Sehun and Chanyeol replied in unison.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Yes, Master”

“Good.” Jongdae nodded. “No pleasuring each other, or yourselves, and that includes kissing and touching. You will stay to your own separate devices until I come back.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boys.” Jongdae said then left the room with his boyfriend’s in it.

It was only when he laid down in Chanyeol’s bed and checked his phone that he realized he left himself alone for the next couple of hours.

But he didn’t worry too much about it since he could easily entertain himself with the remotes to the vibrating butt plugs he put in his boyfriends. Not to mention, he obviously placed the keys to their cages on the dresser which they had to stare at for the rest of the punishment because they knew there would be even bigger consequences if they took it off.

Jongdae knew they could last though, they were his babies, they had too.

* * *

Chanyeol and Sehun had no idea what was going on when their butt plugs started vibrating. 

Sehun was moaning helplessly and gripping the edge of the bed, closing his eyes with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t pleasure himself and Sehun didn’t need more punishment after this, so he restrained himself as best he could.

It was a bit easier for Chanyeol as he had learned how to resist, but the longer the butt plug vibrated, the harder it became to ignore it and now move around so it’ll hit that most pleasurable spot.

This was not the punishment they were expecting and one hour in, neither were sure they were going to last.

* * *

Jongdae eventually came back once he thought they spent enough time in punishment, opening the door and calling for them. “Chanyeol, Sehun, on the floor.” 

Both were panting, bright red and obviously throbbing through their cages. Sehun’s cheeks and ears were flushed a dark red and it was moving down his chest, racing past his dark nipples. Chanyeol was in a similar state the flush coloring his pale skin a nice, settled scarlet and just reaching his now dusty pink nipples. 

In all their (still) naked glory, they looked absolutely delectable.

He stalked past them to the bed and got in a comfortable position, then patted the empty spaces next to him. “Okay, here boys.” He called as if they were dogs.

Sehun and Chanyeol followed his order and sat down on opposite sides of them.

“Yes, Master?” Chanyeol spoke for the both of them.

Jongdae glanced at the dresser where the keys were in the exact position they were left in. “You both kept in your plugs and kept on your cages?” 

He stared into their eyes as they replied, checking for any signs of deception.

“Yes, Daddy, we did, we really did.” Sehun responded, his words rushed, probably eager to get the cage off.

“Yes, Master, we promise. Both of us kept the toys on.” Chanyeol said after Sehun, a bit more composed than their youngest lover.

Jongdae took another moment to glare deep inside their souls and search for all secrets, but among what he found was no deception in the truths they just told. His lips broke out into a smile. “Good boys. I’m proud of you for enduring your punishments like I knew you could.”

He pulled out the spare set of keys he carried around with him and unlocked the cages, both erections arching up against their stomachs once released. He put the key back and moved the cages aside, but kept in the butt plugs.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to both of their mouth’s,both hands resting in their hair and sometimes running through both of their soft locks.

“Daddy’s gonna reward both of you, but first, did you learn your lessons? Or at least reinforce my rules?” Jongdae asked,  his hands moving to cup the cheeks of his boys. 

Sehun nodded while Chanyeol replied verbally. “Yes, Master.”

“So you know what you have to say to me now?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow and waited, wondering if they would understand where he was going with this. 

To his surprise, Sehun spoke first. “I’m sorry, Daddy. From now on, I’ll be more mindful of my tone and attitude and try not to make you worry anymore. I didn’t mean to upset you. _We_ didn’t mean to cause you any worry or doubt.” 

“I’m sorry, Master. We were wrong to go against your authority and we should’ve waited to explain ourselves in such a dire time. We don’t want to make you doubt yourself or put you in a position where you feel like that again.” Chanyeol responded after Sehun.“Oh! And we’ll make sure we don’t forget to message you when we go out from now on.”

”Yeah, that was my mistake as well. But we’ll work together to remember and notify you, we promise, Daddy.” Sehun added.

Jongdae took the time to gaze into their apologetic and even slightly guilty eyes, knowing there apologies were sincere.“Good.” Jongdae said. “And just because I absolutely love to spoil my boys, I’m going to reward the both of you with Master’s cock.”

Jongdae couldn’t deny the flutter in his heart at the lights that lit up in their eyes at the mention of being rewarded. They deserved it and who was Jongdae to deny that happiness after announcing he’d reward them even after a punishment? He wasn’t that cruel.

“Okay, Sehun, first.” Jongdae patted his lap and Sehun climbed on eagerly. “Sit patiently, Yeollie, you’ll get your fair share as well alright? Just wait for me.” Jongdae faced his red haired lover who nodded with a beautiful smile gracing his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol to seal his promise.

“Alright, Sehunnie. My beautiful baby,” Jongdae petted his hair and stroked down until both hands were cupping the youngest’s cheeks. He kissed him tenderly and sweetly before it took a quick turn into messy and hot.

Sehun’s hands clutched tightly at his shoulders and he moaned enthusiastically into Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae kissed him with no reserve, shoving his tongue into Sehun’s mouth.

He eventually started pressing kisses down his jaw and neck, _sucking_ and _biting_ and _licking_ and _kissing_ to leave dark, possessive marks.

The younger’s head tilted in submission, allowing Jongdae to do whatever he pleased to him. He moaned and groaned, his hands moving over the material of Jongdae’s shirt. He tugged at it quite aggressively and whined when he couldn’t get it off.

Jongdae shushed him with a kiss before pulling away and throwing the offensive article of clothing somewhere in the room. He instantly attached his lips back onto Sehun, going for the collar bone and working his way down to his hard, perky nipples.

Once he made his way, he sucked harshly, tugging with his teeth on the hard nub that was his sensitive nipples. Sehun responded loudly to that, his hands snaking their way into Jongdae’s light brown locks. He pulled and pressed his head down, Jongdae licking and placing pressure on the sensitive spot with his tongue.

He moved onto the other one, giving it similar treatment. Jongdae closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of his boyfriend, his senses becoming overwhelmed with all that was _Sehun_.

Jongdae left them alone once he caught a glimpse of Sehun’s dick arching. “Do you wanna ride Daddy, my baby?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, please, Daddy, _please_!” Sehun was desperate at this point and immediately started working at Jongdae’s pants button.

The oldest chuckle lightly. “Someone’s eager.”

Sehun didn’t respond as he finally pushed down Jongdae’s pants and boxers (with his help of course), tossing those pieces of clothing carelessly into the room after Jongdae pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the nightstand.

“You’re a dirty little baby, you know that right?” Sehun moaned at the notion. “But I know what you really are, you brat. You don’t really care about Daddy getting off, you only care about yourself.”

Sehun whimpered. “No-”

“Don’t lie, Sehunnie. You know that I’m right.” Jongdae interrupted him, his hands moving down to Sehun’s arched dick and took it in a tight grasp. “But that’s okay, Daddy doesn’t want you to worry about him, Daddy just wants you to care that you’re getting off on Daddy’s _cock_ , Daddy’s _cum_ only.” His gaze and grip turned possessive.

“Yes, only you, Daddy.” Sehun whimpered out pathetically.

“Who do you belong to, Sehunnie?” Jongdae asked, his eyes staring into Sehun’s desperate, half lidded eyes.

“You! Only Daddy! I belong to you, Daddy!” Sehun almost pleaded as if to convince Jongdae he was telling the truth. “Please!”

Jongdae smirked and squeezed his red member. “Yes, that’s right, Sehunnie. _You’re mine and mine only_.”

“Please, Daddy! Please give me _more_.” Sehun moaned, extremely turned on by the entire being that is Kim Jongdae.

“Be more specific than that, Sehunnie.” Jongdae said, reaching over to where the lube bottle had been left on the bed. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I-I want to ride Daddy, please, please let me. I want Daddy’s cock so deep in me, I...I _need_ it.” Sehun begged, the fingers still in Jongdae’s hair locking themselves into place in Jongdae’s hair.

Jongdae coated the ring he made with his fingers in lube, bringing them down and circling Sehun’s dick before stimulating it. Sehun thrusted into his fingers and Jongdae let it go since he had to go so long without any stimulation.

It didn’t continue for long because Sehun started whining about getting Jongdae’s dick inside him.

“Daddy...” His whine was breathy and pitchy and Jongdae pulled his fingers off of Sehun’s length after a long, drawn out tug.

“Okay, Sehun, baby, Daddy’ll make you feel so good.” Jongdae promised, pouring a generous amount of lube on his hand and tugging himself off a bit so he could grow harder and make an easier slide for Sehun.

As he gave himself a few tugs, he reached around with his other hand and pulled out the butt plug still inside Sehun’s ass. Sehun released a loud moan, the sound lewd and a bit overplayed, but Sehun was selling it.

Jongdae placed it aside and - kid you not - Sehun was lining up his hole with Jongdae’s dick the moment he moved his hand off of himself.

Sehun closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly lowering himself onto Jongdae’s cock, his jaw dropping and choked off moans making their best attempt at escaping his throat. He made it all the way down with Jongdae hands placed on his hips in support. Once he was fully seated on Jongdae, he was panting and letting out small noises of pleasure. 

Jongdae couldn’t help the stutter of his own hips at the feeling of Sehun’s tight heat surrounding and clenching around him. He was deep inside Sehun, he could tell that much and the angle Sehun was seated at was sure to bring them both a very pleasurable experience.

The dominant had enough pride to admit that he wasn’t the longest, but he definitely knew he had a thicker cock than most men. Chanyeol, as well as Sehun, have both taken their turns appreciating - no - _worshipping_ it. They may have to work a bit harder at reaching the deeper, more pleasurable parts but they work with what they have and don’t regret a single thing.

Sehun, being the energetic baby he is, started off with a fast pace, bouncing and going deeper every time he could. Jongdae could tell he was search for his prostate, knowing that one bump on the nerve endings would send him into a white hot, momentary heaven. That is, until he cums.

Jongdae would thrust up to help his boyfriend find his special spot, Sehun groaning at the sensations he felt. He was a bit too far to the left and Jongdae tried to use his hands to guide Sehun in the right direction, but Sehun was going at his own pace and speed and he wasn’t really paying attention to the help he was silently offering.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Jongdae praised, bringing one of his hands up to rub at his nipples and even dig his nail into it. The mix of pleasure and pain hit Sehun as he murmured something inaudible, the pleasure finally getting to his brain.

“You want Daddy to tell you how well your doing right? _Praise_ you as much as he can?” Sehun moaned his approval but Jongdae didn’t accept it. “Use your big boy words, Sehunnie.”

It took a moment but eventually Sehun shouted a “yes! Yes! Daddy please!”

Jongdae leaned forward and nudged his boyfriend’s jaw to the side, making sure that his lips were skimming the thin skin of his ear as he whispered to him softly. “You’re such a good baby, Sehun. So good _for_ me, so good _to_ me. You’re perfect.”

Sehun whimpered. “Only for you...ah-!” He whispered breathlessly, his hands clambering for purchase. His hands settled on Jongdae’s strong shoulders again, the blunt heads of his nails digging in as he continued his search for the spot that would bring him the most pleasure.

Jongdae groaned as he felt the tight heat clenching around him and sucking him in and out with a strong suction like actions, especially with the help of the lubricant.

Finally, after what seemed like forever - at least to Sehun -, he found his prostate and locked the position in his hips, hitting it continuously and even going as far as pressing all the way down and grinding on it.

“Ugh, oh, Daddy! Please!” Sehun keened.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you, Sehun? Say it.” Jongdae demanded.

Sehun moaned and replied. “I...I’m your good boy, Daddy.”

“Yes, you are, Sehunnie.” Jongdae looked down and watched Sehun’s cock spit up pre-cum, the natural bodily fluid dripping down and coating itself. “Look at you. You’re a messy baby. It’s so cute, watching you leak all over yourself.” Sehun moaned louder at the filthy words leaving his dominant’s mouth.

Jongdae reached down and engulfed Sehun’s length in his hand, jerking him off to give him maximum pleasure as he rode Jongdae into oblivion. “You’re my cute little messy baby, aren’t you, Sehu-?” Jongdae’s naughty words were cut off by the ringing of his phone. 

It rang loudly and he picked it up as Sehun whined at him for looking at it during such a time. He saw it was Minseok and thought it was best to answer it now as pay back for the one time he answered while him and Baekhyun were having sex.

“Hello?” Jongdae answered breathlessly.

“Dae, this is important, but...why do you sound so breathless?” Minseok asked. At that moment, Sehun whined that Jongdae wasn’t giving him his undivided attention. “Are you having sex right now? With Sehun?”

“Yeah. Paybacks a bitch, huh?” Jongdae smirked and he knew Minseok could hear it in his tone. Sehun whined again, way louder this time.

Minseok was most likely making a face at the moment. “Ew, this is horribly disgusting. I should sue you for forcing me to listen to child pornography.” 

“Sehun - _yes, baby, ride me, ride Daddy so good_! - isn’t a child-” Minseok interrupted him. 

“He’s my baby, of course he’s a child.” Minseok replied, his tone causing Jongdae to be a bit more serious...but not completely serious yet. “Anyway, I saw him.”

Jongdae grunted into the phone. “Saw who?” A whine from Sehun made its way through the phone and Jongdae kissed him in a silent apology.

“ _Him_.” Jongdae wondered why Minseok kept saying ‘him’ so secretively, almost like Jongdae was supposed to know what the older male was talking about. “I was walking out of the station since they just released me and he was arguing with the lady at the front desk.” 

“Who - _yes, Sehunnie, doing so good for Daddy, baby_ -?!” Jongdae exclaimed.

Minseok whispered the name. “ _Jongin_.” It was a harsh whisper and made Jongdae freeze. He never thought that name would be uttered to him ever again.

Of course, he knew Jongin had some connection to the Silver Snake, his father had been apart of the gang for crying out loud. But to be so _fucking close_ to Jongdae, he must’ve rose in ranks and became leader. That’s the only way to explain how he sent an assassin after Sehun. It wouldn’t have happened unless he was the leader himself because most leaders aren’t that brave, especially going against Jongdae’s gang - no - his _empire_.

Even if they knew Jongdae’s weak spots were Chanyeol and Sehun, the leader wouldn’t go after them with the numbers Jongdae had on his side.

It would also explain the breaches in the contract they had with Silver Snake.

A couple years ago they had an alliance, but suddenly it crumbled when they had done deals with others not inside the alliance. It was strictly against the rules of the contract and therefore broke it, however, Jongdae didn’t list going after them as a priority since he was dealing with something much bigger at the moment.

It just _had_ to be him.

“Dae?” Minseok called through the phone. “Jongdae, you there?”

“Daddy?” Sehun was staring at him worriedly, having noticed his froze state Jongdae was in. He was sitting in his lap and Jongdae realized now wasn’t the right time.

“I’ll call you back in a bit.” Jongdae replied to Minseok before quickly hanging up and setting his phone on the nightstand.

Using the strength he could muster up, Jongdae flipped them around so he was on top and Sehun was bottoming. He thrusted into him quickly, drilling his dick into his prostate and kissing him so Sehun would lose all sense of worry.

Sehun was being pounded and he melted into Jongdae’s embrace and lips, moaning loudly and groaning too. “Ah!” He cried out in ecstasy at Jongdae’s quick, vigorous movements which were practically _mind-numbing_. Sehun’s body jerked up and down as Jongdae penetrated him, his legs wide open in an inviting manner.

Soon enough, Jongdae was clenched so tightly that he came inside of Sehun, however, even his orgasm couldn’t rid him of his thoughts of Jongin. He thrusted a bit through to milk himself as he rode his not-so-high high and hit Sehun’s prostate once more, the younger being pushed over the edge and finally coming all over himself while riding his own high. Jongdae helped him through it and once he came down, he detached from the youngest and began walking to the bathroom, snatching his phone and boxers as he called over his shoulder, “Please help him clean up, Chanyeol,” missing the worried looks thrown his way.

* * *

“You said he was at the police station?” Jongdae questioned Minseok as he ran his hand under the cold running water. He even splashed some over his face, the icy cold touch of the water keeping him grounded in a way. He didn’t even both wiping it away, simply let it drip of his face at its own pace. 

Minseok hummed. “Yeah. He was in front of me when I was waiting to get my possessions returned.”

Jongdae shook his head. “Did you hear what he was saying? Or what he wanted?”

“No, I wasn’t that close.” Minseok replied, making Jongdae curse in his head.

“What do you think he wanted?” Jongdae looked at himself in the mirror and understood why Sehun was concerned, it looked like he had seen a ghost.

“I’m not sure. Maybe something about me? He most likely knew I was there, it’s such a Jongin thing.” Jongdae could hear his eyes rolling. 

“Can we not use that name so...” Jongdae searches for the right word. “...so _loosely_?”

Minseok took a pause, probably realizing his mistake. “Yeah...yeah, my mistake, sorry.”

Jongdae thought about the situation at hand. “We have to tract him down and stop him. I know for a fact he’ll stop at nothing to hurt Chanyeol and Sehunnie.”

“We’d never let that happen.” Minseok responded immediately, the determination clear in his voice. “But it’ll be hard to track him down, especially now that he knows I saw him.”

“All I ask is you do your best, Min. Whatever you can gather, gather it and let me know.” Jongdae replied.

“You know I will.” Minseok said. Jongdae waited for him to continue but he seemed hesitant. “Just...be careful and don’t let the past block you from the present. We’ll work it out and get it under control, we always do.”

Jongdae hummed this time, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, thanks and thank you for telling me right away.”

Minseok shifted on the other side of the phone. “No problem. The park is getting a bit dark so I’m gonna head home to Baek. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye.” Jongdae hung up and turned the water off, placing his phone on the counter before clutching the rim.

His mind was haunted by thoughts of Jongin...

 

 

_He’d met Jongin back in high school. It was an accidental meeting, Jongdae having stumbled into the dance room instead of the choir room in a clumsy rush. So rushed, he didn’t even notice he was in the wrong place._

_That was the first time they spoke. Jongdae awkward and Jongin quiet, observant. Jongdae had mistaken it for shyness back then. It wasn’t, however, young Jongdae was too naive to realize it._

_After that first meeting, they saw more of each other outside of class. Jongdae wasn’t sure what attracted him to Jongin, but the attraction was there and only continued to grow with every meeting._

_Jongin eventually opened up and spoke to Jongdae and somehow those random late conversations over mutual interests in anime’s and dysfunctional family issues turned into love._

_Everything was great. Jongdae was Jongin’s and Jongin was Jongdae’s. They were the best couple in the school, most adorable, most envied couple around for how happy they made each other._

_Jongdae remembers the way his name would roll of his tongue along with a cute nickname. Sweetheart, baby, babe, sunshine, the list went on. It was an assortment of cute and cringey names, but they were the names Jongin gave to Jongdae, names that made him feel happy, feel loved._

_Jongdae remembers the sweet kisses shared between the two in the morning when they’d greet each other or in the late night when they’d say goodbye._

_Remembers the exchanges of “you’re amazing”s or “I just can’t live without you”s, uttered so softly Jongdae would think he misheard or yelled so loudly Jongdae was turning pink with giddy embarrassment._

_Remembers the tight hugs given that said, “I don’t want to leave you” or “see you later because I will be back”. The reassurance those hugs transferred into his love-innocent heart and soul._

_Remembers the first “I love you”s given, the strong, mutual feeling of wanting someone so bad you could cry or yearning to be with someone so desperately you could feel physical pain._

_Remembers the first time they made love. Under the stars, late at night on top of a picnic blanket and pillows located on the roof of their high school. Complete trust shielded the translated love ritual from awkwardness and shyness. Their hearts intertwining to one._

_Remembers the first time Jongin hit him. It had been a complete shock and Jongin apologized profusely, Jongdae being the love sick fool that he was believing the bullshit spewing from the one that was supposed to be his lover._

_The fight was stupid, over something that shouldn’t have been fought over. They didn’t fight often and it had actually been the first fight they’d had as a couple. Jongdae wasn’t listening and Jongin had gotten so mad, he slapped him and screamed in his face how he was right before realizing how in the wrong he was._

_Jongdae had cried a river and built a bridge and got over it, like it was some petty fight and everything went back to normal._

_Except it wasn’t._

_Minseok and Baekhyun had come to him, wanting to hang out since it had been so long since they hung out just the three of them. Jongdae, of course, agreed and went with his best friends._

_The next day, Jongin shoved him into a supply closet at school and locked him in, forcing him to tell him why Jongdae didn’t meet him after school._

_Jongdae explained, seeing nothing wrong with the situation, having even texted Jongin to go home without him. There was no problem. But Jongin made it a problem._

_Jongdae was met with more slaps, even punches, his eyes wide as he realized just what he had gotten himself into._

_That day Jongin threatened to hurt him worse if he ever ditched him for his friends, made up some shit about loving Jongdae so much that he was doing it for his own good._

_Why Jongdae accepted it as probable reasoning? Even he himself is unsure, but he promised and agreed to Jongin’s terms._

_Jongdae kissed Jongin as though it didn’t happen, let Jongin have his way with him as if he wasn’t hurt physically and emotionally by his abuse. Like everything was okay._

_Jongdae was too afraid of facing the truth and soon started to ignore his friends on reasoning his mind conjured up to protect the fragile love Jongdae held for Jongin._

_But Jongdae could never win. Things only grew worse._

_Jongin started beating him for fun, the beatings more frequent then not. Anything he said could be the wrong thing, anything he did could be the wrong thing and it finally got through his head that Jongin didn’t love him as he said._

_One particular night, Jongdae had miraculously broken away from Jongin’s abuse and ran to his best friends. He didn’t mind the fact that he had found Minseok and Baekhyun in a compromising position, just let it all out on the floor of Minseok’s house which had been the closest to his own._

_Minseok and Baekhyun consoled him that night and promised to protect him, promised to get him away from the one he once thought could possibly be the love of his life._

_They talked to Jongdae’s father and though he wasn’t the most loving father, he still cared about his son and took care of the problem._

_Jongdae never knew how his father made Jongin go away, but he was relieved to find that he had to no longer fear having to see him._

_However, he figured out his father hadn’t killed him at least, which was a relief to him though he knew the bastard didn’t deserve to keep walking._

_He’d stumbled across the empty house of the Kim’s, never understanding why he’d entered the place but he did. He’d gone to Jongin’s room and looked around the empty space, catching a glimpse of a stray string. How he knew to pull it? He didn’t know, but he did._

_It opened three of the floorboards, revealing a mini shrine of Jongdae as well as a dairy. His shaky hands reached inside and took a picture of himself, knife marks surrounding his face in what looked like a disfigured heart._

_His eyes filled with tears as he took the notebook, reading the first couple entries before having to stop. He was horrified of what he read._

_Jongin was so obsessed with him, he beat Jongdae, degraded him and threatened his life just to get him to stay. Just so he could have Jongdae to himself._

_It was a sick, twisted, despicable truth, but one Jongdae needed._

_It gave Jongdae’s father a reason to train him harder, physically and mentally. Helped him to sculpt Jongdae into the fighter and leader he was born to be. And because Minseok and Baekhyun were just that great of friends, they trained just as hard._

_His father helped him become his successor to the throne of the most powerful gang in Seoul yet to grow..._

 

 

Jongdae snapped himself out of the past. They were mere memories and experiences, but now his past was coming to bite him in the ass and he didn’t know if he was ready to face it now.

A knock on the door alerted him that either one or both of his boyfriends were waiting for him to come out and they were most likely worried about him. He hated making them worry. 

Walking over, Jongdae opened the door and smiled softly at his boyfriends.

“Dae...are you okay? You’re acting kind of weird.” Sehun said, ever the blunt one.

Chanyeol nudged their youngest lightly and spoke this time. “What he means to say is that we’re worried about you and we just want to check up on you.” 

How could Jongdae get so hung up on the past that he completely ignored the blessing right in front of him?

Jongdae smiled. “Yeah. Everything is fine now, and it’ll be fine. I’m taking care of it.”

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked cautiously.

The oldest nodded and felt his lips melting into a fond simper. “Yes. Now I just want to spend time with my two babies and make them happy because that’s what makes me happy.”

He grabbed their hands and dragged them to the bed. “I’m sorry I left so quickly before. I didn’t even get to give you your reward, Yeollie. Come here.”

Chanyeol, trusting their dominant’s word at the moment, settled himself comfortably on his boyfriend’s lap and smiled. 

Sehun watched them intensely, still sated and even a little sleep from the previous activity he did with Jongdae.

“You’re my good baby boy, aren’t you, Channie?” Jongdae said, cupping Chanyeol’s smooth cheek and swiping a thumb over his cheekbone delicately.

Chanyeol agreed. “Yes, Master.”

“Alright, baby boy, hands and knees for me.” Chanyeol listened and got on his hands and knees, Jongdae moving and settling himself behind him.

He tugged off the boxers Chanyeol must’ve gotten from his closet, glancing over to see that Sehun was wearing a pair too, and discard them somewhere else in the room. 

He took Chanyeol’s half hard dick and pumped slowly, feeling it grow to full hardness between his fingers. He himself grew at the sight of Chanyeol, moaning and rocking into his hands.

Jongdae moved closer and grinded his erection into the cleft of Chanyeol’s ass, groaning at the pure sensation he was gaining from the simple sexual act. He rubbed over the skin and even gave it a couple teasing slaps on his pale cheeks. He couldn’t see the latter’s face, but he imagined the pale red dusting his cheek gently.

Jongdae achieved full hardness and grabbed the yet again strewn lube bottle, pulling off his boxers and tugging himself off a couple time with a lubricated hand.

Chanyeol, like the good baby boy he was for Jongdae, had kept in the butt plug and Jongdae smiled as he slowly pulled it out of the younger’s hole.

The empty hole now hungrily searching for its next victim, clenching with a grasp tight enough to keep it in. Jongdae bottomed out in one go, pushing his entire length in with ease and watching as Chanyeol rocks back with a continuous string of moans.

The older plunged in deep, pulling out till only the head caught onto the rim. He pushed in and out, in and out, and in and out, biting his lip as he watched how well Chanyeol sucked him in.

“Look how hungry you are for Master’s cock,” Jongdae stated to the moans and groans and whimpers from Chanyeol. “You’re acting as if its been days since I last dicked you down.”

Chanyeol moved onto his forearms, resting his head on them as he breathlessly panted and moaned for Jongdae. “Yes, Master, it feels so good!” Though not as loud as Sehun, it was still enthusiastic and caused Jongdae to shuddered.

“You love Master feeding you his cock, don’t you, baby boy?” Jongdae asked, pounding Chanyeol’s ass with no reserve, the slapping of skin only growing more intense the faster he went.

“So good, Master, I love it!” Chanyeol mumbled, pushing his ass back to meet Jongdae’s thrusts.

Jongdae was purposely avoiding his boyfriend’s prostate. Chanyeol knew he was but didn’t complain, showing off his training, his discipline.

But Jongdae wanted to rip a loud moan of ecstasy out of Chanyeol, wanted to be the cause of why he was so loud.

“Moan for me, baby boy.” Jongdae commanded.

Chanyeol must’ve been holding back because he was a whole lot louder and moaned a lot more once Jongdae instructed him to be.

It only turned Jongdae on even more, hearing the pleasurable sounds he was pulling out of his younger boyfriend and knowing it was from the angling of his hips.

Jongdae pulled out and slammed back into his boyfriend, driving Chanyeol to the point where he was basically letting out tiny screams of bliss. He’s moved a bit inside Chanyeol and once he hit his prostate - causing a louder scream than before - he pushed in and grinded his hips slowly and roughly to make Chanyeol feel it all.

He drove deep inside his red headed partner, leaning down to kiss his back and spine. He pushed forward and thrusted into him forcefully. The older tilted his head and bit at his boyfriend’s exposed neck from behind, leaving a couple hickeys and wet spots he’d tongued at.

“Doing so good for me, baby boy.” Jongdae breathed into his ear, biting and tugging lightly as his lobe.

“M-Master, may I-” Chanyeol attempted to asked but Jongdae stopped him mid sentence with a bite to his shoulder and a single drive of his hips, surging into Chanyeol’s prostate and making him unravel.

Chanyeol’s hole clenched tightly and coaxed Jongdae’s own cock to release inside his ass. Jongdae poured his semen into Chanyeol’s awaiting hole, letting Chanyeol clench him dry.

“Good boy.” He leaned far enough to place a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and getting some tissues that Chanyeol had gotten earlier to clean Sehun.

He turned Chanyeol around and wiped at his chest, wiping at the bed and getting most of the cum cleaned off.

Chanyeol reached for the butt plug and Jongdae watched in awe as he inserted it back in himself. “Why...?”

“I-I want Master’s cum inside me.” Chanyeol replied, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

“Sehun, do you...?” Jongdae turned to Sehun who pulled of the boxers in a sleepy daze and showed the butt plug in his ass.

It was a sexual thing, a possessive marking, but it just made Jongdae feel so happy to hear. His heart pounded at the sheer love pumping through him, his eyes wetting with tears of joy, and his body shaking in extreme happiness.

Jongdae got in bed and settled between his babies.

“I love you so much, Chanyeol, Sehun.” They snuggled up to him and replied with the expected “I love you too”s and sleepy kisses exchanged.

“I love you so much, you’ll never truly know.” He whispered to their sleeping forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna stop saying I’m late bc there’s not really a set schedule and just know that I’ll most likely update late Sunday night or early Monday morning (at least in my time). I was so ready to post but I just had to have it beta read, then I was going to post it...then I fell asleep. Idk why but I have been so freaking tired that it’s hard for me to stay up past midnight even though I’ve stayed up later before??? *has internal crisis* 
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading! Really glad you guys came back to read it and I hope you were a bit surprised! Things are getting exciting and we’ll see what turn this will take soon! 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment, I really appreciate each and every single one I receive and it keeps me motivated! 
> 
> I have a Twitter: @heart_xiu 
> 
> If you wanna follow me, that’s great, just let me know if your from ao3. Also, vote for EXO on Twitter as well as the MNET website, they really deserve this award and I’m voting every day and so should you! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you anticipate the next chapter I will write! 
> 
> PS: I miss Minseok and Kyungsoo :( 
> 
> PPS: Steam Baekhyun’s song(s) and be ready to support ChanHun’s new album coming out! 
> 
> See you next time :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun wants to try something and talks to Jongdae and Chanyeol about it, he’s home alone and he goes to visit Kai and Yixing’s dance studio, change of POV, (back to Sehun’s POV) Sehun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol try out said something, Sehun and Chanyeol meet a new friend (sort of), and Minseok finds a warning from the Silver Snake on Sehun.

It wasn’t often they gathered at the table in the morning but there was something Sehun wanted to tell his lovers so he had begged them to make breakfast and sit at the table with him. Sehun would’ve made breakfast himself, but Sehun can’t cook for the life of him and instead asked one of them to make it for them.

Thankfully, Chanyeol had been up to the task, the ever generous and caring soul he is, and told them to set up the table while they waited.

They did, as asked, and sat down at the bar table, a seat next to Sehun reserved for Chanyeol.

Sehun clicked his nails nervously on the bar table as Chanyeol finished making breakfast, Jongdae seeming to notice this tick before Sehun himself did.

“Sehun, baby, what’s wrong?” Jongdae asked, his hand moving to rest on Sehun’s thigh and rub gently.

Sehun had been so lost in his own nervous thoughts, he didn’t hear the oldest’s question. “Huh?”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “I asked what’s wrong? You’re tapping your nails on the table.”

Sehun looked down at his hand then blushed. “Oh, sorry. Um, nothing is wrong.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sehun, what’s up? What are you thinking about?” Jongdae replied.

“No, seriously, nothing’s wrong. I just...” he took a deep breath and willed the blush away, “...I just wanted to talk to you and Channie about something.”

“Okay then. We’ll wait till he’s done and talk during breakfast then.” Jongdae said, his hand still rubbing his thigh. “It isn’t anything bad, right?”

Sehun blushed. “No, it’s not bad.” _I don’t think it is_ , Sehun thought to himself, biting his lip as he stared into Jongdae’s pretty eyes.

“Okay.” Jongdae leaned over and pecked Sehun on the lips, bringing up his unoccupied hand and caressing his cheek softly. “Don’t dwell on it too much, you might get wrinkles if you hold that expression any longer.” He moved the hand on his cheek and rubbed gently in between his eyebrows and on his forehead.

Sehun felt himself relaxing into the calming touch, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the hand. He took Jongdae’s advice and instead focused his mind on the warmth transferring from his hand to his face and thigh.

Chanyeol finished making breakfast and served it to them, dishing it up evenly and finally settling down next to Sehun.

They dug in and it was quiet except for the scraping of knives and forks against plates. Then Jongdae interrupted the silence.

“So what was it that you wanted to tell us, Sehunnie?” Jongdae took another bite as Sehun finished his own mouth full.

Sehun turned a bright red but replied with no hesitation. “Um, it’s about our sex life.” But hesitation doesn’t include stalling, right? “It’s something that might seem a bit...different from what we usually do and-”

“And your stalling.” Chanyeol pointed out helpfully, taking a bite out of his food.

The youngest took a moment to resist glaring at the older and sighed once the urge passed because, yes, Chanyeol was right, he was stalling. He figured now was the time to cut to the chase but felt reluctance creep into his ears with a prominent red color.

“Tell us, baby. Now.” Jongdae’s voice was commanding and Sehun, attempting to be the obedient boy Jongdae was molding him into, obeyed.

He took a breath. “I want to try topping.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened, looking at Sehun with surprised faced. After a pause, he spoke. “You mean like...topping me?”

“No! No, not you, you’re my Daddy, I don’t want to top you...” He looked down at his plate sheepishly. “...I want to top Yeollie.”

Jongdae released a breath. “Oh, good because I would never let you top me.” He looked over at Chanyeol. “Well, it really depends on how Yeollie feels about it. Baby boy, are you okay with it?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Sure, I mean, Sehun’s dick is pretty nice.”

Sehun choked in embarrassment, Jongdae choked in amusement.

His face and ears turned red. “Wh-what?”

Jongdae laughed and smiled. “Yeah, you’re completely right, Yeollie. His dick is nice.” His smile melted into a smirk. “But mines better.”

Sehun answered immediately. “Yes, definitely, one hundred percent better.”

“You really underestimate yourself, Hunnie.” Chanyeol replied, smirking around his cup as he took a sip and gulped it down quickly. “But yes, Master, your cock is better.”

“I don’t even feel offended because I know for a fact that Daddy’s dick will never compare to another’s, including mine and Yeollie’s.” Sehun replied, his face red but completely serious.

Jongdae smiled and stood to put away his plate and fork. “That’s my good boys.” He leaned up and kissed Sehun, turning to Chanyeol and indulging him with a kiss as well.

Sehun smiled down at his breakfast because of the praise and took another bite as Jongdae turned on the faucet.

“We can test out this idea later. Yeollie and I have to work today.” Jongdae said, rinsing his plate and utensils off and placing them in the dish washer. He waited for Chanyeol and Sehun to finish as well so he could repeat the process, in the mean time he got all the dirtied dishes from the breakfast making and rinsed those.

“If you want, you can come hang out at the cafe while I work?”Chanyeol asked, not wanting to leave Sehun alone for the whole day.

Sehun shook his head, however, and smiled at his boyfriend. “I appreciate the offer, Yeollie, but sitting in the employee break room the whole day does not sound ideal.”

“Okay. Then what are you going to do?” Chanyeol continues to question, handing his plate and fork to Jongdae.

The youngest shrugged and smiled as he handed off his dishes to Jongdae as well. “I’ll figure something out.”

* * *

Now that Sehun was here, laying in bed with nothing better to do, he realized just how lonely he was without his two boyfriends. 

All the friends he had gotten in his first year of college before he dropped out were more or less assholes who only hung out with him because they thought he was hot.

Though Sehun was quiet in college and tended to keep to himself, he turned out to be quite popular. Why? He doesn’t even know. One day a group of people approached him and deemed him apart of it and since Sehun didn’t want to be lonely, he went along with it.

But that didn’t last very long because the minute he dropped out of college, they dropped him. There were no emotional ties or even goodbyes, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He sighed and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do for the rest of the day while he waited for Chanyeol and Jongdae to finish up at work.

He thought about Baekhyun and Minseok, but immediately shot the idea down that they were most likely at work with Jongdae or busy with their own... _activities_. 

Sehun rolled around in bed before he thought of the friends Chanyeol had introduced him to at the club. They seemed friendly enough and actually liked him for him, so maybe they would be free to hang out.

He grabbed his phone and was glad that he had gotten their phone numbers from Chanyeol once he had realized he never asked for their numbers at the club.

Typing Kai’s name, he texted out his first reply.

 ** _To Kai_** : _hey, it’s sehun, are you guys busy today?_

The response showed up a couple minutes later and he frowned.

 ** _From Kai_** : _oh hey :)))) we are busy today_

Sehun sighed and began thumbing a message, but then he received another and his frown turned upside down.

 _ **From Kai**_ : _we’ll be at the studio today, but you should drop by and help us teach a class! it would be so fun to have you there and the kids love meeting new people!_

 ** _To Kai_** : _yeah! I’ll definitely be there! just text me the address!_

Sehun jumped up eagerly and got ready, throwing on some jeans and a flow-y shirt that he could dance in. He ran a hand through his hair a couple times and decided that was good enough for a dance class.

His phone buzzed once Kai sent him the address and he went out to the garage and took the car Jongdae gave to him.

* * *

 Driving took a bit of time, but eventually he pulled up in front of a building. It was nice and clean, kind of placed weirdly if you asked Sehun, but at least it helped him find the place easier.

He felt a bit anxious for not coming with Chanyeol and since it was a slightly unfamiliar area, he couldn’t help but feel his heart beating faster and his palms sweating a bit.

Before he got out of the car, he remembered to text Jongdae where he was at since he promised to be better and actually do it.

 _ **To Jongdae**_ : _hey, Daddy, I’m gonna be at my friends dance studio for today, I’ll be home a bit later._

He attached the address linked to the maps app and sent it along with the text. Jongdae’s reply was instant.

 _ **From Jongdae**_ : _Thank you, baby. I’ll see you later tonight._

 _ **To Jongdae**_ : _okay, love you <3_

 _ **From Jongdae**_ : _Love you too, baby <3_

Sehun smiled at the message from his boyfriend and with a renewed confidence, he got out and entered the building. He looked around in the hall before walking through and searching for the right room.

He found it after a bit of looking around. Kai and Yixing we’re practicing some sort of routine and Sehun waited till they completed it before walking in. 

“That was really good.” Was the first thing he said when he walked in, closing the door behind himself as Kai and Yixing turned to him.

“Sehun!” Kai said excitedly. “Uh, I would walk over there and hug you, but I’m sweaty.”

“That’s okay. Thank you for inviting me though.” Sehun replied, running his hand through his hair nervously. The confidence was melting away bit by bit, but Sehun was going to milk it for all it’s worth.

Yixing smiled at him. “No problem. We’re excited to have you here.” They walked closer to him. “So we were thinking that you could show some of your original moves, you know, something new for the kids.”

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay with that. Can it be anything?”

“Of course, of course, whatever you believe is your best and fits your original style. Just tell us what song you want us to play and then we’ll give you the go ahead.” Kai finished explaining for Yixing.

Again, the youngest nodded and looked around the room in thought of some moves he could pull. “I’m gonna be honest...” He refocused his gaze on the two in front of him, “...I haven’t danced in, like, six months, so it’s bound that I’ll be rusty.”

Yixing stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “No, you’ll do fine. It’s okay, just stretch out and we can even go through warm up before you show us what you’ve got.”

“Yeah, that’ll be best.” Sehun agreed.

Kai moved over to the wall behind Sehun and signaled for both Sehun and Yixing to follow and sit down just as he had.

All three of them sprawled out and leaned their backs against the dance room wall, staring at the other blank wall across from them.

“Hey, Sehun?” Kai started.

“Yeah?” Sehun looked over at Kai, his eyebrows raised in question.

“What is your dance style like?” Kai asked, Yixing looked over his shoulder so he could watch Sehun as he spoke.

“Um...” Sehun thought of ways to describe his dance style and technique. “It’s urban style mostly but I make sure to keep the choreography firm whenever I dance because I find that it makes the routine in itself more stable.”

Kai nodded. “I wouldn’t take you for an urban type of guy, if anything, I thought more along the lines of hip hop, but that’s cool. I can’t wait to see it. But then again, I was wrong about Yixing too.” He chuckled softly.

Sehun turned his gaze to Yixing. “What’s your dance style?”

“Mine’s more modern hip hop, you know, take all the trendy new dance crazes and add a twist of my own originality.” Yixing shrugged.

“What about you, Kai?” He asked, curious about the one sitting next to him.

“A whole assortment of ballet, hip hop, modern and more, I’m able to bring them together and make the smooth transitions so it doesn’t look weird or like I tried to throw in some random moves.” Kai replied, shrugging as well.

Sehun nodded and glanced at the big mirror to his left. “What do you teach these kids?”

“Trendy hip hop mostly, but if they have their own styles and want to show off, then we let them just do that.” Yixing replied with an excited lilt to his voice.

“Yeah! One time, we had a full on, good natured, dance battle!” Kai added in, smiling widely.

“Wow. I’d definitely like to see that. If you have a video, send it.” Sehun felt a smile of his own curl up on his lips.

Kai pulled out his phone. “For sure.” He scrolled through, most likely looking for the video when he paused and looked up at Sehun with a questioning look. “Did Chanyeol give you my number? Because I don’t remember giving it to you.”

“Yeah...” Sehun blushed and trailed off before adding, “I-I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted a way to contact you  because I consider you guys my friends now, but I get if-” 

Kai interrupted him. “Sehun. It’s okay, relax. I was just wondering is all.” He gave him an amused smile.

“Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous.” Sehun apologized sheepishly.

“Well, don’t be nervous. We’re your friends and I, for one, really enjoy this newfound friendship.” Yixing spoke up and Sehun felt himself relaxing and loosening up at his words. 

“Yeah. You and Chanyeol are really cool guys and we really like hanging out with you.” Kai added after his boyfriend.

Sehun’s lips slipped into a relaxed smile. “Thanks guys. That means a lot.” He looked into his own lap. “If I’m being totally honest, you guys are the first genuine pair of friends I’ve had in a while. I did have this one friend in high school, but we eventually lost contact.”

“I’m glad we could fill such a role for you, Sehun. I’m surprised you don’t have more friends. You’re definitely one of the most chill people I’ve ever met.” Yixing admitted, his dimples peaking out from his cheeks.

“People should be arriving soon.” Kai said, standing up. “Would you like to help us set up the snacks for later, Sehun?”

“Yeah, yeah definitely. Any way I can help you.” Sehun volunteered willingly, getting up with Yixing and dusting off his behind. “How old are these kids?”

Kai gave a thoughtful look and let out a breath. “I think the age range for this class is six or seven to fourteen. We have other classes for anything younger or older than that. But seriously, these kids are talented.”

Sehun shook his head. “I wouldn’t doubt it. You guys, from what I saw in that simple routine, have probably made them experts by now.”

Yixing laughed and shook his head this time. “No, you’re just saying that.”

“No really,” Sehun was quick to deny his dismissal, “you guys blew me away. The routine was simple enough for me to get down but the transitions were smooth and it just flowed together well. It awed me.”

“Well, thanks, Sehun. We’ve been working on it so we could give off that kind of vibe.” Kai spoke up, walking over to the closet and bringing out a small table along with some big boxes of snacks.

“It’s not hard for me to tell the truth.” Sehun shrugged a shoulder and watched Kai fill up a small bowl with crackers then sit a fruit next to it. He switched it up a bit, sometimes using a different fruit and sometimes switching the crackers for a protein bar.

“We like to have an assortment of different snack combinations since some might not like a certain thing during break.” Yixing explained briefly before jumping in and grabbing a case of small waters.

Sehun was given the fruits, he sat them next to either a bowl or a bar. He glanced back at Yixing to get a glimpse at what he was doing only to find him filling up cups with water.

When the kids finally started showing up, Kai and Yixing introduced Sehun and Sehun personally met each and every child that walked through the door.

As planned, they ran through a quick warm up and Sehun showed them some moves he took from a couple of his previous dance routines that he still remembered. Of course, he thought of smoother transitions, but went along with it even when he made a mistake.

Once he finished, a couple kids excitedly requested that they get to show off their own dance moves and styles to Sehun, which they were granted.

Sehun watched closely and realized that he was right, these kids were great at dancing and improving by the second, especially with the encouragement from their teachers and special guest.

Though he was nervous and anxious in the beginning, Sehun did not regret his decision of coming here.

* * *

 “Snack time!” Yixing called and the kids rushed at Kai and Sehun, who had been pulling the table and prepared snacks from out of the corner. 

The kids grabbed at what they wanted in the least animalistic way possible with the help of Kai monitoring them. Yixing handed out waters and Sehun watched as the kids sprawled out in little groups on the floor. 

Everyone was sweaty and no doubt tired, but they were kids and Sehun knew that once break was over, they’d have renewed energy and would be up and at it.

The kids settled in their spots and Yixing walked up to Kai, who had joined Sehun a couple seconds ago, to help with handing them their cups of water.

Mindlessly, they drank and made small talk about what happened during the first part of the class.

Sehun told them about his fascination he had for each of their individual styles and how it contributed to when they danced as a group.

Yixing brought up the topic of what new moves Sehun might’ve picked up. Sehun named a couple that Kai and Yixing and even some of the kids used, saying he’d definitely practice and come up with a routine of his own so he could come back and teach them. 

It was exciting to know there was a _next time_.

“What would you guys say if I became a regular volunteer here?” Sehun asked, glancing between the two of them.

“Oh my gosh, yes please! God, that would be great!” Kai replied, his face breaking out into a big smile.

Yixing nodded. “I agree. Whenever you’re free just come on in and you can help us out.”

“Awesome! I’d love to keep coming back here.” Sehun smiled his own wide smile and was glad his friends were so down with the idea.

“And if you ever can, try bringing Chanyeol down here. I’d love to see what he can contribute to the class.” Yixing added, his dimples popping out once again.

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try to bring him down here one time, for certain.” He agreed.

Kai clapped his hands and smiled at the kids after a bit longer of fulfilling small talk. “Alright guys, it’s time to get back to work.”

The kids obeyed immediately and Kai stepped in front of them, starting to look a little pale and starting to breath a little harder than usual. He seemed to be wincing and Yixing as well as Sehun wondered what was going.

Yixing stood in front of Kai, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Baby?” Kai didn’t respond. “Kai, baby, hey, are you okay?” 

It took a bit for Kai to respond but he shook his head and whimpered a breathless “No” before falling into Yixing’s arms.

“Okay, okay, come on Kai, hold on.” Yixing grunted as he readjusted his position and picked him up bridle style.

Sehun would’ve helped with the heavy lifting, but his arms were feeble and lithe, so he wouldn’t be able to do much. Instead, he walked to the door and opened it, following Yixing into another room.

He laid Kai down on the couch and sighed, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s arm.

“Trash...” Kai was able to rasp out. Yixing didn’t catch onto what he was saying, but Sehun did and he moved quick. Grabbing the small trash can in the corner, he brought it over and just as he expected, Kai threw up in it.

Yixing looked extremely worried, if not a little guilty, which confused Sehun a bit but he dismissed it and poked the older males shoulder. “Yixing? What should we do about the class?”

Yixing glanced back and then sighed. “Um, could you lead it for the rest of the time? Maybe start a dance off or something? I-I need to stay here with him.”

“Uh, okay. I’ll just distract them till class is up.” It was only about an hour and he should be able to find something else for them to do.

He turned and walked out, only hearing a bit of what Yixing was murmuring to Kai. “I’m so sorry, baby...”

He furrowed his eyebrows but continued on his way out. Sehun walked back in the dance room to a bunch of worried faces and smiled.

“Hey kids...”

* * *

 Kai glared menacingly at Yixing. 

“You dumbass. You gave me the wrong cup.” He spat, his breathing labored and trash can at the ready.

Yixing rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry, alright? It was an honest mistake.” 

“How? How did you mix them up?!” He whisper yelled only to start heaving again. He threw up again, the contents of his stomach now in the trash can.

“I don’t know. I meant to give it to Sehun, but I accidentally gave it to you.” That was all Yixing could offer.

“Yes, and now _I’m_ sick!” Kai head spun a bit and he rested his head back. “It’s not much of a warning to Jongdae if Sehun isn’t the one sick. Now I can’t even slip the pin in his pocket.”

The older bit his lip. “Yes, yes, we can still warn him. On his way out, I’ll slip it into his back pocket. He’ll pull it out and show Jongdae and he’ll know we’re always close to him.”

Kai directed his glare onto the trash can. “Fine, fine. But if you fuck this up, I’ll punish you.”

Yixing smirked as he stood up and headed for the door. “I won’t mess this up, but I’ll still take that punishment.” He winked and exited.

* * *

Sehun came back home to Chanyeol and Jongdae cuddling on the couch, Jongdae on the phone with someone and Chanyeol with his headphones in and resting his eyes.

“Minseok. Can we not talk business with Baekhyun tongue-fucking you?” Jongdae’s tone was flat and he looked done. “No, it does not make this more entertaining. You know what? Come over later when you’re done with...whatever you nasties are doing.” Then he hung up. 

“Dae?” Sehun let his presence be known, Jongdae peeking up at the mention of his name.

“Oh, hey, baby. How was your day?” Jongdae asked, tapping Chanyeol on the shoulder.

Sehun smiled. “I got to dance and had fun teaching a class of kids, it was very eventful.” He chuckled a bit. “We even had a dance off and I can proudly say, I lost with pride.”

Jongdae simpered as Chanyeol removed his earphones and looked at Sehun. “Well I’m glad you went out today, Sehunnie. And I’m glad you had fun while doing it.”

Sehun hummed and nodded. “So...now that it’s later...can we try what I suggested?”

Chanyeol smirked and spoke up for the first time that moment. “I’m down if Dae is.” 

“Yeah, let’s move upstairs.” Jongdae replied immediately.

Jongdae got up and pulled Chanyeol up with him, walking up stairs with Sehun following close behind. They went into Jongdae’s master bedroom and settled down, Sehun and Chanyeol on the bed and Jongdae on the chair in the room.

“I’m here to observe and keep you safe.” Jongdae said, crossing his legs and lacing his fingers together. “Sehunnie, baby, have you ever topped anyone before?” 

Sehun shook his head, blushing. He had no experience with dominating anyone since he was always the bottom and he felt sheepish for at least not doing any research on it.

“That’s okay, I’ll lead you through it.” Jongdae replied, his face remaining the same as he held no surprise or reaction at all toSehun’s lack of experience. “Okay, first step, talk them down. You can’t just jump in without making your submissive hard for you and only you. Chanyeol is _your_ bitch and you are his Alpha.”

Sehun felt his cheeks dusting lightly as he looked over at Jongdae. “D-don’t your...workers call _you_ Alpha?”

“Yes, but Baekhyun’s been telling me it’s a dumb title and it’s perfectly suited for this situation so I believe you can wear it as long as you remember that you are _only_ the Alpha of Chanyeol. Don’t let it get to your head and try to use it on me.” Jongdae reminded him, his eyes and face stern.

Sehun nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy, now do as I said and make Chanyeol hard.” Jongdae commanded, watching.

“L-like dirty talk to him...?” Sehun replied, not wanting to do something wrong.

Jongdae nodded. “Yes, Sehunnie, so get along with it.”

Sehun nodded again and turned to Chanyeol, who was waiting patiently and tilting his head adorably. “You’re so cute, Yeollie.” He complimented gently, bringing his hand up and trailing his fingers lightly down his face. “You’re gonna be my bitch, okay? You’re gonna be my good, slutty little bitch.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Chanyeol replied.

Sehun’s lips tilted up the slightest bit at the nickname and how it made him feel inside. “Good boy. You’re gonna be my good bitch, but if you’re a bad bitch, Alpha will have Master punish you.” He trailed his fingers down the side of his face and down to his erection, squeezing and feeling the hardness of Chanyeol’s dick grow harder.

Chanyeol whimpered and moved closer, bucking his hips up and only getting a little bit of friction from his hand.

“Ah,” Sehun took his hand away, “don’t, Yeollie. Be a good bitch and lay down, spread your legs too.” Yeah, Sehun could see how this could easily get to his head.

Chanyeol slid down, laying on his back while spreading his legs for Sehun as instructed. He bit his lip in slight anticipation and Sehun began unzipping his pants, slipping his hand over Chanyeol’s tenting cock and palmed it roughly.

“What did I tell you, Sehun?” Jongdae said and Sehun tried not to feel bad when Chanyeol’s cock twitched and hardened at the mere tone of their dominants tone.

“S-sorry, I’m not very...good at dirty talking...” Sehun blushed furiously at his own words, putting his head down.

Jongdae sighed and took a thoughtful moment. “That’s okay, baby, that’s okay. Chanyeol,” Chanyeol’s head perked up and he looked at Jongdae, “praise him, you talk him through it. Encourage him.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Come on, Alpha,” Sehun got shocked by the seductive tone in his voice, “show me what you got.” His eyes got wider at the teasing. This was a complete one eighty from the submissive underneath him a second ago.

Sehun glanced at Jongdae, hesitant, then proceeded as he was, squeezing Chanyeol’s straining erection in his hand. He took a deep breath to gather courage and pulled his hand away, looking down at Chanyeol. “Take off your clothes.”

Chanyeol got to work, sliding out of his pants and boxers and throwing them on the floor. He then removed his shirt and readjusted himself on the pillows.

“Alpha, please, I want it...” Sehun felt himself growing harder.

Sehun crawled over to the table, his hands shaking and revealing the nerves he had. Sehun opened the drawer and pulled out the lube.

Jongdae sighed from where he was and it hit Sehun like a blow to the chest, the air in his lungs pushing its way out of his chest forcefully.

“Sehunnie.” Jongdae got up and walked over, Sehun turning to look at him. Their dominant cupped his face gently. “This is your first time topping someone, but not your first time ever with Chanyeol. Relax, you’ll be okay. I’m here and so is Yeollie. Do you wanna stop?”

Sehun shook his head, feeling his racing heart calm down at the worried glint in his eyes.

“Okay. So here’s what your going to do, you’re gonna kiss him and touch him. Tease him and get him begging for your cock, okay?” Jongdae instructed and Sehun nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Jongdae smiled at him lightly and walked back to his chair.

He was right, this isn’t his first time with Chanyeol and it’s not like Chanyeol would ever reject him. If anything, Chanyeol would want to help in any way possible. There was nothing to be afraid of and finally Sehun looked up with real confidence in his eyes, meeting Chanyeol’s concerned gaze.

Sehun leaned in and kissed Chanyeol, resting his hands on the older male’s hips and gripping tightly, possessively. Chanyeol squeaked, not expecting him to be so rough but, liking it, he followed his lead. 

The younger licked into his mouth and mapped out the inner confines of his boyfriend’s mouth. He took his sweet time and eventually let one hand trail up to his dusty pink nipples.

Chanyeol moaned and went completely pliant in his arms, Sehun now mouthing at his neck after kissing his way down there. He skimmed his teeth over his pulse, feeling the flow of blood increase as he increased the amount of pressure on the point. He sucked the spot and gave it open mouthed kisses, a dark hickey forming over the point.

He scratched his fingernails over his hard nipples teasingly and smiled when Chanyeol arched his back into the touch.

“Sehun...” Chanyeol gasped out.

Sehun pinched him, Chanyeol yelping in surprise at the sudden action. “That’s not what you call me. Try again.” His voice was low and he felt the shudder it caused to rack down Chanyeol’s spine.

“A-Alpha...” Chanyeol stuttered out breathlessly. 

“Good boy.” Sehun moved down and attached his lips to his nipple, swirling his tongue around it. 

Chanyeol choked out a surprised moan and arched his back into Sehun’s mouth, his hand weaving into the male’s raven black hair. He tugged as Sehun bit down, not too harshly, and pulled, moans starting to ring out through the room.

After a little bit longer, Sehun switched nipples and payed attention to the neglected one, sucking it harshly into his mouth.

The older male whined underneath him and squirmed a bit. “Alpha, c-can you please t-take off your clothes?”

With another rough tug, Sehun pulled off and took off his shirt, Chanyeol working on his pants. Together, they got his clothing off quickly and repositioned.

It was actually Chanyeol that had turned them over so he could crawl between Sehun’s legs, nudging at his hard erection with his nose before taking the head in his mouth.

Sehun groaned at the erotic sight but only let Chanyeol suckle on the head for a couple seconds before pulling him off. He was already going to have trouble not coming within the first few seconds of being inside Chanyeol, he didn’t need to already be on the edge when he was actually inside of him.

Chanyeol pouted a bit but Sehun made it disappear with another kiss, flipping them around once again and settling himself on top of Chanyeol.

He grabbed the previously forgotten lube and poured it on his fingers, warming it up before inserting two fingers inside of him.

“You’re a good little bitch, aren’t you? Taking two of my fingers at one time...” Sehun smirked and pushed his fingers to the second knuckle, prodding around for Chanyeol’s prostate so he could memorize its location.

He scissored his fingers a bit before teasing in a third one. Chanyeol was melting into his hands, letting Sehun know he was ready by rocking back on his fingers.

“Look at you, so needy for your Alpha’s cock.” Sehun felt the confidence surging through his chest and his smirk widened wickedly. “You want it, don’t you, Yeollie?”

“Yes, p-please, Alpha.” Chanyeol begged, rocking back onto his long fingers.

“Please what, bitch?” Sehun replied, pushing in a bit deeper and curling his fingers.

The red-head moaned loudly when his fingers curled, arching his back. “There! There! Please, Alpha please!” His words were desperate and he whimpered when Sehun brushed against his prostate once again.

Sehun shook his head. “Please _what_ , Yeollie?”

“Please, please fuck me, Alpha, please. I _need_ you.” Chanyeol begged and finally, Sehun stopped torturing him. 

Sehun pulled his fingers out and Chanyeol whined, spreading his legs wider to give Sehun more space. He scooted closer and muffled his hiss at the coldness of the lube by biting his lip, making sure he coated himself thoroughly.

His eyes wandered down Chanyeol’s body and landed on the delicious curve of Chanyeol’s dick. The head was leaking with pre-cum and it was an angry red, he thought it looked a bit painful.

Pressing the blunt head of his cock to Chanyeol’s docile and hungry hole, it was immediately swallowed and sucked in. Sehun watched in awe as he slowly fed the awaiting hole his full length.

His mouth fell open at the tight heat, it was even tighter and even hotter than he had imagined, sheathing Sehun’s dick perfectly. And when Chanyeol clenched, _god_ , he thought he almost saw white.

Chanyeol began squirming and whining, needing Sehun to move, but Sehun was going to need a minute. He was right about the immediate ball of pressure building in the pit of his stomach. He had to sit and wait because if he didn’t, he’d come in one thrust and not only would Chanyeol not get off, but he’d be very embarrassed.

He shushed Chanyeol the best he could, pressing his lips to his collar bone and biting to take his mind off of Sehun filling him up.

Once the pressure dissipated, he thrusted experimentally, groaning at the tight hold Chanyeol had on him. It made him wonder how Jongdae had always been able to keep his composure while fucking either one of them.

“Alpha, please.” Chanyeol choked out, looking like he was on the edge of tears for lack of stimulation.

Sehun kissed him and began thrusting, slowly at first then gradually building speed. He didn’t want to be the only one to cum quickly, so he searched for Chanyeol’s prostate.

It didn’t take long, he found it after a couple minutes and held no reserve as he slammed into it. Chanyeol broke out in little screams of pleasure, his hands death gripping the sheets.

Sehun missed Jongdae’s look of surprise at the immense pleasure he was bringing to Chanyeol so quickly and he barely registered the words he said to him.

“Talk to him, Sehunnie.” Jongdae advised, though the tone was demanding.

“You like that, don’t you, Channie?” Sehun said, breathless and admittedly just as wrecked as Chanyeol. “It feels good, right? Having your Alpha railing into you like this?” 

“Yes! Oh god, yes! Please, don’t stop!” Chanyeol begged, taking everything Sehun was giving him.

Sehun grunted and gritted his teeth, the pressure building up quickly in the pit of his stomach. He felt the need to cum, but he was determined to make Chanyeol cum before him and he stuck with that determination.

He pushed in quicker, faster, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. “You want your Alpha to fill you up, Yeollie?”

Chanyeol nodded, his expression just as desperate as his voice. “Yes, please.” He whimpered out.

“Beg for it, Yeollie. _Earn_ it.” Sehun urged, feeling the ball of pressure start to wind around itself.

Chanyeol arched his back and rocked back on Sehun’s thrust,keening as it felt so good. “Please, please Alpha, my Alpha, please! Fill me up with your seed, mark me as yours, please. I want it so bad, Alpha.” Chanyeol, ever the not so innocent beggar, clenched around him tightly, _purposely_. It was insistent and Sehun suddenly didn’t care about who would cum first anymore.

“Keep going. Be my good bitch and take what Alpha gives you okay?” Sehun replied, his hands gripping Chanyeol’s waist so tightly, he knew there’d be bruises left behind.

“Yes, Alpha, just please, please _mark_ me.” Chanyeol implored, rocking back and meeting Sehun’s hard and rapid thrusts.

Sehun tried to hold it in, but failed and ended up coming inside Chanyeol, filling him up to the brim and thrusting a couple times after to make sure Chanyeol felt it deep inside him.

Chanyeol yelled and screamed in ecstasy as Sehun came into him, triggering his orgasm and making him cum all over his stomach and chest.

Sehun, though oversensitive, worked Chanyeol through his orgasm, all the way until Chanyeol was whining for Sehun to stop moving.

He pulled out and rolled over to the side, exhausted. “Sehun.” His looked at his dominant. “You’ve gotta cuddle him now, he’s gonna be clingy and soft, he’ll want to feel warm. Don’t worry about clean up, I’ve got you both.” Jongdae reassured him.

Sehun grabbed Chanyeol and pulled his soft body into his own, sweeping the hair out of his sleepy eyes. He kissed him gently on the lips and cooed at him softly. He smiled and rubbed his back as Chanyeol fell asleep against him and eventually, Sehun did too to the feeling of Jongdae cleaning him off and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

* * *

 Dinner time had rolled around and Minseok and Baekhyun showed up, talking about bringing a guest over and introducing him to Sehun. 

Minseok has bought pizza for them but they decided to wait for Minseok and Baekhyun’s guest to arrive.

“I swear, he was right behind us.” Minseok murmured as he looked through the window.

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sure he probably just got behind and got confused. He’ll be here shortly.”

“Who is this person you’re bringing over?” Sehun asked, really curious as to who they were worrying over.

“It’s my brother. He’s a year younger than me and he’ll be moving here so I wanted you to meet him so he has some friends.” Minseok explained, glancing out the window again. 

Baekhyun pulled him away from the window and kissed his lips in attempts of distracting him. “Don’t worry so much, baby, he’s a big boy and he’s been by himself before. He’ll be fine.”

Minseok nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re fine, baby.” Baekhyun comforted him. 

Then there was a knock on the door and Minseok gave a smile of relief. Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend. “See, he’s here, nothing to worry about.” Baekhyun walked over and opened the door, revealing Junmyeon.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, accidentally missed my-”Junmyeon froze at the sight in front of him, staring at someone. “...Sehunnie?”

Sehun looked up from his spot on the couch where he had been fiddling with his phone. His eyebrows furrowed and he moved to stand. “Myeon?”

Minseok furrowed his eyebrows this time. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon broke out into his familiar bunny like smile. “We were best friends in high school but lost contact after Sehun left for college.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “Well, this was not the turn I thought this night was taking.”

Sehun smiled as he saw his old friend and walked up to him, gripping him in a bear hug. Junmyeon squeezed back just as tightly, just like he used to. “It’s really good to see you again.”

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too.” Junmyeon’s voice was fond just like it used to be whenever he was with him.

Sehun pulled back. “We should introduce you to Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was behind him and leaned over so Junmyeon could see him. “Hi, I’m Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon stepped out from in front of Sehun and reciprocated the smile and wave. “Hello, I’m Junmyeon.”

“Alright, pizza time!” Baekhyun exclaimed, running over to the boxes of pizza resting on the coffee table.

Everyone chuckled at Baekhyun’s usual antics and walked over, except when Minseok spoke up.

His tone was hard, dead serious and it made everyone pause. “Sehun...” Sehun felt his heart stop at the firm tone, a polar opposite from how Minseok usually spoke to him. “...where did you get this from?”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know...” he stuttered.

It was a pin with a silver snake, the same logo and markings as the tattoo on the guy that tried to rape and kill him.

“It fell from your pocket...” Minseok turned it over in his fingers. “Where were you today?”

“I-I only went to my friends dance studio...and I stopped at the market to get some iced coffee.” Sehun replied, his hands starting to shake. 

“Someone must’ve followed you to the market then...” Minseok inspected the pin further. “This is a warning, they’re saying that they’re always there and always close. They’re telling us to watch our backs because their coming.”

_Sehun’s blood ran cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of battery so I’m keeping it short. 
> 
> Here’s the chapter, hoped it surprised you and hope you’d like to continue reading it. 
> 
> Tell me how you feel in the comments and leave kudos if you wish to do so! 
> 
> I have a Twitter, check it out if you want! It’s @heart_xiu 
> 
> Thanks for reading and really hope you’ll come back when I update again! 
> 
> See you later! 
> 
> P.S. : Support SeChan’s album and stream What A Life and Just Us Two!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut, Jun and Chan have a new friendship blooming.

Sensations crawled up and down his body, his thighs trembling, lungs and diaphragm suddenly squeezing to breath faster.

Whatever was causing his body to react this way woke up Chanyeol from his sleep, his thighs trembling with strain as they instinctively tried to clamp down on whatever was between them.

His eyes peeled open but closed just as quickly as sunlight hit them too harshly. Instead, he gradually fluttered them open, glancing down to see what was crashing these abrupt waves of pleasure over his body.

His eyes grew wide in surprise as he made eye contact with Jongdae, his jaw dropping as if unhinged when Jongdae ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock. The tongue fell flat and lapped with a rough lick to the head, Jongdae hollowing his cheeks and sucking erotically.

Chanyeol shuddered from the sheer picture Jongdae ingrained in his mind just a moment ago, his senses drawn into a cloudy space that incapacitated them. On their own accord, his hips bucked, only to be restrained the second they left the bed sheets.

Jongdae hummed around him disapprovingly and pulled off with an obscene pop. “Master’s treating you, baby boy, don’t make me stop.”

The younger nodded vigorously, making a noise in his throat that closely resembled a whine. “Please Master...” He panted.

Jongdae smirked and nodded. “Well since you asked so nicely, baby boy...” He licked his kitten-like lips and went down on his boyfriend.

He started by taking the head in his mouth and teased it with weak sucks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. His tongue circled the head and lathered it in saliva, bobbing his head. He lightly scraped his teeth against the sensitive flesh and moaned obnoxiously, Chanyeol clutching onto the sheets.

A sheen of sweat coated Chanyeol’s skin, panting from the almost unbearable heat pooling and curling in his stomach. Pressure coiled and tugged, warning Chanyeol of the inevitable.

Jongdae’s warm mouth around him just felt so good and Chanyeol couldn’t help the deep groans filling up the room. He whimpered every time Jongdae hummed or moaned, his dick twitching every time the vibrations were sent through him.

“M-Master, c-can I please-” Jongdae cut him off by tonguing at his slit. 

He pulled off of Chanyeol. “You need to cum _already_?” Jongdae’s tone leaked with disbelief and his eyebrows raised at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol whimpered, feeling the strung up heat twisted tighter. “Y-yes, Master please.”

Jongdae glanced at Chanyeol’s dick before making eye contact with the younger man. He smiled and kissed the tip of his dick rather sweetly. One hand petted his thigh with rough yet gentle fingers while Jongdae stared at his adorable baby boy.

Chanyeol was hoping to find his release, but eventually felt a whine force it’s way out of his throat when Jongdae didn’t go back to sucking him. He wanted to cum so badly, _needed_ to cum by Jongdae’s mouth only.

“It’s okay, baby boy, calm down.” Jongdae mouthed at his thighs; kissing, licking, sucking, biting, anything to mark up his younger boyfriend.

The red head realized he had been denied by his dominant and whined more. “Master, _please_.” He pleaded, making a face as he felt the pressure slipping away and the heat cooling to a slight simmer beneath the skin.

Jongdae shook his head. “Be patient, my love, you’ll see that it feels so much better when you wait.” He whispered, leaving a deep purple hickey on the inside of his thigh. Chanyeol could hear the proud smirk in his voice.

Chanyeol squirmed a bit but Jongdae stilled him with a hand on his hips. “‘Master...” Since Jongdae was being so tolerant, Chanyeol didn’t think of the fact that he was whining and demanding and basically being a brat.

The dominant delivered a small slap to his thigh, making Chanyeol jumped. “Enough.” His voice was firm and stern, he wouldn’t tolerate another outburst like that. “Be good or else I’ll punish you.” He threatened, his eyes glaring at the younger.

Chanyeol shut his trap and waited patiently like the good boy Jongdae expected him to be. “Sorry, Master.” He replied quietly and quickly before making sure that the only things coming out of his mouth were moans and groans and grunts of pleasure.

Jongdae put his mouth around Chanyeol again, catching the latter by surprise. Chanyeol moaned loudly at the unexpected heat grasping his cock tightly. His dominant licked a fat stripe right over his slit and Chanyeol _keened_. 

His hands wretched at the bed sheets again at the delicious pleasure licking up his lower body. His eyes shut but he _felt_ the disapproving hum Jongdae gave and forced them open once again.

There he was, taking in Chanyeol’s cock as if it was one of the easiest things he’s ever done in his life. His nose was buried in the light fuzz of his pubic hairs and Chanyeol felt him taking in the natural musky scent. Chanyeol was as impressed as he was breathless.

The tip of his dick was cutting off most of Jongdae’s air supply, the same tip that was being squeezed and clenched by Jongdae’s constricting mouth. However, Jongdae managed to swallow around him at least a handful of times before pulling back to get a proper breath through his nose.

Jongdae hallowed out his cheeks and sucked as hard as he possibly could, almost like he was attempting to suck Chanyeol’s soul out through his dick.

Was it bad that Chanyeol would willingly let him do it?

The pressure was back, the same coil-like feeling tugging down and signaling Chanyeol that he would be coming soon.

Chanyeol gasped when Jongdae deep-throated him once more. “A-ah!” His eyes widened and he felt the urge to cum pushing - no - _fighting_ against his will to hold back for his dominant.

“Master-Master please! No-no, please don’t pull off, please-” Chanyeol pleaded as Jongdae released Chanyeol’s cock from his mouth.

Jongdae simpered and moved up, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “It’s okay, baby boy, it’ll feel all the more better once I let you cum. But not now okay?” Chanyeol made a face but nodded. “Good. Now what do you say to me, baby boy?”

“Thank you, Master.” Chanyeol replied like it was a reflex.

“There’s my good boy.” Jongdae stroked his face lovingly, Chanyeol leaning into the gentle touch. Jongdae leaned down and kissed him as he let his hands roam Chanyeol’s body.

Chanyeol hummed against his dominant’s lips, pulling away to look at him. “Master, where is Sehun? Did he already get his treat?”

Jongdae chuckled fondly and closed his eyes, his lips falling into the bright, sunny smile that Chanyeol loved. “It’s just like you to worry about Sehun getting fair treatment while you’re supposed to be enjoying your own treat.” He huffed but answered his question anyway. “No, I didn’t give Sehun his special treat yet, but I will when he gets back from work.”

“Okay. Sorry for bringing it up, I just-” Chanyeol tried to apologize but Jongdae cut him off.

“No, no, no need to apologize, my gorgeous baby boy. But from now on, I want you focusing on yourself, not even me. Okay?” The dominant raised his eyebrow to ward off any protests to his words, which worked because Chanyeol nodded.

“Yes, Master. I will.” Chanyeol agreed, Jongdae stroking the hair out of his eyes once he complied.

Jongdae kissed his plush lips once again, leaving it as a simple kiss before letting his hands explore Chanyeol’s rock hard dick like they’ve done many times before.

The dominant hummed against Chanyeol’s lips as he felt up the latter’s erection, Chanyeol taking sharp inhales of breath and releasing them shakily after. “Do you remember when Sehun fucked you so good in this very mattress?”

Chanyeol nodded as a moan slipped out of his lips, from the pleasurable memory or the pleasure he is currently faced with, he isn’t completely sure.

“It’s was cute in the beginning. He was so nervous,” Jongdae continued to murmur in his ear, his hand squeezing the base of his length before pumping slowly with a gradual build, “I had no idea why. But, thankfully, after some reassurance, he took control like I knew he could.

“From what I’ve observed of Sehun, he genuinely surprised me with his take over of dominance. Of course it was expected, but I didn’t think he’d go about it that way. We both know how Sehun is when I kiss him or touch him in general, hell, it could be an accidental brush of my hand and he’d be blushing like a virgin.” Jongdae’s voice held nothing by amusement for their youngest lover. However, Chanyeol was too focused on the controlled movement of his wrist to fully tune in.

Jongdae kissed underneath Chanyeol’s ear, biting teasingly at his lobe. “But to hear him growling in your ear, _commanding_ you to do as he pleases? _God_ , I’d never expect that to be a turn on for me, but it was.” His dark, lustful chuckle caught Chanyeol’s waning attention. “I mean, watching him _drill_ into you, I never thought a new perspective would make me feel so much, especially when I’m _only_ looking.”

The memory of Sehun’s dick inside him caused sparks of pleasure to trace his spine and crackle on his lower back. A particularly high moan escapes Chanyeol and he arched his back into Jongdae’s hand as if to encourage him to continue speaking.

“He was going so fast, in and out of you, railing into you as if you were only a mere piece of ass.” Jongdae said, squeezing his base when he thought Chanyeol needed it. The younger whimpered, but didn’t deny the mix of pleasure pain. Instead he embraced it, making his dick grow harder in Jongdae’s palm.

Chanyeol brought his hands up, letting them scale the expanse of Jongdae’s strong, toned shoulders before clamping down on them to keep him grounded.

Jongdae continued. “Well, you are his bitch now, so I shouldn’t have expected less.” Jongdae stroked him a couple times. “But you’re not just a piece of ass, right Yeollie? Your my good boy.”

Chanyeol’s dick twitched and he inadvertently bucked up into Jongdae’a hand. Said dominant tsked and slapped Chanyeol’s thigh. “You know better than that.” Was his only reprimand to Chanyeol’s unauthorized action.

“I’m going to suck you, again, and the moment your dick touches the back of my throat, you _will_ cum.” Jongdae simply wasn’t asking, he was taking and Chanyeol let him, nodding his head to his dominant partner’s words.

With one more kiss to his lips, Jongdae worked his mouth down Chanyeol’s body and removed his hand once his mouth was ready to replace it. He took in Chanyeol’s length, starting with the head and working the rest of him into his mouth.

His lips stretched deliciously and Chanyeol groaned at the feeling of tight warmth surrounding him. The red head kept his hips down, not wanting to lose the reward that was Jongdae’s mouth.

The older swallowed around him and teased by taking most of him in but stopping before it could get close enough to hit the back of his throat.

He pulled back and left the head in his mouth, suckling around it. He tongued the vein underneath again and moaned, the vibrations tugging that coiled spring of pleasurable heat in Chanyeol’s stomach.

Finally, with a final naughty sweep of his tongue over the slit, Jongdae took him into his throat, stopped to tease about with the movement of the mouth, then proceeded to bump the head of Chanyeol’s dick to the back of his throat rather harshly.

Chanyeol convulsed with pleasure, seeing white and hearing white noise. His entire body trembled and shook with the effort to work him through his orgasm, but Jongdae stayed along the ride to milk him of all he had.

“Master!” He practically shouted, his blunt nails digging into Jongdae’s shoulders.

It was only when Chanyeol began squirming from sensitivity that Jongdae pulled off. Chanyeol’s eyelids fell shut, the heaviness not his to deal with anymore. His breathing was shallow but progressively got better and ultimately returned to normal breaths. 

All of a sudden, Chanyeol found Jongdae next of him and automatically wrapped his arms around him, spooning him into a forced cuddle after such an exhausting orgasm.

Then he remembered that Jongdae probably had a painful erection by now. Chanyeol moved one of his arms so that he could get access to Jongdae’s straining boner.

“Yeollie? My love, what are you doing?” Jongdae asked, his hand clamping over Chanyeol’s to stop the ministrations.

“You need to be taken care of too...” Chanyeol explained himself sheepishly.

Jongdae shook his head. “It’s okay, Yeollie. I’m perfectly content on laying here with you.”

Chanyeol whined. “No, I want to help you, please let me Master.” He squeezed Jongdae through his pants, taking advantage of Jongdae not focusing his attention on stopping Chanyeol’s wandering hands. 

Jongdae made a sound, almost as if annoyed, but simply huffed and looked over his shoulder with a softened and fond look. “How about you take care of me while we shower? Kill two birds with one stone while we’re at it.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Yeah, that’ll work.”

* * *

Jongdae had Chanyeol pressed up against the shower wall, thrusting into him and moaning into his ear. “You feel...so good, my lovely baby boy.” He panted, his eyes closed and with his head pressing into his shoulder blade. 

Chanyeol let out a high pitched moan and tilted his head to the side as Jongdae continued his rough ministrations. “Please, please, Master...Ah!” His nails attempted to dig into the cool tile of the shower, the pleasure overwhelming and rendering his brain useless.

Jongdae was merciless, his thrusts fast and hard, making him gasp and push back against Jongdae’s glorious cock. He basically _screamed_ once he pushed back, going _deeper_ , _harder_ , and hitting his prostate dead on.

Though Jongdae sucked him off not to long ago, Chanyeol had no problem getting it back up when Jongdae started touching him. His ministrations had his cock twitching and stirring faster than he expected.

His own cock was trapped between his heated body and the cool shower wall, it felt nice at first, but then he started craving Jongdae’s touch as it would help him get closer to the edge.

“Master...” Chanyeol pleaded, the heat pooling and pulling in his stomach. He remained incoherent by Jongdae’s efforts, unable to ask or even tell him what he wanted. All he could do was mutter and whimper for his Master to touch him.

“You can come just like this, can’t you, Yeollie?” Jongdae asked, his hand gripping and his eyes intense against Chanyeol’s side profile. 

Chanyeol shook his head and whined. “No...”

“Yes you can, baby boy, you know you can. Come on, be Master’s good boy and come untouched when I tell you, okay?” Jongdae said.

It was a simple command but Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he could follow through. But the real struggle, was trying to translate that message to Jongdae. “M-Master, I-I...” he trailed off with a moan.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol, he could _feel_ it. He stopped thrusting abruptly, making Chanyeol cry out and whine at the loss of feeling full of Jongdae’s cock.“Are you trying to tell me you can’t do it? That you can’t follow a simple order from your dominant?”

Chanyeol whined a protest but he was stopped when Jongdae spoke again. “And all this whining! I’m starting to think Sehunnie is rubbing off on you a bit too much. Maybe I should-” Jongdae cut himself off as his eyes caught the tear sliding down Chanyeol’s face, and finally, _finally_ realized what had gotten into Chanyeol.

“How did I not notice?” Jongdae whispered more to himself. “When did you fall into subspace?”

Chanyeol took a moment to collect himself and his thoughts. “I-I’m not sure.” He swallowed and stared at the back wall of the shower. “I-It doesn’t feel like s-subspace.” And he wasn’t lying, his head felt light and airy, but not fuzzy with the usual warmth.

“Because I’m not making you feel safe or wanted.” Jongdae replied, the bitterness in his tone directed at himself. “I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t even notice. How..?”

“It-it’s okay, M-Master, c-can we just please, _please_ continue?” Chanyeol begged, his lips forming a pout. 

Jongdae nodded and lined himself up, pushing inside his boyfriend and kissing at his back tenderly as he did. Chanyeol moaned at the lovely feeling of his boyfriend inside him, purposely clenching and pushing against his first thrust.

His pace was fast and not as controlled, but Chanyeol didn’t mind, just wanted to get off. “Master, please.”

Jongdae reached around and wedged his hand between the wall and Chanyeol’s body, grabbing his erection and tugging him off along with his thrusts. “You feel so good, my gorgeous Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol moaned and took it, his head pressed against the wall as he panted. “Yes, yes, oh Master, I-I’m gonna c-cum.”

“Okay, baby boy. Come whenever you want to.” Jongdae told him but Chanyeol shook his head, surprising Jongdae.

“N-no, I n-need Master to tell me when I can come.” Chanyeol responded, clenching around his lovers thick cock.

Jongdae shifted inside his younger boyfriend, nodding as he started mouthing at his back again. “Okay, baby boy. Master will tell you when to cum.” He murmured into his skin, both of them ignoring the spray of the warm shower water that had been running for quite some time.

Chanyeol hummed and moaned loudly against the wall when he felt Jongdae continuously punching at his prostate. He clamped down with a tight squeeze around his dominant, feeling even more pleasure building in his lower stomach whenever Jongdae released an erotic groan into his skin.

Once the dominant males pace sped up, Chanyeol constantly drove his hips back into Jongdae’s harsh thrusts to warn him that he was close.

“Are you ready, baby boy?” Jongdae whispered into his ear, twisting his wrist expertly and jerking Chanyeol off in a matching pace with his thrusts.

“Please, Master...” Chanyeol gasped out.

Jongdae shushed him and pressed another kiss to his shoulder, ramming his dick into his boyfriend’s prostate. He squeezed around the base just to emit a sound out of Chanyeol before timing his words and thrusts just right.

“Alright, baby boy...” Jongdae kissed his neck, sucking and biting to mark him. “Cum for me.” 

Chanyeol let out a sob and a silent scream once he came in Jongdae’s hand, clenching down on him securely and moving his hips wildly into Jongdae’s own.

Jongdae worked him through it, Chanyeol slumping against the wall in exhaustion. Jongdae himself thrusted once, twice, thrice, before letting go inside of his submissive. He groaned and bit down on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he filled him to the brim with his cum.

Chanyeol kept his eyes closed until he felt Jongdae’s lips leaving butterfly kisses against his back, neck, and face. “Such a good boy for me, Chanyeol. Such a good boy.” He whispered into his ear.

He looked at his boyfriend. “Thank you, Master.” He whispered and smiled as Jongdae redirected him under the water.

Chanyeol let Jongdae wash him and clean him off before helping him out of the shower and dressing him so he could take a nap.

So there they lie, in bed and cuddled up to each other. 

“Yeollie.” Jongdae whispered, looking at Chanyeol’s angelic face and bringing a hand up to brush the hair out of his face. “My beautiful baby boy.”

Chanyeol let his eyes flutter open so he could look at his dominant. His eyes scanned Jongdae’s handsome face as they filled with his love for the oldest.

“I’m so sorry, my love.” Jongdae said, his finger tips tracing the delicate skin of his cheek. “I should have noticed when you slipped.”

Chanyeol shook his head slowly but still leaned into his hand. “No, it’s okay, Master, I didn’t even notice myself.”

“Yes, but regardless. I should’ve known the moment you started whining because you don’t whine unless you’re in subspace.” Jongdae scolded himself. “And you didn’t get to feel warm and fuzzy and protected because of me. I’ll never let it happen again, baby boy, I swear.”

“You’re being to hard on yourself, Master. It’s okay, I had a good time and it felt really good, so please, don’t.” Chanyeol replied.

Jongdae sighed. “I really don’t deserve your kindness after not doing the best I could as a dominant to you.”

“No, Dae, no. You did so well.” Chanyeol pouted and scooted closer, wrapping his lengthy arms around his older boyfriend. “Please, can we just stop talking and take a nap? I just want to be with you right now.”

Yet another sigh left Jongdae’s mouth, but he nodded and moved closer to the submissive. “Okay, baby boy. Let’s rest. I love you so much, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I love you too, Master.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol shifted around so Chanyeol could rest his head on Jongdae’s strong chest and sleep soundly. They were wrapped in each other’s arms and entangled their legs together, Chanyeol slowly drifting into dream land. 

The last thing he could remember was the soft press of Jongdae’s warm lips against his forehead before he fell asleep.

* * *

Chanyeol woke up to a fully clothed Jongdae coaxing him awake, the former confused as he looked at Jongdae who was no longer in his arms. 

“Dae?” He mumbled, starting to sit up a bit.

“Hey, hey.” Jongdae eased him back down and hovered over him. “I’ve got to go to work, but I’ll be back later, around the same time Sehun comes back.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help that small bit of disappointment in his chest at the mention of Jongdae leaving. “Oh...” 

“I’m sorry I have to leave so quickly, baby boy, but I have to, it’s important.” Jongdae apologized. 

“That’s okay, Dae. I’ll be fine.” Chanyeol reassured with a small smile.

Jongdae nodded. “If you say so, my love. I love you.” He leaned down and kissed him gently, humming against his lips.

Chanyeol kissed back and found himself reluctant to let Jongdae go. “I love you too.” He murmured into Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae smiled widely. “Okay, Yeollie. I’ll see you later.” With one more kiss, Jongdae left and Chanyeol was alone.

He laid there for a bit before checking his phone on the bedside table. He didn’t have too many notifications but what really caught his attention was the text message he got.

**_From Junmyeon_** : _Hey, um, I know we just met, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? So we can get to know each other better?_

**_From Junmyeon_** : _Sorry if this is weird, I don’t have very many friends and since they’re all busy I thought it might be a good idea to make a new friend if your not busy as well!_

_**From Junmyeon**_ : _If I’m totally weirding you out, then just pretend like I never said anything._

Chanyeol types back a quick reply about how he’d love to be Junmyeon’s friends because, if he was being honest, he was lacking in the same department.

He got dressed in something more appropriate and headed out, driving his car down town to the cafe that Junmyeon told him to meet him at.

Before exiting said car, he shot a text to his boyfriends about where he was and who he was with.

Stepping out, he headed inside and looked for Junmyeon. The shorter male was sitting at a table for two, a cup of coffee nestled in between skinny, nimble fingers.

“Junmyeon!” He called from where he was standing, catching the elders attention. “Hey, how are you?”

“Oh, Chanyeol!” The elder stood up, smiling widely and making his eyes crinkle with happiness. “I’m good. I’m glad that you made it. How are you?”

Chanyeol approached and sat down. “I’m good. And thank you! For, um, inviting me out! It’s nice to go out with a friend.” He returned the wide smile with one of his own.

“Yeah, it is.” Junmyeon agreed. “Oh! Um, I’m sorry, did you want to order anything? If so, it’s on me. Think of it as like a...thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

“I would’ve come out with or without the offer of food but since your offering now and I’m hungry, then I’ll take you up on it.” He laughed and waved down a waiter. After giving his order, Chanyeol turned back to Junmyeon. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long...” Junmyeon shook his head, eyes turned down to his coffee. “About an hour or two. Possibly three.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“All by yourself?” Chanyeol asked.

Junmyeon nodded. “Yeah, I had some nice thinking time and only decided to text you into the last hour.”

Chanyeol hummed in thought. “Not a social butterfly?”

“Actually I love human contact. It’s one of the things I used to be great at.” Junmyeon’s lips tilted down at his own words.

“Used to be? What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked, noticing the shift in emotion.

“Well, my trust levels have only gone down from the moment my dad started abusing our family and has been at a very severe level since my ex boyfriend cheated on me.” Junmyeon’s voice cracked and Chanyeol felt his heart breaking for the older male. Junmyeon shook his head. “But we’re not here for me to tell a sob story, so I won’t bore you with details.”

Chanyeol glanced down at his folded hands on the table before looking back at Junmyeon. “You’re strong, Jun. You should know that.”

Junmyeon let out a laugh that more closely resembled a scoff. “What makes you say that?” 

“Because you’re opening up to me, you’re still trying even after people have hurt you.” Chanyeol replied, completely serious about his notion. 

Junmyeon shook his head. “No. This doesn’t really count. You’re like family to my friends and brother.” He attempted to disregard.

“But still, you could’ve chosen to be closed off around me. And yet, you took the time out of your day to meet me and try to get to know me so we could become friends.” Chanyeol said. “You’re strong, Junmyeon, and your spirit and optimism only helps. Don’t let _anyone_ take that from you? Got it?”

Junmyeon opened his mouth as if to protest but stopped himself, instead turning it into a smile and nodding. “Okay, Chanyeol. I’ll take your word for it.”

The waiter came back around and served Chanyeol his muffin and hot chocolate. He dug in immediately and Junmyeon waited patiently for him to at least get through most of it before speaking.

“Um, well, can I tell you why I actually invited you out?” Junmyeon asked. “Uh, sorry, that’s- that’s not what I meant.” He blushed and ducked his head.

“No, it’s okay.” Chanyeol replied. “Go ahead, tell me.”

Junmyeon let out a breath and smiled, blushing a bit more and tucking some hair behind his ear. “Well, I went on a date recently and I really, _really_ need someone to talk about it with.”

Chanyeol nodded and smiled. “Ooh, tell me the details, I wanna know.”

Junmyeon bit his lip before recounting the details. “I met this guy at a club and we talked then he gave me his phone number. So you know, I used it and we went on a date. Had dinner at a nice place, nothing to expensive but not cheap either. Then we took a walk by the beach and talked some more and I really feel a connection with this guy.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile and sigh. “Awe, that’s so cute. Do you have a picture?”

Junmyeon nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and looking for the picture he took of his date. “Yes, I do actually. He is really handsome.” He pulled up the picture and handed his phone to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looked at the picture and froze.

“His name is-” Chanyeol finished the sentence for him.

“Yixing.” Chanyeol felt his eyebrows raise in shock.

“Oh, you know him.” Junmyeon said, his smile dimming at the look on his face. “Why are you making that face?” His eyebrows and lips pulled into a worried frown.

Chanyeol shook his head and handed the phone back. “Well, it’s just that...Yixing has a boyfriend.”

Junmyeon looked down at the table once he got his phone back. “Why would he...?”

“But! But, he, um, and his boyfriend do have somewhat of an open relationship. I’m just not sure to what extent.” Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Jun, I didn’t mean to put a damper on things.” 

“No, no. It’s okay.” Junmyeon said but Chanyeol could hear the slightly disappointed tone. “Thanks for telling me, I’ll make sure to clear it up between us before we continue.”

“They once asked me to have a threesome with them, so maybe they were just waiting to introduce you to Kai.” Chanyeol tried to reason, not wanting to see him new friend disappointed.

Junmyeon plastered a smile that Chanyeol - though not knowing him for long - could tell was half hearted. “Yeah, maybe. I just...I just thought we had such a great thing going but...maybe I brought my hopes up too high.”

“No, Jun, no! Look,” Chanyeol sighed, “Yixing and Kai are good people and I know they’d never intentionally try to hurt others, so just make sure you talk about it. I bet things will be set straight and it’ll all be okay.”

“I sure hope so.” Junmyeon replied, his fingers playing with his coffee cup.

Chanyeol reached over and placed a hand on Junmyeon’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You deserve the best, and I hope that is with Yixing. Don’t worry too much about it, Jun.”

Junmyeon nodded. “Okay. Thanks for cheering me up, Yeol. I think we’re gonna be great friends.”

Chanyeol chuckled and nodded as he removed his hand. “Yeah, I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than usually, but tbh, I had no idea what to do for this chapter. But at least it adds to the plot and builds character (or something like that...). 
> 
> Hope you liked it and it gave you a surprise! Comments and kudos are always highly appreciated and motivate me!
> 
> Did y’all hear about Minseok going to EXO’s concert? Well, he did and I almost cried. His smile was so beautiful and it was truly a beautiful and heart warming moment! 
> 
> If you wanna be moots on Twitter, follow me (I follow back) @heart_xiu
> 
> For the next chapter, I’m thinking of it being Baek and Minseok but it might not be. I’m still deciding, but I want some action to go down. Idk, we’ll see. 
> 
> So, school is coming faster so we’ll see if I’ll finish this book before it starts up again. Probably not, I’m gonna be very busy in August. 
> 
> But yeah, thanks for reading! Hope you have or had or are having a good day! 
> 
> See ya next time!
> 
> PS: I’m finally posting on a Sunday :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a xiubaek wedding day! But there is some angst...and smut. There is violence in this chapter, just so you know.

Baekhyun woke up to the light atmosphere in the room, biting his lip to contain the smile that so badly wanted to break out at the mere thought of what today was. He stretched and turned to look at his side only for his lips to fall into a pout when he didn’t find his husband-to-be right there next to him.

Feeling some of his joints pop, the younger in the household slid into a sitting position, taking the opportunity to crack his neck and hands. Once the satisfying cracks stopped, Baekhyun got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

After a bit of care for his hygiene, Baekhyun exited the bathroom in search of Minseok. He checked the kitchen and the living room as well as the front porch where he knows Minseok likes to spend his mornings sometimes. But there was no sign of the older.

Baekhyun wondered if he went out to get breakfast or something. However, when Minseok goes out, he either leaves Baekhyun a note or a text.

He never checked his phone this morning so he heads back into the room and picks up his phone. Clicking the on button, he sees there is no message from Minseok.

Anxiety suffocates his heart as his mind jumped to the worst case scenario of where Minseok was. It was Minseok running away on the wedding day because he had a secret lover waiting at a rendez-vous point in Incheon to which they would meet and move to the middle of the forest to live the rest of their lives as recluse farmers. Or that he’s been kidnapped by the enemy. If he’s being completely honest, the first one sounds worse.

He refused to let those thoughts scare him though and took a deep breath like Minseok had taught him when his mind tries to trick him into freaking out over something that probably didn’t happen. He gulped down a couple more intakes of air and decided to continue looking through the apartment, they had a guest bedroom that he hadn’t checked yet so that’s just what he did.

The younger male walked over to the room and pushed the door open, looking around the quiet room. It was clean and pristine just as Minseok had left it when he came in the room to clean the other day. Said male was no where to be found inside.

His anxieties only grew stronger as he sat back down on their bed and opened his phone. He texted Minseok and worriedly nibbled on his bottom lip.

**_To my baby~_** : _where r u?_

He waited for a couple minutes before his impatience got the best of him and he called his lover. Listening to the dial tone made him more anxious, Baekhyun’s bottom lip screaming at him to be released from his worrying teeth. 

The ringing went on and on for what seemed like hours before it dropped to voice mail, Baekhyun’s heart rate picking up at the same time. He swallowed pass the lump in his throat and ran a hand through his hair stressfully.

_Did he actually run off with another lover?_ Baekhyun wondered then shook his head because that is ridiculous. Minseok loves him so much, there’s no way he left him for someone else. They’ve also been together for so long and he would’ve figured out sooner if Minseok was cheating on him so it can’t be possible.

_What if...he was kidnapped?_ He questioned internally. But it didn’t make sense to him, Minseok would never let himself get kidnapped unless someone drugged him. Even then it’d have to be horse tranquilizer or something because Minseok can take a lot more than most think. Minseok fights till the end.

If anything, Baekhyun himself would’ve been a better option, it would be one hundred times easier because one, he sleeps like the dead and two, Baekhyun isn’t advanced in his combat skills as Minseok so it’d be relatively easier to fight him down.

If the enemy wanted to kidnap one of theirs, then they should’ve gone with the easiest to grab. Of course, they’d put up a fight, anyone would, but it’d be the best strategy because they’d still go after one of their own.

And the enemy they’re up against isn’t dumb, he’s smart and knows Jongdae inside out, knows Minseok and Baekhyun well enough too. He knows them and they know him.

All this time he’s been targeting Sehun and Chanyeol which was the best way to go to get to Jongdae, but going after Minseok now? What the hell was he trying to do?

The slow meticulous click of the front door lock unlocking alerted Baekhyun and he immediately sprung into action, snatching the one of the guns they had wedged between the mattress and frame. 

Baekhyun stood up while armed, using quick yet soundless steps to get behind the figure in a black hoodie with the hood up. Pressing the cold end of the gun to the person’s head while switching off the safety made the person freeze.

Baekhyun’s eyes glare at the back of the black hoodie with a fiery hate. He spoke up. “Turn around slowly and don’t do anything else.”

The person in the hoodie obeyed and turned around, most of his face covered by a mask. His eyes, however, were the most recognizable feature on his face.

Baekhyun heaved a sigh and let his arm drop as he clicked the safety back on. “Minseok.” He shook his head. “What the hell? Where were you? I texted _and_ called. I had to wake up alone and there wasn’t even a note left behind.” He pouted at his boyfriend.

Minseok cleared his throat. “Um, I’m sorry, baby, I went to the gym and went for a walk through the park.”

The younger felt his eyebrows furrow. He could feel that something was off. “Oh, okay. Are you feeling alright? Your voice sounds kind of weird.”

“Yeah, yeah, just fine. It was chilly at the park and I think I might’ve caught something.” Minseok said, his eyes holding Baekhyun’s. The gaze he held, it didn’t seem like Minseok’s, it was... _colder_ and _ominous_ , like something darker lurked behind what he’s showing.

Baekhyun hummed. “Okay, um, let me get you some water, just sit tight.” He motioned to the couch as he walked into the kitchen with the gun. 

Murmuring to himself, he set the gun down and grabbed a bottle of water. He saw some snacks on the counter and decided he should be a good fiancé and bring Minseok some food. He’ll surprise him with it.

Right as he was about to grab something out of the cabinet, he glanced at the microwave, seeing the outline of something through the dimmed window. He stopped and turned to the microwave with curiosity. He doesn’t remember leaving anything in there.

He opened it and finds a plate of pancakes and eggs with a note stuck to the plastic wrap covering it. It read:

_My gorgeous fiancé, I made you breakfast, all you need to do is reheat it._

_I went out to get some last minute adjustments to my suit so I’ll be out for a bit._

  _Love you, Minseok_

Baekhyun gulped and set the plate down carefully so that it didn’t make any noise. He grabbed the gun and put it in the back of his pants before taking the cup of water to whoever was out in his living room.

He smiled and placed it on the coffee table, sitting down next to whoever it was. “Baby, why are you still wearing that stuff? Take it off.”

Fake Minseok shook his head and Baekhyun wondered how his eyes looked so similar to Minseok’s. The eyes stared at him and his brow furrowed, almost as if he was angry.

Baekhyun felt his stomach drop as the fake Minseok moved closer and took a hold of his wrist. The hold was harsh and made Baekhyun seize up and hold his breath.

Before he could reveal himself too much, Baekhyun pulled the gun from his pants and clicked off the safety, pointing it at the imposter. “Who are you and what have you done with my Minseok?”

Dead silence filled the room instead of an answer which made Baekhyun move his finger over the trigger and start pressing down. “Answer me, you son of a-!” The gun being knocked out of his hand cuts him off and he barely has any time to react before he’s swung at.

A fist swung at him and Baekhyun moved back in the nick of time, instead he grabbed the assailants fist and twists it, the man yelping in pain at the sudden movement. Baekhyun took the moment to bring his foot up and kick at his chest, specifically his diaphragm to wind him. 

The man shot back against the couch, all the air knocked out of him as Baekhyun got up to retrieve the gun that had been throw across the room.

Unfortunately for him, the man recovered quicker than expected and caught him by the arm, yanking harshly so that Baekhyun will fall on his back.

Pain shot up his spine as his back hits the ground at a rather awkward angle. However, there’s really no time to get lost in the pain because the man is now straddling him with a knife in hand, ready to stab him.

The man struck down and Baekhyun moved his head to the side, the knife hitting the hard tile. Baekhyun took advantage and smacked him across the face, temporarily throwing him off before pushing him off and straddling him.

Baekhyun punched him across the face and kept going, delivering punches left and right in hopes of disorienting the person enough to be able to take the knife from him. It wasn’t working very well and the man proved his plan wasn’t going to work by pulling the knife and slashing at Baekhyun.

The young male gasped and brought his hand up to his face, his cheek stinging from the fresh wound and the blood staining his fingers.

The guy went for another gash but Baekhyun grabbed his arm and twisted it back, the man dropping the knife as he let out a cry of pain.

He released his arm and used his hands to slam his head against the ground. He did it just hard enough to leave the man in a daze.

Baekhyun scrambled to get off of him to reach the gun that was so close yet so far away, but the man, once again, collected himself too quickly and grabbed Baekhyun’s foot, the latter hitting the ground in a very awkward position. Definitely got a bruised rib.

The man had a tight grip on his foot, but Baekhyun kept kicking and kept fighting, attempting to crawl and claw his way towards the fallen gun. It isn’t working and Baekhyun started panicking as the man dragged him back.

He’s squirming like crazy and when he’s finally pulled underneath the other man, Baekhyun turned and saw the man was holding a gun of his own. It was pointed directly at Baekhyun’s face and he froze.

His eyes start to water and Baekhyun knew what his fate was. He’d die on the day he’s supposed to get married to the love of his life. It’s a truly cruel and unfair ending.

Baekhyun thought that maybe Minseok will come back in time, in time enough to save him, in time enough to at least have one last goodbye, in time enough to tell him he loved him.

Though his vision was clouded and watery, Baekhyun glared into the eyes of his murderer, kept the image fresh in his mind. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to die, just as most everyone else doesn’t. He doesn’t want to die like this, alone in his own apartment on the day he’s supposed to marry the love of his life and watch as his family and friends cheer him. Doesn’t want to die at the hands of someone who was sent to kill him, complete a mission of killed or be killed.

He can’t let himself be bested, he won’t let it work that way. He wanted to live. Live for the day he marries Minseok, live for the days he’ll be able to spend with his loved ones, live for the days that even he doesn’t have a clue about what’s to come.

Minseok wasn’t here to save him like all those countless times before so it was completely up to Baekhyun to get himself out of there.

Baekhyun glanced the armed man up and down, realizing that his finger wasn’t on the trigger. His best bet was to kick up and disarm him, but it wouldn’t be that easy so he had to settle for talking to the attacker.

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, teeth gritted and mouth set in a hard line. “Why are you doing this? Why now?”

The man remained silent. Baekhyun let him know it pissed him off.

“Oh come on! You’re about to kill me on what’s supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life! You own me that much!” Baekhyun eyes watered as he internally wondered if he could pull this off and actually get to live through the happiest day of his life.

It seemed to have worked because the man spoke from behind his mask. “It’s my mission. I was sent here to kill you and I intend to do just that.”

Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head. “Who sent you? Was it that prick?” He said then realized that the other man would have no idea who he was referring to as ‘that prick’. He clarified in a much lower voice. “Was it Jongin?”

The man looked a bit surprised that he knew the name but that immediately revealed that, in fact, it was Jongin, who sent him. “Yes...” the man replied, knowing he already gave it away. 

“I knew it...” He sighed. “Well, I feel sorry for you...” Baekhyun replied, his eyes connecting with the armed man’s.

A flash of confusion came across the dark orbs of his enemy. “What for-!” Baekhyun rolled to the right and quickly jumped to his feet, kicking his leg up and swinging so he hit the gun out of his hands. Baekhyun then charged him and took him to the floor while placing his forearm to his throat and pushing down to cut off his air flow. 

He straddled the man and pressed down, using both legs to lock the man’s arms to the ground. A glint caught his eye and he turned his head to see the discarded knife. He switched his forearms and reached for it, snatching it and flipping it around in his hand. 

He made sure the man’s face was red, almost purplish when he removed his forearm before scooting back and lifting the knife. He plunged it into the man’s chest mercilessly and, for good measure, pulled it out and stabbed him four more times in the same area.

Blood splatter covered his face and arms as well as his sleep shirt, the man’s eyes wide and dead, his body unmoving. Baekhyun pulled the knife out and held it in his hand, panting hard as he started at the dead body.

The door unlocking made Baekhyun perk up, looking up to meet with the back of his fiancé holding his suit. 

Minseok turned around and did a double take at the scene before him. “Baek?”

Baekhyun let the knife slip out of his grasp as he got up and hurriedly walked towards Minseok for a comforting hug. Minseok responded and put his suit down, rushing over to him and catching him in a tight embrace.

“Baby? What happened? Are you okay?” Minseok questioned, his hand running up and down his back.

“I was attacked, he-he tried to kill me and I-I didn’t know where _you_ were.” Baekhyun was breathless trying to explain because somehow, even he didn’t know. He squeezed Minseok tight and closed his eyes, sinking in the feeling of being warm and safe.

“Okay, baby, okay. It’ll be okay.” Minseok whispered into his ear, petting Baekhyun’s hair soothingly.

Baekhyun pulled back to look at Minseok’s handsome face before kissing him roughly and moaning into his mouth sensually.

Minseok just let it happen, knew Baekhyun needed this so he let him have it. He slipped his hands underneath the younger’s shirt and started moving him back to the couch, maneuvering them so that Baekhyun was on top.

“You know, you actually look really hot with all that blood on your face and arms...” Minseok whispered into his ear, sensually licking down his face before kissing him again and swallowing his fiancé’s groan.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun breathed into his mouth.

Minseok nodded. “Yeah. So fucking hot.”

The younger kissed the life out of his fiancé and then some, his hands clawing at Minseok’s clothes and then his firm ass. “I bet...” he breathed into Minseok’s mouth, “...you’re so tight in there...”

The elder smirk and groaned, giving his soon-to-be husband sloppy, open mouthed kisses. “Only for you, baby.”

“I want to fuck you so bad, Minseok-Hyung.” Baekhyun said, squeezing a butt cheek in his hand quite harshly.

“Then do it, Hyunnie.” Minseok teased, his hands moving to his fiancé’s hair and tugging. 

Baekhyun groaned and pushed his lips back on Minseok’s, shoving his tongue deep inside Minseok’s hot mouth. He pulled back and started kissing down his jaw and neck, leaving dark love bites in his wake.

Baekhyun hummed as he lapped at a certain spot on his neck. “You taste so good, Hyung, so, so good.” He murmured into his skin, the skin soft and supple against his not-so-gentle lips. 

He rubbed his crotch onto Minseok’s and moaned, the delicious feeling licking up his lower body and spreading the pleasure around generously.

He pulled off Minseok’s shirt after the older pulled off his and started leaving hickeys all around the collar bone and pectoral area. Moaning against skin, he licked and sucked and kissed and bit as if there was no tomorrow, as if this would be the last chance he’d get to mark Minseok as his.

“Talk dirty to me, baby.” Minseok requested and man, was Baekhyun sure he would get what he asked for.

Baekhyun licked his nipple with a flat tongue before speaking. “You wanna feel me inside that tight little ass of yours, don’t you Minseok-Hyung? Imagining me thrusting so deep, you’ll feel it through your stomach.” He was happy to feel Minseok’s cock twitch.

“Yes, baby, just like that, keep going.” Minseok encouraged like he always did with Baekhyun. 

The younger male moved his mouth back up to his neck and muttered into the skin. “I’d fuck you so good. Or maybe even have you fuck yourself on my dick. Would you like that, Hyung?” Baekhyun had an idea of how this time would go. He’d fuck Minseok then switch positions and have Minseok ride him. It was the perfect plan.

Minseok moaned and replied with a breathy, “oh, Baekhyun, baby, _yes_.“ Baekhyun continued his ministrations as Minseok pulled down his sweats, taking Baekhyun’s arching cock into his hand and squeezing teasingly.

The latter groaned and bucked up into his fiancé’s firm grasp. “ _God_ , I love you so much, Minseok-Hyung.”

Minseok hummed and gave a smug smirk while responding with,”yeah, I know,” and another teasing squeeze to the base.

Baekhyun shoved his hand behind the couch cushion and grabbed the bottle of lube hidden there, instructing Minseok to “please, take off your pants, Hyung.” Minseok did just that and discarded his underwear as well, his cock slapping against his stomach with how hard he became in the confined space.

Baekhyun manhandled him onto his stomach and grabbed one of the couch cushions to help prop his hips up. He leaned over and started kissing down his spine, licking at all the beautiful dips and curves of his Hyung’s body. 

“You’re body is so fit, Hyung, I bet you’ll feel just perfect around my cock when I’m pounding into you.” Baekhyun whispered to him as he snaked a hand up to his fiancé’s face.

Minseok opened his mouth when he saw Baekhyun’s hand, two fingers out and waiting for him to take them in his mouth. Minseok took them down perfectly and Baekhyun loved the way Minseok sucked on them as well as swallowed around them, almost like he was sucking on Baekhyun’s dick.

The older put on a show of moans and groans for Baekhyun, knowing it would turn him on more. Baekhyun bit his ass cheek and suckled and licked at the same spot to leave a deep dark bruise, a smirk placed proudly on his face at his hard work.

After a couple more seconds of sucking, Baekhyun pulled his fingers out and licked his lips hungrily. Mischievousness glinted in his eyes and Baekhyun bent down, pressing the flat of his tongue onto Minseok’s rim.

His fiancé gasped in surprise and Baekhyun made eye contact when said male glanced back at him. He sucked at it and traced it carefully with his tongue before peaking it inside of him.

Finally penetrating his older fiancé, he licked around and felt his inner walls _clench_ around his tongue delectably. Baekhyun couldn’t help but groan into his asshole before teasing the two fingers that were previously in Minseok’s mouth at his rim. Baekhyun prodded around with his tongue and after a couple seconds of teasing, he pushed in the fingers, stretching Minseok out well.

Meanwhile, Minseok was clutching onto the side of the couch, _keening_ as Baekhyun filled him so good with his tongue and fingers. He tried his hardest to stop himself from rocking back against Baekhyun’a mouth, but he just couldn’t help.

Baekhyun pulled his tongue out and licked down, over his taint like Minseok had told him he liked it. He spoke between the wet kisses he gave the sensitive flesh. “You love when I push my tongue inside your warm walls don’t you? Love listening to me suck and _taste_ you?”

A desperate moan left Minseok’s mouth and made Baekhyun plunged deeper into him with a third finger just to pull a similar sound out of him. He made sure to add some lube onto his dry ring finger before invading him and stretching his rim even more.

Baekhyun continued to tease around the rim, mouthing around his fingers and making his partner quiver. 

“This ass, this hole? Both of them are mine, Minseok-Hyung. Just mine. _Only mine_.” Baekhyun muttered into his rim loud enough for Minseok to hear. He knew Minseok loved when Baekhyun was possessive over him, knew he took it personal when Baekhyun acted as if Minseok belonged to him. Baekhyun, ever the people pleaser, had no problem fulfilling Minseok’s personal kink.

Baekhyun pushed his tongue back in and fucked Minseok on his fingers and tongue. He hummed into him and couldn’t help himself from sucking on his rim, tasting only Minseok, Minseok, _Minseok_.

Minseok cried out as his ass was destroyed by _only_ Baekhyun’s tongue and fingers. Heat pooled in his lower area and tightened pleasurably, making Minseok push back againstthe hot, thick organ in his ass and the digits paired with it.

Baekhyun pulled back completely. “I think you’re stretched enough, Hyung.” He mumbled to himself, grabbing the lube and warming it up in his hands before stroking himself and lubing his cock up well.

The blunt head of his penis flirted with the winking hole playfully, at first only touching slightly and then starting to push in at an agonizingly slow pace. A long drawn out moan followed the long push inside of Minseok until Baekhyun was fully seated inside his fiancé.

The younger provoked Minseok by grinding deep inside of him, the older of the pair throwing himself back against Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun smirked and thrusted shallowly, emitting a growl from Minseok, who just wanted to be fucked.

Eventually, Baekhyun gave in and thrusted into him deep, his hips smacking against Minseok’s and creating a loud slapping sound. He drove into his boyfriend at an animalistic pace and marked up his back, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. 

Minseok moaned loudly. “Yes, baby, oh, come on, give it to me like you mean it!” He told him in a desperate voice. 

Baekhyun followed through with his fiancé’s demands, spearing him on his cock and even locating the spot that will give him the most pleasure. He hit his prostate dead on several times in a row and groaned as Minseok’s hole only grew tighter, especially when it clenched around him.

“God, you’re greedy ass is swallowing my cock so well, Hyung.” Baekhyun griped, watching his cock disappear and reappear multiple times.

Minseok mewled under him and pushed back against his fiancé, his eyes closed as he clawed into the side of the couch. His cock rubbed just the right away against the pillow as Baekhyun drilled him into the couch and wrecked him thoroughly.

Baekhyun whined at the hot warmth his fiancé’s hole provided, pressing his cock deeply into him.

It took Baekhyun a bit to stop himself. He started with gradually slowing down his wild thrusts and eventually he slowed to a stop, Minseok making a sound of disapproval and attempting to reach his climax by him.

Baekhyun stopped him with a harsh grip on his waist and instead, manhandled him into the next position. Once Minseok realized just what he was doing, he stopped all his struggling and helped him.

The next position felt great, even just sitting there with Baekhyun piercing inside of him deeper than ever before. It was amazing. The new angle helped Minseok shift quicker and slam the head of Baekhyun’s dick into his prostate.

Minseok rode Baekhyun like he wanted it, _needed_  it and Baekhyun just watched as Minseok bounced up and down quickly. His ass clapped against Baekhyun’s thighs and forced out sounds through both of them at Minseok’s expert riding.

To give himself a break every now and then, Minseok would stop and grind down, mewling as his body thrummed with pleasure. Minseok pressed his lips together and hummed a whine whenever he started up again and Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he found it incredibly sexy.

When Baekhyun started meeting Minseok’s hips on every down thrust, that really got a rouse out of both of them. The impact of the slam on his prostate was much greater than when Minseok did it by himself. The younger watched Minseok’s face twist in pleasure every time they collided. It surely was a sight to see.

Minseok’s hands now pawed at Baekhyun’s chest, scratching and looking for something to grab onto while he chased his orgasm. His hands found Baekhyun’s biceps and squeezed, digging his nails into the flesh these.

“Shit...” Minseok whispered and moved even faster than before. “Baby, I’m so close.”

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened as he made it his mission to make Minseok cum on top of him. “Come on, Hyung, cum for me. I’ll fill you up so good with my cum if you do Hyung, it’ll feel so good.”

Minseok actually _whined_ at his younger fiancé’s proclamation, a high pitched, bratty sound that Minseok has never made with him before. His whines before had always been low, but that one, that one was brat level whining. 

The younger male felt his lips twitch up into a smile as he thought about how vulnerable Minseok is letting himself be with him, it made happiness and love swell in his chest.

He pushed his hips up into his whiny Minseok harder than ever before and it wasn’t long until Minseok was shooting ropes of cum onto his chest, Baekhyun following his lead once Minseok clenched around him tighter than he ever had in this session.

Minseok bowed his back, releasing on himself with a shamelessly loud moan to accompany it. Baekhyun painted Minseok’s walls white with his semen and spasmed a bit as he rode him and Minseok through their intense orgasms. 

Baekhyun had Minseok lean against the couch as he grabbed some tissues and wiped off his chest. He let Minseok lie flat on his stomach on top of him, mainly so the cum doesn’t drip out.

“We have to get ready soon...” Minseok murmured into his fiancé’s neck. Baekhyun felt a soft kiss on his collar bone.

He smiled widely and pulled Minseok closer to him. “Yes, we do, but let’s rest first...”

“Okay,..” Minseok hummed into his skin before speaking up again. “What are we going to do about the dead body?”

“I’ll call the clean up team when we leave, okay?” Baekhyun asked, pushing his lips to Minseok’s head.

Minseok nodded and Baekhyun could tell that he needed to start savoring this prime cuddle time. He rubbed his fiancé’s back and dreamed of what’s to come in the next couple of hours.

* * *

Baekhyun adjusted his suit, his fingers brushing over the covered gash on his cheek. The mirror supplied him with the condition he had been put in after the whole incident that happened in the morning.

His hands shook and he pushed some hair to the side, his face full of worry. It wasn’t a good look on him, the frown that graced his pink lips seemed out of the ordinary.

He wasn’t completely sure what the nerves were for. Minseok loved him and cherished him and what he could proudly label as a relationship. There’s no need to be nervous, Minseok is marrying him, here and now. Both of them being joined together as one though Baekhyun felt as if they’ve been that way forever.

Baekhyun looked away from the mirror as Chanyeol peaked in. “Hey.”

The older perked up and gave a small smile. “Hey.”

“Um, it’s almost time for you to come out. Also, Minseok and Jongdae wanted me to inform you that they invited some of the people from the gang to witness and be armed just in case anything comes up.” Chanyeol said, finishing off with a relieved smile since he was able to remember everything told to him. 

Baekhyun nodded and huffed. “Cool, uh, thanks for letting me know, I-I appreciate it.”

Chanyeol must’ve sensed his nerves because the tall male is closing the door behind him and approaching Baekhyun. Before the latter could realize what he was doing, he was embraced tightly by his best friend. “Hey, calm down. Everything is going to be just fine.”

The shorter took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. Everything will be fine.” He repeated as if to make it more real. “I guess I just...I don’t know...”

“It’s okay to be nervous, Baek, it’s completely normal.” Chanyeol tried to reassure him, rubbing his hand up and down his back. “Just as long as you get your ass up there when the time comes, it’ll be good.”

Baekhyun took another deep breath. “Yeah, of course.” He squeezed Chanyeol once more before letting go. “Thanks, Yeol, I really needed that talk.”

Chanyeol nodded, “Someone will open the door and that’s your cue to come out. The music will be playing before you enter just to let you know. I’ll be going now,” He excused himself and left Baekhyun alone again.

He prepared his stance as he waited for the door to open, tugging on his jacket sleeves and ends to straighten it out. He closed his eyes and took more deep breaths to keep himself calm.

His mind was filled with nerves and anxiety was scratch up his throat, but in the back of his mind he knew that he’d be married to Minseok by the end of this day come hell or high water.

Baekhyun smoothed his shirt a couple times, listening to the wedding music that started playing. He could imagine it; Minseok standing at the alter, looking just as nervous or maybe even more nervous as Baekhyun. His suit would fit  perfectly on him and show off his figure to everyone. He would smile at Baekhyun and extend his hand to which Baekhyun would take and allow himself to be guided up the small set of stairs, 

After waiting for a bit and even running through the vows in his head, the door opened and it was happening. Happening right then, right now and making Baekhyun internally panic with how fast it’s moving.

He kept his composure, walking through the door and taking in the decor before focusing his attention on Minseok. To his surprise, Minseok’s eyes are proud and prideful, almost a bit smug as Baekhyun heads his way. His eyes spoke for him, telling any and everyone one, “That’s my baby, I’m so glad he’s the one I’m marrying. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

But what surprised him the most were the tears that started collecting in Minseok’s eyes. Baekhyun’s heart, though racing, melted with the fondness Minseok held for him.

Baekhyun got up to the stairs and took Minseok’s outstretched hand, grabbing his other hand as well so he could hold both of them as they started into the other’s soul.

“You look so beautiful, Baekhyun.” Minseok’s tone dripped with love and compassion, the consistency that of honey. A tear dribbled down his cheek as he stared at Baekhyun, his fingers squeezing Baekhyun’s nimble fingers. 

Baekhyun smiled widely, a gorgeous, genuine boxy smile that convey all the love he held for the love of his life. He glanced at Junmyeon, who was the one marrying them - a drunk night in the city and suddenly you become an official minister -, before looking back at his soon-to-be husband, feeling deep down that he was _meant_ to be there in that exact spot at that exact time.

Junmyeon started speaking once the wedding march died. “Since this is in no way a traditional wedding, I’m going to keep this short and let them tell their vows.” A small murmur of agreement hung in the air for a moment before going silent. “Minseok, if you’d kindly go first.”

Minseok glanced at Junmyeon with a small nod before starting his vows. “Oh my beautiful, gorgeous, angelic Baekhyunnie. I love you so, so much. When I was a kid and my life sucked, the last thing I thought I’d get out of this life is a bond, a _love_ stronger than I can explain. But here it is, here _you_ are right in front of me, showing me love, making me feel loved every single day. There are the ups and downs to every relationship but-” Minseok’s voice cracked and choked and he took a moment to clear it. The tears started falling at a more constant pace. “-but we’ve been through so much together already, that I think whatever life throws at us, we’ll be ready. You’re the reason I’m prepared for such a commitment, such a life. You’re my everything, baby, and if I didn’t have you, I’d never be as complete as I am right now in this very moment and for the rest of my life with you.”

Baekhyun felt himself crying, the tears dripping off his chin and occasionally he brought up their interlaced fingers to wipe under his eyes.

He smiled through the tears, returning Minseok’s gummy smile that he held regardless of his own tears. He chuckled lightly as Junmyeon turned to him. “Baekhyun, your vows please.”

“Well, fuck.” Baekhyun chuckled, taking a deep breath through his mouth. “You basically just gave the greatest vows any man could make, but I’ll give it my best shot...” With another long inhale, he started his vows. “You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. My world wasn’t as shitty as yours, wasn’t as hard compared to yours, but definitely lacked _something_. Then you came and suddenly everything was perfect. The sun shone brighter, the flowers smelled better, the happiness felt more...happy. The smallest became the biggest and the biggest became the smallest, forming an equilibrium, a _balance_ that made life in this universe all the more better. And it was all because Jongdae forced you to confess to me. So really I should be thanking Dae for all of this,” that got the crowd to laugh and Jongdae to at least smile at his best friends, “but I can thank him later. Because it’s you, you’re the one I love and you’re the one I need.”

Minseok stopped him. “Did you just quote Beyoncé in your vows?”

Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes but instead sniffed and explained. “Yes, because she’s a queen and the lyrics are very true to me so shush and let me finish.” Another breath and another quietly murmured laugh from the crowd. “You’re the one I need the most in this world, because without you, I think my life would’ve been dim and dull and gray, You don’t bring the extraordinary, Minseok-Hyung, no, you-you _are_ the extraordinary. Exactly what I needed, exactly what made and makes my life better than plain and average. I love you, with all my heart, all my soul, and without you, I would be nothing. You belong with me and I belong with you and that’s how simple it is in the universe we are and will call are own.”

Minseok scoffed and wiped at his eyes with their interlaced fingers. “And you said I gave the greatest vows.” He laughed it off, sniffling and trying to get his breathing under control.

Baekhyun even saw Junmyeon quickly wiping away a few tears and clearing his throat before continuing. “Wow, um, that was very beautiful you two. Let’s move on,” he glanced at everyone in the crowd then Baekhyun and Minseok who were waiting, “If anyone has cause to object to the forming union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Another glance around for a could seconds. “Alrighty then, we’ll get to the good parts.”

“Can we present the rings?” Jongdae stepped up with the rings on a soft, white pillow, a smile on his face as he presented the two with their rings.

Minseok gave their best friend a wide smile as he took one of the rings while Baekhyun let more tears fall and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to him as he took the other. Jongdae nodded and went back to his seat.

“Great. Now, Minseok, please repeat after me.” Junmyeon started again. “I, Kim Minseok, take you, Byun Baekhyun, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“I, Kim Minseok, take you, Byun Baekhyun, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad....”

“I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad.,.” Minseok took a big gulp of air and sniffled, tears falling. Baekhyun rubbed the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb lovingly in silent encouragement.

“-for richer or for poorer...”

“for...for richer or for poorer...”

“-in sickness and in health.”

“...in sickness and in heath.”

“I vow to stay true to you...”

“I-I vow to stay true to you...”

“-honor you, and love you for the rest of my days...”

“-honor you, and love you for the rest of my days...”

“-until death do us part.”

“-until death do us part.” 

Junmyeon gave Minseok a moment to collect himself and watched as he slid the ring onto Baekhyun’s finger. Minseok then brought the hand to his lips and kissed it as if sealing the promise of giving and living his life with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was breathing hard and crying even more, he didn’t think he could ever feel this happy.

“Okay, Baekhyun, it’s your turn. Repeat after me,” Baekhyun nodded and Junmyeon started. “I, Byun Baekhyun, take you, Kim Minseok, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“I, Byun Baekhyun, take you, Kim Minseok, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad...” 

“I p-promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad...”

“-for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

“...for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

“I vow to stay true to you...”

“I vow to stay true to you...”

“-honor you, and love you for the rest of my days...”

“-honor you...and love you for the rest of my days...”

“-until death do us part.” 

“-screw death, we’ll be together forever, even after death.”

Baekhyun hiccuped and slid the ring on Minseok’s finger, bringing their intertwined hands up and kissing it to seal the promise just as Minseok had done.

“With you all as our witnesses as well as God, doboth of you take each other to be each other’s lawfully wedded husband? To support each other completely and love each other unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?” Junmyeon thought it was dragging on and really wanted to see them married already, so he combined the declarations of intent.

“I do.” Minseok said as the tears traced his face.

“I do.” Baekhyun nodded, unable to keep his eyes away from Minseok.

Junmyeon’s smile was wide as he finally got to say his favorite part out of the whole thing. “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. Now, kiss!”

Baekhyun laughed his child like laugh that brought joy to all but Minseok wasted no time, pulling Baekhyun in for the kiss of a life time.

Sparks flew and love encased them in a bubble of their own as the crowd clapped for them, Baekhyun kissing Minseok with everything he had. The large smiles that erupted on their faces interrupted their kiss but Minseok and Baekhyun couldn’t help it, giving each other loving pecks as they pulled back to face the crowd. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I officially present to you, Mr. and Mr. Kim-Byun!” Junmyeon exclaimed, feeling ready to do a happy dance of his own just because it was such a good day.

 

 

_Gun shots_. That’s what made the smile on Baekhyun’s face fall and watch as the crowd set in their fighting stances. He watched the men filing in through the door with black face masks and all black clothing. Just like the one that had attacked him that morning.

He watched as Jongdae yelled at Chanyeol and Sehun to get down as he pulled out a gun and began shooting at the intruders, watched as men and women started to fall, some from their side, some from the other; watched as Junmyeon cowered away, his eyes wide with fear, watched as Minseok stood in front of him, face to face, and watched as his body jerked before falling to the side.

Watched as his happy day, turned into the worst nightmare he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you probably hate me...I know, I’m terrible but I had to! Okay? I had to set the action in motion somehow. 
> 
> I’m sorry :’( 
> 
> Trust me, I almost cried three of more times while writing this so I understand. (But like I’m the one who wrote it too so...Um...yeah)
> 
> I hope it surprised you and made you feel a multitude of things! What will happen next? I’ll leave that up to your imagination till my next update.
> 
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated and motivate me so thank you to those who have left either or are even just reading! It means a lot! 
> 
> Thank you for coming back to my book and hopefully you’ll keep coming back! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter (I follow back), @heartxiu, and tell me how you felt about this chapter. 
> 
> Until next time my dear readers, see ya! 
> 
> PS: I really am sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae gives Sehun his treat, Jongdae joins Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s chat and figures out something he didn’t think he would find, the fighting continues and shit goes down.

**_Hours Earlier_ **

 

 

It’s was Sehun’s turn to be treated and Jongdae was going to make sure he cleaned up his act. 

He had completely missed the fact that Chanyeol went into subspace and that was a terrible mistake that he will not repeat with Chanyeol or Sehun.

Chanyeol left the room once he heard it was Sehun’s time and told Jongdae he’d be downstairs. The dominant male made sure to give Chanyeol a loving kiss and teasing praise before sending him on his way.

Jongdae turned his attention to Sehun then, who was sitting on the bed with an adorable look of confusion. He smirked and crawled onto the bed, cupping Sehun’s face in his hands and staring at him hungrily.

Because he was holding the younger’s cheeks, Sehun’s lips were pouted and the slight furrow of confusion in his eyebrows made it seem like he was angry. Jongdae found it immensely cute.

“Um, Daddy...?” Sehun questioned, his eyebrows only furrowing more.

“Yes, baby.” Jongdae replied, his thumbs swiping over the apples of his cheeks.

Sehun took a moment before saying, “Why did Yeollie leave and why are you holding my cheeks like this?”

“Because I love you. I already gave Yeollie his treat so now it’s your turn, baby. You get me all to yourself for the time being.” Jongdae leaned forward and planted a light kiss against his pouted lips. “So all you need to do is relax and enjoy everything I give to you.”

“Oh...okay.” Sehun answered. Jongdae watched as Sehun melted in his hands, following his directions without any protest.

Jongdae’s smirk eased into a fond smile for the younger. “Look at you, baby, being so good for Daddy already.” He cooed and moved his hands down to his shoulders, soothing Sehun down into the sheets and pillows comfortably. 

He rubbed his hands down the fabric of Sehun’s pajamas and licked his lips. Jongdae couldn’t wait to give his baby a good time as he slipped his hands underneath his top and caressed the bare skin.

Sehun shivered under his ministrations and only encouraged the dominant male to keep going. He planned on going slow and steady unless it frustrated Sehun or himself because you’re supposed to love a treat, not get annoyed by it. 

“You’re so soft, my baby...” Jongdae murmured softly, leaning down and planting a kiss on the younger’s pliant lips. It was a simple kiss but a kiss that Sehun totally gave into and allowed Jongdae control over.

The dominant male kissed Sehun more and let his tongue massage Sehun’s own. He sucked and licked and kissed, groaning deeply into the youngest’s mouth.

Sehun hummed and wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s strong shoulder’s. “Daddy...” he gave a whiny mutter, “...I want more...”

“Okay, Sehunnie, baby, I’ll give you more...” Jongdae trailed kisses down his neck and sucked a dark hickey near his pulse point, making sure to tongue at the pulsing vein.

The younger moaned and bucked his hips. Jongdae snaked his hand down to cup his baby’s hard on, squeezing lightly to tease a bit. “I’m gonna put my mouth on you, Hunnie baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good, you won’t be able to think straight.”

Whimpering, Sehun bucked into his hand again and let all the dirty talk soil him and make him wet. Jongdae could feel the wet spot where Sehun’s cock was spitting out pre-cum and that’s exactly where he massaged the engorged head.

Jongdae pulled Sehun’s shirt off and kissed down his chest, making a pit stop at his beautifully dusty pink nipples. He licked at them with the flat of his tongue, one after the other, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it harshly. After a bit, he gave the same attention to the other one, the suction a tight hold around the pebbled flesh.

He pressed kisses onto the soft skin of his belly, licking and even dipping his tongue into the crevasses of Sehun’s belly button. The happy trail lead him down to Sehun’s deliciously hard erection and Jongdae took advantage, laving his tongue over the fabric of the boxers he wore to sleep. 

Sehun bucked up into his mouth and whined. “D-Daddy, I-I think I’m slipping...”

He kissed him through his boxers. “It’s okay, love, let it happen, Daddy’s here.” He replied gently, stroking a hand down Sehun’s side. “Open your eyes, look at me, baby. Daddy’s right here for you.” Jongdae’s voice was soft as he watched Sehun opened his eyes and looked at him. “Good, baby. Just watch me, Daddy’ll take good care of you.”

Jongdae stood true to his word and removed Sehun’s underwear, pressing a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s member at the same time. Sehun groaned and arched his back as Jongdae assumed that such a small gesture brought him a great deal of pleasure.

The dominant male licked and began suckling at the head before taking the length into his mouth. He sucked while simultaneously pulling back, which created a tight friction against the sensitive flesh around Sehun’s dick. 

It had Sehun crying out, the motion had been _so sudden_ , _so_ _unexpected_ that the submissive was caught off guard. Jongdae let out a moan at the sound, swallowing down Sehun’s length until it hovered near the back of his throat.

Jongdae inched off slowly before licking at the slit and murmuring around the head, “See? Daddy’s taking such good care of you, baby. Say it.”

“D-Daddy’s taking g-good care of me...” Sehun repeated, loving how commanding his boyfriend was being. “D-Daddy? C-can you tie me up?” It was spoken with a hesitant stutter but Sehun still spoke out.

That made Jongdae smile and climb up to hover over his boyfriend. “Well, of course, baby.” He pressed a kiss to the base of his neck and grabbed Sehun’s hands, pinning them above his head. He kept his head in his neck, biting random places to mark his submissive. “You know, Daddy’s proud of you for speaking up so quickly about what you want, baby.”

Sehun’s panting almost drowned out the word, but Jongdae was able to catch it and make out what he said. He had muttered, “R-really?”

The older male smiled and stroked down his arm. “Yes, my love, so proud.” He whispered, biting another loving mark into his skin. “Since you’re Daddy’s good little boy, you’re gonna keep your hands right here and make sure they stay there, okay?”

The younger moaned and nodded, not even a single noise of protest in his throat. “Yes, Daddy, I-I’ll keep them there for you.”

“You’re so obedient when you’re in subspace, baby.” Jongdae said, though he felt Sehun squirming a bit in an impatient manner.

“P-please, Daddy...” Sehun whimpered, his arms tugging as if he was actually tied to the bed post.

Jongdae shushed him, bringing a hand up and caressing at his face. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make you feel good.” He kissed his lips then his cheek before moving back down and taking Sehun’s dick into his mouth.

With strong sucks, he moved up and down the length with practiced ease while fondling with his thighs, squeezing, touching, _pulling_ to add a small sting and keep Sehun with him. He hummed and swallowed down the salty, yet slightly bitter tasting pre-cum. 

Sehun bucked into his mouth, his hands tugging at the mental restraints around his mind as he was trapped in a cloudy, fuzzy, soft haze.

The older knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to last long, so he surged forward, taking the entire length in his mouth and down his throat. He knew the compact heat of his constricting throat would drive Sehun crazy and closer to the edge.

Swallowing around him, Jongdae groaned and let Sehun grind his hips downward, the younger whining and yanking at the imaginary material surrounding his wrists.

“D-Daddy...’m gonna-gonna...” Sehun trailed off into a whiny moan, as Jongdae nuzzled into the patch of hair on his crotch around. Jongdae felt his balls start to seize up on his chin so he pulled off with a lewd pop, listening to the whiny whimper Sehun gave at the loss of the heat around his enlarged cock.

Once again, Jongdae shushed his younger submissive and kissed him quiet. The younger accepted the kiss and whined into his mouth, his lower half squirming naughtily to get some friction from the older.

If this weren’t a treat, Jongdae would’ve warned him about punishment already, but it was a treat, so he smiled against his baby’s lips and stroked his cheek with his knuckles.

“You’re okay, baby. Just hold on a bit longer, Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good.” Jongdae mumbled into his mouth, licking inside and taking his time to map it out. 

As he distracted his boyfriend with his mouth, he lubed and warmed up two fingers before moving them to circle and tease around his rim. He swallowed Sehun’s gasp of surprise as he pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go, enjoying the little sounds Sehun emitted.

He brought his other hand up and tweaked at his nipples, the grip rough but not too hard that it hurt him. The perfect amount of pressure to break Sehun down before he starts rebuilding.

Removing the hand from his nipples, Jongdae lubed up his ring finger and pinky before pushing in a third along side the two that were already inside him. Sehun gave a high pitched moan and bucked into his fingers, effectively fucking himself and hitting his prostate. The shudder and sudden jerk of Sehun’s body let him know that he had found the special spot and Jongdae couldn’t help the small snicker that left his mouth. 

“Such an impatient, baby.” Jongdae teased, deciding to take the teasing a bit farther by shifting his fingers so Sehun would have to work a bit to find the spot again.

It made his baby whine as he constantly fucked down and shift his hips to find that spot again. “Daddy, please...” another whiny request came from the youngest.

“Okay, baby,” Jongdae shifted his fingers and pushed into his boyfriend, not hitting the prostate so much as stroking it enough to stimulate. He didn’t waste any more time and shoved his pinky finger inside of Sehun, stretching him wide and making him moan at the stretch.

Jongdae spent a bit more time with his fingers before he pulled them out and removed his own clothes, not having realized that Sehun was the only one completely naked. Throwing his shirt and pants to the ground with his boxers, he grabbed his hard cock and lubed it up, letting out a shaky hiss at the coldness of the substance.

Sehun watched him the whole time and Jongdae could feel how hungry he was for it. He not only looked at his dick, but checked out his entire body which made goosebumps prickle at his skin. If Sehun wasn’t already getting fucked, he bet that he would ask Jongdae if he could suck him off and mark his body. 

Jongdae kissed him once again, made sure it was filthy enough for Sehun to moan and chase after his lips. While distracted, he pulled Sehun’s legs up and dragged him forward, placing the younger’s legs over his shoulders.

He grabbed his dick and teasingly rubbed the head against his boyfriend’s winking hole. It greedily snatched him in a tight hold as he teased and started sucking him in, the hole contracting in a tightness that was somehow still there even after the preparation process.

Jongdae _growled_ deeply at the sight. “Oh, baby. You’re whorish hole is taking me in so good, holding tight, almost like it’ll never let go. You want me that bad, don’t you, baby?”

Sehun moaned in confirmation and bucked down, meeting one of Jongdae’s slow, shallow thrusts. “Yes, Daddy, please, - _ahh_.” Jongdae pushed in deep and gives a moan of his own at the grip of Sehun’s hungry hole.

The dominant male leaned down and kissed Sehun, shoving his tongue into the younger males mouth and mapping it out. His hands squeezed Sehun’s bony hip as motivation for the younger to keep meeting his thrusts inside.

Starting with a slow and gradual pace, he eventually worked up to a drilling speed and nailed Sehun into the bed. The latter was crying out with loud shouts, almost _screaming_ for Jongdae to never stop.

“Daddy! Don’t stop, please!” His hands tug aggressively at the imaginary restraints and it made Jongdae realize just how deep into sub space his baby actually is.

Sehun, if not in subspace, simply wouldn’t move his hand, probably push his hands back into the frame to keep himself from moving them down, but now, it really does seem like Jongdae has tied his hands to the head board.

Jongdae kept Sehun’s pleasure as top priority and it remains as so until Sehun cums. It’ll be soon, Jongdae edged him a bit and with the help of the foggy headspace, it wouldn’t be too long before he started _begging_ to cum.

“Come on, baby,” Jongdae said, piecing his thoughts together to form coherent sentences because _god_ , Sehun just feels _that good_ , “tell Daddy how good he’s making you feel.”

The bed rocked back and forth, every shift leaving Sehun with pleasure thrumming in his body. The wreckage Jongdae was bringing upon Sehun’s body would soon be devastating in the most delicious of orgasms.

Making words, let alone a sentence, was hard, but Sehun managed to answer Jongdae with a, “so good, Daddy, I feel so-so good!” followed by a string of mewls as his legs spread wider to get Jongdae to push in deeper.

“Good boy,” Jongdae praised, moving closer and leaning over so he could mouth at Sehun’s pebbled nipples.

Like before, he moved the flat of his tongue over it then pushed down with the tip, Sehun growing louder with the stimulation to the sensitive flesh. 

“You like this? Don’t you, baby?” Jongdae bit the nub and gave it a light tug.

“Y-yes!” Came Sehun’s immediate answer, his hips desperately humping down to get Jongdae deeper inside him. “- _ugh_ , Daddy!”

His younger boyfriend let out a loud, pitchy noise, high and whiny in the back of his throat. Jongdae responded as his nimble fingers messed with his other nipple. “Awe, you’re so cute. You love being Daddy’s good baby, don’t you, love? Love having Daddy mark you with his mouth and his cock, huh?”

Sehun whined pathetically and Jongdae watched his body jolt as he _slammed_ the head of his hard length into Sehun’s prostate. “Daddy, I-I love it...” he panted out.

Jongdae brought up a hand and pushed the sweat slick hair out of his eyes. “So good for me, my gorgeous baby. Responding when asked just like the good bratty baby I know you are.” Sehun keened at the praise showered over him as Jongdae punched inside him and hit his prostate dead on.

“D-Daddy, I-I’m gonna-” Sehun trailed off in a whine as he followed and met Jongdae’s hips with his own.

“Shh...” Jongdae shushed him, his lips pressed against his cheek as he rocked into him at a fierce pace. “Okay, Hunnie, okay.” He whispered but didn’t specifically grant permission which he knew Sehun would realize.

An insistent pull in his lower stomach let him know that he too was close and almost ready to let go inside his younger boyfriend. Jongdae took this warning in turn and sped up, grunting as his toned abdominals burned from the effort put into his thrusts. 

“Daddy, my-my arms...” Sehun tried to warn his dominant and Jongdae immediately snapped his attention to his boyfriend’s hands that were still mentally bound to the head board.

“Put your arms down, baby, don’t let them get numb.” Sehun obeyed and instead moved his arms down to his sides. As his older boyfriend pursued their awaiting orgasms, Sehun felt the overwhelming rush of the blood in his arms which only added to the pleasurable knowledge that Jongdae did that, Jongdae made him feel all of this. It made him moan.

Jongdae noticed his hands clutching the bed sheets. “Hold my shoulders, baby.” Sehun, again, obeyed and moved his hands to clutch at his shoulders. His short nails marked up the skin of Jongdae’s shoulders and the latter moaned at the sudden pleasure pain pulsing in his veins as he fucked into Sehun.

In his mind, Jongdae timed his thrusts and when he would allow Sehun to cum, making sure it would match when he hit his prostate to give maximum pleasure to his baby. One thrust, two thrusts, _three_ thrusts, “Come for me, Sehunnie,” was what he managed to grunt out as he rammed into the spot one last time before Sehun was obeying like usual.

With a wailing cry, Sehun cums on his chest and spasms with an intense orgasm that pierced through the deepest level of pleasure. Definitely one of the best orgasms he’s ever experienced.

Jongdae moaned at the snake tight grip Sehun’s hole trapped him in, however, he was able to help work Sehun through his orgasm and push himself over the cliff of ultimate pleasure.

Spilling into his youngest submissive, he took a moment to bask in the hum of pleasure singing through his body and relish in the beautiful clench of his boyfriend’s hole.

Sehun’s whining pulled him out of his orgasm-induced haze. “D-Daddy, pull out.” The younger was squeezing at his shoulders and trying to paw him away, Jongdae apparently too far away to have noticed until now.

Jongdae apologized quickly and pulled out, his eyes attaching themselves to the cum leaking out of Sehun’s beautifully stretched asshole.

“Daddy!” Sehun let out a quite obnoxious whine and flailed his arms as if giving a silent command for the older to go over there.

The older male smiled and laughed, laying down beside his baby and settling him into his arms. He brought his hand up and petted his hair back with a lazy stroke and a fond smile.

“I love you so much, Sehun, so much.” Jongdae muttered and kissed his forehead.

A low, sleepy response was mumbled into his chest, Sehun’s lips skimming over his skin and sending chills down his spine. He couldn’t really hear him, but he imagined his reply being somewhere along the lines of “I love you too”.

Jongdae was pretty sure Sehun was already asleep, but he spoke anyway. “You and Chanyeol, I love both of you so much.” Warmth laced the context and emotion in his words, his eyes sparkled like that of the night sky as he spoke out into the room.

“Both of you really are the loves of my life.”

* * *

 Minseok had asked Sehun to go over and help him out with prep before the wedding. Jongdae can’t recall that well, something about his suit or something else that he can’t remember and isn’t really going to try remembering. 

He would go, but Baekhyun and Minseok are both his best friends, he’s really close with both of them so he doesn’t find it fair to go and help one side as both of their friend. So, he decided he’d let Sehun and Chanyeol take care of them because they gladly accepted when they were asked. Jongdae explained himself to them, of course, and they actually agreed to it and thought it was a good idea.

Now here he was, waiting with Chanyeol for Junmyeon to come by since Chanyeol made plans to hang out and talk with him for a bit.

Sehun wouldn’t take long, forty five minutes to an hour at the most. With Chanyeol already going out and Sehun conveniently needing to leave at the same time, Jongdae asked if he could join the former for coffee with Junmyeon.

In a way, he felt like he was intruding, but at the same time, he felt like Junmyeon wouldn’t mind. So, there they were, Sehun at the tailor shop a block away and Chanyeol and Jongdae huddled up on one side of a booth.

Jongdae couldn’t stop staring at Chanyeol, who was playing with the rapper to the sugar packets he had put in his coffee. When the latter noticed, he blushed, which only made Jongdae smile and reach out to brush a hand over the darkened cheek.

“Dae...” Chanyeol whined playfully yet leaned into the hand gently touching his cheek. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because you’re absolutely gorgeous, Yeollie.” Jongdae watched the blush on his cheeks deepen and settle in darker than before.

Chanyeol ducked his head shyly but still muttered out a “thank you”. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip, making Jongdae wish he could stare at him all day.

“I love you.” Jongdae just wanted to hear him say it back. Sehun had properly said “I love you” earlier once they woke up from the nap after their session, so now it was Chanyeol’s turn to make his heart flutter and his mind since with warmth and adoration.

Chanyeol looked up with a cute half smile out of embarrassment from all the sudden affection, but said it back in a softer, more fond tone. “I love you too.”

Jongdae wanted to melt at the cuteness of his other boyfriend, but instead he scooted closer and grabbed his boyfriend’s face so he could pull him down into a simple kiss.

As said, the kiss was simple, however, it managed to send the complex adoration and passion and fondness and love that was folded underneath the plain and simple look of a kiss. It brought to life the beauty that was held in between the touch of their lips and the secretive second brush that was barely there, but still there.

The younger looked absolutely dazed by it and Jongdae didn’t blame him, kissing Sehun and/or Chanyeol always left him in a daze too, he just learned to enjoy the daze while staying conscious.

He softly stroked a thumb over the full apples of his boyfriend’s cheeks, smiling fondly once Chanyeol relaxed in his hold.

“Dae...what’s gotten into you?” Chanyeol whispered as he turned his head and nuzzled into his hand.

Jongdae will admit that this is way more PDA that he usually condoned when outside, but Jongdae just couldn’t help himself. He gave Sehun a treat and verbally and physically let him know that he loves him dearly, so he only found it fair if he did the same with Chanyeol, public be damned.

“I love you so much and...” Jongdae took a moment to think of the right words to describe what he’s feeling. “...and I just want you to know that I cherish you so much. You and Sehun are the lights of my life, without you...I’d be empty still.”

Chanyeol’s eyes softened even more and he nuzzled his head into Jongdae’s hand once again. “And you told Sehun all of this?”

“In different words and ways, but yes. Little fucker pretended to be asleep so he heard me say it and I thought it was only fair that I let you know what I truly feel every single day of my life with you two.” Jongdae’s voice took on a delicate tone that wrapped around Chanyeol in a protective blanket of love, warming the latter’s insides.

“You and Sehun are all I could ever ask or wish for...” Chanyeol trailed off, his sentence cut off by Jongdae’s lips that finally found home on Chanyeol’s.

They moved as one and Jongdae made sure that the full press of his lips was insistent but not harsh or bruising. As expected, Jongdae took dominance the minute Chanyeol moaned and opened his mouth pliantly, establishing this position by shoving his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth and giving gentle rubs to the other’s tongue as a way to coax it into his mouth.

Chanyeol pulled away first and Jongdae let him. “Too much, Dae.” Chanyeol lips were slightly swollen and covered in saliva, his cheeks a dusty red to distract from his wrecked look. He was panting and looking around self consciously.

Jongdae used a hand to push through his hair and help calm him down. “Okay, baby boy, I’m sorry.” He apologized sheepishly, knowing Chanyeol wasn’t really the type to do more than share a kiss of lips on lips. “I couldn’t help myself, you’re just so damn cute.” He pinched his cheek in a playful manner which had Chanyeol whining in embarrassment once again 

“I’m just teasing, love.” He leaned down and pecked his lips quickly, swiping his thumbs over his cheeks one last time before letting go and composing himself appropriately in public.

Chanyeol did as well but Jongdae smirked when he still realized how to prominent his younger boyfriend’s blush still was. 

Chanyeol perked up while looking at the door entrance and he called, “Jun!”

Said man immediately started rushing over though his vision must’ve tunneled on Chanyeol because he was speaking as he approached the table. “I don’t know how I’m going to say this, but I’m gonna do it, I just...I _have_ too!” His words were rushed and Jongdae was wondering what was so important that Junmyeon didn’t even notice his existence the moment he sat down.

“Uh...Jun?” Chanyeol tried to warn, but he was cut off before he could continue. 

“No, no, no, I really need to get this out before I chicken out and- fuck it, I’ll just say it.” Junmyeon took a deep breath.

During this pause, Chanyeol tried to warn him again. “Jun-”

Too late. “I’m a virgin.” Junmyeon blurted, his hand clamping over his lips as he blushed deeply.

Jongdae decided he should speak up to grab the other’s attention. “Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen almost comically as he hears his name called by a very, very familiar voice. He cheeks turn a dark red as his eyes meet with none of than his gang leader. “Alpha...” He said, bowing his head respectfully.

Jongdae smiled in amusement. “Please, just call me Jongdae.” He bit back a laugh and received a light scolding slap from his younger lover.

“I-I tried to tell you but you...” Chanyeol tried to explain in an apologetic manner, “I-I thought it would be okay to bring him, he-he didn’t have anything to do, so...I just...I just assumed. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol looked down with a guilty expression.

Smiling through his embarrassment, Junmyeon reached a hand over and patted one of Chanyeol’s larger ones. “No, it’s alright, don’t be sorry, I should’ve listened to you instead of interrupting. Though, it does feel good to...finally have it out there I guess.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Jongdae started with a curious gaze, “why did you approach the table with such news?”

“Well, uh, you see...I-I fell in love, twice. I’ve been seeing two guys, Yixing and Kai for a while now, but it’s kinda of weird. When I met Yixing, it took time for me to fall for him, then...I met Kai and it was instantaneous.” Junmyeon was breathless as he spoke, his voice filled with a mysterious wonder. “I don’t even believe in all that love at first sight, but...that’s exactly what I felt. It was much stronger than just a simple attraction, stronger than liking someone, even stronger than lust. I-I don’t know how it happened, but the moment I made eye contact with him, I just...feel in love. Is that-is that crazy?”

Chanyeol smiled widely and shook his head. “No, Jun, it’s not. The universe has tricky ways of helping us find our soulmates,and it constantly goes back and forth. For me, I found my soulmates, Jongdae and Sehun, and of course it was a gradual process, but it only helped me to realize how much I want them in my life forever. For you, it’s different, you might have found your soulmate or soulmates through gradual love and love at first sight. It’s gonna be different for different people, Myeonie.”

Junmyeon nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just...I’ve never experienced such...sudden emotion. The moment I saw him, it just rushed into me like water flooding a dam.”

Jongdae watched the interaction and realized that Kai and Yixing were the same people Chanyeol and Sehun hung out with. “Wait, this Kai and Yixing...are they the same ones you and Hunnie hangout with?” He knew the answer, but needed the confirmation.

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah. It’s kind of funny how they found Junmyeon after they became friends with us.”

“Do you have a picture of them?” He turned to Junmyeon. “It’d be nice to put a face to the name.”

Junmyeon nodded and pulled out his phone, tapping and swiping a couple times before landing on the right picture. “Here’s one of all three of us. Kai is to my left and Yixing is to my right. Don’t mind my face, I’m standing next to two models, but um, here you go.” He showed the picture to Jongdae and this time, Jongdae froze.

_Jongin_ was to his left and that Yixing guy on his right must be his partner and crime, literally.

Chanyeol leaned over and looked at the picture. “Awe, you guys look so cute together and Jun, what do you mean ‘don’t mind my face’, you look great in this picture.”

Jongdae spoke up then. “Channie, this is the guy you and Sehun have been hanging out with?” He asked, his voice slow and cautious. 

His younger lover gave him a confused look. “Yeah, him and Yixing next to Junmyeon.” He pointed at Jongin, then Yixing.

“They’ve been this close the whole time, right under my nose, near _my_ precious babies...this whole time.” Jongdae gulped at the terrifying realization. Jongin has been near them, _hung out_ with them, touched them, gotten to _know_ them and most likely more about himself as well.

“Uh, Dae, you’re scaring me. What do you mean?” Jongdae can hear the quake in Chanyeol’s voice, that spark of fear hidden in the quick movement of his eyes. Even Junmyeon was leaning closer with a hint of fear if the tremble of his hands told him anything.

“Him...” Jongdae pointed to Kai, Chanyeol and Junmyeon both looking past Jongdae’s finger to figure out who he was talking about. “His name is Jongin, he’s my abusive ex and the one that’s been putting you and Sehunnie in danger.”

The love that once held a tight, warm grip around his heart, now was incased in fear at the thought of just how close the enemy truly was to him and his loved ones.

* * *

The feeling Jongdae had before the ceremony started had been unfortunately correct once he heard the first round of gunfire. It’s just like Jongin to ruin something as sacred and beautiful as a wedding. 

However, the only thoughts clouding his mind was keeping Sehun and Chanyeol away from the evil clutches of his scorned ex-lover.

“Chanyeol! Sehun! Get down!”

The two followed his instructions, hiding between the stands as Jongdae pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the enemy.

Thank god it wasn’t a complete surprise, Jongin must’ve figured out about Baekhyun and Minseok’s wedding through Sehun or Chanyeol. He did it. He did it and he put people’s lives at risk. _His_ people’s lives at risk.

Anyone who came close was instantly dead with a shot to the head from Jongdae. He didn’t risk it, he _had_ to keep Sehun and Chanyeol safe because he knew that’s who Jongin was after.

It was only when he heard Baekhyun’s distressed cries that he took his attention away from the enemy, seeing Minseok on the ground. Baekhyun was crying and calling out to him and Jongdae felt his heart clench in the most painful way at the sight.

But he couldn’t worry about that now, Minseok, dead or alive, would want them to kill those after them before going to check on him.

He looked up to see his men circling him as taught to do in situations like this, preventing but a small amount ofguys from the other side to slip through. Jongdae made every bullet count, seeing as he had no time to waste even a single one.

But he started watching some of his men and saw that it was getting harder for them to close the gaps in the circle to cover him.

Jongdae cursed under his breath. They took out one of his best, one of his most elite, and the other was preoccupied, it was truly going to be a challenge to win this fight. 

He couldn’t leave his position because that would mean leaving Chanyeol and Sehun vulnerable to the clutches of Jongin and that just couldn’t happen.

Speaking of his babies, he glanced over his shoulder at the two. Both looked extremely panicked, Sehun on the brink of tears and Chanyeol probably worrying about everyone’s safety except his own. The fear was evident in their eyes, however, and that only pushed Jongdae to figure out how to win this. 

Aiming, he shot another man and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number he had by heart. He placed it at his ear and prayed that the one person he’s relied on before will pull through for him once again. 

It rang for what felt like hours and Jongdae was able to kill at least three more people before the dial tone finally picked up.

“Hello?” Came a voice from the opposite end of the call.

“Soo, I need you. There’s no time to explain, just get to St. Mary’s chapel and bring your men.” Jongdae spoke rapidly into the phone as he shot yet another man in the head.

“On my way.” The line went dead and Jongdae shot another man as he shoved the phone in his pocket before wiping out his other gun since his first one was running out of rounds. 

He risked a glance over his shoulder to see if Baekhyun was still okay, only to be surprise at the angry look on his face and the hand gun he was hold. Baekhyun walked towards the enemy and shot them down without hesitation, Jongdae didn’t even have to worry about him when his gun ran out of bullets. Baekhyun was so angry, he charge some of the men with guns head on, using his agility and flexibility of his spy training to dodge bullets fired at him and kill some of them with his own hands.

It was an immense help to the people circling Jongdae and to Jongdae himself as he shot down a couple more. Now that Baekhyun has been getting in on the action, the enemy numbers are going down and it’s easier to take them out with the distressed groom acting like a bulldozer.

Jongdae stepped to the side as he saw someone step pass the circle and head straight for Chanyeol but he shot them before they could take one more step.

The sides were uneven for some odd reason so he was forced to move his attention to the side with more people, his people were struggling the most to keep them away from Jongdae and his babies so he decided helping them was for the best.

Soon enough a new wave of people fled in and from the looks of the badges of their suits, Kyungsoo finally made it to the scene. A smile made the corner of his mouth twitch upward at the thought that they now have a chance at winning and then could start planning on how to stop Jongin once in for all. 

But his thoughts of victory were stopped once Baekhyun yelled at him. “Dae! Behind you!”

Jongdae swung around and saw two men pushing Junmyeon away, who was trying to fight them off of the person who he now realized was Sehun. They were making off with him and Jongdae’s immediate reaction was to go after them, but there was still Chanyeol to look after.

Suddenly Baekhyun was by his side, sniffling still but with a determined look, a _deadly_ look, to stop the enemy from getting anyone else he loved. 

“Go. I’ll keep him safe, I promise.” His voice was low and broken and watery, but he was completely serious.

Without any confirmation, he ran after the guns with their youngest boyfriend, exiting through the back of the building. He shot at those coming towards him and looked around frantically for where they were dragging him off too, his mind and heart racing with the fear that Jongin had his boyfriend.

Movement drew his eyes to where Sehun was being shoved into a black car with no license plate. The last glimpse he got of his baby was a tear streaked face and eyes calling out for help.

It broke his heart and knew he wouldn’t be able to make it to the car in time so as he ran, he aimed for the man pushing him into the car. He shot and killed the man, the body falling backwards but that didn’t stop Sehun from being snatched into the car.

Sehun, now that his hands weren’t being held, gripped the side of the car and tried to resist. “Jongdae!” He screamed as he struggled to get away and Jongdae ran towards him. “Dae! Please!” His voice broke on the last part of the word, also effectively breaking Jongdae’s heart.

Sehun was pulled into the car and the door closed and Jongdae felt his breaths coming faster as the car started pulling away. He ran after it but felt himself gradually slowing down as he only watched the distance increase.

Jongdae chest was heaving as he felt his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

“Goddammit!” He exploded and threw his gun down, his hand going to his hair and tugging. “My baby...” he whispered as the car disappeared from sight, “my...Sehun.” 

* * *

He walked inside to them killing off some of the last enemy survivors, his body stiff with tension and anger towards _him_.

The minute Jongdae stepped inside, they all turned to him. “Where’s Sehun?” Chanyeol asked, walking towards his boyfriend.

“He took him.” Jongdae whispered, his eyes on the ground, too ashamed to face his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol walked faster and forced himself into his boyfriend’s arms, hugging him tightly as he started to cry.

“I’m sorry, baby boy, I’m so sorry. I failed you both, I should’ve-” Jongdae was cut off by Chanyeol, who pulled back from the hug.

“What the hell are you talking about? You tried your hardest, that’s all I could ever ask, so just...” Chanyeol was panting and crying, looking for the right words, “...just shut up and hold me, alright, Jongdae?”

Jongdae was shocked by the way Chanyeol spoke to him and how he used his full name like that. He shook it off quickly andnodded, pulling him into one of the tightest hugs he’s ever given him.

He pressed his lips into Chanyeol’s shoulder gently and looked up as he hugged his boyfriend.

Baekhyun was by his husband, looking over him before moving a shaky hand to his pulse point and letting out a sigh of relief. He must’ve felt a pulse.

Jongdae let out his own sigh of relief as Chanyeol pulled away and kissed him gently before moving over to check on Junmyeon.

Jongdae walked over to his best friends, crouching down beside him. “Hey...”

“Dae...” Baekhyun started his eyes staring at Minseok’s face. “I looked the shooter right in the eye and when I find him, I’m gonna rip the motherfucker to _pieces_.” 

“Go ahead, I don’t blame. I’ve got my own person to deal with.” Jongdae was solemn but let it pass as his eyes traveled to Minseok. “Is he okay?”

Baekhyun seemed to get out of his rage induced haze. “His-his pulse is totally normal so I-I...” his face scrunched in confusion before he put his hands on his husbands shirt and ripped it open.

Underneath the white fabric was a bullet proof vest and now that Jongdae saw it, he realized that he never saw any blood when Minseok got shot.

Baekhyun let out a breath of complete relief and smiled pass his tears, wiping Minseok’s hair back. “He’s okay, Dae. I-I guess the range was so close that he must’ve passed out from the impact or something. Whatever, I don’t even care about what the hell happened. I just want him to wake up.”

And when Jongdae felt his heart healing a bit from at least one person being okay, he felt a new determination building in his chest. A determination to get his boyfriend back, not just for himself but for Chanyeol as well.

“And once he wakes up, we’ll start developing a plan to get my baby back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late at night where I am and I don’t like that I’m posting it this late :( 
> 
> I didn’t have the whole weekend to work on this, just Thursday, Friday and Monday bc of a choir thing. But I did manage to get my friend to listen to Everytime by Chen and Punch bc I was singing it and she started humming it so we’ll find out if I made a new stan or not lol.
> 
> This was a long ass chapter so I hope you liked it and thank you so much for ominously back to reading it! I hope it surprised you and I can continue to surprise and keep you guys interested! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated and motive me. Also, thank you to those who have commented and given kudos and even those who keep coming back to this book in general. 
> 
> Hope it makes you feel something and you look forward to reading the next chapter I put out! 
> 
> Thank you and I really can’t wait to see what becomes of this book! Love you all and I hope you all have a very good night/morning/afternoon/evening. 
> 
> Until next time dear readers~ <3
> 
> PS: school starts next week for me so wish me luck for this upcoming year! I’ll still be updating on the weekends though so don’t worry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, no smut - sadly:( -, mentions of possible rape. 
> 
> Sehun is kidnapped, he wakes up sad and alone, Jongin comes in for a talk.

He remembered how they grabbed him. Jongdae’s back was turned since he had to fend off the attackers attempting to get through the human barricade when suddenly arms came around him and pulled him up, a hand over his mouth before he could make a sound. They dragged him out as he struggled and attempted to make noise.

Junmyeon has tried to help Sehun escape from their clutches, but they knocked him down. Knowing how stubborn his best friend was, Junmyeon kept getting up and trying to pull him away from his kidnappers. That was until they pushed Junmyeon so hard, he fell back and hit his head against one of the pillars attached to the altar.

It wasn’t until they were attempting to shove him in the car that he saw Jongdae, who killed one of the men beside him. But Sehun knew he wouldn’t make it, even as he called for him to help. He was too far away, he’d never make it in time. 

Once he had been successfully forced inside the car a bag was over his head. It’s dark. It’s so terribly dark and it’s scaring the fuck out of Sehun. 

When Sehun was a little kid, he was really afraid of the dark. He always thought that the monsters would get him, so sometimes his nights would be filled with sleepless nights of him staring into the dark with wariness and caution.

Ever since then, he’s never been a fan of it. Because of those sleepless nights, he found if he had a sleeping partner, thank the heavens for his mother who loved him so much that she would let him sleep in her room, then he could sleep peacefully.

When Sehun was in high school and was forced out of his mom’s bed, Junmyeon would sleepover most days or Sehun would sleepover and Junmyeon, being the big cuddle bear he’s always been, would hold him in his sleep like it was the end of the world. Sehun loved it, not only did he get his best days of sleep in his best friends bed, but it made Sehun and Junmyeon closer, so close people thought they were dating. (Not that it’s totally important, but they tried and let’s just say neither Sehun nor Junmyeon want to ever try again).

Once Sehun moved into his apartment, away from his family and best friend, he fell right back into those scary sleepless nights. He probably can’t blame anyone but himself because he’s never really tried getting over this fear.

College was a bust since he was basically broke and because he just couldn’t keep up with class and his current job to support himself, so, he dropped out and instead focused on getting himself stable enough to live and have enough for pills that would help him sleep at night.

Then, Jongdae found him along with Chanyeol and took him in. Sehun never had to sleep alone then. Of course, he would take naps in the day because he didn’t have to worry about the dark with sunlight beaming through the windows, but he could also rely on Chanyeol and/or Jongdae to be there when the sun went down and he woke up from his nap in the dark with arms around him in a protective hold.

Even the times when he was punished and forced to sleep in his room alone, Jongdae would always come in and make sure he took his pills and wait there with him until he passed out.

And now here he was, sobbing like a baby with a bag over his head. Though he was a bit more afraid of the men that stole him, his fear of the dark was definitely not helping his case.

The fabric was thin enough that Sehun could make out the shapes of men near him, the light illuminating bright in the limo so he could see through it. 

There were two in front of him that he could hear whispering to each other in hushed voices while the other that he saw through the corner of his eye was leaning back leisurely and staring out the window.

Sehun wondered if they were so used to this that it didn’t faze them that he was sobbing quietly with loud sniffles and hiccups in between. They paid no mind to him, almost as if he wasn’t there, continuing about their business as if they didn’t just kidnap one of the biggest mafia boss’ babies.

The bagged male turned his head to the window, watching as unrecognizable shapes pass by in a blur. He’s hoping that he can identify some sort of marker that they might pass even with a veil of darkness clouding his vision. In his best attempt, he tried to make out a sign of some sort, but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t tell one thing from the other. 

His mind wandered to the desperate look upon Jongdae’s handsome face when they finally managed to pull Sehun inside and close the door. That was the last look he had in his mind of his oldest lover.

He remembered the scared look on Chanyeol’s face. And the worry, _god_ , the worry etched into the lines of his face just about broke his heart. 

His heart clenched at the mere thought of his lovers and he began to sob louder as the realization dawned on him that he won’t know if Chanyeol, Jongdae or anyone else was kidnapped or worse... _dead_.

The sobs were heart wrenching and he felt as if he was about to pass out from the sheer exhaustion that crying made him feel. Tears leak out quickly and Sehun continued to stare through the thin material and out the window as he did, hoping that all his loved ones were alright.

A harsh blow was delivered to the back of his head before Sehun can realize he’s been hit. His head lolled forward as pain erupted in his skull and slowly consumed his consciousness. 

“Thank you, he was really getting on my nerves...” a familiar voice that he can’t put a face to said as his vision faded to black and he’s taken by the dark.

* * *

Sehun first noticed the cold floor, the hard ground so cold it almost felt wet against his body. What he couldn’t help but notice next was the splitting headache he had, pounding at his skull like one would with a hammer to a nail. 

He groaned and slowly peeled his eyes open, having to shut them almost immediately at the brightness of the room. It made the pounding worse, the harsh, beating light on his eyes and the sudden movement of his eyelids.

Again, he opened his eyes and let them adjust, ignoring the pain as best he can as he turned his head and began taking in his surroundings.

The room was simple, plain, empty. There was nothing in it, literally. It was only a wide open space, no bed, no couch, no cabinets, no nothing. There was a door. It lead to the outside, something Sehun would rather stay close and not reveal what was on the other side.

The young male shifted but furrowed his eyebrows at the feeling of his arms being heavy and weighed down. He looked down and found that his wrists are bound to _metal chains_. Metal fucking chains.

He would tug against the restraints, but that’s only if he can figure out a way to lift his arms up without throwing out his back or dislocating a shoulder.

Fear speared his heart as he thought about why he was bound like a dog, and suddenly feels a bit thankful that the heavy metal isn’t surrounding his neck.

His wrists are bound in a tight grip and without a key, there was no way for him to get out. Actually- not true, he could break his own wrists and/or hands like this was a movie and slip his hands out, but Sehun was more keen on waiting for Jongdae to save him. Breaking his wrists were out of the question and reserved for the brave, Sehun was content as living as a coward for now.

A blinking caught his eyes and Sehun finds himself staring at a camera. They’re watching him. With the strongest glare he could muster, Sehun did what he does best: mouth off at what are the worst possible times. 

“Come out you coward! I know you’re watching me! Reveal yourself, if you’re so fucking courageous as to kidnap the _top_ mafia boss’ baby!” Sehun yelled at the camera, his heart beating furiously in fear and anger. “He’ll come for me! Jongdae _will_ destroy you! He’s gonna get you so quick, you won’t see it coming!” 

The door lock gave a meticulous click and Sehun froze. So, his plan to draw out his kidnapper worked, that was the good part, however, Sehun did regret not thinking further ahead into what he would do once he drew out said, probably now angry, kidnapper. Yeah, that’s the bad part.

The door creaked open and his eyes widen at the sight of the person he’d never thought he’d see walk through that door. There he stands, smug and evil, his dark eyes piercing Sehun’s being in a way they’ve never done before. 

“K-Kai.” Sehun stuttered out, his mouth ajar in disbelief.

Said man chuckles, low and deep, careless and ominous. “That’s Jongin to you Sehun.”

So many questions, Sehun had _so many_ questions. But he was stunned speechless, the words wouldn’t come out of his desert dry throat. He can’t make the words come out, they simply refuse to form and instead let the air surrounding him fill with sadness, anger, and _betrayal_.

“Hmm...” Jongin gave a mocking hum. “You’re probably wondering _why_ I’m doing this, why I went to so much trouble to get back at your precious Jongdae.” Sehun never knew Jongdae’s name could be spoken with such venom and poison laced around it. “Wondering who I am to have the right to do this? Right, Sehun? Isn’t that what you’re thinking.”

Sehun refused to answer, closing his mouth and setting it in a hard, challenging line. “Oh? Were playing that game? Are we, Sehun?” Jongin scoffed. “We’ll see what your stubborn ass has to say once I’m finished here.”

“Let me introduce myself: I am Kim Jongin, Jongdae’s ex-boyfriend. The one that gave his all to him and got thrown away once the bitch got his fucking fill.” Jongin’s jaw clenched in anger and Sehun scrambled back a bit at the unguarded fury unfurling in Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I loved Jongdae so much. I would have given my life for him, some thought I was overreacting, but I wasn’t. I thought he was the love of my life. Until he broke up with me and broke my heart.”

“W-What about Yixing? D-didn’t you move on?” Sehun questioned, breathlessly.“Is his name even Yixing?” Sehun whispered to himself now that Jongin had revealed his name wasn’t Kai. But Jongin didn’t hear him.

“Oh, I moved on,” Jongin’s voice was bitter as he turned his eyes to Sehun. “But I was alone then. Now I simply want revenge. And as for Yixing, I would never date that loser. To think I had to _act_ like my standards were _that low_. No, he’s only an ally to me. It was only an act and you fell for it.” He laughed mockingly.

Sehun glared at him. “Then why is Yixing on your side when he obviously knows which side will win.”

“Oh, someone’s got a mouth. You better watch it before I make you, and you _do not_ want me to make you.” Jongin paced in front of Sehun, like he was thinking about his next words and how to deliver them. “Yixing is here because Jongdae has crossed him as well. They used to be allies, but rumors spread and Jongdae killed half of his gang. It took Yixing forever to gain back what he had lost so I thought, why not harvest that anger, turn it into beautiful, beautiful revenge.”There’s a smile on Jongin’s lip, a fondness that made him look crazy.

After a moment of thought, Sehun spoke again. “You started the rumors, didn’t you?”

Jongin’s face held mock surprise. “Oh my god, the college dropout isn’t as dumb as I originally thought he was.” He scoffed a laugh and looked around the room as he replies, “of course it was me, smarty pants. I had to get allies somehow.”

“And what if Yixing found out?” Sehun asked, his eyes trained on the man that was filled with undeniable amounts of rage.

Jongin hummed again. “It’s too late. He’s angry with Jongdae and wants to hurt and kill him as much as I do. He wouldn’t betray me until our job is done. He’d try after, but he wouldn’t succeed. I’d kill him before he knew what happened.”

“You know, some people just need that extra push,” Jongin continued, “I had to spread rumors about Yixing to get him on my side, I had to steal you to get Jongdae to come here, and I had to kill Minseok to bring Baekhyun here.”

Sehun froze, his heart skipping a beat and his mind trying to process what Jongin just said. “Y-you k-killed...you killed Minseok?” He couldn’t breath, his throat constricted.

“Well, _I_ didn’t kill him personally, no, but I gave Yixing the order to kill him. So yes, Minseok is dead.” Jongin gave a cruel smile.

The younger’s eyes filled with tears and he tried to catch his breath but it just kept slipping from the grasp of his lungs. “No...no, no, y-you can’t kill him that easily! Minseok isn’t dead! He’s-he’s not...” his voice cracked on the last word.

Jongin laughed. “It’s cute that you still have faith. He’s dead, Sehun, and your never getting him back. He’s just the first to go. Watch, I’ll kill every last one of them. Except for Junmyeon, he’s special to me.”

“He’ll never go with you.” Sehun said through bared teeth, his eyes glowering at Jongin, who only laughed at his expression.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but it’s not like he would have a choice in the matter. There was...something between us. Love at first sight, dare I say.” Jongin said and Sehun grew confused at the way his eyes softened and held very deep emotion in them.

Sehun huffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “If you love him as much as you claim, you wouldn’t do this to him. I’m his best friend, Minseok is his _brother_ , he’ll hate you.”

“Then I’ll just have to make him love me more.” Jongin shrugged simply.

Sehun felt angry, angry at how nonchalant Jongin was about all of this. But he wanted answers and he thought that it’s either now or never. “Jongdae said you abused him.”

Jongin scoffed. “Tch, abused him.” Sehun’s words stoked the fire in Jongin’s eyes. “I only hit him because he was going to leave me. I loved him so much and gave him my all only for him to want to leave me.”

“People leave, life sucks, get over it already.” Sehun’s head whipped to the side before he knew what was happening, his cheek inflamed by a single hand print left behind. He whimpered at the intense pain settling in his cheek.

“You don’t talk to me that way!” Jongin _roared_ , his face red with anger. “I can still kill you, right here, right now with my _bare hands_!” His chest was heaving and his breaths were audible, reminding Sehun of an angry bull.

Sehun cowered in fear and moved away from Jongin as quick as he possibly can. He would rather not die by the literal hands of someone he had been betrayed by.

Jongin took a moment to collect himself. “I hit Jongdae so he would stay with me, I distanced him from his friends because they were telling him lies about me, they were trying to break us up! It wasn’t abuse, he _made me_ do it. He made me desperate to keep him so I took desperate measures. It’s not my fault.”

“That’s such a fucked up way to look at it.” Sehun murmured to himself, shaking his head and glaring at the ground.

“What did you say?” Jongin said, looming over Sehun intimidatingly.

“I said that’s a fucked up way to look at it.” Sehun looked at him, didn’t glare, just looked with a stern stare.

“Sometimes, we have to hurt the ones we love to help them or because we have to, that’s what I was doing.” Jongin replied, giving a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Sehun shook his head. “That only applies to telling them that they’ve gained weight or breaking the news that their mother died. Not to what you did. You had absolutely no reason to lay your hands on the one you loved.”

A deep love that you share with someone else, where you start believing that they are the one, is rare and I get that you wanted to keep that. But you can’t force someone to love you, you can’t force them to stay with you when they don’t want to.” Sehun stared at him with solemn expression. “You’re just so fucking paranoid about it that you drove him away.”

Jongin’s voice was calm but the lilt to it was definitely _deadly_. “What’s been done, has been done. It’s Jongdae’s fault and he will pay one way or the other. Now shut the fuck up before I make you.”

Sehun closed his mouth and down casted his eyes, glaring at the chains on the floor while he thought about how long it would take Jongdae to get him out of this hell hole.

Jongin paced the floor once more and thought before he stopped in front of Sehun. Stepping closer, Jongin got on his hands and knees and came closer.

The younger’s heart rate increased and he moved back, his back against the wall as if his body could somehow melt into the concrete to get him away from his kidnapper.

But no. Unfortunately, that’s not how it worked out for Sehun. Jongin was able to get in his face, his eyes searching, boring deep into his own before they traveled down his face to rest lower.

Suddenly lips were on his. Sehun, froze like a statue, didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t exactly push him back, he couldn’t really resist without possibly hurting himself. He was stuck.

The kiss was only five seconds. Jongin pulled back and made a face. “I don’t understand why he chose you.” The look was filled with disgust and Sehun’s heart plummeted. “But it’s seems like you don’t know either. Or, at least you’re not as sure as you want to be.”

 _Why...why does Jongdae want me?_ Sehun wondered to himself. His doubts had always been there just...he’d constantly put them in the back of his mind because Jongdae and Chanyeol would assure him that they loved him and would always want him, but they never told him why and Sehun could never see what they found remotely attractive about him.

 _No, Jongdae loves you because you’re you._ His mind supplied helpfully in the moment. His mind was about to spiral deep and go somewhere that wouldn’t help him or Jongdae, but would benefit Jongin instead.

He can’t let that happen, he can’t let Jongin inside his head that easily. If he does then that gives Jongin the advantage, let’s him manipulate and find out what he needs to know.

“He chose me because I’m not a paranoid, manipulative abuser that forces someone to be with me.” There goes his mouth again, getting him in trouble again. He’s surprised he hasn’t received another slap for that.

Jongin’s jaw clenched and a vein in his neck slowly became more prominent. It definitely wasn’t smart for Sehun to open his mouth without thinking again, but he couldn’t help himself.

“What? I’m only answering.” Sehun taunted and realized he should probably shut up before Jongin really does slap him again.

“Maybe I should screw you!” Jongin yelled in a fiery rage. “Just to see what Jongdae got out of the fuck!”

Sehun swallowed and pressed closer to the wall as Jongin sneered. “Oh, that got you to shut up.” Jongin smirked and scoffed, moving closer and up into Sehun’s personal space. “You can’t kiss for shit and your personality sucks, but you sure are very pretty Sehun. I know that’s not enough for Jongdae to love someone, but it’s enough for me to smash.”

Sehun inhaled sharply and gulped, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. His bottom lip trembled at the threat, the thought repulsing him.

“I wonder if I could make you mute, Sehun. One more word out of you and I’ll be figuring out just how many kinks Jongdae helped you discover.” Jongin laughed and stood up, turning and walking to the door.

Sehun didn’t breath until Jongin had left the area, a sob erupting from his chest the moment the door slammed close. Tears washed down his face and cleared the old tear tracks with new ones while he thought of what almost happened.

He’s not sure if Jongin was serious or not, but that threat reminded him of the night of the party, which he now realized is also Jongin’s fault. He was the one behind _everything_ that caused him and his lovers pain and fear.

The room was cold without anyone in it, but Sehun preferred it that way unless the next people to walk through those doors were Chanyeol and Jongdae there to save him.

The sad male thought of how twisted Jongin saw his whole situation with Jongdae. He had no trust in his partner - no, he had no trust in the ones surrounding his partner so he tried to separate them for good, tried to isolate Jongdae from everyone but himself. And once Jongdae figured out what he was doing, Jongin forced him to stay in the relationship by hurting him, attempting to justify it with his love, _their_ love being so strong that he was only trying to help him see past the “manipulation” of the others.

It’s almost as if Jongin truly believed he wasn’t the one being manipulative and that he was doing that for Jongdae’s own good. That he truly loved Jongdae so much, he thought the only way to keep him was to hit him. It wouldn’t be a big surprise if he did.

It only made Sehun wonder how his view on the world and love became so twisted. He obviously had to learn this behavior somewhere.

The younger would’ve felt pity for the other male if it weren’t for the fact that he had kidnapped him, he was sitting in a cold empty room with no food or water or place to use the bathroom, and he was currently chained to the point that he’d have to drag his arms if he wanted to move.

Jongin didn’t deserve his pity or sympathy, didn’t deserve anyone’s kindness from before.

Now that he thinks about it, everything was a lie. Dating Yixing: a lie. Running a dance studio: a lie. His _name_ : a lie. Just about everything Sehun thought he knew about Jongin and Yixing was all a lie. He doesn’t even know if Yixing’s real name is Yixing!

And neither of them were bothered by it either. They did it all for their evil plot of revenge and it made Sehun sick. He was angry and sad and _tired_ , he just wanted to go home. Wanted to snuggle up in Jongdae’s blanket and have Chanyeol and Jongdae hold him while he sleeps peacefully. 

But that wouldn’t happen because he was chained to the floor like some kind of wild animal. It was inhumane.

One thing Sehun knows for sure?

Come hell or high water, Jongdae or not, Sehun would find a way out of this. He had to. He doesn’t want to die and he sure as hell isn’t dying today, tomorrow, or any day in the near future.

Jongdae’s help in escaping would be very much appreciated and probably very helpful since Sehun retained no fighting skill and was about as clumsy as a puppy taking it’s first steps. But he’ll get away.

He managed to last time. Who says he can’t do it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I can’t believe it, I only have three or four more chapters before this book ends. I’m gonna miss writing it, but, there is going to be a short squeal to continue this adventure with Jongin and really see why he’s so messed up. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with this book for so long! And thank you to all the people who have left kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated and helped me with writing this! And to those who even just gave this book a chance, thank you, I’m glad it made you stick around. 
> 
> Shit is gonna go down in the last few chapters and I’m gonna try to incorporate more Kyungsoo before it ends bc I already have eight members, what’s one more? 
> 
> School is starting for me tomorrow so wish me luck! It’s gonna be good for like a week then I’ll probably want my summer back lol, but I’m gonna continue my posting and writing schedule so I can finish this book. 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good day/night/evening/morning! Stay beautiful readers! Thanks again and stay tuned for the next chapter! 
> 
> See ya next time ~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChanChen sad moment, meeting at xiubaek’s apartment, learning a bit more about Kyungsoo, and something bad happens :(

Chanyeol sat down with Kyungsoo, Jongdae’s newest arrival he had yet to meet.

Short in stature, the man held a strong, intimidating gaze and he was Chanyeol’s new watch dog because of Sehun’s unfortunate kidnapping.

Kyungsoo himself wasn’t all that bad, but the man had a tendency in wanting to follow him everywhere and when Chanyeol said everywhere, he meant _everywhere_.

When he wanted to go to the bathroom, Kyungsoo was leaning right next to his urinal. At least he didn’t look, thank god he didn’t look.

If he wanted to get something to eat, Kyungsoo was there, walking beside him. If he needed to drop by the library, Kyungsoo was there breathing down his neck. If he needed something from the convenience store, Kyungsoo was there, staring at him over the top of the shelves, most likely on his _tip toes_ just to keep a good eye on him.

At least the guy made conversation, that was another positive. They talked and Kyungsoo turned out to be a pretty good guy and the conversation helped to keep his mind off of the Sehun situation.

Chanyeol had been so down lately because they haven’t found out where Sehun was yet and if he’s safe or not. His best attempt at not killing himself with worry was to take his mind off him as much as possible.

But it was hard to keep him out of mind for long, it was random really. One moment he’d be laughing at something someone said and the next his laughter would die down because an image of Sehun would pop up and make him sad as well as miss the younger.

Now that he laid here with Jongdae, he couldn’t help but start missing their younger lover.

Chanyeol knew it hurt Jongdae to see him like this, to be reminded that one of his babies wasn’t here, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t hide how he was feeling, the sadness and pain was too much and he’s tired of trying to not think about Sehun and pushing it all away like it was a bad dream.

Sehun wasn’t a bad dream, he’s their lover and he missed him so dearly, _so dearly_.

“Love?” Jongdae asked, one hand petting under his chin. “I know you’re sad, but we’ll get him back.”

Before he himself knew it, Chanyeol’s eyes were watering. “What if he’s...?” He cut himself off, his voice catching on the tears choking him.

Jongdae closed his eyes and shook his head. He took a deep breath. “Jongin won’t kill him. Not until he gets to me, but once he gets to me, I’ll make sure Sehun will be in safe arms.”

“How do you know for sure?” Chanyeol sniffled as a couple tears rolled down his cheek.

“I know Jongin. I know him, he’ll keep the bait on the line till he gets the real catch.” Jongdae replied.

Chanyeol chuckled lightly, broken-hearted. “That was a terrible metaphor.”

Jongdae smiled and pressed closer to his fragile boyfriend. “We’ll get him back, love, I promise.”

It’s quiet for a moment or two before sniffling broke it.

Chanyeol’s head moved so fast, he feared he’d get whiplash. But that all went away when he saw the tears trailing down his boyfriend’s face.

As the oldest of the three and the dominant, Jongdae had taken it upon himself to be the strongest. Be the shoulder him or Sehun needed, hold them in their despair, kissing away their worries and fears and problems and pain. He was their rock and they always came to him.

But Jongdae, if he had a problem he dealt with it himself. Sometimes it was necessary because Jongdae wanted to keep his job away from Chanyeol and Sehun, but the other times - times like these where the hurt was too strong that he would close himself off, take time to himself, and shut everyone else out - he couldn’t hide it anymore, couldn’t hide it from Sehun or Chanyeol anymore.

Chanyeol was sure Jongdae was about to excuse himself from the room, but he just sat there and cried with silent sniffles.

He knew he had to do _something_ , but he wasn’t totally sure how Jongdae would react to him attempting to comfort him.

“I-I’m so sorry, my beautiful, _gorgeous_ baby boy. I’m so sorry.” Jongdae whimpered out, curling in on himself a bit. His tears fell in rapid succession, forcing their way out of his eyes.

Chanyeol shook his head, feeling his own tears welling up into fat drops. “No, no, Dae, it’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is. Jongin’s here because of me and using Sehun to draw me to him. He _wants_ to hurt you two. My babies, he wants to take you away from me.” Jongdae shook his head and let out a heart wrenching sob. The noise itself was small and quiet for the most part, but the _pain_ , the pain was still there, full prominent in the tone.

The tears watered over Chanyeol’s eyelids, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying next to his boyfriend. “No, Dae, no, I-I love you so much, I won’t leave you, I won’t.” He tried not to let the tears crack his voice, but it did anyway, regardless of what he wanted.

“I can’t even keep you safe! He took Sehun, took him when I could’ve, when I _should’ve_ saved him!” It was easy to tell that Jongdae’s been beating himself up about this ever since the wedding, even though Chanyeol didn’t blame him. Nobody did. It wasn’t his fault.

“Dae, I told you. It’s not your fault, no one blames you, _I_ don’t blame you. _Sehun_ doesn’t blame you.” Chanyeol pleaded, his hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. “Dae, please!”

But Jongdae wasn’t having it, he shook his head and felt more tears slipping down his cheeks. “It’s my fault, I could’ve done so much more, I should’ve been able to save him.”

“No-no, Dae, please.” Chanyeol begged him to stop, his tears falling rapidly as he wanted to make it stop.

He acted before thinking, spoke before realizing what he was saying. He pushed Jongdae onto his back and was frantically scrambling to start removing clothing. “Please, Daddy, please, Master. Let me make it stop! I-I’ll take care of you, I-I’ll take such good care of you! Just let-let me make it go away, I’ll make it all go away, just please let me!”

Chanyeol fumbled for the first button of his boyfriend’s shirt but he was finding immense difficulty in unbuttoning it. He was shaking furiously and sobbing hard, trying to see through his tears.

When he couldn’t get it open, he shouted in frustration and only resorted to moving closer and pressing his lips to Jongdae’s. The kiss was _bruising_ , but there was no lust behind it, no passion, just fearful desperation.

It wasn’t until a hand pressed gently to the back of his head that Chanyeol stopped, letting Jongdae’s hand push his head into the crook of his neck. Chanyeol let his hands fall flat on top of Jongdae’s chest and cried, just cried and let it out all out.

“I’m sorry, baby boy, I’m so sorry.” Jongdae continually whispered into his hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head in apology.

He didn’t want Jongdae to apologize, he had nothing to apologize for. Nothing was his fault and Chanyeol knew it, everyone, probably even Sehun himself knew it. 

He just _missed_ Sehun so much, his heart yearned for the younger, to hold him, touch him, _kiss_ him. It hurt to know that there was a possibility Sehun was being tortured mentally or physically. He wanted Sehun to be here, to be safe with him and Jongdae, being held by Jongdae in tight, protective arms like he was doing now.

But, as his mind cruelly reminded him, Sehun wasn’t here.

He wouldn’t be here unless they get him back, _if_ they get him back.

* * *

They find themselves at Minseok and Baekhyun’s apartment since Jongdae decided he wanted to check up on their progress in the search for Sehun. 

Chanyeol knocked and they waited for either one of the newly weds to open the door.

Junmyeon ended up being the one to open the door. Chanyeol noticed how tired he looked, dark circles and bags and dull brown with the mild annoyance made him, honestly, look like shit.

“Wow, Jun, are-are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, surprised at his friends appearance.

Junmyeon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve barely gotten sleep and those three over there have been at it for an hour and a half.” He opened the door wider and stepped back over to his work station.

Minseok was kissing down Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking and licking and biting with the intent of leaving marks while Baekhyun whispered in his ear and tongued at the shell of his ear as well as biting it teasingly. 

Kyungsoo’s face was contorted in pleasure and it wasn’t till Chanyeol shifted his eyes down that he saw Baekhyun palming him through his pants.

A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked around awkwardly, his eyes meeting an annoyed and judging Jongdae.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t came yet.” Junmyeon said from his spot at the dining table, rapidly typing and clicking on his computer. He paused in his typing as he realized what he just said. “Sorry, I have no filter when I’m tired.”

“It’s okay. These three need to get off their asses and help you.” Jongdae spoke loud and directed his glare at those three.

Baekhyun looked at him, interrupting himself. Then he said, “You know, I think we deserved a break after spending so longwithout a break.”

“Do you not care about Sehun?” Jongdae snapped.

Minseok pulled away and looked at Jongdae with narrowed eyes. “Of course we do. I would do anything to find Sehun, but I’m human too. I work my ass off everyday, I got shot on my _wedding_ day. I think it’s okay to take a little break.”

“You call an _hour and thirty minutes_ a little break?” Jongdae hissed. “In that amount of time, Jongin could’ve already tortured the ever living soul out of my baby, is that what you-?”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Baekhyun _snarled_. “We love Sehun, he’s our friend too. But after so many hours of searching to come up with nothing, we just wanted a bit to relax. It’s frustrating, we can’t-!”

“You’re damn right it’s frustrating!” Jongdae exploded at him, his chest heaving in anger. Before he could continue, however, Minseok spoke up.

Minseok stood up and stalked over to him. “Don’t talk to him that way.” His voice was scarily calm but if it effected Jongdae, he didn’t show it. “And what exactly have you been doing to help out, Jongdae?”

Jongdae scoffed. “You think I’m lying on my ass?” Jongdae spoke harshly through his clenched teeth. “No, I’ve been gathering allies, teaching them how dangerous Jongin can be because they don’t know. And I don’t think you know either-”

“We know enough.” Baekhyun interrupted yet again. “Don’t talk down to us, we’re you’re friends, not your underlings. But you know what? You’re really being a controlling asshole right now. You get to take a break with Chanyeol, probably fucking him to relax, and you’re calling us out? You’re a fucking hypocrite, Jongdae, and a-”

It was a tennis match and Chanyeol was stuck watching back and forth, wondering who would miss the hit and make this whole thing stop.

“That’s enough.” Kyungsoo stood up from his position on the couch, looking at all of them. “Stop fighting. This is what Jongin would want, to throw us into chaos, to throw us off by making us fight each other. In that way, he wins. He wins because he disorients us so much, that Jongdae ends up going alone and he catches and kills him as well as Sehun.” His voice was booming but stern and he held a harsh glare.

Chanyeol’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, eyebrows furrowed as he wondered who would be texting him.

It was from an unknown number, a message - no - a picture sent to him specifically. He clicked it and the minute he did, he threw it with a cry onto the ground, backing away and feeling tears run down his face as his chest heaved in search of air.

“Yeol?” Jongdae asked, looking at his boyfriend with a mix of concern and fearful confusion. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Chanyeol started crying again, the picture had scared him shitless, not for him, but for _Sehun_.

Baekhyun stepped forward and picked up the phone. He looked at the picture before shutting his eyes, “oh my god.”

“What? What is it?” Jongdae demanded, his eyes mildly confused.

Minseok took the phone from his husband and after taking a glance at it himself, as well as Kyungsoo looking over his shoulder to see, he walked over and handed it to Jongdae.

Chanyeol could see through his tears the image that had just scared him over his boyfriend’s shoulder, his body trembling in fright.

In the picture, Sehun was tied to a chair with a knife to his throat. Tears were streaking down his cheeks and his eyes were scrunched up tightly like he didn’t want to see his own death.

Jongdae went stiff and Chanyeol actually _felt_ the rage filling up Jongdae’s body. He moved away from Chanyeol and headed towards Junmyeon, handing the phone over and ordering him to, “pin point the location of the other phone.”

Junmyeon scrambled to obey, taking the phone and connecting it to a wire hanging from his computer. He began typing furiously and cursed under his breath when something beeped before resuming his typing in some sort of code.

Baekhyun walked up to his best friend and rested a hand on his arm gently. “Hey, Yeol, are you alright?”

Chanyeol sniffled and wiped at his tears. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.” He turned to face his friend and smiled. “Thanks, Baek.” Baekhyun nodded and returned the smile.

Everyone turned their attention to Junmyeon once he started speaking. “Okay, I couldn’t pin point the exact location because someone destroyed the phone, but-!” Junmyeon walked over to the TV with his laptop, pulling out a plug and putting it into the gadget in his hands. The screen of the laptop popped up on the TV and Junmyeon started pointing as he spoke. “-I was able to find the cell towers it pinged off of in the general facility, meaning that in the middle of these three cell towers, should be where it was sent from. I think that might be where they’re keeping Sehun.”

“He’s taunting us.” Jongdae spoke up, his eyes dark as he stared at the TV screen. “He knows we’ve been looking for Sehun and haven’t got a thing, so he sent us this. He knew Junmyeon would be smart enough to figure this out. He gave up his location.” An unspeakable rage grew in Jongdae’s eyes and it scared Chanyeol, but he understood. It’s with good reason that he’s angry.

“We can’t rush in, Dae.” Minseok said, looking at his best friend. “I know you want to go get Sehun, but we have to study the building and come up with a plan. We have to prepare as best we can because Jongin might have something nasty up his sleeve.”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. We work today but tomorrow, tomorrow we go get Sehun.”

Everyone nodded their confirmation at the last phrase and Jongdae stepped away to make a couple phone calls. Minseok and Baekhyun walked over to Junmyeon and began talking about the building and getting blue prints for it.

Chanyeol just stood there, unsure of what to do until Kyungsoo walked up to him with a friendly smile. “Let’s get out of their way for now. There’s a cafe down the street.”

* * *

“So how long have you known Minseok, Baekhyun and Dae?” Chanyeol wondered, sipping on the hot chocolate Kyungsoo treated him to. 

Kyungsoo sipped from his ice coffee for a thoughtful second. “My father was an ally to Jongdae’s father and when I took over, we had to renew the terms of agreement between our partnership. While we were at the resort, our fathers’ original meeting place, we got to know each other more and well, we ended up sleeping together.”

If Chanyeol hadn’t swallowed, he would’ve sprayed hot chocolate all over the table and all over Kyungsoo as well. “Y-You s-slept together?”

The younger gave a heart shaped smile and laughed as he explained. “Yeah, we did. You know, business deals.” He sighed and shook his head. 

Chanyeol’s face must’ve showed his worry. “Oh, oh no, I-I didn’t mean it like that. Jongdae’s loyal, he-he,” Kyungsoo tried to reassure him, “I don’t sleep with him anymore.”

“Anymore?” Chanyeol asked, raised an eyebrow.

Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to hurt himself. He sighed. “When he was single, we did have a few nights together, but it was mutually a strict, no-feelings relationship, I promise.” Before Chanyeol could say anything else, he added, “He loves you and Sehun to the moon and back, probably even more, like the sun and back...or more. Trust me, he wouldn’t even think about cheating.”

Chanyeol blushed and ducked his head. “I know, it just...surprised me to find out that you used to sleep with him.”

“Yeah, Jongdae’s a good friend, but I like my men to be a bit stronger and rougher.” Kyungsoo admitted. “Which brings me to Minseok and Baekhyun.” He took another measured sip before continuing. “Of course, Jongdae introduced them to me, and, before I knew they were a couple, I was interested in Minseok because...well, you know why.” Kyungsoo smirked and raised his eyebrows once as if silently telling him why.

“Then they kissed in front of me and I’m not the type to encourage cheating, but a bit later, Baekhyun approached me, had seen I was eyeing his boyfriend and he gave me permission to sleep with Minseok, on one term. We make it a threesome.” Kyungsoo chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. “It’s only a casual thing until maybe I find a significant other. I don’t get to see them very often, so we take advantage of time together. I haven’t seen Jongdae that much either but with good reason.”

“Hmm...” Chanyeol as he finished off his hot chocolate. “And here I thought it was a weird married couple thing to have a threesome with a friend or stranger.” 

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head, showing off that beautiful smile of his once more. “No, it’s just a Baekhyun and Minseok thing. They’re terribly insatiable.”

“No kidding.” Chanyeol laughed along. He grabbed his hot chocolate cup. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He moves to get up.

“No, wait.” Kyungsoo chugged the rest of his drink and got up with him.

Chanyeol sighed and walked over to the trash can, throwing it away and watching as Kyungsoo did the same. “You don’t have to follow me to the bathroom every time, Kyungsoo, you know that.”

“Yes, but it’s a safety precaution, my dear Chanyeol, so I shall accompany you to the bathroom.” Kyungsoo gave him a smile and patted his shoulder as they went to the bathroom.

Chanyeol walked in and headed straight to the urinal, getting ready to release the weight on his bladder when he heard something hard collide with something harder and a body thudding to the ground.

He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Kyungsoo on the floor, knocked out cold. His eyes turned up to those oh-so familiar blue ones and his blood ran cold as he backed up against the wall.

“Hey, baby.” Seoyoon gave him an ominous smirk, stalking towards him. “You’re coming with me.”

Tears filled his eyes, the images of Sehun being dragged out and of Jongdae crying and blaming himself popping up. Jongdae, he’ll be even more devastated. He has to do something.

Gathering the courage, Chanyeol narrowed his eyes into a glower and moved forward. However, it wasn’t long until his eyes were widening in fear, for Seoyoon had just pulled a gun on him and aimed it at his forehead.

Seoyoon grabbed his arm and forced him in front of him, shoving the gun into his pants and pushing Chanyeol to walk out of the bathroom with him.

Chanyeol’s chest was heaving like he was going to cry and people started to notice. He contemplated shouting for help, but those were shut down, when Seoyoon whispered, “Say anything and I’ll give Jongin the go ahead to kill Sehun.”

Chanyeol stayed silent.

* * *

When he woke up in the room, he doesn’t remember much from before except that he had been taken by Seoyoon.

His head throbbed and he knew that Seoyoon must’ve knocked him out then taken him here. It frustrated him that he couldn’t do anything to get out of this situation, but he wasn’t ready to risk Sehun’s life on it.

The door opened and Jongin stepped in, his hands behind his back as a cheshire smile split his lips. “Hello, Channie.”

“You don’t get to call me that.” Chanyeol spat.

“Ah...so I see Sehun isn’t the only one with a mouth.” Jongin teased, walking closer and sighing. “So now that I have you _and_ Sehun, hopefully, that will encourage Jongdae to come over here and fall right into my trap.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Please, Jongin, please. You can’t do this, he’s been hurt enough.”

“No, not _enough_.” Jongin hissed and glared. “He hurt me very, very deeply and I intend to show him just how much I was hurt in the process.”

“Jongin, please. I’m _begging_ you, don’t do this. Not only are you hurting Jongdae, but you’re hurting Junmyeon too. He loves you, even thinks he’s your soulmate, and from what he told me, you look at him the exact same way. If you won’t do this for me, then please do this for Myeon. _Please_.” Chanyeol pleaded with him, his eyes filled with hurt and desperation as he tried to reason with him.

It was that little moment of hesitation, the little twinkle in his eye that told him he could be swayed with the right words and from the right person.

Jongin’s face was blank for a bit before another smirk took over his lips. “No. Jongdae, Minseok, Baekhyun, Sehun and _you_ , will pay for what Jongdae did.” His eyes filled with _so much_ hate. “It may not seem fair to you or the others, but Jongdae will feel the same pain I did when he watches all of you die.”

“Please no.” Chanyeol whimpered, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of everyone he loves and himself dying. “What about Junmyeon?”

“Oh my sweet Junnie will be with me, and we’ll live happily ever after. You were right when he told you that I felt the same, but it’s not strong enough, not yet, for him to stop me.” Jongin replied.

Jongin got in his face and Chanyeol moved his head as far as he could from him. The scary male grabbed his face and forced it forward, pushing his lips onto Chanyeol’s for a brief moment.

Chanyeol made a face once he pulled away and he found that it matched Jongin’s expression of disgust. “You and Sehun, I don’t understand what Jongdae saw in either of you.” 

“Quick favor,” Jongin reached in his back pocket, pulling out a phone. He walked around the back of his chair and heard a click before the cold metal of the barrel of a gun was pressed to his temple. “Say...ah.” 

Chanyeol sniffled and stared into the camera as Jongin took the picture before pulling away from him. He turned his phone and showed him the picture. “This came out great, can’t wait to send it to Jongdae.” 

With that, Jongin stalked out of the room, but stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder at Chanyeol. “Remember all the good times because you won’t be able to make news ones after tomorrow.”

And Chanyeol cried that night as he took the advice and thought about all the good memories they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter before the epilogue! Like omg guys, we made it! Yay! 
> 
> School is hard but I managed my homework load well, if I do say so myself. I just had pizza so I’m feeling good and that’s the update on my life :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope it surprised you a bit and makes you anticipate the next chapter! Thank you for following along as I explore the world of BDSM and actually making a long(ish) book and complete it while updating regularly. Yay me for not slacking on these chapters!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and even those who just read are appreciated! Thanks for those and if you have thoughts that you would like to share, go ahead and leave a comment, I’d be happy to receive and read it. 
> 
> Hope your day/night/evening/morning/afternoon is going great and that life is okay for you! 
> 
> See ya later! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae figures out that Chanyeol was taken and they're in for the fight of a life time.

He threw it. Jongdae reeled up as much strength as he could muster and threw the phone at the wall, the phone shattering more than he expected it to.

Minseok looked at his best friend in bewilderment. “What the fuck, Dae?”

Jongdae _fumed_. “He got him.”

“Got who?” Junmyeon’s eyes were wide and his eyes were filled with knowing but he seemed as if he needed confirmation as to who it was. 

“Chanyeol.” Jongdae breathed out, “Jongin took Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon turned his eyes down before closing them, letting out a breath of his own. “We have to hurry.” He mumbled, his voice low but loud in the quiet room.

Baekhyun walked around the table and went up to Jongdae, taking a hold of his arms as he looked into his dark orbs of fury. “Jongin is unpredictable and though I think we should go over there this very moment and kick ass, we need an element of surprise, something to throw them off.”

“We don’t if I can just get in there and slit the son of a bitch’s throat.” Jongdae spoke harshly through gritted teeth, his breathing audible through his nose.

“We won’t be able to take him out that easily.” Minseok spoke up from where he stood. “Jongin is smart, Dae. He knows what he’s doing and how to do it correctly. Baek is right, we need something that will disorient them enough to take back Sehun and Chanyeol and back Jongin into a corner.”

“But what the hell can we do to make all of-” A knock on the door cut Jongdae off mid sentence and everyone turned to it.

It grew quiet as Minseok pulled out his gun and slowly clicked the safety off as they approached. Baekhyun moved so he was standing in front of a Junmyeon protectively as Jongdae placed a cautious hand over the gun he had tucked away in his pants.

Minseok glanced back at them and made eye contact with each of them before placing his hand on the door handle and yanking it open, pointing the gun at the person on the other side.

Kyungsoo didn’t even flinch, just pushed Minseok’s hand away and walked in. “Don’t point that shit at me, Minseok.” He sounded and looked _pissed_.

Minseok made a face and put his gun away. “Didn’t know it was you, Soo.”

“It’s called a peephole, shithead.” Kyungsoo threw himself onto the couch, huffing.

The eldest closed the door, walked over, and grabbed Kyungsoo’s jaw roughly. “Hey, cut it out.” His voice was stern and held authority

Kyungsoo only looked away. “Sorry, I’m just mad. Some fucker slammed my head into the door and took Chanyeol while I was out.”

“Do you remember anything about the guy?” Jongdae asked, moving closer to the couch.

“No,” Kyungsoo shook his head before pausing. “Actually, his eyes. They-they were blue.” His face was full of confusion.

Jongdae’s face hardened once more, knowing exactly who he was describing. “Seoyoon.”

“Who’s Seoyoon?” Junmyeon wondered aloud.

“It’s Chanyeol’s ex. He abused Chanyeol for his own fucking amusement, Chanyeol can’t take certain things during our scenes because he’s traumatized by him.” Jongdae explained. “I should’ve known he ganged up with Jongin when he had the audacity to approach Chanyeol.”

“I never knew his name, but Chanyeol did tell me what he did to him.” Baekhyun nodded in understanding. “And-and when did his ex approach him? I thought he had a restraining order?”

Jongdae sighed. “He does. But the night he told me he went out with you and Minseok to drink, Seoyoon had found him, threatened him and hit him. Chanyeol nearly drank himself to death just to forget about it.”

“So great.” It was Minseok’s turn to sigh. “Now that we know at least some of the people we’re up against, what is our element of surprise going to be?”

It was silent as they tried to figure out how they were going to throw Jongin off and take back their loved ones.

“What if...” Junmyeon started, breaking the noiselessness of the room. “What if we get in there without Jongin knowing?”

“What do you mean, Jun?” Baekhyun asked, his face contorted in utter confusion.

Junmyeon stared at his computer screen as he explained. “It’s impossible for us to go undetected for long, but if we can go long enough for us to take down his men and get Chanyeol and Sehun back, then we could lure him out with the excuse of Sehun having escaped and once we corner him...” he looked pained and Jongdae knew he wasn’t going to finish the sentence so he finished it for him.

“Once we corner him, we can take him out, just like the others.” Jongdae knew it was harsh, but Jongin needed to be stopped and killing him was the only way Jongdae knew.

Kyungsoo stood up. “So it’s settled. We move in now.”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, we’ll stop by the warehouse to pick up weapons and everything we need, then we head to Jongin’s hide out. Junmyeon, you’ve got the location?”

The older hesitated for a second. “Yeah, it should be this one.”

“Print it out and see if you can get blue prints of the building. If you do find them, print those out as well.” Junmyeon was on it in a flash and everyone started moving.

Minseok and Baekhyun walked into their room, Kyungsoo moved to use the bathroom, and Jongdae himself went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He grabbed the glass and filled it up using the water dispenser on the fridge. Jongdae leaned on the counter and thought about his babies.

The determination he held to get his Chanyeol and Sehun back was more than he could describe. He _would_ get them out of there, even if he had to walk through hell and back, he _will_ save Sehun and Chanyeol and give them as much love as they need to heal from such a traumatic experience in something they shouldn’t have even been involved in.

Taking a rather aggressive sip of water, Jongdae abandoned his cup of water and went over to Baekhyun and Minseok’s shared bedroom. He was about to speak when he heard them talking.

“Baby, we’ll get them back, I promise.” Baekhyun said to his husband, his hands resting on Minseok’s shoulders. “Jongin’s smart, but there’s no way Jongdae will let him win.” 

“I know...I’m just worried about everyone. I’m worried about you, babe.” Minseok replied, his hands rubbing up and down Baekhyun’s arms before grabbing his hands in a tight hold. 

Baekhyun scoffed. “I’m worried about _you_ , Seok. You’re the one that got shot.” He smiled and walked forward. “But we’ve got each other’s backs, and we’ll be fine.” He leaned up and connected their mouths.

Jongdae felt his heart tug as he wished that was him and Chanyeol and Sehun. It made him miss them more, made him want to bring them back quicker.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” Minseok whispered loud enough for Jongdae to hear.

And whispering just as loudly, Baekhyun responded, “I love you too, Minseok.” They joined for another kiss.

He couldn’t watch anymore so he knocked lightly and spoke. “Let’s go.”

Baekhyun and Minseok turned their attention to him before walking over and joining him, Kyungsoo standing next to Junmyeon with sheets of paper at the dining table.

Grabbing all of their materials, they gathered near the door and Jongdae turned to face them. 

“Let’s go get my babies.”

* * *

After a brief stop at the warehouse to gather weapons and other necessities, they drove to the location that Jongin had settled in.

They pulled up in the back and prepared their weapons, pulling on their bullet proof vests while hiding knives and guns in their clothing.

Junmyeon looked anxious and Jongdae just had to ask, “are you okay?”

The aforementioned looked at him and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I’ve just...I’m a computer nerd, I’m the behind the scenes, I’ve never been in on the action before.”

“You’ll be fine. You know how to use a gun, correct?” Jongdae asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Minseok taught me years ago and I go shooting every now and then just to maintain the skill.” Junmyeon nodded, loading another pistol and shoving it in the back of his pants.

“Good. That’s important. You know how to use a throwing knife?” Jongdae slipped two blades into the holders on the upper arm sleeve of his jacket.

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, but I’m mediocre in hand to hand combat and self defense.” He shrugged.

Jongdae nodded. “Alright everyone, listen up.” 

Baekhyun, Minseok, and Kyungsoo moved closer, ready to listen up.

“Here’s how it’s going to go, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, you’ll find Chanyeol and once you do, take him out here and put him in the car. Minseok, Baekhyun, you two look for Sehun and once you get him, take him out to the car. One of you need to get to the radio that’ll get straight to Jongin to tell him that Sehun escaped.” Jongdae went over the plan.

“Um, sir?” Junmyeon spoke up and pulled out the blue prints. “Uh, I figured out that the phone pinged off the same cell towers except for one. So, when I zoomed and found the center of each of the triangles the towers made, it gave me an approximate area in which I believe that’s where Chanyeol and Sehun are being held.” He pointed to two dots he had drawn and circled them. “Or that’s at least the general area of where they are.”

Jongdae felt a bit of relief since that cut their search time in half. “Good work, Junmyeon. Soo, Jun, go here and Baek and Min, go here,” He pointed at each dot which was labeled with C and S, “I’ll be waiting along the hall way and once I see Jongin slip into a room, I’ll corner him. Only call for back up if absolutely needed, if we can minimize the amount of people, we can minimize the amount of casualties which I hope are still zero by the end of this mission.”

“Amen to that.” Kyungsoo murmured as he studied the blueprints and mainly the section he would be in.

“Are there any questions?” Jongdae asked, looking at each and every one of his comrades.

Baekhyun nodded. “What happens if we get caught too soon?”

Jongdae had thought about that in the car, thought about what would happen if they got caught, if they lost. But that _wasn’t an option_. “Fight like hell and continue with the main goal; get Chanyeol and Sehun to safety. If things go awry, I’ll deal with Jongin on my own.”

“But to prevent that,” Jongdae continued. “If someone sees you or you even _think_ someone saw you, kill them immediately. There trained instinct is to alert their leader and if we don’t kill them, we’ll be caught for sure. Is that clear?”

Everyone gave an affirmative nod and took a minute to think about everything.

Baekhyun whispered to his husband while stroke a hand through his hair, pressing kisses to his lips every other secondas Minseok gave him soft smiles and leaned into his touch. 

Kyungsoo was giving himself a pep talk as he loaded his gun and gave it a testing aim towards the tree a good fifty yards from him.

Junmyeon seemed to be internally fighting with himself, his stare dead but eyes lively with emotion. He was looking off into the distance and trapped in his own mind for a couple minutes.

Jongdae witnessed all of this and realized that, he hoped it went down the way he intended it too. It would truly be a shame and a loss to lose anyone on this team. Though they had their own connections with Sehun and Chanyeol, some less than others, they were willing to risk their lives to help Jongdae get them back because they knew if they weren’t here, Jongdae would’ve went alone or with people without their level of expertise.

He gave them a couple minutes to their thoughts before standing before them and speaking. “Are we ready?”

“Yes.” Minseok tipped his head in agreement.

“You know it, Dae.” Baekhyun smirked and nodded once.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Junmyeon said with an anxious look to accompany it.

“Let’s do it.” Kyungsoo responded as he shoved his last gun in his holster.

* * *

Junmyeon glanced around nervously as him and Kyungsoo entered through what should be the door closest to Chanyeol. It was dark but there were dim lights hanging from the ceiling that lit down the hallway and around the corner.

Junmyeon has long since remembered the map and he knew Kyungsoo had at least a general idea so he allowed the much stronger male to take charge and lead them to where their friend was.

The older of the two had never been on a mission before, he’s usually the one to sit in the van a mile away to tell them directions, but no, Jongdae really needed him on this. He’s no doubt sure that Kyungsoo can handle himself on a mission, but with Jongin’s gang members around and no knowledge on how skilled they are, it’s better for everyone if they split off in pairs.

His eyes shuffle around the dark corridor as they make there way around the corner, looking at each door. Kyungsoo would give him a look every now and then as if to silently ask if one of the doors they passed had Chanyeol in it.

If that map was correct and Jongin didn’t move Chanyeol, then Junmyeon knew exactly where he was and he wasn’t in any of those doors they passed.

What Junmyeon worried about the most was the killing part. He didn’t like hurting people, but he was given a direct order to kill anyone that even got a glimpse of either of them. Is it mean to leave that part to Kyungsoo?

Junmyeon’s not even sure if his aim is good enough to kill somebody. He’s a pretty good shot most of the time, but when he’s tense, all that can be thrown away by shaky fingers. 

But they can’t get caught at any cost, at least not yet. It could send their entire plan down the drain and they might end up killing more people than they had too.

It’s a terrible predicament they’re stuck in, but either way, it ends with people dying.

Junmyeon’s eyes zero in on a door at the end of the next corridor and he tapped Kyungsoo on the shoulder, pointing it out to him as they continued on their path.

Someone right at that moment turned the corner, his head down and starting at the screen of his phone.

Immediately, Kyungsoo pushed Junmyeon back around the corner they just turned and held a finger to his lips as he pushed him as close to the wall with a strong arm.

Junmyeon’s heart pumped in rapid succession, his head spinning at the thought of having to kill that man. He didn’t see them, but he surely would when he turned the corner and things would not be pretty once he did. 

Junmyeon brought a hand up to his mouth and nose to muffle his ragged breath, knowing he didn’t want to be the dumbass that gave away their position because he couldn’t shut the fuck up.

The man’s footsteps were loud and lead Junmyeon to believe that the man was wearing combat boots. They were heavy and the mere sound of them bounced off the walls, alerting anyone of his presences from a good distance away.

He watched as Kyungsoo pulled out his gun and ever so slowly clicked the safety off, the small noise drowned out by the stomping of the man’s boots.

The moment that man turned the corner, he would lose his life and Junmyeon wondered if this would make him or any of the others better than Jongin. Though they probably know they’re no better than Jongin what with them killing other people for a living. Junmyeon knows for sure he wasn’t any better than anyone since he’s an accessory to all of this. He’s the enabler.

At least they aren’t as _bad_  as Jongin, he assumed is a better way to put it. Jongin could be way worse and Junmyeon could tell by the look Jongdae had given him before when he told him they used to date. It was haunted. It was _traumatized_.

But even after all that, Junmyeon couldn’t find it in himself to hate Jongin or Yixing. Even after all the lies, even after taking his friends, even after threatening their lives. It was truly frustrating because he couldn’t hate them like the others. Of course he was upset with them, but his heart refused to hold an ounce of hate against them.

However, now is not the time to think about how much Junmyeon wants to hate them, now is the time to focus on the mission.

Kyungsoo still pressed him to the wall and they were still waiting for the man to come around the corner. It felt like he was taking ten years with how slow his heavy feet hit the ground one after the other. 

Finally, the man turned the corner and Kyungsoo attacked, wrapping his arm around his neck in a head lock and slamming his hand against his mouth.

The man struggled, phone falling to the floor, his hands coming up to Kyungsoo’s arm as an attempt to weakly pry him off.

The younger man choked him and took him to the ground, laying him down and pressing the gun to the side of his head. He shot him then, the shot slightly muffled but still loud enough for Junmyeon to glance around the corner and pray to god that others weren’t alerted by that sound. 

Junmyeon snatched the man’s phone off the ground and pocketed it, wanting to see if there was any information he could find on it once they made it back to the car with Chanyeol.

The older male tried to ignore the way the body went limp and how the blood trickled forward, leaking down his forehead.

Kyungsoo stood and signaled Junmyeon to follow his lead and move quickly. Down the hallway they went and once they reached the door Junmyeon had pointed out early, they opened it.

But Junmyeon was quick to stop when he heard punching, and suddenly wondered if they had the wrong room. Was this a training room with a bunch of subordinates that might catch them?

But, Kyungsoo didn’t give him time to think it through before yanking the door open and stepping inside, Junmyeon following behind himand closing the door with him. 

Indeed, someone was training in said room, however it was on a human subject tied to a chair. And said human, was none other than their dear friend, Park Chanyeol. 

“No more...” Chanyeol whined and cried, his head bowed as he sniffled and hiccuped.

A man stood before his poor friend and he was too lost in beating him, that he failed to notice Kyungsoo and Junmyeon entering the room. 

Junmyeon immediately raised his gun and got ready to shoot at his head, however, he knew his hands were too shaky and that he might miss and inadvertently hit Chanyeol.

So, he moved his aim to the back of the man’s knee and shot. A cry of pain and the sound of the gun shot that Junmyeon fired echoed in the room, but Junmyeon didn’t pay attention to that, he just holstered his and ran over to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo’s lips up turned into a smirk as he stared down at the man Junmyeon just disabled. “I’m glad you didn’t kill this one, Jun. This blue-eyed freak is about to learn what happens to him when he messes with me.” Kyungsoo didn’t take out his gun this time, he took out his knife. 

Junmyeon ignored the screams of Kyungsoo’s victim and focused on untying and getting Chanyeol out of here.

He pulled at the ropes but the knot was a work of expertise and Junmyeon couldn’t untie it for the life of him. So he pulled out one of the small daggers Jongdae gave to him and cut it off in seconds. 

Chanyeol’s hands were freed and his arms swung to his sides as he slumped in the chair. His figure was shaking and Junmyeon knew he was awake but probably had no energy from lack of food and water.

Junmyeon walked around and picked up his friends face. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol we’re here, we’re here now and we’ll get you out.”

“Jun...?” Chanyeol’s glazed over eyes made contact with Junmyeon’s and Junmyeon smiled at him as reassuringly as possible.

“Yeah, that’s right, Yeollie. It’s me, it’s Jun.” Junmyeon scanned over Chanyeol’s face and wondered how long this guy had been beating on him for.

He had a black eye and red splotches took up the area of his face. Cuts were on his face and Junmyeon glanced at the man to see that he was wearing a ring on his middle finger. Chanyeol’s lip bled and there was a trickle of blood leaking from his nose.

Chanyeol’s eyes filled to the brim with tears and tears began trailing down his cheek as he whimpered, “Please, get me out of here, Jun?” He was pleading as if Junmyeon wouldn’t take him out of this hell hole.

“Come on, then.” Junmyeon started and helped Chanyeol to his feet, pulling him along to the door.

He turned back to look at Kyungsoo and his work of torture on the blue-eyed stranger. Knives were stabbed in his elbows and knees, pinning him down on the ground and minimizing the struggle and fight the man had.

“You deserve this you piece of shit.” Kyungsoo said, taking out another dagger and stabbing it through his neck. The man’s glowing eyes widened and he began to choke on his own blood, dying a slow and painfully horrible death.

Junmyeon held Chanyeol close and held him tightly, making sure he felt safe. Kyungsoo got up and joined them, opening the door.

They, luckily, didn’t run into anyone else as they made it down the two corridors and exited the way they came in. They made it out to the car and put Chanyeol inside.

“Soo, can you tend to his wounds while I look to see what’s on this phone?” Junmyeon asked and once he got a nod in reply, he opened his laptop and got to work on the phone. 

* * *

Baekhyun and Minseok were looking around, making sure the perimeter was safe before going down hallway after hallway.

Baekhyun took the lead on this one since he had a bit more of an idea as to where Sehun was. His eyes were on the alert as he remembered the position of the room Sehun was supposed to be held in as best he could. 

As Baekhyun turned the next corner, Minseok grabbed his waist and pulled him back into his chest, making Baekhyun furrow his brows in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Minseok pressed his lips to his to shut him up, shushing him silently in his mouth.

“Shh, baby...” he whispered in his mouth. Minseok tapped his ear gently to tell him to listen.

Boots, it was the sound of boots that Minseok heard and Baekhyun didn’t. How he didn’t hear them before, he isn’t sure.

There were multiple people there, seeing as there was a conversation going on between them. They were laughing together as they stalked up and down the corridor out of sheer boredom.

“Uh, I can’t believe Jongin told us to stay put and keep an eye out.” One of the guys complained, his tone filled with annoyance.

Another hummed in agreement. “Those guys aren’t coming today. He may have sent the picture, but as such a high ranking gang, they’re probably taking their time to plan this out perfectly.”

“Will you two stop complaining for once?” Came an oddly familiar voice. Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he wondered who it belonged too. “Jongin wouldn’t appreciate you talking like that, and you know what he does when you use his name like that.”

“Awe come on, Yixing. You can’t tell us that you’d snitch. We know you’re close with him, but he can get pretty annoying.” One of the other men said.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in realization. That was the guy he met at the club with Jongin, the one that was Chanyeol and Sehun’s other friend.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips into Minseok’s, breathing the words in his mouth.

“On three, we attack.” Baekhyun whispered. Minseok kissed him and hummed his agreement silently.

“One...” Baekhyun started, “two...” he planted one last kiss as a _good luck, don’t die; if you die, I’ll kill you_ message before counting one last time, “three...”

They walked out and Baekhyun smirk, opening his mouth as they’re backs were turned. “Hey, boys.” 

The three men turned around and saw Minseok and Baekhyun, Minseok taking one of the others down.

Two remained, Yixing and a man that began fumbling for his gun. Yixing’s eyes were narrowed and he glared. 

Baekhyun started at him until realization hit him once again. 

Those _eyes_. He remembered those eyes. Those were the eyes staring at him as his husband fell before him. Those were the eyes that held no remorse as the gun was point at him. Those were the eyes of the man that shot his husband on his _wedding_ day.

 _Yixing_. It was him. He tried to kill Minseok on their wedding day, he tried to take away the love of his life, _he_ tried to steal away his soulmate.

Baekhyun saw red. He charged at Yixing, luckily dodging a bullet fired at him as he jumped him. He took him down to the ground, his hands around his neck, however, it seemingly didn’t effect him as he threw Baekhyun off of him and against the wall.

Meanwhile, Minseok was fighting the other man, giving a right hook which he dodged and then going for an upper cut, which, thankfully, did throw off the other man.

Minseok charged at him and grabbed the back of his head, slamming it against the metal wall of the old warehouse. It left him with enough time to pull out his gun and shot him in the back of his head. 

On the other hand, Baekhyun’s head was being constantly thrown against the metal wall and it was really starting to hurt. That and Yixing’s hands had made it around his throat, attempting to throttle him.

His eyes shifted to Minseok who was stalking over and that’s how he realized his mistake because Yixing was able to turned and kick Minseok right in the balls. His husband yelped and fell to the side, holding onto his goods as pain pulsed through his sensitive parts.

Baekhyun had to admit, that was a successful yet very dirty trick and Baekhyun took the chance to throw Yixing back and punch him in the face. He stepped closer as Yixing stumbled back, turning and connecting his elbow into the hard abdominals lined there. 

Yixing became winded and tried to catch his breath, falling on his ass as he moved back. Baekhyun had no mercy and kneed him in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch noise. 

Yixing held his broken nose as blood trickled down his face and pain soared through him. While disoriented, Baekhyun brought up his leg and kicked him in the side of his head, effectively making Yixing fall onto his back. 

Baekhyun pulled out his gun and aimed it at Yixing’s head, his eyes glaring deep inside of Yixing’s awful soul. He clicked off the safety and clenched his jaw.

“Wait.” Yixing said, “you want to know where Sehun is, don’t you?”

Baekhyun smirked. “We don’t need you. Enjoy the trip to hell, _Yixing_.” He taunted with darkness lacing through his tone and lips.

A shot rang out, the room silent except for the sound of Yixing’s slightly raised head, hitting the ground. Blood seeped out of his forehead and his dead eyes stared at the wall.

“No.” Baekhyun turned when he heard the soft call, Junmyeon standing there with a phone in his hand and tear-filled eyes as his mouth hung open. 

The male dropped to his knees and crawled over, tears falling down as he made his way to Yixing and stared at his face. His body trembled as he reached out and picked up his head, a soft, heart broken sob escaping his lips. 

For a second, Baekhyun felt regret. He forgot Junmyeon had fallen in love with Yixing and Jongin, didn’t think he’d be as in love with them as he was. 

But then he remembered. That motherfucker tried to kill his husband on his wedding day and ruined what was supposed to be the best day and the best sex he’s ever had before. Suddenly, there was no more remorse, only more hate towards the one that’s finally dead.

Junmyeon cried, even knowing Yixing tried to hurt and kill Baekhyun, he cried for him. The crack in his heart deepened and he didn’t know if he could go through heart break such as this again:

Baekhyun kept his position, standing over Yixing and Junmyeon with a blank stare. “He’s the one that tried to kill Minseok, Myeon. And for that, he _had_ to die.” Was all he said, no words of comfort. He loved Junmyeon dearly, like his own younger sibling even if the other was older than him, but Yixing tried to kill Minseok, and for that, he must die.

Minseok was starting to get up and Baekhyun rushed to his aid, helping him to his feet.

“Baby, are you okay?” He whispered to his husband, hands around Minseok’s waist to hold him steady.

“Yeah.” Minseok replied. “Man, I haven’t been kicked in the balls in a while, and it hurt like hell.” He groaned as he stood and moved a bit.

Baekhyun sighed and kissed his husband on the lips, his fingers rubbing gently on the back of his neck. “I’m glad you’re okay, babe.”

Minseok kissed him back and nodded. “You scared me there for a bit, Baek. They always go for the throat when they’re with you, don’t they?” He chuckled for a bit, brushing his fingers on his neck gently.

Baekhyun scoffed a laughed. “They really do:” He leaned into his husband’s delicate touch.

“Guys...” Junmyeon started. Baekhyun and Minseok looked at him and waited for him to continue. “I-I found this phone and-and it said in the texts that...Sehun, he-he’s dead.”

Minseok wasn’t having. “No, no that can’t be. He’s not dead, I-I won’t believe it until I see it. He can’t be dead.”

Baekhyun grabbed both of their arms and begins to drag them both off. “He’s not dead. We’re going to go to that room and find him there and he’ll be okay. He’ll be there for sure, no doubt.” 

“It’s that one.” Junmyeon pointed to the room nearest to them.

Baekhyun let go and opened the door, his heart deflating when it was empty except for the chains laying on the floor and blood on staining the floor in front of it.

“M-maybe we just-we just came to the wrong room.” He stormed out and opened the room to the next door and and the next and the next. 

When he got to the last door at the end of the corridor and found nothing in the room, he let out a sad noise, tears filling up as the text was proven right, Sehun was gone.

Minseok was there to catch Baekhyun when he started to stumbled back clumsily and he held him tight as the idea that Sehun was dead and gone stabbed viciously at his heart.

Junmyeon went over to one of the dead men. He wanted to cry about his friend and he was crying, but they had a mission to carry out and there was the slightest bit of hope that if they caught Jongin, then maybe he could tell them if Sehun was alive or not.

He cleared his throat. “Sir, we have a problem. Chanyeol has escaped from the west wing and two of ours have been compromised, over.” He sniffled and tried to calm himself.

“You guys really fucking suck at your job, don’t you?!” Jongin came over the radio, sounding irritated. “I’ll take care of it myself, like I always have to.” The sound cut off and Junmyeon sighed.

Junmyeon pulled out his own phone and pressed on Jongdae’s contact. It rang for less than five seconds, before he answered. “Jongdae, change of plan. Jongin’s heading towards the west wing.” 

“What happened with the east wing?” Jongdae asked.

“No time! Hurry and get your ass over there!” Junmyeon yelled, hanging up after he did.

He laid there for a moment and felt his heart breaking as Sehun invaded his mind.

Their lovely, baby Sehun.

* * *

Jongdae moved from one of the rooms he was hiding in near the door that supposedly held his youngest boyfriend.

He grew worried about Sehun, Junmyeon wouldn’t answer his question and yelled at him, which he knew Junmyeon wouldn’t do unless it was a dire situation.

He stuck to the plan, however, knowing that it could throw them all off if he went over there and didn’t get to Jongin.

He scaled the wall of the first hallway and looked around, listening carefully for the heavy footfalls of Jongin’s men. He looked left, right, and left again like one would at a traffic light about to cross the street before stepping out and heading to the left.

Did they get Sehun? Was it...was it too late when they found the room he was supposed to be in? Did they check the other rooms near him if they didn’t find him in there? Thoughts like these plagued his mind and he tried to shake them away, but he just couldn’t. 

Anxiety crawled up his throat and tied his stomach in knots at the thought of something happening to one of his babies. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost one of them to Jongin.

Taking a deep breath, Jongdae continued his mission and held his gun at the ready, wondering if he’d find Jongin in another room and would have the chance to corner him.

The lights lead him further down the corridor as he made sure to check every corner in case there was a surprise waiting for him. Jongin was always a master at surprise so there was nothing wrong with a little bit of extra caution. 

The sound of a something crashing in one of the rooms alerted him of life and he immediately turned to the door. If that person had seen him, then he’d have to kill them just in case they try to tell Jongin he’s here if they haven’t already.

He pushed the door open with his boot, the door creaking and revealing a simple room. It was such a random room and yet it looked like a makeshift office, or at least an old one.

Dusty books were littered by the spinning chairs legs, cobwebs trailing and connecting across the surface of the desk in front of the spinning chair.

Jongdae might be wrong about it being an old office because when he turned his head he saw a bed. It was made perfectly, the blanket draping and hiding whatever was underneath the bed.

He looked on the ground and notice there was a broken glass,a cup or something if he’s assuming right. It’s shattered and beyond repair, showing proof there was someone still in the room.

Crouching down next to the bed, he slowly reached for the blanket and hesitated for a second or two before yanking it upwards only to find...nothing. It was dark and empty, nothing but the souvenir of more cobwebs from the spiders that no longer inhabit them. 

Jongdae stood up and scanned the area, his eyes landing on a closet he hadn’t inspected yet.

A layer of smudged dirt covered what used to be a sheen of pristine white paint. One of the handles to the closet doors was hanging off of the door, clutching onto the door with its last screw stuck in the hole.

They must be hiding in there and whoever it was, they were about to lose their life because Jongdae knew he would find them, no matter what 

Stepping over cautiously, Jongdae made sure his steps were silent, his breath low and barely audible as he holstered his gun. He made it in front of the dirty closet and placed his hands ever so gently on the handles, wrapping his fingers around and making no sound what so ever.

Jongdae take a very slow deep breath before yanking the doors open, looking inside the closet for the next deadman.

But the closet too was empty. Dust and cobwebs again, but this time there were boxes with labels on them, labels in English. Minseok was the only one who spoke fluent English so the words on the box were completely foreign to him.

He examined the closet for a couple more minutes before closing the door and looking around the room. He analyzed the walls up and down, wondering if the person climbed the bookshelf to hide or somehow stick to the roof where Jongdae might not be able to reach.

Walking back over to the desk, he looked at the bookcase, even leaned over to see if someone was hiding behind it.

That would be physically impossible seeing as the bookshelf was bolted to the wall so Jongdae pondered on where he hasn’t looked yet.

Did the person sneak behind him while he was checking underneath the bed or in the closet? Wouldn’t he have heard them if they did, though? Jongdae’s senses are keen and he’s spent years training them to be sharper than they used to be so it couldn’t be that. But if not, where would they be hiding?

Jongdae turned his back to the room and headed to the door, maybe if he acted as if he was leaving, the person would come out from where they were hiding.

He opened the door and and acted as if he were taking a step out when he heard it. It was the quietest of shuffles, but Jongdae heard it and his head snapped to the desk.

 _Underneath the desk_. How did he not realize?

Slamming the door closed, he headed over to the desk and pushed the chair out of the way harshly, ducking his head under to be met with a surprise he did not expect.

Sehun was huddled under the table, his arms wrapped around his skinny legs and blood covering his dirty clothes and on his skin. He was trembling and crying silently, pushing - no - _shoving_ himself into the desk as if wishing to mold into it.

“Sehunnie?” Jongdae’s heart broke at how fearful his baby looked. 

Sehun opened his eyes and turned his head at the voice and his eyes filled with more tears at the sight. “Y-you’re not real...” 

“N-no, baby, it’s me. It’s me, baby, it’s Jongdae. I’m here for you, I’m here.” He got down and looked at him, reaching out and touching his face with a soothing touch. 

The younger flinched as if expecting a hit or him to not be real. But the moment Jongdae’s warm hand touched his cheek, he looked at him, “Dae?”

Jongdae smiled at his broken tone. “I’m here, baby. It’s really me.”

Sehun threw himself at the older male, sobbing into his chest with massive relief. He was safe now, he was with Jongdae, he was finally safe.

Jongdae wrapped his arms tightly around Sehun, pressing his lips to the side of his baby’s head in a reassuring and firm kiss. “I’ve got you, Hunnie, I got you, baby.” He whispered into his temple. 

After a couple minutes of Sehun’s hard sobs growing softer and lighter into simple sniffles and the occasional hiccup, Jongdae pulled Sehun up with him and pulled him along. 

“Come on, baby. This fight isn’t over yet, but I promise to keep you safe, okay?” Sehun nodded in understanding, Jongdae guiding him out of the room.

“Jongdae?” Jongdae froze at the call of his name. Sehun froze next to him, his face contorting in fear and sadness as though he had been caught again.

Jongdae turned around and faced Jongin, pushing Sehun behind his back. “Crouch down, baby.” He whispered to him through gritted teeth. He promised to protect him and he wouldn’t allow that promise to fall through a second time.

“So...you came.” Jongin’s face broke out into an ominous smirk as he watched Sehun pathetically trying his best to crouch behind Jongdae. “Sorry I had to rough him up a bit, kid’s got a nasty mouth on him, should’ve done a better job training him. Though I have to commend, I have no idea how he managed to escape, but he did.”

Jongdae heard Sehun whimpered as he clutched on to the back of his shirt. “You’re a sick son of a bitch, and I’m gonna make you pay for even thinking you could lay a hand on either of my babies.”

Jongin gave a sigh of exasperation. “You know, I kissed them both and from that alone, I still couldn’t figure out why you would want them.” He pulled out his gun and pointed it at them. “I’ll make sure this bullet goes through Jongdae’s head Sehun, just for you, babe.”

“Don’t speak to him.” Jongdae yelled, his glare harsh. “You want me right? Then take me and let him go.”

Jongin pretended to take a second to think about his offer. “Mm...nope, sorry. Try asking again when I do give a fuck about you or him.”

Jongdae’s breathing more audible as he grows angrier, his eyes glaring daggers at Jongin. But his eyes widened in surprise when Jongin stumbles forward and falls to the ground. 

Minseok’s standing behind him with a gun, his eyes glaring almost but not quite as menacingly as Jongdae just was.

Jongin wasn’t dead, in fact, his bullet proof vest could be seen through his shirt and he began getting up, Minseok kicking him down into the ground once more, effectively winding him. 

Jongin groaned and rolled a bit, however, Minseok was thrown off when he attempted another kick, Jongin having grabbed his leg and pulled. Minseok landed on his back and grunted, Jongin crawling on top of him and starting to land punches on Minseok.

Minseok brought his arms up to block them, but he knew Jongin would find a way to maneuver around them if he didn’t get him off soon. 

Baekhyun and Junmyeon showed up next to Jongdae and Baekhyun took initiative, grabbing Sehun and pulling him aside so Jongdae could help Minseok.

Jongdae was really glad because he wanted to kill the motherfucker himself before Minseok did.

He ran over and kicked Jongin in the side, the other man falling off of Minseok and crashing to the floor unpleasantly. Minseok rolled over and Jongdae offered him a hand up, which Minseok took gladly.

“You good?” Jongdae asked his best friend. 

Minseok nodded before nodding his head in Jongin’s direction. “It’s not me you should worry about, Dae.”

Jongin got up and charged them, throwing a punch at Jongdae, which the older dodged. Minseok tried to counter with a punch of his own but Jongin, too, dodged gracefully.

Jongdae managed to land a punch on him, but Jongin recovered too quickly and shot a fist into Jongdae’s stomach. Stumbling back, Minseok stepped in for Jongdae, swinging his foot to kick him in the face when once again, Jongin caught his foot midair.

Minseok was on the ground, his back having hit the ground so hard that he was winded. Jongdae pushed through the pain burning his abdominals, instead focusing his energy in swinging his arm.

Jongin caught his arm skillfully, but Jongdae twisted out of it and moved swiftly around Jongin, swinging his foot in a kick to his ribs.

His foot connected in a harsh impact to the younger man’s ribs, Jongin falling to the ground with a shout. With him down, Minseok crawled over and straddled him. He punched him in the nose, Jongin’s eyes watering and spilling over until he’s involuntarily crying.

Jongin, who surprisingly gained strength, rolled them over and sat on top of Minseok, pulling out a blade from a hidden part in his pant leg. He raised it high and aimed downward in a stabbing motion.

Jongdae grabbed his arm and twisted it, pushing his arm up to force Jongin to follow so he didn’t snap his arm. Jongin moved and forces his elbow into Jongdae’s chest just hard enough for him to lose his grip.

Minseok got up and grabbed his gun, pointing it at Jongin as him and Jongdae do the same.

Jongdae and Minseok both have their guns pointed at Jongin and Jongin has his own pointed at Jongdae, his eyes burning holes into Jongdae’s face as blood drips out of his nose from where Minseok punched him.

“Give it up, it’s two against one.” Minseok spat, moving his finger to hover over the trigger.

“No.” Jongin said, stubborn acid lacing and burning through his words, his voice a rough sound. “I _will_ kill you. Even if I have to sacrifice my life, I will.”

“Wait!” Comes a voice from their left, all three glancing over at a teary eyed Junmyeon who’s approaching them before returning their gaze to each other.

“Please, Jongin.” Jongin’s eye twitches but he doesn’t look at Junmyeon. Junmyeon walked right in front of Jongin’s gun, right in front of Jongin. 

Minseok’s eyes widen. “Myeon-” he goes to warn, but Junmyeon looked at him which cut him off mid sentence.

“I know what I’m doing, big brother.” Is all he whispered before turning his attention to Jongin.

Jongdae didn’t realize the position they were in, Jongin backed into the wall and Minseok along with Jongdae keeping him trapped there.

“Jongin.” Junmyeon’s spoke quietly, his voice breaking. “Please don’t do this. Please, I-I love you so much, I-I already watched Yixing die, I don’t want to see you die either. You don’t have to do this.”

Jongin’s chest heaved as he looked like he was having an internal conflict, his eyes glancing from Jongdae to Junmyeon and back. His eyes soften the smallest bit. His face contorted in pain, as he looks between them. “Yes...yes I do!”

“No,” Junmyeon sounds so _desperate_ , “no, baby, you don’t. Jongin, please, if you loved me as much as Chanyeol told me,if you think we have what I think we have, then you would do this for me.” Junmyeon slowly moved closer, taking a shaky breath as his chest comes in contact with the barrel of the gun.

Jongin’s arm is shaking violently, his chest moving rapidly. “I-I have to...” his voice is losing fight and his arm is starting to lower involuntarily. “Why do you love me?”

“I know,” Junmyeon’s voice is watery again, thick and choked up with tears, “after all this, after everything you’ve done to my friends and family, I shouldn’t feel this strongly for you. I should _hate_ you.”

The words make Jongin flinch and his arm jerks back up a bit. It’s like the words were a physical blow, like Junmyeon put his hands on Jongin, but they were only little words that impacted so much in the mere moment.

“But I don’t. Despite everything you’ve done, past and present, I don’t. I love you so much it hurts, I _want_ to be with you, but you have to give up.” Junmyeon continued after the pause. 

“What if you betray me like he did? What if I give up and they kill me?” Jongin glared again, his eyes hardening slightly.

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, no, I won’t let them hurt you. You give up and we’ll leave, we’ll get out of here and go away. And you will promise me that you will never, ever go after Jongdae, Chanyeol, Sehun, or anyone else I love ever again. You’ll be on my hands. I promise, Jongin.” 

Jongin’s arm wobbled a bit, before lowering his gun and tossing it to the side, a defeated and shameful look on his face.

Jongdae and Minseok don’t disarm as Jongin did, but do lower their weapons. Junmyeon rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon whispered. He pulled away and grabbed Jongin’s arm, dragging him away. 

Four pairs of eyes watch as the two go off and Jongdae walks over to Sehun and Baekhyun with Minseok by his side.

Sehun moved into his boyfriend’s arms and Jongdae hugged him tightly, Baekhyun doing the same with his husband.

He whispered into Sehun’s ear, “Come on.” He moves and Minseok and Baekhyun follow their lead.

The four make their way out of the building where the car is parked, Kyungsoo approaching them slowly and Chanyeol rushing over to his lovers for a big hug.

They look at each other before Kyungsoo noticed they were missing one. “Where’s Junmyeon?”

A lull of silence filled the air as nobody knew how to explain. Chanyeol pulled back and searched their eyes, confirming his suspicion.

“He’s with Jongin.” Chanyeol replied for them. “I knew it was Junmyeon, he was Jongin’s weakness. When confronted with someone he loved so much, he couldn’t do it.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed. “How do you know?” He asked in bewilderment.

“The moment I saw the look in Jongin’s eyes at the mere mention of Junmyeon, I knew he’d do anything for him. Even give up his biggest revenge plot.” Chanyeol smiled as he realize that Junmyeon finally found him, his one true love. 

“You’re so fucking smart, Chanyeol.” Jongdae said, pulling his younger boyfriend into a harsh kiss filled with his fear, anger and sadness from the past couple of days. He pulled away and looked at Sehun. “And you’re so fucking brave, Sehun.” He kissed his youngest boyfriend, so, _so_ much love in each of those kisses[.](http://www.apple.com)

He pulled them close and squeezed them tight to his body, relished in the sheer warmth and love he felt.

The night was cool, helped Jongdae to take a big breath and finally, _finally_ breath out a sigh of relief that has been long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! We're already at the last chapter, next one is the Epilogue. I've had so much fun writing this and I really appreciate everyone's love and support through out this whole thing whether through kudos, comments or just reading it in general. 
> 
> follow my twitter if you'd like: @heart_xiu
> 
> Kudos and comments and just coming back to read my book is always appreciated and held close to my heart. Let me know if this one was a real roller coaster for you because it definitely was for me. 
> 
> Have a nice night, evening, morning, dawn, or day! I'll see you later with an Epilogue and a teaser for the sequel! It'll be a short sequel, but I've got a name and somewhat of a plot for it already so yeah!
> 
> Until next time dear readers~
> 
> PS: writing about ending this book makes me feel sad :((( i'll miss writing this book, it was actually really fun and I think it's helped me improve as a writer. thanks for the love and support <3 every single one of you really helped this book thrive!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending :)

The bed was white and fluffy, soft to the touch and it was like an angelic heaven when laid on. The pillows had silk covers and were most likely filled with the feathers of the softest dove they could find.

The place was expensive and it looked expensive, lived up to its worth. A bed big, too big for two, let alone one person; the room itself full of empty space and the occasional decorative piece to accentuate the luxuriousness of the place; a living room fit for a king or a very rich millionaire; a large menu sitting on the dining table in a separate section of the suite for room service of almost every food and drink imaginable.

When Jongdae said he was going to pay for Minseok and Baekhyun’s hotel for their better late than never honeymoon, they didn’t think he was going to spoil them with what was probably the biggest room the hotel owned. However, they didn’t complain, just took it as a really nice wedding gift and adjusted as best they could to the spacey environment.

The first thing Baekhyun did when they arrived was find the bedroom and once he did, he dropped all his luggage and jumped on the bed. If it weren’t for Minseok’s habit of getting things done before procrastination can settle in, he would’ve joined him on the bed. Instead, Minseok set his own luggage down and began to unpack his and his _husband’s_ suitcases. 

Just thinking about getting to call Baekhyun _his husband_ has him all giddy and fuzzy inside.

“Babe,” came a whiny groan from the bed, Minseok smiled, “you’re supposed to join me on the bed, not be lame and unpack. Hell, from the looks of this room, we could probably get room service to do it for us.”

“You know I’m not that kind of person, Hyunnie.” Minseok replied, refolding a pair of jeans Baekhyun had recklessly thrown into his suit case. He set it aside in a pile before continuing to pull from his own and Baekhyun’s luggage.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and though Minseok wasn’t looking at him, he could feel it. “Come on, Seok, it was a long ass flight, I think we _deserve_ to relax after so much travel. Aren’t you tired?”

“Of course, I’m tired, baby. But, if we get this out of the way, that’ll give us more time to relax instead of taking it out of our trip.” Minseok sighed at Baekhyun’s whiny tone. “Just relax, Baek, I’ll take care of it.”

“No,” Baekhyun drawled out the word petulantly. “You’re gonna make me feel bad.” He was pouting, Minseok was sure of it. “I shouldn’t be feeling bad on my honey moon.” 

“Then you could, oh, I don’t know, help me?” Minseok said, refolding a piece of his own clothing.

A thump made him turn around and when he did, Baekhyun was standing from where he purposely threw himself on the floor. He was so dramatic sometimes, but Baekhyun knew it and so did Minseok.

Baekhyun grabbed his things before shoving pants in a drawer and his shirts in another, taking out his bag of toiletries and placing it on the counter.

He snatched Minseok’s belongings as well and repeats the process, throwing their empty suitcases in the closet and closing the door.

“There. We’re done, now come.” Baekhyun stood in front of him with his hands extended. 

Minseok took his hands and allowed the other to help him up. “Baekhyun that’s not neat. You know we have to-”

Baekhyun kissed him, their lips pressing gently but at a quick, rougher pace then expected. He slid his hands on his shoulders and rubbed lightly. “Baby.” He murmured into his mouth. “Don’t be like that, Minseok baby, come on, take care of me.” He was pouting, Minseok kissed at the pouty lips.

The elder pulled back and rubbed his lips together. “Do you have chapstick on?”

“Mhmm...cherry.” He told him, biting his bottom lip sensually. 

His husband nodded and he used his thumb to pull Baekhyun’s bottom lip from his teeth. Minseok leaned forward and kissed him again, trailing his tongue over Baekhyun’s lips to get a taste.

Baekhyun moaned and started moving them back toward the bed, celebrating his internal victory of making Minseok forget about his shitty job with the clothes.

“You taste so good, baby.” Minseok groaned into his mouth. Minseok’s hands slid down to Baekhyun’s plump cheeks where he began to palm at them.

As Baekhyun got lost in the rhythm of Minseok’s hands, he leaned in more, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He mewled into his mouth and started pushing back into Minseok’s hands.

Minseok smacked his ass suddenly, catching Baekhyun off guard and listening to his gasp. “I know what you’re doing. Trying to make me forget...” he shook his head as he dived in for another kiss.

Baekhyun hummed and kissed him back, pulling away to grin. “But it worked for a little bit there...” he knew he probably shouldn’t be teasing his husband but it was so fun.

Minseok smirked at him. “If you want me to help with your little...” he glanced down and cupped Baekhyun’s growing erection, squeezing lightly, “...problem, I’d stop mouthing off.”

“Oh trust me, baby, I can do a _lot_ of other things with my mouth if you want me to stop talking.” Baekhyun leaned forward and whispered into his ear, one of his hands rubbing at Minseok’s strong shoulder.

With one more slap to Baekhyun’s ass, Minseok let go of his husband and sat down on the bed, spreading his legs wide while leaning back to show case his slightly hard dick. 

“ _Suck_.” Was all Minseok said, enunciating his command for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun made a show to getting on his knees before crawling in between his legs with a sway of his hips. He nuzzled at it a bit before unzipping the jeans and getting Minseok to lift up so he could take them off.

He licked and sucked on the bulge growing in his boxers, his lips rubbing against the fabric. He hummed and huffed air on it, smirking when he felt Minseok shuddering. 

“You like my mouth on you, don’t you, Seokkie?” Baekhyun whispered hotly, his eyes gleaming.

Minseok shuddered once more as he felt Baekhyun’s breath over the expanse of his cock and moved his fingers into his hair. “I’d like it more if it was doing something other than talking, baby.”

Baekhyun hummed and nodded, wetting the fabric of his boxers before reaching inside while simultaneously pulling them off. He moaned at the mere sight of Minseok’s flushed cock and leaned forward to kiss the tip gently, moaning into it as he did. 

His tongue circled the head almost professionally before going down on him. He swallowed him down quickly, Minseok groaning at the sudden heat surrounding his member.

The younger male whined as he felt the dick in his mouth become dead weight on his tongue, heavy and filling. He sucked and sucked, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm.

Minseok wasn’t trying to take control so Baekhyun took it in his grasp and attempted to give his husband the best blowjob yet.

Licking at the ridges underneath, Minseok grunted, which let Baekhyun know he was doing well. He hummed and moaned as much as possible, knowing the vibrations would make Minseok spiral into unending pleasure.

Tightening his lips and hollowing his cheeks, he sucked _hard_ , as hard as he could with the cock taking up most of his mouth. He pulled back and off in a slow agonizing pace, wrapping his hand around the base and jerking him off with the saliva left.

Baekhyun didn’t even notice the drool on his chin but he didn’t care for it much, only wanted to see his husband have one of the best orgasms ever. He whined as the head spit pre-cum at him and licked it away with the flat of his tongue. The taste was salty and slightly bitter, but Minseok tasted _so good_ , he couldn’t help but mewl.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whined and leaned forward, taking the head back in his mouth as if he was desperate for it.

Once again, Baekhyun pulled off and Iicked the head, his moving in tandem with his mouth as he basically made out with the pre-cum slick head.

Baekhyun might have his first orgasm if he’s allowed to continue on like this.

Sucking him in, Baekhyun pushed his head down as far as he could take Minseok. Baekhyun could feel the head bump against the back of his throat, having to suppress his gag reflex.

He knew that he could take Minseok further but he had to prepare himself before that. He took a couple deep breaths through his nose before pushing his head down further. He choked and gagged and almost spluttered around him, but he forced himself to keep his head down.

Minseok yelled in pleasure, his hand clutching Baekhyun’s hair tightly and tugging. “Ah! Baekhyun, baby, keep going.”

_For him_ , Baekhyun chanted as he pushed until his nose was buried in pubic hair, _for him_. His nose and the rest of his senses were forced to take in Minseok’s musk. He inhaled deeply, the scent overwhelming but oh so welcomed. His eyes watered as Minseok’s hard member plunged deeper into his throat.

Baekhyun has to pull back when his throat flutters and his breathing becomes rushed and frantic, gulping down air once he’s off Minseok’s penis. He continued to lick and suck around the head and jerk him off with his hand while he prepares to deep throat him once more.

Meanwhile, Minseok’s fingers are clutching hard at Baekhyun’s locks, tugging and pulling roughly just like Baekhyun had said he loved.

Minseok heaved as he held back his orgasm. He wanted to drag it out, watch the delicious way his husband wrapped his lips around him and sucked him down so willingly. His adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped all the saliva he almost drooled because his Baekhyun just looked _that good_.

The oldest moaned and rocked his hips forward into Baekhyun’s pretty hands, Baekhyun opening his mouth and letting the head glide on top of his tongue, back and forth.

Baekhyun went down on him again, ducking his head down and taking him down to his pubic hair again. His nose is tickled by the thick, stringy hair and he shook his head to nuzzle into it, the musk forcefully invading his senses anew. He breathed it in, allowed it to splash over his lungs.

Minseok felt the tightness of his throat fluttering on the head of his dick and moaned, his hips thrusting up into his mouth. “Yes, Baek, I’m close, so close, baby.” He looked down to find Baekhyun already staring up at him through his eyelashes. He groaned. “Make Hyung come for you, make me come for you, baby.”

Baekhyun whined his agreement and swallowed as best he could around his boyfriend. He pulled back a bit and let Minseok’s length rest against his tongue and bump the back of his throat as he hallowed out his cheeks and sucked hard.

He moved up and down the length, his lips dragging with a tight grip. His tongue swirled as he held onto the dick in his mouth, caressing the sensitive flesh. He traced the ridges and the sides of it, feeling Minseok’s cock twitch harshly in the confines of his mouth.

Baekhyun felt his stomach tightening in the most pleasurable of ways and he knew that the moment Minseok tipped over the edge, it would trigger an intense orgasm of his own.

Shoving his hands in his pants, Baekhyun clutched around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming as he finally licked at the most sensitive spot on Minseok’s dick and made his husband cum.

Minseok jolted and came down Baekhyun’s throat, letting out a loud yell of pleasure as he did. His hands released Baekhyun’s hair as he slumped a bit and recovered from his orgasm.

Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun swallowed and moved to get on the bed, basically tackling Minseok into the thick blankets of fluff.

Minseok grunted as he caught his husband and looked him in the eyes, pulling on a smile. “Thank you, baby.” 

Baekhyun smiled his own boxy, affectionate smile. “Of course.” He tapped Minseok’s arm as a silent way to tell him to move up on the bed.

They moved up and got comfortable, settling down and cuddling together.

Minseok looked down when he felt something hard poking at his thigh. “Let me take care of it.” He reached down but Baekhyun swatted his hand away.

“Before you do, I need to ask you something.” He waited for Minseok to cock an eyebrow at him before continuing. “What’s been bothering you?”

Minseok sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m your husband now, it’s my duty to worry about whatever it is.” Baekhyun sat up and pressed a hand to Minseok’s chest. “Come on, babe, you know you can tell me anything and we keep no secrets.”

After Minseok huffed another sigh before turning his body so he was facing Baekhyun more, “It’s just that with Jon-Jongin’s history with Jongdae and now him being with Junmyeon, I-I just can’t help but worry about his well being.”

Baekhyun took a moment of thought to himself, biting his lip. Minseok used his thumb to pull it out from between his teeth. “I think,” Baekhyun started, “I think Jun knows what he’s doing and what he’s gotten himself into. He wouldn’t do something like this if he didn’t think he could handle it.”

The elder of two nodded. “Yeah. He’s an adult and I shouldn’t be thinking about him on our honeymoon.”

“Minseok, baby, it’s okay. He may be an adult but that doesn’t mean you can’t worry about his well being. He’s your brother, you have the right. Just don’t let it take over, relax, we’re on our honeymoon, we deserve it.” Baekhyun reassured him, rubbing his hand over Minseok’s hard chest.

Minseok nodded again. “Yeah, you’re totally right, Hyunnie.”

“I love you.” Baekhyun smiled wholeheartedly.

“I love you too.” Minseok returned the smile with his own.

“Now, my love,” Baekhyun said, pressing his lips on Minseok’s, “why don’t we continue what we started?”

Minseok chuckled. “I think you mean what _you_ started.”

The next thing Baekhyun and Minseok knew was only each other and the love held between them. Mouths connected, limbs tangled, hearts synchronized, love creating a fiery passion between them, Minseok and Baekhyun learn how to love each other again and again, over and over, the next time better than the last, never failing to fulfill the bodies craving for the others love.

And they continue like this, loving and loving, on and on because they have today, tomorrow, and _forever_.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

Sehun licked his lips as he checked the incoming text from Jongdae. His elder boyfriend had promised to text the group chat, however he wouldn’t reveal what the text would entitle. 

Now that the immediate threat of Jongin was gone, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongdae had returned to their normal lives.

Today, Chanyeol and Sehun had to go to work while Jongdae stayed home since he wasn’t needed at work.

The oldest had kissed their lips gingerly and smiled his usual cat like grin. “I love you.” He had whispered into both of their mouths.

After returning the words spoken, Jongdae told them he would text and left it at that, letting them carry on with their business.

So now that he’s finally texted, Sehun announced that he wasn’t feeling well and _had_ to use the bathroom. With a few pained faces and clutching at his stomach, he was able to convince his boss to let him take a break and have someone else take over while he deals with his “bathroom emergency”.

He snatched his phone on the way there and walked into the employee restroom, making sure to clutch his stomach and make his walk funny and rushed to sell it even more.

The minute the stall door was locked, Sehun was unlocking his phone and checking the text, his eyes widening as he sees what’s written.

**_From Jongdae_** : _I’m thinking about you two_

_**From Jongdae**_ : _I want you so bad, my sweet, adorable babies_

**_From Jongdae_** : _Oh how I know you’d be so good for me_

The texts were starting to get a bit more sexual and Sehun gasped as he felt his cock twitch in interest.

_**From Jongdae**_ : _My little puppy and my little kitten, you’d be so good for your master, so good for me._

Sehun shivered. He’d never received texts like this from Jongdae, let alone in public. It was new and it was _exhilarating_. 

_**To Jongdae & Chanyeol**_: _what would you have us do, master?_

Sehun’s text was bold but he truly wanted to know what Jongdae had been thinking about doing to _them_ , _to him_.

**_From Jongdae_** : _I’d make Chanyeol watch as I fuck you, Sehunnie. Then I’d fuck Chanyeol and make you watch no matter how sated you are._

_**From Chanyeol**_ : _fuck. that’s hot._

_**From Jongdae**_ : _But that would be after I watch you play together and rut against one another like the filthy animals I know you can be._

The youngest could feel his dick hardening quickly, imagining Chanyeol and himself grinding into each other on the floor for Jongdae’s hungry eyes to feast upon.

_**To Jongdae & Chanyeol:**_ _please, daddy, can I touch myself?_

The response is immediate. 

_**From Jongdae**_ : _No. Neither of you are allowed to touch yourselves and if you do, I will figure it out._

_**From Chanyeol**_ : _but master, what if people notice?_

_**From Jongdae**_ : _Then too bad, they’ll just have to see what a dirty boy you are for your master._

Sehun audibly whined and felt his erection start to strain against his pants. He found how hard he got so quickly pathetic, Jongdae had only described what was probably a little snippet of the fantasy in his head. 

_**From Jongdae**_ : _I can imagine all the dirty things I want to do to you two..._

Sehun knew he shouldn’t of asked, knew he should’ve kept quiet and knew what the next words would do to him.

_**To Jongdae & Chanyeol**_: _...and what would you do, daddy?_

He’s screwed.

_**From Jongdae**_ : _I’d fuck your little assholes with my dick, push it in deep, so deep it has you crying out for me_

_**From Chanyeol**_ : _if this keeps going, i won’t need to touch myself_

_**From Jongdae**_ : _No cumming._

Sehun shuddered, biting his bottom lip harshly. He has to get back to work soon, but it’d be hard to explain why he has a raging hard on.

_**To Jongdae & Chanyeol**_: _i’d beg for it, daddy, only you_

**_From Jongdae_** : _There’s a good boy, Sehunnie. Yeol?_

_**From Chanyeol**_ : _i would do it for you master, i’d be so honored to be able to touch you._

_**From Jongdae**_ : _Good boy, Yeollie. Both of you need to get back to work so I’ll let you go and remember, don’t touch yourself._

And that was the conversation. Jongdae ended it, just like that. Neither Sehun nor Chanyeol texted anything back, just took his word and put their phones away.

Sehun looked down at his unexpected...friend. He sighed and leaned against the stall wall, thinking something that will majorly turn him off but he knew it would still take a bit after Jongdae’s written texts basically engrained themselves into the back of his eyelids.

This was going to be a long work day.

* * *

Sehun and Chanyeol eventually came back home, worn out but ready to play with their Master. They come home together since they both got off of work at relatively the same time.

Jongdae was waiting for them in the bedroom, his back turned to the room and staring out of the window. The room was quiet, Jongdae the only being inside. He was just staring, but it didn’t take long for Chanyeol and Sehun to realize he was thinking.

He was in deep thought. He thought about everything going on, how there’s still danger but nothing as big as Jongin had been, danger that was easier to handle and keep in check, but still there.

Jongdae promised himself that he’d keep Chanyeol and Sehun safe, that this time there would be no excuse as to why they were taken.

Sehun and Chanyeol approach him from behind, looking over his shoulders and startling the older out of his trance. Jongdae jolted a bit but not too badly, his heart skipping a beat.

“Sorry, Dae, we didn’t mean to scare you.” Chanyeol apologized, his eyes sincere. “Are you okay?”

Jongdae glanced at both of them before returning his gaze to outside of the window. “Yes, I’m fine, Yeollie.”

“Are you sure?” Sehun wasn’t convinced, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“Of course.” Jongdae responded.

Chanyeol bit his lip almost nervously. “Are you still thinking about what happened?” 

Jongdae’s quiet for a thoughtful moment. “...yes.”

“Are you blaming yourself?” Sehun asked, his eyes softening.

“Who else is there to blame?” Jongdae replied simply.

Chanyeol shook his head, placing a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault except Jongin. Please don’t put the blame on yourself.” 

Jongdae looked down, slowly shaking his head. “No, I could’ve done better, I could’ve-”

“But you didn’t.” Sehun snapped, his words blunt and unapologetic. “We can’t change anything so please, please, Dae, stop blaming yourself. What matters is that we’re here with you now, and Jongin is somewhere else.”

For a second, silence overtook the three. Jongdae turned his eyes to Sehun, staring a bit. “Yeah...yeah, you’re completely right, Sehun.”

“I know.” Sehun gave a little smirk, shrugging a shoulder as if to appear nonchalant.

Jongdae broke out in a smile and chuckled. “But you’re still a handful.”

Chanyeol let his own smile over take his lips, spreading wide across the soft pink flesh. He loved his boyfriends so much.

“I’ll be downstairs. You two put on your gear then come down and play for Master.” Jongdae continued, turning to both and leaving a lingering, teasing kiss.

For Sehun, the kiss is teasing, painful almost since he can’t get more out of Jongdae. Whereas, Chanyeol is sated for the moment by it, filled with warmth and fuzziness as it lingered.

Jongdae walked away and went downstairs, leaving them with a final smirk. Chanyeol and Sehun stare after him and take in his beautiful figure, the figure that is Jongdae in his gorgeous entirety.

Once he’s gone, the two get ready, moving over to the small chest that holds their puppy and kitten gear.

The matte black of Sehun’s collar complimented his skin tone, but he left it off for the time being because he wanted Jongdae to do it, to re-certify his ownership over him. 

Chanyeol agreed when Sehun told him to keep his off so that Jongdae could do the same with him. They planned to carry them in their mouths and crawl right up to him before putting them on his thighs and begging.

They slip on their ears and change into more comfortable clothing, which is only oversized t-shirts and boxer shorts/briefs.

Chanyeol grabbed some lube and placed it on the end of the butt plug tail, biting his lip as he slipped two fingers inside to stretch himself out quickly and efficiently before pushing the plug inside. He felt full, but not full enough and there’s only one thing that can fix it.

Sehun lubed his plug up as well, however, instead of stretching himself, he pushed it in and enjoyed the lasting burn of the plug stretching him. He absolutely refused to put fingers in his ass, unless it’s Chanyeol or Jongdae fingering him or he’s specifically asked to prepare himself on his fingers.

Both of them are ready in less than ten minutes, of course finishing the outfit by putting on the pads they would need so they don’t hurt themselves on the floor when parading around on all fours.

Going downstairs, Chanyeol thought about the last time they had done this, it was a while ago since the last time and the last time he remembered is the party when they only put on their head gear, which he’s not really sure counts as the last time.

They make it to the bottom and get on their hands and knees, crawling into the living room with their collars now in their mouths.

Sehun was the first to rush over, placing the slightly damp collar on his master’s open lap. He gave Jongdae, the cutest pout he could muster, knowing the older hasn’t given him permission to speak yet.

Chanyeol wasn’t too far behind and repeated what Sehun did, his expression hopeful with wide puppy eyes. He sat down on his legs and shook his butt to swing the tail back and forth like a real dog would.

Jongdae looked down at the collars in his lap, tilting his head curiously. “Speak to me, babies. What do you want?”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to ask for what he wanted when Sehun beat him to it. “Please put the collar on for me, Daddy. Only want you to do it for me, please.”

Again, before Chanyeol could get a single word out, Jongdae spoke. “Of course, baby, thank you for asking so nicely.” He picked up Sehun’s collar and delicately pulled it over his head and rested it gently on his neck. “You’re mine, you belong to me and me only.” Jongdae whispered to him as he placed the collar on him.

Jongdae shot a look at Chanyeol and popped an eyebrow at him as if to say, “and you, Chanyeol?” 

“Master, will you please put my collar on for me?” Chanyeol asked sweetly.

Jongdae gave him a soft smile and picked up his collars, pulling it over his head and laid it gingerly on his neck. “You’re all mine, Yeollie, all mine.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Go ahead, my lovely babies, play for Master.” Jongdae told them, leaning back into the couch and watching them.

Chanyeol immediately crawled to Sehun and rubbed himself against the younger, nuzzling into his side and nipping through the shirt.

Sehun yipped at Chanyeol’s teasing and swatted at him, bumping him aside playfully. Chanyeol nudged him with his head and Sehun turned to him, swatting his fringe so that it was in his face. He giggled a bit.

Jongdae’s eagle eyes were trained on them and Sehun as well as Chanyeol could feel the heat radiating off of the gaze over every inch on their bodies.

Chanyeol looked into Sehun’s eyes, giving him a challenging stare. He scooted over to the younger and wagged his tail, crouching down a bit to mimic an attack stance. 

Sehun narrowed his eyes and ducked his head, matching Chanyeol’s stare with his own. He prowled closer to his other boyfriend and started circling, but he didn’t get too far because Chanyeol chose to attack then.

He charged at Sehun as fast as he could and managed to pin him on his back, his legs on either side of Sehun’s and arms on either side of his head. He leaned down and licked Sehun’s cheek, trailing down till he licked Sehun on the lips. The younger opened his mouth in a moan, however, Chanyeol took the opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth and kiss him open-mouthed.

Chanyeol sucked on his tongue, licking around his mouth and mapping it out for himself. He pushed his lips on Sehun and made the kiss as sloppy and as wet as he possibly could, Sehun didn’t mind.

After a few minutes in that position with Chanyeol assaulting his mouth, Sehun wanted more, _needed_ more whether it was from Chanyeol or Jongdae.

He was able to wriggle and maneuver from underneath Chanyeol and flip their position. Sehun made sure he was careful with the transition since the floor was pretty hard.

Chanyeol gasped in surprised and his eyes widened as Sehun started rutting him, grinding down on his clothed dick with his own. Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan as Sehun moved back and forth, the rough, fast, and hard pace making him rock hard.

Sehun nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck and biting hickeys as a mark of possession. The friction burned so good, it felt so good, the coil in his belly pulling and pulling, tighter and tighter.

“Off, Sehunnie.” Jongdae called from the couch, his legs split open and cock tenting high in his pants. “Come here, baby.”

Sehun obeyed quickly, getting off of Chanyeol and leaving him high and dry as he crawled over to Jongdae and hoped up into his lap.

Jongdae’s hands came down on Sehun’s ass, caressing and squeezing and kneading them. Sehun mewled at the sensations, bucking in Jongdae’s lap.

Jongdae unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Sehun pushed his boxers down and pulled the butt plug out, hissing at the burn.

“Did you not stretch yourself before?” Jongdae asked, his tone close to scolding. 

Sehun pouted. “I don’t wanna.”

The older sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you, baby.” He reached between the couch cushions and pulled out the small bottle of lube they put there for times like these. 

Lubing up his fingers sparingly, Jongdae pushed two in to start with, moving the digit in and out and scissoring to stretch him out. He slipped in a third finger, Sehun jolting in his lap and starting to bounce back on his fingers.

“Does it feel good, Sehunnie?” He questioned, bring his hand up and pushing away some of the hair falling in his face.

Sehun nodded and moaned, bucking back into his hand. Jongdae knew where the prostate was, it was muscle memory for him now, flexing the fingers in and out and purposely missing.

“Daddy...” Sehun whined. He knew Jongdae could hit his prostate if he wanted, but he wasn’t and it irritated Sehun.

“Shh, baby.” He shushed him, kissing him deeply as he did. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel bad, he was left over there, wishing he was allowed to cum. He had been left high and dry, but he kept in mind that Jongdae would eventually take him in and pleasure him.

Jongdae slipped his fingers out and lubed up his cock next then did nothing but lay back. “Do it yourself, baby.”

Sehun took that command and lifted himself up, lining Jongdae’s dick with his hole. He pushed down and moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back with the immense amount of pleasure soaring through him.

“Ride me, Hunnie, ride me good.” Jongdae licked his lips and watched as Sehun rode him like his life depended on it. 

With Sehun, there was no starting slow, his pace was quick and unforgiving. Up and down he went, like riding a horse that had too much bounce in it’s step.

The pleasure was cutting through him and tugging at the coil that was already wound up _so tight_. It wouldn’t be long until it sprung back and made him release all over himself and Jongdae.

He wrapped his arms around Jongdae and moved closer, shifting on his cock and changing the angle. He was off and he knew it but he kept going, bouncing on his lap while biting his lip.

“Ugh...please, Daddy, please.” Sehun begged, his thighs burning with the urgency to finish.

“You love riding me, don’t you, baby?” Jongdae smirked as he stared at Sehun’s scrunched up face. “It feels so good, _you_ feel so good around me, baby, you really do.”

Sehun wasn’t going to last but he needed two things before he came: Jongdae to hit his prostate continuously and Jongdae’s permission to cum.

“Oh, Daddy, you-you feel so good. Please, make me feel good, Daddy.” Jongdae listened to his pleas and took mercy.

He readjusted Sehun on his lap, angling him just right, before thrusting up into him and causing Sehun to basically scream out in pleasure. 

Jongdae got his prostate dead on with full speed in a hard thrust. Sehun was crying out in pleasure, his legs starting to give out because he wasn’t allowing them a breather. Lactic acid fermentation was seizing up his muscles as the oxygen was getting cut off, a little niggling in the back of his mind afraid that they would cramp and stop him from moving.

But Jongdae charged ahead, punching the air out of Sehun as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust. “Cum for Daddy, baby. Cum for me.”

Sehun released the moment Jongdae railed into his prostate, arching and yelling out in pleasure as he came all over the inside of his shirt and on his own chest.

The dominant worked him through his orgasm, thrusting in wildly as Sehun’s hole clamped down around him, clenching and unclenching. He hit his prostate a couple times, prolonging the orgasm and helping Sehun make it to Nirvana.

Jongdae gave him a few moments to calm down, pressing kisses on his face every now and then to help him calm down. He pet his hair back and eased him off his still rock hard length. He let Sehun rest next to him on the couch as he called for Chanyeol. “Here, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol got up eagerly, prowling over quickly and getting on the couch. He stared at Jongdae’s dick hungrily, wanting to feel it in his mouth. But he was so desperate to cum that he was willing to put it off for now just so he could jump on it.

“You stretched yourself?” Jongdae asked and Chanyeol supplied him with an immediate answer in an affirmative nod. “That’s my good boy,” he moved a hand up to cup his chin and stroked gently. “On my lap, baby boy.”

Chanyeol removed his boxers and threw them down, climbing on his dominants lap. Jongdae had already lubed himself up again, so Chanyeol just sunk down, crying out as Jongdae had reached further than ever before at the angle he sat down at.

“You feel so good around me, Yeollie.” Jongdae hummed, pushing his hips up once in an uncontrollable movement. Chanyeol felt the air escape his lungs.

He started bouncing, but his pace was slower and the dragging up and down was more intentional. He wanted to _feel_ , feel Jongdae’s dick inside him, entering and exiting his clenching hole.

“You’re so hungry for my dick that you have to savor it, don’t you, my baby boy?” Chanyeol whined and picked up the pace a bit. He ground his hips down and swiveled expertly on his lap at Jongdae’s dirty look.

He gasped when he grazed his prostate, the nerves buzzing with excitement the moment it felt the large member against it.  With a high moan, Chanyeol began bouncing again. 

Chanyeol rolled his hips forward and bounced down, the pace lagging a bit too much for him to be okay with so he sped it up, using the couch to give himself some leverage.

“Oh, my beautiful Yeollie, how does it feel to have your Master’s cock inside you? Taking your breath away? Making your head spin with pleasure?” Jongdae spoke to him, moving his own hips underneath Chanyeol and thrusting up suddenly, unexpectedly. 

Chanyeol shouted and moaned. “Oh, Master, yes! Yes, you-you feel so good!” He groaned, alternating between rolling his hips and bouncing. 

He felt the internal pull, the harsh tug of it as he grew closer and closer and his cock flushed red. He leaned forward and rocked with all his might, feeling himself grow weaker with the effort but persisting nonetheless.

“Tell me how you feel.” Jongdae said simply, still too much for Chanyeol’s mind to register and decipher, but he did it. Jongdae wrapped a loose hand around him and waited. 

Chanyeol’s body sung with pleasure and his mind buzzed withit as well, but he managed to muster up an answer. “I feel good, Master, I feel so good, Master. My body, my-my...”

“Tell me, Chanyeol.” Jongdae moved his hand up and down, his grip getting a bit tighter and sliding. 

“I-I love it! Master, Master, I love it so much! Please don’t stop!” Chanyeol responded, bouncing in a continuous pace.

Jongdae shifted and thrusted, slamming into Chanyeol’s unsuspecting prostate. He hit it four times in a row, dead on with the tip of his dick and Chanyeol was loving every moment of it. 

The string of pleasure pulled taunt inside of him and Chanyeol felt so strung out that he needed to come soon or he would probably have a dry orgasm. Chanyeol groaned as he rolled and bounced and jumped and humped as much as he could to max out his pleasure. 

Jongdae plunged himself deep and made sure to grind against Chanyeol’s prostate, a silent scream ripping through his throat. 

The dominant moved his hand faster on Chanyeol’s dick and it was a pleasurable wonderland for Chanyeol. All he needed was permission.

“Cum for me, Chanyeol.” Jongdae whispered in his ear.

With a loud scream, Chanyeol came, arching his chest high and coming with one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever faced. Chanyeol shuddered as he went up high and felt his body writhe intensely. 

Jongdae still hadn’t cum yet, so he flipped them and railed into Chanyeol’s unsuspecting hole, dragging out the orgasm to its max.

After thrusting five more times, he shot his loud inside Chanyeol and felt his own orgasm coursing through his bones as well as stilling him inside and above Chanyeol.

Minutes go by as they lay there, bodies tired and weak and sated. Jongdae moved them so the three of them were spooning and he spoke. “I love you two, so much. My heart belongs to you, my love is yours, any and everything is yours if you ask for it. What I wouldn’t do for you to know and understand how much I love you both.”

And they stayed there. Basking in their after-orgasm glow, basking in the love that hovered above them in the air, that held their hearts hostage and at gun point.

Love is crazy, love is scary, love is one hell of a jump, but Sehun nor Chanyeol nor Jongdae were afraid, for they had each other and that in itself was enough for them.

 

_F I N_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! This book has definitely been a journey for me and I hope you feel the same! Thank you for coming along with me and allowing me to explore in not only BDSM but my own writing and how I can improve. 
> 
> Comments and kudos have and always will be highly appreciated. Come talk to me on Twitter if you’d like: @heart_xiu 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! I’m surprised with the attention it got (bc I kind of made this impromptu decision to post the first chapter lol), but thank you for taking a chance on it and staying up with it! This work is now my longest yet and maybe one day I’ll write a longer one, or not, I’m not totally sure. 
> 
> There is a sequel, I only have a teaser for it rn, but it’s going to be shorter than this book, probably a long two shot and it’s about...drum roll please...Jongin and Junmyeon! Yay! I’m excited to write this dynamic and if you wanna join me then subscribe (shameless self promo lol) but yeah! 
> 
> It’s a bittersweet feeling i have ending this but I’ll write more later on and maybe do another book sometime later on. 
> 
> Thank you again! I love you all and really appreciate the support! Have a good day, night, evening, dawn, morning, or dusk! 
> 
> Bye bye for now!


	21. Sequel Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! :)

The car is full of silence, it's been like that for the last four hours. Junmyeon can't take it anymore.

 

"Say something please." It's a forced out murmur, but it finally breaks the silence that had been driving him crazy.

 

Jongin stares out the window, the night sky beautiful in it's entirety. "What do you want me to say?" he asks, eyes never moving from the window. "What do you want me to say, Junmyeon? Huh? You-you saved me when I was so ready to kill your friends and family!" his voice is filled with irritation.

 

"I just saved your life and you're getting angry at me?" Junmyeon huffs in annoyance, his brows furrowed in disbelief and confusion.

 

"Exactly! You  _saved_ me! Why!? I'd tried to hurt them, to  _kill_ them. Are you so fucking  _desperate_ that you resort to dating me?!" He knows Jongin's taking more of a hit at himself than at Junmyeon, but Junmyeon falls silent, feels his heart break and tears well up in his eyes.

 

Junmyeon tries to blink them away, but they won't go away and he gets annoyed at himself for crying so easily in front of Jongin. He sniffles and wipes at his face quickly, not wanting to let Jongin see him acting so _pathetic_.

 

"Are you-?" Jongin glances over at him and sighs harshly, placing a hand on his forehead in frustration for a moment before picking it up and looking at Junmyeon again. "Look, Jun, I-I'm sorry. But I genuinely do not understand why you saved me, why you want me after everything I did."

 

"Be.." Junmyeon has to clear his throat to not sound so pathetic and watery, "Because I love you. And I thought you loved me too. It saved my friends and family and it saved you, I thought it was a good thing."

 

"Junmyeon, I-I do love you, but shouldn't you be mad? Shouldn't you be angry? Shouldn't you be turning around and taking me to the police station?" Jongin looks at him, his expression showing his confusion.

 

Junmyeon bites his lip. "I was mad, but once I realized why you were doing all of that, what you felt, I decided that I wanted to help you. And just the fact that your love for me meant that you stopped and came with me let me know that I had a chance to get through to you." He sighs and explains as he changes lanes on the freeway. "I want to help you, Jongin, because I love you and I believe you can get better. I believe in _you_."

 

Jongin stares at him for a bit. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it for you, Jun. I love you."

 

And despite the bitter tears finishing their last run down his cheeks, Junmyeon smiles and glances at Jongin. "I love you too."

 

Their love is different. Their love is a sickness, an addiction, and Junmyeon can't help but overdose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Kudos are always very much appreciated! Tell me what you think in the comments :)


End file.
